Ace Combat: Heart Of Melting Blood
by Lone Wolf NEO
Summary: New arc, and there are adorable moments to be had between our lone wolf and the only person who has captured his rebellious heart.
1. Prologue

**Ace Combat  
Heart of the Melting Blood  
Written by:** Lone Wolf NEO  
**Conceived by:** Lone Wolf NEO

**Author's note:** Ace Combat is copyrighted by NAMCO, and Lone Wolf NEO does not own any or all real-life features or whatever facts featured in this story. He does, however, own the copyright to all his original ideas in this fiction. The author would really appreciate it if readers do not plagiaries everything inside this story without his knowledge.

**Prologue  
Memoir **

The person was standing in front of the ageing gate. Aged in her mid-20 and wearing simple, sleeveless white gown, she looked back and forth between the empty areas surrounding the airstrip and the guard post before she lowered the sunglasses. She nodded and walked into the vicinity, ignoring the 'Off-Limit Area' signboard that was erected next to the post. She walked past the abandoned hangar, where several F-16C fighters were parked inside, and headed to the barrack not far from the hangar. She stopped cold when she was standing next to the door and read the sign 'Personnel and Staffs only'. A rather amused sigh was the only thing she made before she entered the building and headed to the reception desk.

The woman approached the empty desk and reached for an anonymous envelope. It was poorly folded, and she could only guess that the envelope was homemade, guessing from the materials used. Slowly and carefully she opened the envelope, and took out a piece of blue paper from inside it. It was crumbled, eaten by grubs and covered with dusts, and carefully he blew everything from the paper.

Then she started reading the small, hand-written words on the paper.

_"Dear hero. This is a letter from me, a young village girl who barely knows everything, to a hero who prefers to keep his identity secret from everyone's reach. And this is a letter which I wish the hero to read and understand, despite its poor handwritings. I'm sorry if this letter somehow disturbs your time, hero." _

She just chuckled at the thought of the letter's writer; the person must have hard times thinking of something to write on.

_"Dear hero. First of all, I am among millions of people who have watched and followed you and your fellow wingmen along the time. I was so excited when I saw your squadron's victory in destroying the super bomber, and never in my whole life would I see a battle faced by people as courageous as you are. I immediately became your admirer and wrote many letters to you, but none of them could be sent because of the height of war. This is the only letter I managed to write and send to the post office, and I've been praying days and nights just to make sure that this letter reaches your hand safely. If it does, I'll be more than happy to know that. _

_"Dear hero. My family, my friends and I were devastated at the news of you being grounded for court martial. We thought it would be the end of our hope as we had endlessly prayed for your success in the war. When we found that you had indeed continued your fight under a different wing, we were so excited and thought our dream could finally become true. _

_"Dear hero, I don't expect you or any of your friends to reply to this letter since you might be occupied with your missions. But if you do, I only want you to keep this letter because I know you're more than grateful to receive a letter written by one of your most loyal fans. Thank you for reading this letter. Yours truly." _

She lowered the letter. She glanced at the notice board and saw the picture of a band of pilots kneeling in front of a Su-30MK. She approached the notice board and took a deep look at the picture, even as her eyes were trying to recognize the pilots. Then she glanced at a note scribbled on the lower-right corner of the picture, and chuckled at its description.

_"In memories of the Knights of Silver Moon, Radiance Island's elite squadron who had fought alongside people and freedom fighters in battles to liberate beloved motherland from the iron claws of enemy." _

She turned around, watched outside the broken window and looked at the setting sun. Suddenly, her memories started flying back in time, until it arrived on a day similar to today seven years ago. It was a day before the group photo was immortalized, and she remembered the day very clearly.


	2. Flight of Mercy

**Ace Combat  
Heart of the Melting Blood  
Written by:** Lone Wolf NEO  
**Conceived by:** Lone Wolf NEO

**Author's note:** Ace Combat is copyrighted by NAMCO, and Lone Wolf NEO does not own any or all real-life features or whatever facts featured in this story. He does, however, own the copyright to all his original ideas in this fiction. The author would really appreciate it if readers do not plagiaries everything inside this story without his knowledge.

**Chapter 1  
Flight of Mercy**

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome aboard Utopian Airways Flight 2112. This is your pilot-on-duty Captain Jonathon Darren and I, along with my co-pilot Captain Barbara Hanna and flight engineer Frederick Lee welcome all of you onboard this airline en route to Magellan City Airport. We are now flying 12,000 feet above sea level, ladies and gentlemen, and the weather outside is pristine clear and it's expected to be a clear day when we arrive at our destination. This flight will take roughly 2 hours and 30 minutes, and we're expected to make a touchdown around two o'clock in the afternoon. Our flight attendants will be preparing lunch in a moment, and please don't be hesitate to contact any of them should you need any in-flight assistance. Again, I, your captain of today, welcome you onboard and please enjoy this flight as much as you can."

True to the pilot's words, the afternoon sky was crystal clear with no visible sign of dark clouds floating around. The prop-driven F.27 Friendship passenger airplane was lazily cruising over the vast stretch of pampas grass below it, flying gracefully as if it was a metallic eagle roaming high over its vast territory. The sight of the Friendship was as breathtaking as it was the only flying object present, had there been anyone adventuring in the isolated region.

"All systems are checked," the flight engineer reported while turning several dials on the control panels off. "Both engines are running fine, and the rate of fuel consumption is on normal level. The onboard communication is working perfectly as well, and there's no abnormality so far."

"So far so good," the co-pilot, a middle-aged woman with brunette hair, uttered and checked the flight instruments before her. "But if I'm allowed to ask something, why the heck we're assigned on this flight? Darren?"

The pilot-on-duty merely chuckled. "Don't ask me, Barbara. Even I had pleaded our boss to have somebody else taking this flight. Only God knows what he was thinking that time," he uttered.

"God? I don't want anything to do with it," the flight engineer joked.

"Shut up, Freddie, you're talking too much," the female pilot snorted.

The friendly conversation continued, even as the Fokker flew past a range of mountains separating the prairie from a manmade lake. There was a slight change of weather as the aircraft flew across the mountain range, but it was undeterred and kept itself level for the rest of the journey.

Then suddenly the tranquillity of the flight was shattered. An unidentified flying object made a speedy pass behind the Fokker, taking the flight crews by surprise. Then another flying object passed over the airplane in such speed it was barely visible.

"Jesus! What the hell is that?" demanded the female pilot as she peeked outside the cockpit.

Captain Darren immediately checked the radar display. A shocked look crossed his face and he turned back to his crews. "We're in deep trouble," he announced.

"What are you talking about?" Just then, the flying objects from earlier made a fast flyby next to the Friendship and the irked Barbara peeked outside the windscreen. "Why our boss didn't tell us there's going to be an air drill in this area?" she screamed.

Captain Darren seized the intercom. "Ladies and gentlemen," he spoke through the mouthpiece, "we'd like to inform you that there's turbulence ahead of this airline, and we'll have to fly through it. Please return to your seat and remain seated until further notice. The seatbelt signals will be lit on shortly."

"Turbulence kiss my butt!" Barbara insisted. "You ought to tell them what's actually going on!"

"Captain Hanna, I'd advice you not to jeopardize the passengers," the pilot reminded and glanced at her. "Remember that the policy of Utopian Airways is to have our customers enjoy a hassle-free flight, whatever obstacles we may have to face." Captain Darren, then, looked outside the cockpit and saw the sight of an armed jet flying close to the Friendship. "Especially when it's not an air drill we're dealing with."

Indeed, it was not a regular air-to-air drill. The F.27 propeller aircraft was cornered by seven scarlet red-painted F-20 Tigersharks, and one of the jets was tailing the passenger plane so close that its nose almost touched the tip of the Fokker's tail. It was a tough situation for the flight crews of Flight 2112; every time the Fokker tried to descend to lower altitude, the Tigersharks would fly below them; it could not climb higher as well because the jets would already overtake them, forcing it to fly in straight path. Captain Darren was trying his best to keep everything under control despite urges from his flight crews to let the passengers be informed.

After several agonizing minutes, one of the Tigersharks contacted Captain Darren. "Flight 2112, this is the captain of Bohemian Air Force's 31st Squadron," the pilot spoke in a distinguished Belkan accent, "you are flying through this no-fly zone without permission from our superiors. Please follow us and land on our airbase immediately."

"What the hell? I didn't remember anything about asking permission to fly from any superiors!" Barbara's shocked voice could be heard through the intercom. "I demand an explanation from you damned pilots!"

"Flight 2112, please follow us and land on our airbase immediately," the Tigershark pilot continued, "or we'll have to resort to aggression. This is a direct order from our Field Marshall Romanov."

"Jesus! Can anybody out there help us to get through these damned people?" Barbara screamed.

As suddenly as before, the Tigersharks formation broke off and flew to other direction, leaving the Fokker and its bedazzled crews behind. Both the pilots peeked outside the cockpit, trying to see what was going on around them. Then they saw one Tigershark passing several hundreds feet ahead of the Fokker, under pursuit by an F-4X painted in two-tone silver camouflage paint. Captain Darren and Captain Barbara watched in astonishment, as the F-4X overtook the aggressor and shot it down before made an overhead pass, shooting another Tigershark that came toward its way.

"Who or what is that?" screamed the female pilot through her radio. The only answer she got was an intense spray of bullets fired from one of the Tigersharks, and it barely hit the Fokker's tail by a mere inch. Another Tigershark sped above the Fokker and the following turbulence caused it to rock violently on its wings. Captain Darren, being a coolheaded man, took control of the Fokker and dived to lower altitudes in effort to escape the dogfight unharmed. The attempt was easily foreseen by the aggressors, however, and the remaining jets soon pursued the flight, leaving a flight of Phantoms far behind. Already the abrupt manoeuvre triggered chaos in the passenger cabin, and the flight crews were trying their best to keep everything under control.

"Can't you bring this plane faster, John!" demanded the flight engineer.

"Are you crazy, Freddie? This is NOT a fancy aerobatic plane!" Barbara answered.

"But those jets are chasing us, and they might shoot us down anytime!" Frederick insisted.

"Do not worry," Darren calmly spoke, "I'm very certain the saviour we just saw back there will catch up with them." And here he gazed at Barbara and gave her a convincing eyesight. "I'm very sure they will."

The cat-and-mouse chase had an unexpected twist. The Tigersharks decided to challenge the Phantoms again and aborted their attempt to shoot down the Fokker, thinking that the aircrafts were more worthy targets to deal with.

That was their mistake.

The Phantom from earlier appeared behind the aggressors and fired its remaining missiles at the jets. The Tigersharks were taken by surprise yet had no time to evade the oncoming projectiles; two of them were hit by the missiles while one Tigershark took a direct hit by missiles fired by the approaching Phantoms. The last Tigershark fled from the battlefield in fear of facing the fate of its comrades, and the solo F-4X reunited with the three-plane flight.

Several minutes of dead silence passed, and neither radio contact nor verbal word was heard. Neither Captain Darren, his co-pilot nor the flight engineer realized it yet, but the four-plane formation flew toward the Fokker in a loose diamond formation, whilst the pilots of the fighters positioned their aircrafts so that the jets were sandwiching the propeller airplane between their positions.

Then the Fokker received a transmission from the flight of the F-4Xs, and it brought relief to the flight crew. "Flight 2112 of Utopian Airways, this is Captain Anderson of Raider Squadron. We have gotten rid of the bogeys, so you are now safe," a voice spoke through the intercom.

"Did he just say Raider Squadron?" the startled female pilot asked.

"Isn't that the new elite squadron of Osean Air Defence Force?" Freddie asked as well.

"Flight 2112 to Raider Squadron," Captain Darren responded to the intercom, "we highly thank you for saving us. How can we ever pay your deed back?"

"We will be of your escort until you leave this vicinity," the voice replied. "That's all we ask from you."

"Why, yes, we appreciate it," Captain Darren spoke.

Both the pilots, later on, peeked outside the cockpits and saw two of the jets' pilots waving at them. The amazed civilian pilots just waved back at them, and looked at one another. "This is the most unexpected day in our life ever," Captain Darren later spoke.

"Guys? Guys? What's going on?" Frederick's dumbfounded voice startled them. The two pilots glanced at him, said nothing and looked back at the fighter jets that were escorting the flight. "Hey, guys! Can anyone of you tell me what's going on?"

x-x-x-x-x

Several minutes earlier…

"Raider Squadron, this is Golden Eye. All Raiders aircraft, report in."

"Raider 1 on, stand by."

"Raider 2 on, stand by."

"Raider 3 on, stand by."

"Raider 4 on, stand by."

"Raider Squadron to Golden Eyes, all Raiders are on and ready to engage."

"Oh, come on Alley! You know you don't have to be too formal at this time, right?"

"Will you please shut up, Cougar? You're distracting Alley."

"Uh-oh, Edge is angry. I'm so scared."

"Stop it, Cougar! You're disgracing me!"

"What happens to your wingmen, Raider 1? Are they up with something?"

"Nah, don't worry about them, Golden Eye. They're always like that, quarrelling like brother and sister. Heh, I wish I have a little sister to argue with right now."

"Alley!"

"Golden Eye, got anything to report to us right now?"

"We have detected seven Bohemian Air Force's Tigersharks intercepting a F.27 Friendship 10 nautical miles to the southwest of your position. It seems that the airliner's heading to the Magellan City Airport when the interceptors arrived."

"A passenger airplane? What's it doing in this no-fly zone?"

"Do you have any identification of the Fokker, Golden Eye?"

"It's from Utopian Airways, registered under Flight 2112. Raider 1, we've managed to intercept the Tigersharks' intercom with the Fokker, and it seems that the Fokker's forced to follow them to their air base or it'll face the risk of being shot down."

"We read it, Golden Eye."

"What are those Bohemians up to, trying to shoot down the harmless Fokker?"

"I don't know, Edge, but whatever it is we ought to save the Fokker immediately."

"Raider Squadron, you're cleared to engage the aggressors."

"Yahoo! Time to kick some ass!"

Immediately all the four F-4Xs painted in two-tone silver scheme sped their way toward the location of the unfortunate Fokker. As soon as the Phantoms arrived, the aggressors' formation broke off as if realizing their attempt to harm the Fokker had been thwarted, and the Tigersharks were now engaging the newcomers.

"Raider 1, engage!"

"Raider 2, engage!"

"Raider 3, engage!"

"Raider 4, engage."

Immediately the F-4Xs broke away from formation and engaged the aggressors. One of the pilots accelerated, flew ahead of his team-mates and chased a Tigershark trying to shoot down the Fokker. The jet flew so fast that it passed in front of the Fokker almost instantaneously, and it was trying to outrun the pursuing fighter. The pilot of the F-4X, however, knew what he should do and positioned his craft behind the aggressor, taking care not to lose his aim as he did. He brought his finger over the trigger, pressed it and…

"Fox 2, Fox 2."

The two missiles flew away, and the pilot watched them connect. There was a quick flash, a puff of smoke and the Tigershark flew into the ground. The pilot broke away and made a pass over the Fokker's cockpit, before shooting down another Tigershark coming toward his way.

"Down two bogeys!" a voice screamed through the pilot's earpiece. "Hah, I didn't expect to see this nugget doing well on his first try. Nice shot, Lone Wolf!" The pilot just grinned and made haste to his team-mates when one of the remaining Tigersharks chased the Fokker and sprayed bullet at its tail. The gunfire missed and the Tigershark overtook the Fokker, but the turbulence that followed its flight path caused the Fokker to rock on its wing violently.

"Just what are they trying to do!" a female voice screamed through the pilot's earpiece again. "Let me take care of that bandit!"

"Edge, bandit at your six!"

The said F-4X broke made an abrupt climb, causing the pursuing Tigershark to overrun. The pilot executed a hard manoeuvre and was now tailing the aggressor. "Take this!" she screamed and opened fire; it was poorly aimed, and the Tigershark easily evaded it.

"Edge, Cougar, both of you stay by my wings," the leader of the F-16 formation ordered, "Lone Wolf, leave the rest of the bandits to us. You take care of the attacking Tigershark; you better do it fast, or the Fokker won't survive this dogfight long enough."

"Raider 4, engage."

The F-4X broke off and pursued the lone Tigershark, leaving the rest of the aggressors to be dealt with by his team-mates. The chase happened at ridiculously high speed that both the fighter jets left the combat zone and were on their own. Despite the chaotic aerial ballet they were having, the F-4X's pilot managed to glance at the Fokker and saw it being chased by the Tigersharks. It seemed that the aggressors were sidetracked and chased the lone Fokker, ignoring the Phantoms that were left not far behind. The pilot reached for his radio and contacted his team-mates, but in the hesitation the Tigershark managed to get on his tail and volleyed hundreds of bullets at his position. The pilot grumbled and brought his F-4X into a shallow dive, whilst the Tigershark continued firing his tail.

"Lone Wolf, that bogey's trying to scratch your tail! Do something about it!" he heard the female pilot's voice screaming inside his earpiece. In an effort even he never expected to execute, the pilot pressed on the brake hard, bringing the Phantom into an impromptu slowdown that caused the Tigershark to overshoot. He made no hesitation and fired his Vulcan at the Tigershark, and watched the jet getting showered by the 20mm bullets and flew into the ground. He rushed to the Fokker, and saw the Tigersharks flying away from the airliner and charging at his team-mates.

"Just about time those bastards deciding not to harm the Fokker," he heard Cougar snorting in the radio intercom.

"But they're heading toward us!" Edge insisted. "We three won't be enough to face them!"

The pilot said nothing to reply to the intercom; he, instead, flew several hundred feet under the Tigersharks and armed all his remaining missiles. He looked at the aggressors and immediately sprung at their tails, taking the Tigersharks by a complete surprise.

"Fox 2, Fox 2. Fox 1."

All the three missiles flew away from their host and chased the unprepared Tigersharks, along with a missile fired from Edge's position. There were bright flashes and thick puffs of smokes as the guided projectiles connected, and the hit Tigersharks were now nothing more than incinerated scraped metals. The last Tigershark, probably knowing the risk of challenging the Phantoms one on one, fled from combat zone, never to be seen.

"Yahoo! Take that, bandits!" Edge enthusiastically declared.

"Nice shot, Edge," Cougar complemented.

"But not as good as our Lone Wolf," Alley added, even as the solo F-16 returned to their formation. "Five confirmed kills in one sortie; he just made himself an ace today."

"Way to go, Lone Wolf!" Edge shouted.

The Phantoms gathered in a loose diamond formation as they approached the Fokker, and positioned themselves so that the airliner was between their positions. Then Alley made contact with the pilots of the passenger plane. "Flight 2112 of Utopian Airways, this is Captain Anderson of Raider Squadron. We have gotten rid of the bogeys, so you are now safe," he spoke.

"Did he just say Raider Squadron?" the fighter pilots heard the Fokker's female pilot asking.

"Isn't that the new elite squadron of Osean Air Force?" along came another voice asking.

"Flight 2112 to Raider Squadron," the pilot of the Fokker replied, "we highly thank you for saving us. How can we pay your deed back?"

"We will be of your escort until you leave this vicinity," Alley replied. "That's all we ask from you."

"Why, yes, we appreciate it," the pilot of the passenger airplane spoke.

"I bet those pilots will be very surprised to see us," Edge said and waved to the pilots who were looking outside the cockpit. "See? I can see their shocked face right now."

"Aw, Edge has a soft side after all," Cougar teased.

"Stop it, Cougar! Or I'll have to shoot you down," demanded the female fighter pilot.

"Make me," Cougar insisted. "Or should I ask Lone Wolf to pet you instead?"

"Why are you suddenly involving Lone Wolf in this matter, Cougar!" she cried.

The pilot, Lone Wolf, could only shake his head in wonder while listening to the quarrel. He unmasked himself, leaned against his ejection seat and gazed at a picture taped between the CRT displays. It was a picture of him, a man roughly around his age and a young girl standing between them, while a Hornet was parked behind them. He breathed in relief, nodded and turned the radio on as to make contact with his team-mates.

"Lone Wolf! Do something about Cougar!" Edge's voice startled him.

"Aw, look at that. Asking her lovey-dovey boyfriend for help," he heard Cougar teasing her. "I'm so jealous."

"He's not!" he could hear Edge's embarrassed voice replying back. "He's a boy, and he's a friend, but he's not my boyfriend!"

"Aw, yeah right. Then what were you doing with him during the briefing, hmm?" Cougar continued. "You act so close to him like he's your precious treasure. Man, how can I ever understand a woman's mentality on love affair?"

"Don't make me, Cougar!" she replied.

"Edge, Cougar, I advice you not to include personal argument at this time," he later heard Alley's suggestion and the two pilots shouting "NO!" to their leader. He could only shake head and turned off the radio, even as the flight of mercy was heading out of the no-fly zone.


	3. Overture

**Ace Combat  
Heart of the Melting Blood  
Written by:** Lone Wolf NEO  
**Conceived by:** Lone Wolf NEO

**Author's note:** Ace Combat is copyrighted by NAMCO, and Lone Wolf NEO does not own any or all real-life features or whatever facts featured in this story. He does, however, own the copyright to all his original ideas in this fiction. The author would really appreciate it if readers do not plagiaries everything inside this story without his knowledge.

**Chapter 2  
Overture**

Seven years had passed since the squadron christened Demons of Razgriz destroyed the SOLG space-based super weapon, thus preventing Belka's last resort to escalate the war and weaken the allied forces of Osea and Yuktobania. Their heroic deed had brought peace not only to the nations but also to the world as the prolonged war would mean catastrophic consequences to people living around the globe. Already the war that savaged across the land claimed many lives; many of those were innocent people who knew nothing of the war and those who were against the war. It was hoped that there would be no more conflict scarring the fragile Earth after the destruction of the SOLG and the surrender of the Belkan armed force.

But life is as ironic as always.

The internal unrest among bureaucracies in the Belkan administration added with rise of the Belkan people who felt themselves neglected by their leader throughout the war led to the collapse of the ill-fated government and put the nation in state of anarchy. One of the commanders of armed revolutions that swept through the country, Robert F. Bohemia, appointed himself the highest leader of the council and announced the forming of the People Republic of Bohemia. This announcement not only took both Osean Federation and Union of Yuktobanian Republics by surprise but also the former leaders of the Principality of Belka as this small nation yet to be officially acknowledged had built an armed force with strength of possibly all of the world's military forces combined. This armed force took no hesitation and immediately invaded the North Osea in _Operation: Crawling in Darkness_ and put the region under the direct administration of the Bohemian premier leader and his council. Despite fierce resistance from the locals, the soldiers led by the warmonger Field Marshall David Romanov effortlessly took over the administrations of the region and claimed it as a part of the republic.

Of course, the Oseans did not just sit down and do nothing while watching their neighbourhood harassed by the invaders. Under the order of newly appointed President William Howard, Osean Air Defence Force initiated _Operation: Heavenly Rhapsody_ and hundreds of transport aircrafts would flew in secrecy to evacuate all Belkans trapped in their own homeland while parachuting commandoes and Special Forces in the region to disrupt all of the Bohemian Republic's importance from the inside. It was partially successful as the ODAF managed to evacuate each and every one of the Belkans from their lands but failed to do so in the covert operations.

The tension could be felt not only by the Oseans but also among the Yukes as well. Prime Minister Nicolas Alexander assigned his best soldiers to assist his allying Oseans, as well as fending off threat posed by the Bohemian soldiers along its border. He also issued orders to the Yuktobanian Air Force to accomplish air support operations to the separatists fighting against the Bohemian soldiers deep in the territory, as well as supplying the freedom fighters with all logistic and tactical supports the Yukes could offer. Unlike their Osean counterparts, the Yukes did make it in sabotaging all of the Bohemian's important structure, including a hydroelectric dam they successfully destroy in _Operation: Dam Buster_.

Apart from the invasion of the North Osea, however, Premier Robert Bohemia made no further attempt of invading countries stretching along the border and insisted that _Operation: Crawling in Darkness_ was merely a part of his agenda to strengthen his nation, nothing more nothing less. Yet the Oseans and Yukes were more than aware of his true intentions as intelligence reports showed that dense concentrations of Bohemian soldiers were detected along the borders. And further reports that the Bohemians were constructing super weapons in four separate industrial areas confirmed their fear: the Bohemians were planning to ignite yet another war.

Yet in such a situation, there would always be somebody who would stand up against the iron claw of tyranny. The emergence of right-wing separatists among the Bohemians themselves proved that not all of the people agreed with their supreme leader's policy on war, and these anti-war groups strongly believed in the idea of living in peace with neighbouring nations if their nation were to prosper.

But using flesh and bone alone wouldn't be enough, and these people turned to their most trusted freedom fighters. First there's the Magnolia Squadron, named for the magnolia flower crest stitched upon their flight suit, a flight of aces who gained strong support from Yukes' prime minister and air force. Despite the small numbers and lack of sophisticated aerial arsenals, the Magnolias quickly established a firm place in the anti-war Bohemians' heart as their primary force against the oppressive leadership of their government.

Then there was Osean Air Defence Force's own elite squadron, formed in conjunction with the Magnolia Squadron and aimed to assist its allies whenever it can. But the demons of Razgriz had long disappeared, and the aces who once struck fear to their adversaries were no longer seen. Then if the Razgriz and its spirits had disappeared for eternity and no longer struck fear in people's heart, then who would be chosen in the new squadron representing the Osean in this new conflict? And who would be bold enough to face the ferocious Red Scarlet Air Force?

Whatever it was, one thing was for certain: a band of knights would lift their swords and shield, and swear their oath to defend peace and people who might need their honorary service. And these knights would vow under the serene light of the silver moon that nobody will be hurt whatever it may take.


	4. Radiant Wing

**Ace Combat  
Heart of the Melting Blood  
Written by: **Lone Wolf NEO  
**Conceived by:** Lone Wolf NEO

**Author's note:** Ace Combat is copyrighted by NAMCO, and Lone Wolf NEO does not own any or all real-life features or whatever facts featured in this story. He does, however, own the copyright to all his original ideas in this fiction. The author would really appreciate it if readers do not plagiaries everything inside this story without his knowledge.

**Chapter 3  
Radiant Wing**

Emil AFB, home to Osean Air Defence Force's 210th Tactical Air Wing, the Raider Squadron. Situated not far from Osean's north-eastern border, it was among the nearest Osean bases to the conflict deep inside the Bohemian territories. Emil AFB was also the main headquarters for Operation: Heavenly Rhapsody where hundreds of transport planes flew from the base to North Osea to evacuate refugees from the escalating invasion of the Bohemian soldiers. It was also the lifeline for many of the humanitarian missions flying in and out of the hostile territory, carrying refugees and asylum seekers away from threats. To make the story simple: Emil AFB was the saviour of humanity.

The Raider Squadron, formed not long before the outbreak of the new conflict, was the mainstay of Emil AFB's operations. Consisting of four active pilots and several pilots in reserve, this squadron had been involved in numerous roles around Osea and Yuktobania, with the latter acknowledged the role of the squadron as essential in ensuring the stability of the region. It was indeed essential, they claimed, as the presence of the Raiders was important in keeping the morale of the resistance movements fighting against the Bohemian authorities, especially the infamous Field Marshall Romanov and his warmonger policy, at high level.

And their role would increase in the wake of the new regional conflict, and it would not be their first experience in battlefield. The leader of the squadron, Lieutenant Colonel Kevin "Alley" Anderson was the familiar face among the humanitarian workers and news reporters, as he was among the most celebrated pilots throughout Operation: Heavenly Rhapsody, having flied transport aircrafts into the region for more than hundreds of hours. And there were his wingmen: Captain Jackson "Cougar" Button, the easygoing, jazz-loving royal aristocrat; Major Kawasumi Hibiki, a warm-hearted young woman with the nerve of steel, also the owner of the unique call sign "Edge"; and Lone Wolf, a pilot whose identity was as mystifying to everyone as his call sign. Together, these four aces would strike fear to anyone daring enough to stand on their way.

And today, the Raiders would be flying a strike mission on enemy airbase in the Bohemian territory. Pilots of the squadron were gathered inside the briefing room, attentively listening to briefing given by their squadron leaders. Displayed on the wall-mounted screen was video footage of seven B-52 heavy bombers parked on the taxiway, shielded by bunkers on both sides, while description of the bombers were scrolling beside the video. Sandwiched between the images was map of the flight route between Emil and the airbase, along with detailed descriptions on its path. Also visible on the screen was aircrafts possibly used in the sortie, complete with thorough specifications of each vehicle.

"Intelligence shows that the Bohemian Air Force is planning to raid cities around Osea and Yuktobania with these bombers," the base commander of Emil AFB spoke while highlighting one of the bombers with his laser pointer, "but our Maroon Beret commandoes managed to sabotage the runway 36 hours ago, forcing them to ground their attack force."

"Then why didn't they just destroy the bombers on the spot?" Cougar suggested. "They could've done so without expecting for air support."

"They could, but their mission was only to temporarily prevent the bombers from leaving," he answered. "They are, however, still stationed at the airbase as to provide is with further report of enemy's activities, so their information might be useful later on."

"So our job is to take these bombers down before they can take off, isn't it?" Hibiki asked.

The base commander nodded and turned off the overhead projector, while turning the briefing room's lights on. "Exactly, Edge, and this is what our mission is for. Raiders, you'll fly to the target on 2030 hour, and we'll be accompanied by Tornado strike aircrafts from 125th Attack Wing that will assist us along this mission."

Cougar lifted his hand. "One question, sir. What if one of the bombers escapes?"

"Then the mission will fail. Even if it's only one bomber, it's more than enough to spark chaos among the people," the base commander replied. "Any questions?" and here he turned his attention to Lone Wolf who was not saying anything throughout the briefing session. "I'm sure you have anything else to ask before we dismiss, don't you Lone Wolf?"

The pilot lifted his head and stared at the base commander for a long time. "I have nothing to ask, sir," he answered and stooped his head after that.

The base commander just shook his head and put down the laser pointer. "Alright, Raiders, you have two hours and forty-five minutes until take-off, so you can finish whatever you haven't. You are dismissed." The pilots stood up, saluted the base commander and walked out of the briefing room. Lone Wolf was the last person to leave, and he headed to the hangar, leaving his buddies who were returning to their rooms. Hibiki followed his suit and closely walked behind him, before she too went to the separate way.

"Just look at them," Cougar commented. "Walking together like loving couple, and then split like that. Can't she at least accompany him to the hangar before leaving?"

"You know it's not the best time to make such a commentary, Cougar," Alley reminded. "Edge might kill you if she hears what you just said."

Cougar snorted at the answer. "Hah, she can try that and I'll just ask Lone Wolf to give her a word of advice or two," he answered. "And you didn't even bother to suggest our boss to put an eye on those twos, Alley. Are you with me or with those lovey-dovey?"

The base commander who was walking with simply laughed. "I'd rather stay away from them if I were you. And I heard that Edge's parents are swordsmen, and the best of their kind all over Osea. You better watch your words, Cougar, or she'll cut your tongue."

"Then why doesn't she stay with her parents instead of joining us?" Cougar asked.

"Don't ask me," the base commander shrugged.

Cougar grumbled in surrender and headed to his room. "Whatever. I don't want to think of it too much; I'd rather play some jazz instead of having arguments over them," he said. "Alley, give me a call if you need anything, okay?"

Alley nodded and waved a salute to him. "Alright, Cougar. See you in the next two hours," he told him and continued walking with the base commander.

x-x

The maintenance crews were hectic in arming and fuelling F-4s for the mission as Lone Wolf walked into the hangar located across the taxiway. He glanced at each and every one of the crews who were working around the clock to ensure the fighters were ready to go, and headed to the very end of the football pitch-sized building. He'd occasionally allow himself to be stopped by workers but only to exchange a word or two before leaving them behind. An invitation for chitchats by a small group of workers sitting underneath the F-4X was politely declined and was informed that he was just walking around.

At last he reached his destination. Sitting next to a parked Phantom II was the young woman he had flied with in his earlier mission. She was sitting on a bench, holding a Japanese sword close to her bosom with her eyes closed tight. A rather amazed look was carved upon his face, as if he was asking himself "how did she get here before I did?" but he decided not to let that matter bother him as he approached her.

"Can I sit here?"

The question awakened Hibiki, and she quickly made haste to correct herself. "Oh, it's you," she said and giggled when she realized who had wakened her up. "I'm sorry; I was thinking of my family that I fell asleep. Did you need anything from me, Lone Wolf?"

He chuckled and took a seat beside her. "Nothing, but I thought I just want to have a talk with you while waiting for the mission," he answered. "May I ask you of what you're doing with the sword?"

"You mean Hikari?" she spoke and lowered the sword. "My father entrusted me with this sword before I went here. He said that this sword our family's most prized gift, and that I have responsibility to inherit and keep it."

Lone Wolf took the sword and slowly withdrew it, reading the engraved Japanese character on its blade before putting it back. "I didn't know about that, but I thought pilot isn't allowed to carry other form of weapons," he said.

Hibiki shyly giggled and ran a finger through her hair. "Well, the base commander gave me special permission so that I can bring this sword anywhere, even during missions." The answer caused him to stare at her in curiosity with an eyebrow batted, and the reaction made her burst into a friendly laughter. "What's the matter? Don't you believe me, Lone Wolf?"

"No, I do believe in you," he said and handed back the sword to her. "I was just… surprised."

She smiled to hear the answer and sat closer to him. "So, do you have anything to talk with me? Like, how did you manage to shoot five Tigersharks in one sortie?" she spoke.

"Don't you have anything else to ask, Hibiki?" he insisted, trying not to laugh.

"Why not? For a pilot who prefers to use call sign as his real name but possesses an exceptional flying skill, you're fascinating," she answered.

The friendly conversation between two pilots was attentively observed by the maintenance crews. Some of the male workers were whispering among themselves, wondering of what the pilots of the Raider squadron were having in such a bustling place. Others even hooted at them, although the two pilots gave no attention to the people around them.

"I suggest all of you gentlemen to leave the young couple alone," an elderly mechanic suggested as he approached the hooting group. The young workers quickly returned to their workplace, as if his presence was unapproachable. The old man just grumbled at the attitude of the youngsters and approached the couple he mentioned earlier. "Seems that both of you are getting along quite well, eh?" he spoke.

"Oh, hello Mr. Lancelot," greeted the young woman. "How can I help you?"

The man, 63-year-old chief mechanic Andrew Lancelot, chuckled and mocked her with a 'bang!' gesture. "I just want to make sure whether you've been struck by love bullet or not," he joked. "And I did tell you beforehand not to call me with formal suffixes, Hibiki?"

She just giggled. "I'm sorry, Grandpa, but I've been used to it." The man laughed and gave her another 'bang!' sign, and this caused her to pout uneasily. "Oh, Grandpa, why do you have to do that to me every time we meet?"

"Because you're the sweetest girl yet to be found," he answered. "And this comes from an old man who has met and loved many sweet lassies out there, but none are as lovely as you are."

She giggled and tried to hide her blushing face. "Thank you, Grandpa. That's so sweet of you," she replied.

"And as for our lone wolf here," the old man spoke and turned his attention to Lone Wolf, "you don't like to say anything, do you? Or is it because you find conversation unsuitable to your 'action speaks louder than words' policy?"

Lone Wolf coughed as a sign of protest. "Being quiet doesn't mean I don't have anything worthy of speaking," he answered. "It's just that I fear people may get the wrong impression of my word if I speak it at the wrong time."

"I see," Grandpa answered.

"So is there anything you want to tell us, Grandpa?" Hibiki asked.

Grandpa coughed and looked back at one of the fighters his crews were rearming. "Ah, yes. It's regarding the strike mission you're going to carry out. We've had the 'planes ready, but I thought you might want to recheck the list just in case." He handed a check list he had been holding for a while to Lone Wolf, the latter took the list and examined it.

"This should do it," Lone Wolf uttered and returned the list to Grandpa. "You've been very helpful toward us, Grandpa. Thanks."

"Hey, no problem," Grandpa proudly answered. "It's my job to ensure all my grandchildren are flying safely." He made another 'bang!' signal before returning to his ground crews, while Lone Wolf and Hibiki watched at his amusing attitude toward the workers.

"We're going to take off anytime from now," Lone Wolf spoke and gazed at his wristwatch. "So I think we should get ready."

"Yes, I think we should," answered the young woman. "And besides, here comes our buddies." She pointed to the entrance of the hangar and Lone Wolf saw Alley and Cougar walking toward them. "I wonder what they're up to right now."

"Hey, we've got words from the commandoes. The bombers will be leaving the airbase at any moment, and it's a matter of time before they reach the cities," Alley informed. "The Tornadoes already left their base, and we're the only one left behind. Come on, we need to make rendezvous with them before reaching the target."

Lone Wolf could only sigh. The enemy are surely persistent in terrorizing the civilians, he thought. Without saying anything, he walked toward one of the missile-loaded fighters and climbed into its cockpit.

Cougar cooed at the response. "Wow, he's so quick. Maybe he's going for another kill."

"I don't think he is," Hibiki answered as she, too, headed to her aircraft. "Who's going to lead the air strike anyway, Alley?"

"I am. The Maroon Berets have been evacuated from the area prior to the operation," Alley told her. "It's up to us to destroy the bombers before they manage to take off."

"Got it, Alley," she shouted from the cockpit of her aircraft.

"And remember to stay within formation until we get signal from Golden Eye," Alley reminded before headed to his Phantom II. "And that means you, Cougar."

Cougar tried not to laugh. "Aw, come on! We're cousins, remember?"

"Cousin or not, you're my wingman," replied the squadron leader with a stern look on his eyes. "Who's the boss around here, Mister Jackson Button?"

x-x-x-x-x

It was 17 minutes till 10, and the night sky was brightly lit by the full moon. The Raider Squadron was cruising through the night sky 5000 feet from sea level, flying over hostile territories as they headed to the airbase. Aided by the bright silver ray of the celestial object, the flight was all but relaxing for the pilots. The fate of the cities around the continent was in their hand, and they needed to be quick in annihilating the threat possessed by the seven bombers, or it would be over for them.

Lone Wolf was in the behind position of the diamond formation, staying close to the pilots. His fighter, like the rest of the flight, was loaded with Maverick laser guided missiles, rocket launchers and a drop tank, as well as two Sidewinders for air-to-air combat. He was leaning into the comfort of the ejection seat, easing his control of the flight stick and breathed out in relief. He looked upward, gazed at the full moon, and he started drifting into his thought.

"The moon's very bright tonight," he heard Cougar radioing him. "This so reminds me of a song I used to sing back at the boot camp."

"Let me guess, Cougar," he heard Alley replying the radio chatters. "Fly Me to the Moon, right?"

Cougar laughed. "Man, you hit the jackpot. How did you know, Alley?"

"Of course we know," Hibiki interjected. "That's the only song you song at the base, like, everyday. You should sing other songs if you're really into jazz, Cougar."

"Should I listen to your advice, Edge?" Cougar sarcastically replied. "Then why don't you sing the song for us right now? Oh, I forgot you don't like jazz in the first place."

"Are you mocking me, Cougar?" she demanded.

"What a pity, a woman like you should at least appreciate someone likes toward jazz," Cougar insisted.

Lone Wolf silently laughed when he heard Hibiki demanding Cougar to shut up, while the latter continued teasing and mocking her. He turned off the radio, leaving the twos with their argument and contacted Alley. "Alley, got any signal from the Tornadoes?"

"They should be with us in any minutes," Alley answered. "Hang on; I think I got something on my radar." There was silent, as Alley was busy confirming an IFF signal he received, and Lone Wolf was waiting for his answer. "Ah, I think we have them on our radar."

"Captain Anderson, we are right below you." Lone Wolf looked to the right of his wing and saw a flight of Tornado strike aircrafts approaching them. "What on earth do you think you're doing? Abandoning us in the middle of nowhere and destroying all the targets yourself?"

"I'm very sorry for not noticing of you, Major Sterling," Alley replied. "We thought you already left us, so…"

"Ah, there's no need to apology, Captain," the leader of the Tornado squadron spoke and chuckled. "We're here to follow you as our squad leader. Just give us any order, and we'll do it right away."

"Golden Eye here. All aircrafts, report in." It was the AWACS Golden Eye, the lifeline for many operations throughout the region. Lone Wolf knew it was there, somewhere in the sky, watching at the earth stretching before its keen eye even if they couldn't see it. He strapped his breathing apparatus and switched the frequency of the radio to contact the AWACS.

"Hurricane Squadron on, stand by," the pilot of the Tornado spoke.

"Raider 1 on, stand by," Alley answered.

"Raider 2 on, stand by," Cougar replied.

"Raider 3 on, stand by," Hibiki spoke.

Lone Wolf was the last to answer. "Raider 4 on, stand by."

"Preparations are complete, ready for battle," Golden Eye uttered. "All aircraft follow Raider 1."

"Alright, everyone. Follow my tail," Alley announced and brought his F-4X into a shallow dive. All the fighters followed his suit, and were flying toward their target. They remained in formation as they sped through the night sky until Alley given order to disperse. "Major Sterling, you and your wingmen will be attacking the runways. We'll take care of the bombers," he uttered through radio.

"Loud and clear, Captain Anderson," the leader of the Tornado squadron replied. "Hurricane Squadron, engage!" Under his command, the Tornadoes broke away from formation and executed low-level, high-speed bombing run across the airbase, littering more than thousands of pounds of bomblets from their dispensers. Such was an assault that the ground crews were totally unprepared for the night raid.

"Alright, Raiders," Alley called his wingmen, "engage and destroy the bombers!"

Immediately the fighters broke off and sped toward the parked bombers. Alley was the first to attack, and he fired two of the Mavericks at one of the B-52s. A bright flash illuminated the night as the missiles connected, followed by a deafening explosion that shook the sleepy airbase. He broke away, and Cougar took his turn to trash another two bomber parked next to the trashed airplane. Again the airbase was shaken when explosion blasted its way through and sent burnt metal pieces into the air, and Cougar was thrilled to see his simultaneous kill.

"Alright, 2-in-1 combo!" he shouted in enthusiasm and positioned himself for a third kill.

"Cougar, bandit at your six!"

The pilot turned to his back and saw an F-20 firing cannon at his tail. He dodged the bullet and made an evasive manoeuvre, even as Hibiki pursued the enemy aircraft. The only pilot in the flight armed with air-to-air weaponries, she fired a missile at the F-20 and watched as the jet got hit and flew into the ground. She brought the Phantom II away from the area as Alley and Cougar resumed attacking the remaining bombers. "Watch your back next time, Cougar," she reminded as she flew behind them.

"I was carried away," Cougar replied. "But thanks for saving my back, Edge."

"Don't mention it," she replied. "Hey, where's Lone Wolf? I thought he's with both of you right now."

"Alley, I thought he's with us," Cougar spoke. He saw an F-4X passing over his head while under pursuit by two F-20s. "That's him!"

"Lone Wolf, bandits at your six! Evade! Evade!" Hibiki screamed through his radio. There was no response, and she started to get worried. "Alley, I'm going to cover his six! You and Cougar will have to destroy those bombers on your own!"

"Just tell him to take care of the bandits!" Cougar insisted.

"I can't leave him! He needs my help!" she replied and quickly flew toward the Tigersharks.

"Edge! You're going to be killed! Get back here!" Cougar shouted, yet she had turned off her radio as soon as she took position behind the F-20s. "Damn! Just what she think she's doing?" he snorted and resumed his focus on the ground attack.

Lone Wolf was facing a critical situation. He had been sidetracked by the Bohemian F-20s when he was taking position and was forced to drop all weapons, leaving him with just the two Sidewinders. He was in danger of being killed by the F-20s, or worse, shot down and captured by enemy troopers as he bailed out for safety. Yet he was not going to give up on everything, especially when he thought of the fate of thousands of civilians. Not until I destroy the bomber, he pondered.

"Lone Wolf, I'm going to shoot the bogeys," he heard Hibiki's voice shouting through his earpiece. "On the count of three, you'll have to brake and evade. Got it?"

"I read you, Edge," he replied, calling her with her call sign and positioned his aircraft for an abrupt manoeuvre.

"One…"

He was ready.

"Two."

It was almost there.

"THREE!"

He kicked the brake. The F-4X suddenly slowed down to a stalling speed, and Lone Wolf immediately broke away from the F-20s. Subsequent to that he heard Hibiki shouting "Fox 2, Fox 2!" and saw the pursuing Tigersharks turning into metal scraps. He pushed the throttle to regain speed and reunited with Hibiki.

"Are you alright, Lone Wolf?" she asked through radio.

"Thanks for saving my back," he replied, "though I have to jettison those rockets and Mavericks. Those Bohemians are adept in sneak attack. I didn't see them coming until it's almost too late."

"I thought you wouldn't make it," she spoke. "Thank goodness you're alright."

"Lone Wolf! Edge!" Alley's voice shrieked through both their earpieces. "One B-52 has escaped and is going to take off! Intercept and destroy it before it gets into the air!"

"I thought the runway's bombed already," Hibiki replied. "Whatever happens to the Tornadoes? Are they still bombing the base?"

"Come on, Edge," Lone Wolf spoke and returned to the airbase. "Cover my back; I'm going to attack the B-52 head-on."

"Lone Wolf, that's dangerous! Attack it from its six instead," Hibiki suggested. There was no answer from the pilot, and she started to get worried. "Lone Wolf! Are you there, Lone Wolf? Please answer me!" The pilot did not answer, and her efforts to re-establish radio contact with him seemed to be in vain. "Alley, this is Edge. Lone Wolf's not answering my radio. Something's wrong," she reported.

"He's not?" Ally replied. "Hang on, we're almost done here. We'll catch up with you later on. Keep on trying, Edge. He might forget to turn his radio on."

"Got it, Alley," she nodded.

Just then, her radio buzzed. She immediately replied to the intercom and found that it was Lone Wolf. "Lone Wolf! What are you doing? I've been trying to call you, you know?" she demanded.

"Edge, listen to what I'm going to tell you," his static voice was telling her. "You go and follow the bomber at its six; we're going to fire our missiles at it together. On the count of three…"

"You and I both shoot the missiles, right?" Hibiki replied.

"Yes, that's what exactly we're going to do," Lone Wolf replied.

Hibiki flew close to the ground until she approached the B-52's tail gunner, flying out of the bomber's turret. "Okay, I'm on my position," she reported.

"Alright. Here goes. One, two, three!"

Hibiki pressed the trigger hard. In an instant, all the Sidewinders slid away from their wing pylons and chased the bomber, aiming at its heat signature. Ahead of the bomber, Lone Wolf did the same and fired the Vulcan after firing the missiles at the aircraft's engines. A very bright flash lit up the runway, and loud explosion was heard all over the airbase as the missiles hit.

The two pilots kicked in the throttle and sped up, almost going into a direct collision as they flew toward each other. "Evasive manoeuvre, on the double!" They pulled away, barely hitting their tails by a mere inch and broke away from the destroyed bomber.

"Talk about a deadly combination," Hibiki spoke as they flew to 5000 feet. "Hopefully the enemy won't be able to disturb the people, at least for a while."

"They won't, because they know the risk of frightening the people," Lone Wolf answered.

"Just what prompted you to attack the bomber head-on when you could attack its six?" she asked.

"I don't know, but somehow I heard a voice in my head telling me to do so," he replied as he flew close toward her position. "Maybe it's an instinct. Who knows?"

Several minutes later, the rest of the flight reunited and made an eight-plane diamond formation. "Looks like we've done quite serious damage tonight, aren't we Captain Anderson?" Major Sterling spoke, even as his voice could be heard inside everyone's earpiece.

"Quite, but not as serious as what we did," Alley replied. "We may well be outsmarted if it comes to daring deed, Major Sterling."

"Who might that person be, Captain Anderson?" the Tornado pilot asked before he roughly laughed. "Ah, I think I know who. I just saw two of your wingmen attacking the escaping B-52 while we're breaking away from our bombing run; it was an amazing feat, I must say. Who are they, if I may ask?"

"Man, you're talking about the hottest couple in our squadron," Cougar spoke. "We're damn proud to have Edge and Lone Wolf in our squadron. Not only they're awesome, they're romantic, too!"

"Cougar, don't," Hibiki growled.

"Come on, Edge! You know the truth, and everybody else wants to know the truth," Cougar replied. "Even the Tornado crews want to know. Tell us how do you feel toward Lone Wolf, will you?"

"Stop teasing me, you jerk!" she squealed.

The quarrel continued, even as the formation flew past the 'white line' and headed to their base. Lone Wolf did nothing but to listen to the chatters and even took his time to gaze at the silver celestial object brightly shining in the sky. Again, he drifted by his mind and was deeply in thought that he was left far behind. He only noticed that the formation had left him when he saw Hibiki's F-4X flying toward him.

"Why does he like to tease me all the time, that Cougar?" he heard her complaints.

"What's the matter, Hibiki?" he asked.

"It's Cougar," she mumbled. "He keeps forcing me to admit my feeling toward you, even after I asked Alley to tell him to shut up. I don't like it."

He chuckled and took off his breathing mask. "You know, Hibiki, teasing is a sign of friendliness. He just wants to show how friendly he is," he suggested.

"But I don't like being teased!" she replied. "Who does he think he is? A babysitter? I'm old already."

"Okay, okay, I'll ask Cougar to stop bullying you next time, though I can't guarantee it to be working," he told her, and here he heard her childish giggle as she thanked him for the help. "Say, Hibiki."

"Yes?" she asked, simple and short.

He slightly pushed the throttle and chased the formation far ahead, and was followed by Hibiki who did the same. "I was thinking," he said, "whether I can ask you more about your family, especially the sword you inherit from your father."

"Of course you can, Lone Wolf," she spoke and again giggled. "I'm more than honoured to sit with you and talk a lot about us."


	5. Blue Water Blue Sky

**Ace Combat  
Heart of the Melting Blood  
Written by:** Lone Wolf NEO  
**Conceived by:** Lone Wolf NEO

**Author's note:** Ace Combat is copyrighted by NAMCO, and Lone Wolf NEO does not own any or all real-life features or whatever facts featured in this story. He does, however, own the copyright to all his original ideas in this fiction. The author would really appreciate it if readers do not plagiaries everything inside this story without his knowledge.

**Chapter 4  
Blue Water Blue Sky**

"It has been a tough situation for citizens of this city since the outbreak of the new regional crisis. The government's decision to transform this sleepy city into a weapon manufacturing centre has provoked the people and they're demonstrating along the main roads, soundly protesting the decision made by the authorities. They're hoping to attract attention of their government let by Premier Bohemia, as you can see right now, and by doing so hoping that their voices will be heard."

The camera switched from the news reporter to a group of demonstrators marching toward the military headquarters at the downtown of the city, holding handwritten banners and shouting anti-government slogans from the top of their lungs. The Federal Reserve Unit staffs were seen standing along the roadside while holding shield close to their body, taking no attention of the protesters who were swearing and booing them.

"So far, demonstrations around this city are under control," the reporter continued her coverage as the camera returned to her. "But the same cannot be said in several other cities. I was told by the authorities several minutes ago that at least 25 people died when a demonstration in Reedville City turned violent last yesterday as they clashed with anti-riot police, and demonstrators in this city are well aware of the consequences if they blindly follow their emotion in expressing their voices. The question here isn't about whether their voice will be heard or not. It's who will stand up for them and fight for justice and freedom against this iron-clawed force? And even if they have the determination, will they be able to survive in this unforgiving war? This is Catherine McGuire reporting for Global News Network from Greenville City."

The TV was switched off. Alley grumbled in disappointment. The kind of news broadcasted to television screen was all too familiar in his daily routine, and he became annoyed. "Everyday it's the same. Demonstrators rallying along the road and getting beaten by anti-riot police, and then die if luck isn't with them. There's no point of doing such a thing when it's death in the end of it," he commented.

"What are you fussing about, Alley?" Cougar asked as he walked into the restroom.

Alley just sighed and leaned against the sofa. "Insensitive law-enforcers who don't even care of what the people think about them," he answered. "What do they think of the citizens? Punching bags?"

"You know they're dealing with demonstrators, of course they have to beat them up," Cougar said. "I mean, they broke the law by rioting and destroying properties. So what else they can do?"

"But these people are expressing their rights!" Alley replied. "All they want is to let their voices be heard! Is it even wrong to do?"

"You sound awfully like you're against those polices, Alley," Cougar insisted and approached the coffee machine. "What's wrong with you? Do you have some kind of grudge against them or something? I tell you what; it's war, and anything can happen."

"War or not, they're denied of right to speak," the squadron leader answered and walked toward the coffee machine as well. "Let me tell you something, Jackie. I hate those polices because they deliberately persecute the people when they're supposed to defend them. I hate them because they abandon their role in this time of crisis."

Cougar just coughed at the answer and patted Alley's shoulder. "Relax, Kevin. They'll get through it, sooner or later." He took a sip of the coffee and sat on a chair next to the machine. "By the way, does the air force have any information about that Lone Wolf? Like his personal record?"

"Not if I can remember," Alley answered as he, too, sat back on the sofa. "Come to think about it, he does give me a freak whenever I look into his eyes. Like, he's going to kill anyone standing on his way."

He scratched his chin, as if agreeing with Alley's statement. "You know what? I heard from the ground crews that he's a Belkan."

"A Belkan? Nah, he doesn't look like one," Alley insisted and took a sip of the coffee. "But I do hear rumours that he's a Belkan. But he doesn't like to talk about himself, so it's hard to assume that he's from Belka."

"But doesn't it sound weird to have an ex-enemy of our country to work as a fighter pilot?" Cougar asked.

Alley shrugged. "I don't know, Jackie. I don't know."

Several minutes passed inside the restroom, and the two pilots weren't doing anything else than drinking the coffee. They just stared at each other for a very long time before finished the coffee and left the room. "Commander Mercury wants to meet you after this. I forgot to tell you that when I arrived," Cougar told him as they walked down the lane.

"Alright. Thanks for informing," Alley answered and split from him. "Cougar, tell Lone Wolf and Edge to gather at the briefing room when you meet them. Got it?" he shouted.

Cougar answered with an 'okay' gesture before he headed to the door. He halted at the notice board as he approached the door and glanced at numerous papers glued on it. He read one newspaper article that read "Demons of Razgriz: Who Are These Black Wing-Donning Aces?" and shrugged before he stepped out of the passageway. "Demons of Razgriz…" he pronounced the name as he gazed at the morning sky.

"Attention to all Raiders," an announcement echoed around the airbase. "You are required to assemble at briefing room immediately for pre-mission brief."

Cougar cooed in amazement. "That was quick," he thought and headed back to the building. He saw Lone Wolf running toward the briefing room, closely followed by Hibiki. A very teasing grin appeared upon his face as he glanced at the female pilot.

"What are you looking at!" she demanded. "And don't get the idea wrong, okay?"

"Alright, alright. I didn't even say anything, heaven forbid," he said and stepped backward when Hibiki pulled the sword she was holding. "I'm sorry. Put the weapon down, and let's walk to the briefing room together like friends. Okay?"

"Idiot," she replied and walked away from him, leaving Lone Wolf as well.

"At least she shouldn't call me that," Cougar shrugged and approached Lone Wolf. "We have a lot to talk after this, Lone Wolf. Especially regarding her." Lone Wolf made a disapproving cough and made a 'no-no' signal. This, too, made him laugh in amazement and slapped his forehead. "Not even you, too?" he sighed.

The pilots arrived at the briefing room, where Alley and the base commander greeted them with a salute. "Good timing, Raiders," Alley spoke and told them to take a seat. "We have a new mission for today. The Bohemian armed force has seized control of Port Adam and will use the naval base to organize naval strike against Osean's northern coast." And here the light was turned off and the briefing video was displayed on the screen. Attentively the pilots watched at the video of an aircraft carrier and several warships anchored at the dockyard, even as Alley started the briefing. They took note of symbols and comments that appeared on the screen as the briefing continued for a period that seemed to be eternity.

"This operation, codenamed Blue Water Blue Sky," Alley continued as the briefing video ended and the room turned bright, "will be carried out from Radiance Island 200 nautical miles to the northwest of this base. That means we will have to fly to the island and use the airbase as stopgap for this strike mission."

"That's ridiculous!" Cougar answered. "That island is the most isolated place in this region! Like, it's geographically unsuitable for an air force to operate! Alley, please tell Colonel Mercury to cancel the flight."

Alley coughed. "We've learned from the last mission that this base is very exposed to threat and might be under attack anytime. Radiance Island, on the other hand, is nearer to Port Adam than anywhere else, and it's also strategically located on Osea-Belka maritime border, as well as better protected due to its oblivious location. Because of that we have an upper edge in this conflict. If we're to operate from the island, advantage --and luck-- are with us."

"But we can just attack the harbour from here, can't we?" Cougar suggested.

"The problem is we may take too long to fly to the base, and by the time we arrive the enemy may have left the base and commence strike against us," Alley answered. "Besides, I have received updates from Colonel Mercury that we may have to support our navy to reclaim the island."

"How come?" Hibiki asked.

"The island is under attack by the Bohemian Air Force as we speak," Commander Mercury explained. "Although our navy manages to drive the enemy away from the island, it won't be long before they attempt second attack. Our task right now is to protect the island and the fleet and repel any raid attempt by the enemy. Once the task's accomplished, we rearm and refuel at the air base before proceeding to attack Port Adam. Any questions?"

"No," all the pilots replied.

"As a final word from me," and here the base commander made a rather proud grin as he glanced at Lone Wolf. "I have discussed with Lt. Colonel Anderson a while ago, and we have agreed to hand over the leadership of this squadron to Lone Wolf."

A very shocked look appeared across his face. Immediately Lone Wolf stood on his feet and shook his head. "This can't be possible! I'm assigned with the task of squadron leader? But I'm not being a wingman even long enough," he stated. "Sir, I strongly decline the promotion and opt to remain in my current position."

"Lone Wolf, Commander Mercury and the rest of the OADF officers have read your exceptional flying records, and are impressed by your performance in the last two missions," Alley explained. "Personally speaking, I'm more than willing to become your wingman because I believe you can overcome even the most impossible."

Lone Wolf was reluctant. The responsibility of fighting the war for the people's sake was already a burden, but becoming a squadron leader was excessive. Never in his life as a pilot before, would he expect such an offer to lead a team as famed as Raider Squadron. "But even if I become a squad leader, can I do it?" he asked.

"Of course you can, Lone Wolf!" Hibiki claimed. "And I'm with Alley on the wingman part. I'll be honoured to become your wingman, and I'm ready to receive your order anytime."

"Nice, now we're getting ourselves a new chief. Congratulations on the promotion, Lone Wolf" Cougar added and made a respectful salute. Hibiki and Alley followed his suit, and soon the three pilots were saluting the bedazzled Lone Wolf. Not only he was reluctant to accept his team-mates' honour, he was even hesitant to lead the operation as a squadron leader.

He sighed in surrender. Reluctant or not, there was a task to do and he was dealing with yet another responsibility to protect peace. Slowly he made himself firm on his feet and saluted back at his new wingmen and the base commander.

"Raider Squadron, let's go."

With that said all the pilots scrambled out of the briefing room and rushed to their jets, with Lone Wolf leading the pack. And in just minutes they were airborne and hasted to reclaim the Radiance Island from the invasion of the Red Scarlet Air Force.

x-x-x-x-x

The battle for the dominance of the Radiance Island ended earlier than expected. Surprisingly, although outnumbered by the aggressors 10-1, the Raider Squadron faced very little resistance from the Red Scarlet fighters throughout the operation and easily gained control over the modest island. There was no time for the raiders to celebrate their victory; they immediately rearmed and refuelled on the island before headed to their primary target.

"There's one thing I don't understand about the Red Scarlet soldiers," Cougar spoke as they hustled 1000 feet above sea level in their fully laden fighters. "On one time, they send in the best of their pilots to engage us, while on another time they'd dispatch a squadron full of nuggets to the battlefield, like what we faced back at Radiance Island. I wonder what's behind this policy."

"We never know what's inside the mind of the Bohemian bureaucrats," Alley spoke in an uneasy tone. "But we do know that these warmonger leaders are playing rough and dirty with us."

"That just sucks," Cougar blatantly replied. "Well, that's their problem. We can't do anything about it anyway."

"But it's our duty to prevent their policy from terrorizing the people," along came Hibiki's response to the chatter. "Even if we don't have anything to do with their government, we still have the people to look after."

"Right," Cougar answered in a slightly sarcastic tone. "Hey, our squad leader hasn't said anything since we took off from the island. Come on, Lone Wolf, say a word or two. Maybe you want to tell us your thoughts on this war."

There was silence from the leader of the flight. Then Lone Wolf radioed in his wingmen. "War brings nothing but pain. Even if we stand victorious, it will still leave a painful scar behind," he spoke. "Someone said this to me, but I forgot who and when."

"That's better," Cougar spoke and chuckled. "A leader should at least say something, even if it's only to command his wingmen. Right, Alley?"

"I take that as an improper compliment, especially the offending intonation in the question you're asking," Alley replied.

"Aw, come on! I was just joking," Cougar replied before he snapped. "What are you laughing at, Edge!"

"Serves you right," coldly she replied. "PIIDAH!"

As the flight approached Port Adam, they received a request for radio contact from Golden Eye stationed several thousands feet above. Lone Wolf picked up the radio and answered the intercom. "Raider Squadron to Golden Eye. Raider 1 here, reporting in."

"For God's sake! Did the squadron change leader or have our ears gone nuts?" Golden Eye asked in surprised tone. "Colonel Mercury didn't inform us on this matter earlier."

"You can forward the question to our commander later, Golden Eye," calmly Lone Wolf answered. "What are you going to inform us, Golden Eye?"

"We have received request for air support from leftist wing Belkan soldiers at the harbour," Golden Eye reported. "They have attacked Port Adam prior to your operation, but the lack of air support hampers their effort to seize control of the naval base. They're requesting for what they said as 'miracle in air strike'."

"Miracle in air strike? That sounds fairly new to us," Hibiki interjected.

"How many Belkan soldiers involved in the siege, Golden Eye?" Lone Wolf asked.

"It's only a small force of 100 troopers, and they aren't properly ready for such an assault," Golden Eye answered. "That's why your support is very much needed."

"Copy that, Golden Eye," Lone Wolf replied. "Do you have anything else to report, Golden Eye?"

"No, but we'll provide you with updates from time to time throughout this operation," the AWACS answered. "Raider Squadron, provide close air support for the Belkan soldiers and prevent the aircraft carrier from leaving the harbour. You're cleared to engage."

"Thank you, Golden Eye," Lone Wolf spoke and turned his attention to his wingmen. "Alright, Raiders, let's move out."

"Raider 2, engage!"

"Raider 3, engage!"

"Raider 4, engage!"

The pilots kicked in their throttle and zoomed across the ocean in speed of sound. They dispersed under Lone Wolf's command as they arrived at the war zone. Lone Wolf himself hastened and headed to the dockyard, while getting his plane ready for the air strike.

"Whoa, mate!" he heard a voice shouting through his earpiece. "Before you're going to attack those ships, I suggest you to hold your fire."

Distracted by the impromptu intercom, Lone Wolf pulled out and went to higher altitude. "Who is this?" demanded the lone wolf.

"The name is Felix Erickson, a Naval Air Arm pilot with call sign 'Stingray'," the unknown pilot introduced himself. "I'm one of the crews onboard Blue Orca and I'm here to help you to prevent the ship from escaping."

Lone Wolf was about to reply when Golden Eye radioed in. "Raider 1, we have an update. Apparently, a pilot from the aircraft carrier has defected to the OADF and seeks for cooperation with your squadron. His call sign is 'Stingray' and…"

"He's already here, Golden Eye," Lone Wolf answered, even as he glanced to the F-14D painted in midnight blue that was tailing him.

"Copy that, Raider 1," Golden Eye spoke. "Stingray, you may now fly with Raider Squadron."

"Thank you, Golden Eye," the pilot of the Super Tomcat complied. "My apology for interfering with your affair, squad leader… eh, now what did that AWACS call you just now?"

"Lone Wolf," Lone Wolf introduced himself.

"Just call me Felix, mate," Felix answered. "Alright, mate, you may resume your attack. I'll keep an eye on the Red Scarlet fighters and keep you out of their reach."

"Your help is highly appreciated, Felix," Lone Wolf replied and dived back to the dockyard. He fired the anti-shipping missile at one of the warships anchored at the dock and broke away from the attacking dive as soon as the missile hit. He heard Cougar's enthusiastic voice as he scored a kill and saw his F-4X speeding past him, heading to the dockyard. He returned to the port and continued attacking the warships.

"Wohoo! A double kill!" he heard Cougar shouting again before heading to another section of the dockyard.

"Be careful, Cougar," he advised his wingman. "This is no playground. We're dealing with enemies, not playing with kids."

"Relax, Lone Wolf, this is a piece of cake," Cougar insisted as he fired unguided rockets on several anchored frigates. "Ha-ha! Got 'em! Hey, look! Those Belkans are leaving their covers. I bet they're going to siege the remaining ships."

Lone Wolf made a low pass over the dockyard and saw a wave of soldiers storming the remaining ships. That must be the Belkan soldiers we're helping, he thought. He could see the soldiers waving for him as he flew over his head and waved back at them before breaking to another target.

"Lone Wolf!" he heard Hibiki screaming in his earphone. "We're ordered to prevent the aircraft carrier from escaping, aren't we? Well, where on earth is that ship anyway?"

He flew around the dockyard and saw the faint shadow of the aircraft carrier anchored inside a waterborne hangar. Then he received an incoming radio contact from the ground troops. "Raider Squadron, this is 17th Battalion from Belka's 3rd Army Division. We're going to attack the hangar and capture the aircraft carrier, but those defensive turrets are pounding at our position. Get over here and destroy the turrets for us!" the voice demanded.

"We read you, commander," Lone Wolf replied and headed to the hangar. He made a low flyby and released several volleys of rockets at the turrets firing at the soldier's position. He immediately pulled out and repeated the attack patterns on several turrets surrounding the hangar.

Several missiles later, he ran out of weapons. Lone Wolf grumbled as there were still targets to be destroyed before the Belkan troopers could enter the hangar. He flew above the hangar and contacted Alley and Cougar. "Alley, Cougar, Lone Wolf here. I need some help over here," he spoke.

"We're ready to assist you, Lone Wolf. What is it?" Alley and Cougar requested.

"I'm running out of weapons, and there are still turrets to be dealt with," Lone Wolf informed. "Those Belkan soldiers are going to capture the aircraft carrier, so get over here and help them. I leave them to you."

"Roger that, Lone Wolf!"

Lone Wolf broke away and headed to the other section of the dockyard, leaving the remaining ground targets and the Belkan soldiers to his wingmen. "Strange," he thought has he flew pass another wave of Belkan soldiers, "why are there no resistance from the enemy? They should at least fight back if their base's attacked. Are they setting up something?"

"Raider Squadron, this is Golden Eye," Golden Eye radioed in.

"Raider 1 to Golden Eye, we read you," Lone Wolf replied.

"We detected a fleet of Bohemian warships heading to the harbour in high speed," the AWACS reported. "It seems that they've foreseen this operation and abandoned the base before your squadron arrived. We think they're planning to ambush you while you're busy attacking their base."

"Just as I thought, those Bohemians are really good at sneak attacks," Lone Wolf grumbled and pressed the radio button. "Edge, Felix! Do you read me?"

"I'm here, Lone Wolf," Hibiki replied.

"Felix reporting in," Felix answered. "You sound awfully distressed, mate. What's the matter?"

"The enemy fleet's going to ambush us, and they're heading to this naval base anytime from now," he explained.

"No wonder why there are very little resistance over here," Hibiki replied. "Why would they ambush when they could hold the line?"

"I have no idea, Edge," he spoke. "Alley and Cougar are taking care of the turrets right now; looks like it's only the three of us against the ships."

"Hold on, Raider 1, we got something on our radar," Golden Eye reported. "What's this? A fleet of unidentified fighters are attacking the fleet! Raider 1, did you request for any reinforcement?"

"Negative, Golden Eye," Lone Wolf answered. "We didn't request for any reinforcement or air support." He immediately left the harbour and headed to the open sea. "I'm going to the location of the fleet. Edge, Felix, cover my back."

"Roger that, Lone Wolf!" Hibiki answered.

"Negative, mate," Felix declined. "I'm going to fly around here for a while. Just in case."

"Affirmative. Just be careful," he reminded.

The pilot of the F-14D laughed. "Don't worry about me, mate. I've been risking my entire life in danger zones. Trust me; nothing can get on my back."

The two F-4Xs sped several hundreds of feet above sea level as they headed to the fleet, guided by the AWACS along their flight. They saw no sign of the Bohemian warships around the vicinity, and were wondering whether Golden Eye was making a mistake in the update. They opted not to ask anymore as they arrived at the location, and were appalled by what they had seen.

"This is terrible," Hibiki commented as they flew past the sunken ships. "Who could've done such atrocities?"

"I have no ideas, Hibiki," Lone Wolf answered and made a low flyby over a burnt frigate. "But it seems that the Bohemians weren't doing this. Someone –or something- else must have been behind this."

"Let's go back, Lone Wolf," Hibiki spoke in an irked voice, "I don't like to see this. It's too horrible; I can't stand it."

They turned around, returned to the harbour and met the rest of the fighters who had finished their task. After several minutes of radio chatters with the ground force, the flight left the captured naval base and returned to Radiance Island. Along the flight Lone Wolf was thinking of the culprits who had sunk the entire Bohemian warships before they could even engage with the enemy. "Who," he pondered, "could've organized such a strike against those warships? And why would they do that?"


	6. Soldiers of Fortune

**Ace Combat  
****Heart of the Melting Blood  
****Written by:** Lone Wolf NEO  
**Conceived by:** Lone Wolf NEO

**Author's note:** Ace Combat is copyrighted by NAMCO, and Lone Wolf NEO does not own any or all real-life features or whatever facts featured in this story. He does, however, own the copyright to all his original ideas in this fiction. The author would really appreciate it if readers do not plagiaries everything inside this story without his knowledge.

**Chapter 5  
****Soldiers of Fortune**

The morning sun greeted the peaceful, sleepy Radiance Island. The sight of seagulls and terns in the blue sky was magnificent, as they were engaging and outsmarting each other in contests of food, deploying their weapons against underwater targets and snatching as much preys as they could. Even dolphins and seals seized the opportunity from the abundance of the day's breakfast and raided shoals of fish cornered along the coastline.

Hibiki, the 19-year-old girl and the only female pilot in Raider Squadron, was seen strolling in front of bunkers where the squadron's F-16s was parked in attire everybody would never expect military personnel to don: a white/red shrine maiden outfit. Her satin black hair was neatly tied by a sapphire ribbon, and was flapping to the rhythm of the morning breeze.

Today, she was not flying; Lone Wolf and Alley were assigned to intercept an unidentified airplane 120 nautical miles to the northeast of Radiance Island, while Cougar returned to Emil AFB to complete unfinished task he didn't have time to finish during the strike on the naval base. Being a person who didn't like working in confined environment, she decided to take her time walking around the airbase, wearing the outfit given by her parents on her 18th birthday. She also brought the sword _Hikari_ – it's a tradition for anyone from the Kawasumi clan to bring a sword, whether in peace or in the peak of battle. On top of that, she was the only known pilot to be given privilege to carry weapons other than those issued by military forces.

She was not alone, though. Grandpa Lancelot, the chief mechanic, also stayed behind after deciding to look after the airbase staffs in the absence of military officers at the island. Being the most senior staff in the vicinity, he was in charge of today's maintenance and the welfare of his ground crews.

"Good morning, Hibiki," greeted the old man as she walked past the hangar.

Hibiki stopped in the middle of the track and turned to him. "Good morning, Grandpa," she replied and bowed to him. "How's your day?"

"Fine as always, my dear," he replied and offered her his 'bang' sign. "I can see that you're beautifully dressed. May I ask of where did you get the clothes?"

A childish blush was carved upon her face, as she shyly stooped her head. "Thank you, Grandpa. I'm honoured by the compliment," she answered. "It was a present on my 18th birthday. My parents gave it to me; they said I should wear this to respect our family's tradition."

"Ah, I see. Family's tradition, one of world's most priceless and often forgotten treasure," Grandpa uttered and swiped his hand on the bench he was sitting on. "Take your seat, Hibiki. We can spend our time talking about our stuffs while waiting for the pilots to return."

"Thank you, Grandpa. That's very kind of you." She took a seat beside him and corrected her maiden outfit, while Grandpa gave her some space on the bench. "So what do you want to talk with me, Grandpa?"

"Perhaps it'd be appropriate if I can ask on your reason of joining the air force," Grandpa started the conversation, even as the girl attentively stared at him. "You know, my dear, not everyone gets the chance to be one of the air force's elite pilots, and not everyone has the opportunity to be assigned to the Raider Squadron. For a person like you, especially, you're intriguing. I mean, in the age this young, you should consider getting someone to marry to."

The statement made her laugh from the bottom of her heart. "No, Grandpa, you're getting the idea wrong," she spoke and gazed at the morning sky. "I know a girl like me shouldn't apply to the air force and stay at home with my parents instead, but it's been my dream to fly with Osea's best pilots and defend peace and people who may need our service."

"Oh, alright then. I respect your opinion," Grandpa answered. "I never meet someone whose ambition is as honoured as yours, my dear. I like that, you're one strong girl," he uttered and gave her another 'bang!' sign, which caused her to slap his arm in response. "Hey, don't do that."

She pouted at the demand. "You're so mean, Grandpa. Why must you do that to me? Don't you have anyone else to tease?"

"I have, but that person's unavailable at the moment," Grandpa answered. "You know who."

"You must be talking about Lone Wolf, right?" she asked with a surprisingly possessive look on her eyes. "Don't start making conclusions that we're lovers. I find it an offensive disgrace," she reminded and emphasized her words by slightly withdrawing the sword.

"Whoa, easy there, my dear," insisted the chief mechanic. "I don't know you'd do such a reaction whenever someone mentions his name. Do you have anything to do with Lone Wolf, my dear?" he asked.

Again, she blushed. Trying not to show her dishonour, she forced herself to laugh. "Why it must be him of all people?" she asked.

"Because of all people, only both of you share the most affectionate relationship," Grandpa answered.

She laughed for the second time. This time, she didn't do anything to protest the old man but instead awarded him with a playful slap on his arm. "Please, Grandpa, stop teasing me. You only make me embarrassed," she insisted.

"Come on, I was just joking around," Grandpa replied and pinched both her cheeks. "Can't a grandfather do that to her beloved granddaughter? Can't he?"

"Please stop it! Grandpa!" she cried in muffled voice.

Grandpa Lancelot continued pinching and pulling her cheeks and the girl continued pleading him to stop teasing her. The playful activity ended only when he spotted two Falcons approaching the runway. "Ah, I think the Raiders have returned," he spoke and let go off her. "I think I should have the ground crews ready."

Hibiki mumbled under her breath and rubbed her pinched cheeks. "That hurts!" she exclaimed and jumped on her feet, and immediately she chased Grandpa who already ran down the pavement. "Grandpa, come back here! You must pay for hurting me."

Her steps halted. From the very edge of the horizon came the sight of a bomber flying toward the island. "What on earth is that?" she demanded and watched in awe as the airplane, a Tu-22M3 Backfire bomber, made touchdown on the runway.

The F-16s taxied toward the hangar and parked in the bunkers while the ground crews scrambled near the fighters. Lone Wolf and Alley jumped off the fighters and walked toward the command centre when Hibiki approached them. "Lone Wolf, Alley, what's going on? Why's the bomber coming at our base?" she asked.

Lone Wolf and Alley watched at each other before the latter nodded and turned to the girl. "Edge, you may not want to hear this, but that's Belkan bomber," he spoke.

Instantly her facial expression changed. "A what?"

"It's a long story. You may need to listen for more during the debriefing," Alley said. "Or you can meet the crews of the bomber and look after them. They're to be detained until we receive further orders from our superiors."

"What? Who gave you that kind of order?" she protested and almost pulled out her sword when Lone Wolf touched her shoulder. "But Lone Wolf, why must I do that kind of task?"

"It's better if you just do what Alley suggested," he said and followed Alley back to the main building. "And one of the crews told me that he knows your family. You might want to see this person."

Hibiki was left without any idea of what happened to them, or the motive of the Belkan bomber that was parked at a reinforced hangar at the other end of the airbase. She said nothing afterwards and approached the hangar, where the crews of the bombers were met by the island's base commander.

"Good timing, Major," the base commander spoke as she arrived. "I received words from Lone Wolf that you're in charge of these defectors. I hand them over to you from now on, Major."

"Yes, sir."

After exchanging salutes, the base commander left Hibiki with the crews of the Backfire bomber, with the latter staring at her in intrigue. Some of them even whispered among themselves as to look at her unusual attires.

"Who are you people, and why do you seek for asylum from us?" she asked.

"We are from Belkan Air Force's 27th Bomber Squadron, and we leave our country because we cannot stand the new government's prejudice policy against us," one of the crews spoke. "I am Colonel Azali Abdullah, call sign 'Snapper' and I'm the one who's on charge onboard the bomber," he introduced himself.

"Pleased to meet you, Colonel Azali," Hibiki replied and saluted to the airmen. "Major Kawasumi Hibiki, second wingman of 210th Tactical Fighter Wing."

"Ah, yes. You're the daughter of General Kawasumi Musashi. I see; this is a surprise to meet the swordswoman from the family itself," the man who seemed to be in his mid-40's spoke. "We've heard a lot about your family before the fall of our Belkan government. They're famous among us Belkans, and I'm sure your family knows how respected they are to us."

"Thank you, sir," she replied with a smile. "I'm very honoured."

"You weren't flying with your squadron leader a while ago, Major," Colonel Azali spoke. "If I can ask of you why…"

"Yes, I wasn't flying with them because I was assigned for ground task. I know I should fly with them, but the order came from the highest officers," she explained.

"I see," he spoke.

"If I may ask, sir," she interjected. "Why did you run away from your new leaders when you know you could've served them?" The question made the bomber crews cough in disgust, and the girl quickly realized what went wrong. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to annoy you. Please forgive me."

"It's alright, Major," Colonel Azali said and made a disappointed sigh. "We Belkan pilots have a sense of pride, and we refuse to acknowledge the new government because they make fun of our sentiment as a Belkan. Who do they think we are? Their slaves?"

"I'm sorry," she spoke.

"You don't have to pity us, though," Colonel Azali sighed. "Maybe this is a form of punishment because we had escalated wars between Osea and Yuke when we knew we shouldn't have done so many years ago." Then he became silent, as well as the rest of the air crews who seemed to agree with their henchman. Hibiki said nothing but to let them linger in their thoughts.

"Oh, yes, there's something you should know about the Bohemian force's operation," the bomber pilot spoke later on. "While escaping the aggressors, we overhead a radio conversation between our base and the HQ about a railway network that connects all military bases, cities and industrial sites around the region."

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked.

"If my memory serves me right, the Bohemian force's using the railway network to supply industrial site with raw materials from countryside quarries to strengthen their military power," he explained. "What's worse, there are rumours that Premier Bohemia is using the railway link as a mean to construct his armed force' super weapons."

"Then I should inform our officers regarding this matter," Hibiki spoke. "Your information might prove useful to us."

The bomber pilot nodded and corrected his eyeglasses. "Please do. Things may get worse if those super weapons are deployed. Your squadron is the only one we can rely on for now."

Hibiki excused herself, bowed to them and returned to the main building when she overheard a conversation from the airmen. "What do you think of the fighters?" one of the crews spoke.

"You mean the Red Scarlet bandits that tried to shoot us down?" his team-mate replied.

"No, the other one," he denied.

There was silence from the pilot. Then he smacked a fist on his palm and nodded. "Oh, the pilot who called himself Raider 1? Yeah, what about him?"

"Do you think he's a crazy pilot?" he suggested. "He fought those Red Scarlet fighters all by himself, and did not care of his wingman. He even engaged the incoming Harriers. What he was thinking up there, I wonder."

"I agree," Colonel Azali was heard as saying. "The pilot, Lone Wolf if I believe, seemed to act as if he's a one-man squadron. Though his real intention is beyond my reach."

"He's not like that!" Hibiki suddenly exclaimed, causing the airmen to look at her. "Lone Wolf may work alone, but he's not like what you're thinking!"

"Hold on there, Major," Colonel Azali spoke. "What are you talking about?"

"If you're planning to badmouth Lone Wolf, I suggest you to stop doing so," she growled and put her palm over the hilt of the sword. It was only a mock yet the Belkan aircrews took it as a serious offence and soon all of them withdrew their weapons in defensive action. Hibiki wasn't intimidated and lowered her stance, getting ready to attack at any moment.

Again, she felt her shoulder tapped. She turned around and found that Lone Wolf was standing next to her. "What's the fuss about?" he asked.

"Lone Wolf, these people were accusing you for being crazy," she said and pointed to the aircrews. "Please do something about them!"

The lone wolf looked back and forth between the female pilot and the crews of the Backfire bomber. Then he sighed and stepped forward, signalling Hibiki to lower her weapons. "I think there has been misunderstanding between my wingman and you, Colonel," he said. "Isn't that right?"

Colonel Azali shrugged and ordered his crews to do the same. "Yes, I do believe of that. But whatever it is, your wingman has been very generous to us. Though we never expect to see her wearing such… intriguing attires."

Lone Wolf turned back to Hibiki. Realizing that she was the centre of the attention, she blushed in embarrassment and tried to hide her burning face. "Please stop staring at me, everyone!" she squealed.

x-x-x-x-x

_**Start of briefing.**_

Operation: HIGHWAY STARS  
Date: 2017/07/30  
Time: 2030 HOURS  
Area: WHITE RIVER, THE PEOPLE REPUBLIC OF BOHEMIA  
Objectives: destroy bridges spanning the White River

Information extracted from the defecting Red Scarlet pilots revealed that the Bohemian force is operating an intricate railway network that stretches across the entire region. This network links all major cities in Bohemia with countryside industrial sites, with the most active of operations found along the Inter-Belka Expressway that goes across the White River. It is highly suspected that the Bohemian force is using the expressway to supply Greenville City's industrial sites with raw materials. The highest officers of Osean armed force have concluded that if what Colonel Azali and Major Kawasumi said is true, the Bohemian force might utilize the railway to construct their super weapons. Raiders, your mission is to destroy bridges that span the White River in order to cripple the operation of the expressway, as well as trains that are heading to the city. The defecting Belkan pilots will serve as your guide throughout the operation, feeding you with information should anything goes wrong. Good luck, and God speed.

_**End of briefing.**_

It was another night mission for the Raiders, and it was another mission Lone Wolf was leading. There was a new objective, though; they were to be guided by the crews of the Backfire bomber, acting as sub-commander for the operation and they were to fly a strike mission deep in Bohemian territory. Under their wings, there was no sign of hostilities, nor any Red Scarlet fighters to be seen in the night sky. Was it bliss in disguise, or was it a wakeup call for something more sinister to come? Nobody in the flight knew for sure, but they could tell there were some thrashings to do behind the enemy line.

"Hey, did any of you listen to today's news?" Cougar spoke through the radio as the formation of A-10A Thunderbolt II strike aircrafts flew past a rift. "Those Belkans just made themselves instant celebrities. I never thought rebels can become famous."

"I thought you'd never follow," Alley interjected.

"Me? Nah, I watched the news at Emil, you see," Cougar replied.

"So, did you find your stuffs there?" Hibiki asked.

"A lot, but the saxophone is the most important of all," Cougar spoke. "Perhaps I should play some songs with it after this mission."

"You had your good time looking for stuffs while we were stuck with bandits to take care, Mr. Jackson," Alley snarled. "You didn't know how hard the situation we had to face."

Cougar forced himself to laugh. "Come on, Alley! I told you it was important," he insisted. "Why? Did I miss anything exciting back there?"

"Yeah, being forced to cover the bomber from a bunch of bandits while taking care of our tails," sarcastically he spoke. "And we were outnumbered on top of that. We might have turned into burned chickens if it weren't for the Harriers."

"What are you talking about, Alley? I didn't remember having Harrier pilots in our squadron," Hibiki insisted.

"How should I know? The Harriers just came in and came out," Alley replied. "We didn't even know of what they were doing back there. Maybe the officers didn't inform us of reinforcement."

Lone Wolf was saying nothing throughout the conversation. His mind was drifted away, and he was thinking of the flight of Harrier II VSTOL fighters he encountered during the interception mission. It was an obscure sight as he and Alley were forced to protect the renegade Tu-22M3 from the outnumbering Red Scarlet fighters while approaching the safe line. Yet he managed to take a glimpse of the lead aircraft and saw an emblem painted on its tail. He could swear to himself that it was the unmistakable symbol of a magnolia flower, but where did he see it? And when?

Several seconds later, the formation received a radio transmission from the Backfire bomber. "Raider Squadron, Snapper here. Seems that you people have quite a friendly conversation down there," Colonel Azali spoke.

"Man, don't worry about us, Snapper," Cougar replied. "It's a friendly conversation, indeed, though Alley's talking like he knows everything."

"Hey! Look who's talking," Alley snapped in anger.

"Whoa, easy there, my friends," Colonel Azali reminded. "I think we should argue after the mission's completed. What do you say, Lone Wolf?" Lone Wolf was not answering as he was still in his thought. "Lone Wolf? Hello, are you still there? Oh, I think the line's busy."

Lone Wolf was startled and quickly picked the radio. "Raider 1 to Snapper. What's the matter?"

"Alright, he's back on line," the Backfire pilot chuckled. "Hey, whatever happens to you? Are you thinking of something?"

The squadron leader just sighed and leaned against the eject seat. "It was those Harriers," he spoke. "I thought I've seen them anywhere, but I can't remember when."

"You know anything about the Harriers, Lone Wolf?" Hibiki asked.

"I don't know, Edge, but there's something about the magnolia flower…"

"Oh, snap!" Colonel Azali interjected. "I think we've got targets on our sight. You better destroy those bridges fast before it's too late. We'll just stay over here and provide air cover if anything happens."

"Copy that, Snapper," Lone Wolf replied.

"Alright! Time to show them the real highway star!"

Instantly all the four A-10s painted in dark green camouflage sped their way toward bridges spanning the White River. Their arrival was greeted by shells fired from anti-aircraft installations guarding the bridges, showering the sky like no tomorrow

"Raider Squadron, disperse and attack at will. Raider 1, engage."

"Raider 2, engage!"

"Raider 3, engage!"

"Raider 4, engage!"

The A-10s broke away from formation and engaged the ground targets. The anti-aircraft barrages became tenser as each strike aircraft positioned in the open air to neutralize the defences, and surface-to-air missiles later appeared in the anti-aircraft list, darting through the air in search for their prey. Before long, the idle sky was filled with debris and shrapnel, and flares fired from the A-10s illuminated the previously pitch-black sky. Then a massive explosion rumbled the ground when two bombs dropped by Lone Wolf destroyed the AA installations, and the pilot broke away when Alley took his position behind.

"Pickles!"

It took over a second and the bombs hit their target. The construction of steel and iron was reduced to burnt metals and collapsed into the raging water. The pilots were about to celebrate the kill when a shower of 20mm bullets showered their position.

"Holy cow! We've got company," Cougar exclaimed and broke away from his attack when a flight of Mirage 2000s ambushed their position.

"Lone Wolf! Bandit at your six!" Hibiki screamed through the radio. "Evade! Evade!"

Lone Wolf saw it coming and made a barrel roll, upsetting a Mirage that was trying to shoot him down. He manoeuvred very close to the ground, while the delta-winged fighter pursued him in high speed. Calmly he aligned his aircraft with another AA site near the destroyed bridge, not taking care of Hibiki's warning of bandit on his 6'OC.

"NOW!"

He stomped on the air brake and pulled the A-10 hard, flying over the AA battery. The pursuing Mirage overshot and crashed on the AA installation. He glanced back at the crashed aircraft and turned his attention to his wingmen, by now trying to get rid of the aggressors.

"Alley, Cougar, Edge, there's still a bridge to the north of this area. I'm going to take it down," Lone Wolf spoke and flew to the location of the second bridge. He was pursued by another Red Scarlet Mirage as he was taking aim on the bridge, forcing him to fly low over the river and took his aim on the bridge. He overshot and had to break before crashing onto the bridge, and he was not impressed. "This one refuses to give a break," he growled and flew back to the undefended bridge.

"Lone Wolf, hang on there! I'll cover your back," Hibiki shouted. "These Bohemians just refuse to give up. I can't even get aim on the trains."

"Well, get over here quickly!" he replied and again overshot. "Damn! If this keeps going, I can never accomplish the mission."

Suddenly, the aggressor Mirage was hit and flew into the river. The lone wolf was surprised by the unexpected outcome and looked around his wings. He thought Hibiki had come to get rid of the bandit but he did not see any sight of an A-10. He was caught in confusion until he saw two Harrier II jump-jets painted in air defence blue scheme flying over his positions. He looked at the two-plane formation and saw the same magnolia emblem painted on one of the Harriers. _It's the same Harriers as we had encountered the last time_.

"What are you waiting for?" he heard a rough female voice shouting through his earpiece. "Go and destroy that bridge before the Bohemian can construct their super weapons!" The impromptu radio was cut off before he could answer, and Lone Wolf was left in bafflement.

There was no time for thinking, he decided and returned to the bridge. He aimed his sight at the lone bridge, and fired all Maverick missiles at the structure. A bright flash illuminated the night as the missiles connected, followed by a deafening explosion that shook the sleepy region. The bridge was reduced into burnt metal and was falling apart into the river.

"Lone Wolf, a train is leaving the area you're just in, and is heading north," he heard Colonel Azali informing. "Intercept the train and destroy it as soon as possible." Lone Wolf immediately flew low and in parallel with the railway and headed north, where he soon encountered an armoured train heading to the same direction as him. "Oh, snap! Be careful, Lone Wolf. That's armoured train you're dealing with," Colonel Azali informed.

"I read you, Snapper." He flew to the right of the escaping train and took a glance of the railway transport. Heavily armoured with various defensive weapons installed on its roof, Lone Wolf guessed it would be suicidal if he took the cabins directly. "Looks like someone needs to derail this thing," he thought and armed his machine gun.

The armoured train opened fire, and barrages of 25mm bullets and heat-seeking missiles were showering his position. Lone Wolf was almost hit and made evasive manoeuvres, yet the armoured train kept on firing at his wing; one of the shells exploded near the aircraft's engines and knocked it out. "I'm hit!" he shouted and tried to regain control of the shaking A-10. He was forced to shut down the damaged engine, and it caused him to lose power he needed. "Alley, Cougar, Edge! Are you done over there? Get over here right now!" he radioed in.

"Just about time I want to score some kills," he heard Cougar replying. "Fly high, Lone Wolf. This might turn nasty."

The crippled A-10 climbed to a safe altitude, and Cougar's airplane immediately opened fire at the armoured train. Alley was the next to attack and was heard shouting "Pickle!" as he dropped a bomb at the train. Hibiki came in later and sped over the crippled train, dropping cluster bombs ahead of the train; one of the munitions hit the locomotive and destroyed it on the spot, yet the train kept on speeding on the railway. "Wow, this is one tough target," she shouted as she broke away to avoid from being hit.

Trying to keep his aircraft stable, Lone Wolf saw a bridge not far from the oncoming train and armed his remaining missiles. The target was out of his reach, and the slowed down aircraft hampered his time.

Then his eyes caught something. "What on earth are they doing?"

Before he could even blink, the two Harriers he had encountered with was racing in the ravine, heading toward the bridge. And to his downright amazement, the jump-jets simultaneously fired missiles at the bridge and broke away into the night sky and disappeared, even as the bridge was destroyed into pieces and fell into the river at the bottom of the ravine.

"Hah! That train's stupid enough to head to the destroyed bridge! Bye-bye to the crews!"

He looked back at the armoured train and saw it darting straight into the river, and exploded as it crashed. At the same time, Alley, Cougar and Hibiki were breaking away from their attack formation and reunited with him, and the four-plane formation were now headed to base.

"Good job, Raider Squadron," Colonel Azali complemented. "Let's hope the Bohemian's effort to escalate will be temporarily on hold. We should return to base immediately; hey, who wants to have supper after this? I'll pay."

"Mmm… supper. I want donuts and coffee," Cougar wondered.

"That's very generous of you, sir," Hibiki replied.

"Why, thank you, Major. And while we're at it, why don't we have a talk about your family? That is, if he doesn't mind," he suggested.

She giggled. "Oh, no. He won't mind. I'm sure he will." Then she turned her attention to Lone Wolf. "Are you alright, Lone Wolf?"

"I'm alright, Edge. It's just a minor hit," Lone Wolf replied and glanced at the damaged engine.

"What a nasty damage you have there, Lone Wolf," Cougar cooed. "Grandpa might have hard time repairing it when we come back."

"At least he did something tonight," Alley said in sarcastic tone.

Cougar snarled in protest. "Are you trying to tell me I _didn't_ do anything, Alley?" Again he snapped in annoyance when Hibiki giggled over the earpiece. "Hey! You're even against me, Miss!"

"Serves you right," she giggled. "PIIDAH!"

Lone Wolf was not saying anything after that. Again his mind was drifting. It was his second meet with the magnolia Harrier, and this time it was clearer than the last encounter. The Harriers, and the pilot who radioed him a while ago, were there to help the Raider Squadron. But what was their purpose, and why did they intend to assist him and his wingmen?

He looked up, and blinked in surprise. For a while, he thought he was dreaming when he saw a black object flying in the sky, silhouetted by the shining moon. He shook his head many times and looked back; the mysterious object was no longer there._ What is that thing?_


	7. Swallow

**Ace Combat  
Heart of Melting Blood  
Written by**: Lone Wolf NEO  
**Conceived by:** Lone Wolf NEO

**Author's note:** Ace Combat is copyrighted by NAMCO, and Lone Wolf NEO does not own any or all real-life features or whatever facts featured in this story. He does, however, own the copyright to all his original ideas in this fiction. The author would really appreciate it if readers do not plagiaries everything inside this story without his knowledge.

**Chapter 6  
Swallow**

"Good job on destroying the bridges, Raiders," Commander Mercury spoke during the post-mission briefing. "And we should thank the renegade bomber crews on providing the information as well. We wouldn't know what could happen to the war if they didn't inform us on the construction of the super weapons." The pilots of both sides grinned to themselves and nodded; they knew they had achieved a great success in slowing the progress of the war. Cougar even gave the Backfire bomber crews two thumbs up for the deeds they had done throughout the mission.

"And because of that, I have decided to give all of you a day-off," and here Cougar and Colonel Azali's crews cheered and whistled to celebrate the announcement. Commander Mercury laughed to see the pilots' reaction and turned his attention to those who didn't do so. "Do you have any question or feedback on the mission?"

Alley lifted his hand. Immediately the cheering halted and the pilots gazed in expectation at the pilot. "Sir, did you send us reinforcements back there?" he asked. "Because I didn't remember anything about having rendezvous with the Harriers."

"Do you have any explanation to support your statement, Colonel Anderson?" Commander Mercury asked.

"You see, those Harriers appeared when we were ambushed by bandits at the White River and then disappeared before we could make any contact with the pilots," Alley spoke. "Ask Lone Wolf if you don't want to believe me; he's the one who met the Harriers."

The base commander turned his sight to Lone Wolf. The pilot coughed several times and corrected his seat. "I don't know whether I should say this, but is there any squadron in the OADF or Yuke Air Force that uses magnolia flower as their emblem?" There was ad lib inside the briefing room, as pilots of the renegade Backfire bomber whispered among themselves on the purpose of the question, and Hibiki grew restless at the situation.

"I think I've heard of the squadron you mentioned, Lone Wolf," Commander Mercury spoke. "However my knowledge is very limited, so I can only say here that none of the OADF's fighter wings use magnolia flowers as their emblem. What's the matter? Did I say anything wrong?"

Lone Wolf shrugged and leaned against the chair. "No, sir. I was just asking," he replied.

"Hey!" Cougar suddenly jumped off his seat. "Commander Mercury said we're going to have day-off, right? Well, come on! I know one good pub at downtown; we're going to enjoy ourselves until we drop!" The crews of the Backfire bomber cheered in excitement and saluted Commander Mercury before leaving the briefing room with Cougar.

"Party, huh? That sounds fun," Commander Mercury chuckled. "So what about the rest of you? Aren't you going with them?"

Colonel Azali excused himself and walked toward the door. "I'm going to take Miss Hibiki for a supper like I promised on the way back."

"Please wait for me, sir!" Hibiki reminded. "Lone Wolf, are you coming with us?"

Lone Wolf shook his head. "I'm staying here. I have some works to do after this."

The girl growled in disappointment. "Ow, I thought we could spend time talking with Colonel Azali." Then she sighed and patted his shoulder. "Well, suit yourself. I'll see you after this, okay?"

Lone Wolf nodded and patted her hand, before he was left with Alley and Commander Mercury. The two latter decided to leave the briefing room, while Alley reminded Lone Wolf to switch off the light if he was to go out. The pilot just waved a hand to the personnel, and before long he was the only one remaining inside the room. He remained seated, and his eyes were staring deep at the video display of the bridges his squadron had totalled in the mission. He later closed his eyes, remembering the time he encountered with the Harriers and the curious magnolia emblem.

As if he wanted it to happen, his mind drifted for an unknown number of times. And he was gliding in a flashback of the interception mission he and Alley had undergone days before. He remembered each detail of the operation very much, and he still felt his adrenaline rushing through his vein.

x-x-x-x-x

"Holy!"

From the faraway horizon, fighter jets filled the sky like a swarm of locusts descending to the very ground and they were approaching the runaway bomber. The two aces were panicked and immediately contacted the AWACS, but they heard only static in their headset.

"Raider 2 to Golden Eye! We're outnumbered! We need reinforcements!" Alley screamed. "Damn! They aren't answering!"

"Alley, evade! Bandit at your six!" Immediately Alley broke away from the two-plane formation and evaded an F-20 that was firing at his tail. Lone Wolf hastened and fired a missile at the attacking aircraft. The plane was hit and plunged to the ground in high speed before disappeared from sight. Lone Wolf turned his attention to the Tu-22M3 and found that it was pursued by two Tigershark fighters. Taking no risk of losing the renegade bomber, he returned to the Backfire and shot a burst of bullets at the aggressors. The Tigersharks replied by firing Sidewinders at his position, forcing Lone Wolf to break away with volleys of flares released to distract the heat-seeking missiles.

"What the?"

A missile barely hit his tail and aimlessly flew toward the ground. Shocked by the near miss, Lone Wolf checked his radar and found himself pursued by a Mirage 2000. "Alley, are you there?" he radioed in his wingman while made a sharp turn and hasted to the Backfire.

"Those Bohemians are trying to get my tail!" Alley replied in frantic voice. "We're outnumbered, Lone Wolf! We can never leave this area unharmed! Fox 2! Fox 2!"

Lone Wolf's concentration was spoiled. The opposing Mirage was firing at his position, and he executed a wild barrel roll to hamper the enemy's aim. His aircraft, the air-defence BLOCK 60 variant of the F-16C, was rolling wildly on its wings and in high speed, and Lone Wolf was trying to keep the jet as stable as he could. The Mirage was still persistent and kept chasing him in the cat-and-mouse drama, firing missiles and cannon at Lone Wolf's position as it did. The lone wolf growled and pulled the throttle, taking the F-16 into a violent stall. "You just don't want to give me a chance, do you?" he insisted and made a very sharp turn, taking him head on with the oncoming Mirage.

His radar warning buzzed wildly in a sudden. Lone Wolf looked behind him and saw a Harrier II jump jet pursuing his tail at a close distance. "What? Another one?" he growled and kicked the airbrake. Instantly the F-16 was slowing down into a stall, and dived toward the ground. The Mirage did the same, and to his very surprise, the Harrier chased the enemy aircraft and fired barrages of cannons at its tail. Lone Wolf watched, as the unsuspecting Mirage ate the Harrier's bullets and plunged into the ground.

"Are you alright?" Lone Wolf looked back and forth between the Harrier that was tailing him and his radar scope. He could've sworn he heard a woman's voice in his earpiece, yet it was too faint to listen to due to radio noises.

"This is Raider 1, identify yourself," he spoke, hoping that the mysterious Harrier pilot would comply. There was no answer, and Lone Wolf repeated the radio contact. "This is Raider 1, please identify yourself." He looked over his windscreen and found that the Harrier had disappeared. Where has it gone to?

"Lone Wolf, I need your help over here!" Alley shouted in his earpiece.

"Hang on, Alley, I'm coming."

Lone Wolf redirected his aircraft toward the bomber, wondering whether he was dealing with an unknown aggressor. Who was the Harrier pilot, he thought, and why did she help him. What was her motive of assistance?

x-x-x-x-x

His thinking process was disturbed when an air officer entered the briefing room. "Excuse me," the officer spoke, "I was looking for the Commander Lone Wolf of the Raider Squadron and was told to go here. Do you know where I can find him?"

"I'm the one you're looking for," Lone Wolf answered and stood back. "What is it?"

"Here, sir," the officer said and handed over a report to him. "I thought you might want to look at it. It's the report we received from AWACS patrolling over the Loop Highlands, and they claimed to detect an unidentified flying object 60,000 feet over the mountains. Oh, yes, you're summoned to the control room. There's something the air traffic controllers want to show you."

He handed back the report and rushed out of the briefing room. "I fear the regime's planning to bring the war to a frightening level," he told the officer.

He arrived at the control room and immediately headed to the waiting air traffic control officer. "Sir, I think you want to hear this." Lone Wolf took the headphones the officer was holding and listened to a conversation played from the control panel.

"_Beaver 1 to Golden Eye, Beaver 1 to Golden Eye, do you read me?"_

"_Golden Eye to Beaver 1, we read you. Proceed with your reports."_

"_We're outnumbered! The enemies are attacking our position! Requesting reinforcement immediately!"_

"_Hang on there, Beaver 1. We'll contact the nearest air base and notify them of your request. They'll be at your location ASAP."_

"_Hurry, we don't have much time over here! The enemies might eliminate us before reinforcements come! Holy Jesus! What's that? It's them! It's them! All Beavers, engage!"_

"_I'm hit! I'm bailing out!"_

"_They're behind my six! Somebody cover me up! ARGH!"_

"_Beaver 2! Beaver 3! Do you read me? Beaver 2! Beaver 3! Do you read me? Oh, God! I'm hit! I'm hit! I'm bailing out!"_

Silence. Nothing came out of the headphones anymore after the recorded information. Lone Wolf put down the headphones and glanced at the air traffic officer. "What's going on here?"

"According to Golden Eye, 99th Fighter Squadron was scrambled to intercept an enemy bomber heading toward the Loops Mountains when they were ambushed by enemy," the officer reported. "It seems that the enemy this time weren't the regular type you might be used to deal with." He, then, handed over a photo to Lone Wolf and asked him to examine it. "This photo was taken by our air reconnaissance units shortly after the radio contact was cut off. They said that the photo contains evidence that Bohemia Air Force is training a group of mercenary pilots, most of them believed to be veterans of the previous wars. Nobody knows the motive behind the recruitment until now."

Lone Wolf stared at the picture. It showed a faint silhouette of four Su-47s flying over a mountain range in low altitude. He was intrigued; the fighter planes were painted in bright red with white stripes on the wings. They were different from the usual scarlet red fighters of the Bohemian air force.

"What about the pilots who made contact with Golden Eye? Were they rescued?" he asked.

"None of them made it, sir," the officer added. "We managed to recover all the boxes from the downed aircrafts, though, but their damage is beyond repair. We can't extract any recorded data of their last flight."

"The flying object? How about it?"

"We're still trying to identify it," the officer answered. "We'll inform you should anything come across us."

"I'll take this picture," Lone Wolf told them and walked out of the control room. He halted when he walked across the notice board and glanced at the picture of a Su-37 and an F/A-22A performing a dogfight manoeuvre. "Mercenaries… just like I was…"

Then his mind flew started wandering, three years back in time…

x-x-x-x-x

**OPERATION**: WATCHERS  
**DATE**: 2014-08-21  
**TIME**: 1630 HOURS  
**AREA**: MEGALITH VOLCANO, NORD BELKA

"Sky Eye here. Report in, Swallow 7."

"Swallow 7 to Sky Eye, reporting in."

"You're the mercenary working for the enviromentalist movement, right? Your employer has sent us details on your mission. We'll be your eyes and ears throughout your mission, so keep in touch if you need anything."

"Don't worry about me, Sky Eye. I know how to take care of myself."

"Don't bee too cocky, Swallow 7. Too often we've seen pilots under our surveillance falling victim to their arrogance. We've experienced war longer than you can imagine."

"You're telling me that I'm not worthy of flying this aircraft?"

"Hey, hold on there. We didn't mean to argue with you. Whatever, Swallow 7. You may proceed with your mission. Keep in touch with us."

"Thank you, Sky Eye."

The mercenary pilot waved goodbye and pushed the flight stick slightly forward. He broke away from the AWACS aircraft and headed toward the ocean. Today he was on a reconnaissance mission over a volcano island 200 nautical miles to the north of Belka. Flying as a mercenary pilot for his employers wasn't a hassle for him; in fact, he made his life flying missions so risky many of the mercenaries chose to stay away. He didn't mind being called 'one-man squadron', although he did feel lonely for the most of the time.

He arrived at the location. "Megalith Volcano," he uttered the name of the island, "extinct after it exploded 100 years ago. The explosion had decimated most of the northern region and destroyed its peak, and its tremor could be felt as far as the Southern Land. Thousands of tonnes of ashes were blown into the air, causing untimely winter that lasted for months. Since then, it never shows any sign of activities and today it becomes a famous landmark in North Belka. Its secluded location makes development impossible, and governments are considering declaring the island as a world heritage." He chuckled and looked at a picture of a young girl glued between the liquid crystal displays. "I'm taking you to the island after this mission. What do you think?"

He brought the Su-37 to 1000 feet and flew around the volcano, taking reconnaissance photo of the island and its surrounding vicinity. There was no sign of construction on either side of the island, and he was convinced that the island was uninhabited. He brought his aircraft lower and flew along the sandy coastlines. "No sign of activities so far," he pondered and flew to a nearby crater lake.

His earpiece was bombarded with deafening buzz. He turned on the radio and received a transmission. "This is 92nd Fighter Squadron of Belkan Air Force," an unidentified voice spoke, "you are entering our territory and breaching this no-fly zone. Please identify yourself and proceed to the nearest base. I repeat, please identify yourself and proceed to the nearest base."

"Breaching? I don't remember anything about violating no-fly regulations," he uttered and pulled the Super Flanker into a higher altitude. He looked over his shoulders and saw three F/A-22A Raptors following him closely behind, and he sped up. "I'm in the middle of a reconnaissance mission, and you're telling me I'm intruding your area?"

"Please identify yourself and follow us, or we'll use force against you," the voice continued. It was later emphasized when the Raptors made a flyby over Lone Wolf and sandwiched him in a delta formation. "If you're going to comply, please fly lower than us."

"As if I would." Instead of flying low, the pilot pulled up and broke away from the Raptors. He kicked in the throttle and the Terminator's speed reached almost twice the speed of sound in less than seconds. He looked at the radar screen and saw three blinking red dots pursuing his aircraft. Then the three Raptors rocketed over his head and turned back to his position. Lone Wolf dived toward the ocean, and the Raptors followed him. Before long the aircrafts were engaged in a violent, deadly dogfight manoeuvre and it lasted for almost eternity, with each Raptor trying to outmanoeuvre the Terminator.

"Let me guess," he contacted one of the Raptor pilots during the thrust-vectored manoeuvre, "from the way you're flying, you've undertaken flight instructions for a very short time. Right?"

"Are you underestimating us! We Belkans are not to be taken lightly!" the pilot replied and shouted "Fox 2, Fox 2!" The heat-seeking missiles missed, and Lone Wolf could hear the pilot cursing in annoyance. He brought his Su-37 into a high-speed loop, and the Raptors quickly gave him their chase. "Get him! Don't let him escape alive! He must pay for insulting the pride of the Belkans!"

Against the seemingly 'nugget' opponents, he was a seasoned professional. During the tight aerobatic manoeuvre 30,000 feet above the island, one of the Raptors flew close to his head and it was a fatal mistake. Conserving his weapons until the last moment, he aimed his helmet-mounted display at the careless foe and, with a blink of his eyes…

"Fox 3! Fox 3!"

Two of the Terminator's advanced short-range guided missiles darted away and pursued their prey. In seconds, it was over for the Raptor and its pilot when the rocket-propelled projectiles hit.

"Got one."

The radar warning receiver shrieked in a loud tone. Lone Wolf glanced over his shoulder and saw the remaining two Raptors on his tail. He looked back at the oil gauge and grumbled in annoyance. It was almost empty after flying supersonic for an hour, and there was a very little time to call for reinforcement.

"Alright, this better be done quick." He kicked up the throttle, brought the flight stick forward and headed to the volcano. The two Raptors followed him, keeping him in their sight as close as possible. The radar warning voice grew louder when the opposing fighters approached the lone Su-37.

He waited. Waited until the very exact moment, then…

"Take this!"

He pulled the throttle way back, kicked the air brake and deployed the braking parachute. Seconds later, the air-defence blue-painted fighter slowed down from almost twice the speed of sound to a grinding stall, and it lost momentum so rapidly it was almost going to fly on its tail. The pursuing F/A-22As overshot and were too fast to turn around, and they simply flew over his head. Immediately Lone Wolf pushed the throttle and was back in action. He now got his preys on sight.

"Fox 3! Fox 3!"

The trigger was pressed, and missiles rocketed away. He broke away from the first target and pursued the last target while the missiles flew away from him. He took his glance at the escaping fighter jet and waved it goodbye as the missiles made claim of their victims. He looked back at the Raptor he was chasing after, and it was still there. "Frightened, aren't you?" he pondered and armed his last payload. He got the Raptor in his display and kept his aircraft in position.

"Fox 2! Fox 2!"

The ill-fated Raptor was nothing more than piles of scraped metal, burning its way into the ocean. The mercenary pilot watched at his last kill, waved goodbye and flew away from the volcano island, heading southwest.

He reached for the radio. "Swallow 7 to Sky Eye, do you read me, over."

"Sky Eye read you, Swallow 7," the AWACS replied. "Proceed."

"I'm heading back to base," he spoke and eased off the throttle. "But I don't have much gas left to head home. I think I'm going to request for air refuelling."

The voice chuckled. "Copy that, Swallow 7. We'll direct you to the nearest rendezvous point. By the way, Swallow 7, that was an awesome dogfight. You remind us of someone we once worked with. He'd be very envious to see you if he was here right now."

"Thank you for the compliment, Sky Eye. I appreciate it very much," he replied and glanced back at the photo. He sighed in relief and leaned back against the ejection seat, even as the Su-37 flew toward the sunset. "Everyone, I'm going home. Mission accomplished."


	8. Off A Wing and Prayer

**Ace Combat  
Heart of Melting Blood  
Written by**: Lone Wolf NEO  
**Conceived by:** Lone Wolf NEO

**Author's note:** Ace Combat is copyrighted by NAMCO, and Lone Wolf NEO does not own any or all real-life features or whatever facts featured in this story. He does, however, own the copyright to all his original ideas in this fiction. The author would really appreciate it if readers do not plagiaries everything inside this story without his knowledge.

**Chapter 7  
Off A Wing and Prayer**

**Operation**: DRAGON SLAYER  
**Date**: 2017-08-05  
**Time**: 1720 HOURS  
**Area**: LOOP HIGHLANDS, OSEAN FEDERATION  
**Objective**: intercept unidentified flying object; engage if necessary

Following the incident over Loop Highlands, Osean military officers have reached upon a conclusion that the enemy bomber the 99th Fighter Squadron was attempting to intercept proves to be too dangerous to be taken for granted. There have been rumours of the enemy bomber being one of the super weapons constructed for the Bohemian military regime, but we cannot verify it until we can identify the bomber. Raiders, your mission is to intercept the enemy bomber and you will be flying a patrol mission over Loop Highlands. Once you intercept the bomber, establish communication with the bomber and guide it to our air base. If the bomber retaliates or is protected by enemy escorts, you're cleared to engage and destroy it. We cannot allow it to leave the area without knowing what exactly it is. You're dismissed.

_End of briefing._

The four F-16C BLOCK 60 fighters were cruising 40,000 feet over the sea level. They were scrambled for an interception mission following the report they received from ground radar station operating at Loops Highlands. An unknown bomber was detected heading toward the highlands, and it was believed to be a super weapon operated by Bohemian Air Force. The report quickly sparked paranoia among Osean military officers, fearing that the Bohemian military regime were escalating the war to an unimaginable level. They knew it would be disastrous if no measures were taken, and it would be better than sorry if the super weapon was stopped before it could be deployed.

"How many of those super weapons does the Bohemian actually have?" Cougar asked during the squadron's radio chatter.

"Who knows? Some people say one," Alley replied. "Others claim the regime to build more than three."

"More than three? That doesn't sound good for me," Cougar said. "The world would be history if we don't do anything about them."

"Why would they build super weapons in such a quantity?" Hibiki uttered. "They should realize the dire consequences if they misuse the weapons. What are they up to?"

"Super weapon," Lone Wolf spoke, "defined as a weapon built in massive scale of size and firepower, and is meant to deliver destructive force in an inconceivable level. Functions as weapon of mass destruction in various forms and functions, super weapon is designed to either end the war or escalate it for a prolonged time. There is no way to stop the construction of such a device, even during peacetime."

"Lone Wolf, what's the matter?" Hibiki asked. "You're talking of something. Are you alright?"

"No, nothing," the flight lead replied. "I was… remembering something."

"Are you sure you're alright? You sound like you're concerned. Is there anything wrong?"

"No, it was just…"

x-x-x-x-x

"What do we have right now?" Lone Wolf asked as he rushed with ground crews to the hangar.

"Sir, we've identified the mysterious object that was found flying over the Loops Highlands," one of the crews answered and handed him a satellite photo. "We believe it's one of the super weapons the Bohemian regime constructed for the war."

"Super weapons?" Lone Wolf replied and examined the photo. He was intrigued; it was the black object he saw during the air strike mission over the White River, only this time it was shown in details. The 'flying wing' object was seemingly mysterious, and judging from the way it was designed he was sure that something worse would escalate the war to a frightening level.

"But you said it's only one. Where are the others?" he asked again.

"So far, the intelligence department only identifies the flying object," the crew told him. "And we haven't identified the flying object until now. We'll relay the information via the patrolling AWACS once it's declassified."

He arrived at the hangar and was greeted by Grandpa. "Everything is ready, Lone Wolf. You can fly anytime now," he shouted and jumped out of the F-16C cockpit.

"Thanks for looking after the airplane, Grandpa," Lone Wolf replied and climbed into the aircraft. He looked over his shoulder and saw his wingmen climbing into his aircraft. He received clearance to leave the hangar and complied with a wave.

"Get back home in one piece, okay?" he heard Grandpa telling him through the radio. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Lone Wolf laughed and donned the breathing apparatus. "Roger that, Grandpa." He contacted the control tower as he headed to the runway, while the three F-16Cs closely followed his lead. "Raider 1 to ground control, requesting permission for takeoff."

"Ground control to Raider 1, permission granted," the control tower replied. "You're cleared for takeoff."

"Roger that." He looked behind and saw his wingmen ready to follow him. "Raider Squadron, let's go."

x-x-x-x-x

Lone Wolf suddenly turned off his radio, and everything became dead silent. Hibiki gasped in shock, and Alley and Cougar went to ad lib chatter. The flight was caught in a still so upsetting the pilots started to wonder whether their flight leader was having a problem.

"It's here," he finally spoke, "right over our head." They looked outside the cockpit and could see it as far as their eyes could reach: the mysterious flying object rumoured to be developed by the military regime of the People's Republic of Bohemia.

"What is that thing?" Hibiki asked.

"That's the biggest aircraft I've ever seen in my whole life," Cougar replied.

"I never thought a bomber would look so huge," Alley added.

Lone Wolf brought his F-16 toward the flying object and closely approached its wing, carefully observing several structures that were activated in response to the approach. He took a close look upon the flying object. It looked very similar to the stealth bomber B-2 Spirit, but enlarged in a massive scale with appearance more sinister than anything else. There were installations along the upper fuselage of the aircraft, and everything else was a piece of weird W-shaped wing spanning over 300 metres. The 'flying wing' was lazily cruising through the clouds, as if Raider Squadron's appearance in the area was ignored.

"This is leader of Raider Squadron, please identify yourself," he spoke. There was nothing but static noise inside his earpiece and he repeated the radio contact. "This is leader of Raider Squadron. You're found breaching the no-fly zone over Loops Highlands. Please reply to this radio contact. I repeat, you're found breaching the no-fly zone. Please reply to this radio contact."

"Ah, so you're the Raider Squadron everyone's talking of," he heard a voice speaking through. "Shamelessly interfering with our affair and spoiling our effort to expand our power, you think you're brave enough to meddle with us. Well, you're about to witness the rise of the Bohemian nation!" The radio contact died seconds after that, and Lone Wolf tried to re-establish contact when he saw the installations retracting out. Before he knew it, he was showered by anti-aircraft bullets, and had to break away from the 'flying wing'.

"That thing tried to shot Lone Wolf down!" Hibiki shouted.

"Evasive manoeuvre!" Alley added and broke away from formation.

"If fire that thing wants to give us, then fire it shall be!" Cougar exclaimed and fired his missiles at the 'flying wing'. It was out of reach and the two Sidewinders glided harmlessly toward the ground. "Damn, I'm out of range!"

"Golden Eye to Raider 1," the AWACS contacted Lone Wolf amidst the critical situation. "We've received information on the flying object. It's the XB-7Z Dragon Spirit strategic bomber, and it's one of the four major super weapons constructed by North Osea Grunder Industries."

"Grunder Industries? I thought the company was closed six years ago," Lone Wolf replied and fired at one of the AA turrets. "Fox 2! Fox 2!"

"Raider 1, don't shoot at that bomber! Cease fire!"

It was already too late; the two Sidewinders made contact with the turret and destroyed it. The bomber mildly shook and regained flight stability soon after. The ruined turret was jettisoned from the fuselage and, to Lone Wolf's surprise, was replaced by a similar turret. Before he could figure how the bomber repaired itself…

"What the!"

Lone Wolf brought the F-16 to a sharp turn, evading a laser fired from the cannon. It barely missed but the laser managed to scratch his wingtip. He now lost control of the aircraft. "I'm hit! I'm hit!"

"Lone Wolf!" Cougar was jumped by two Su-47s that came out of nowhere when he headed to Lone Wolf. "I've got bandits on my six! Anyone cover my back!"

"Where are those Flankers coming from?" Alley shouted when another two Berkuts ambushed his position. He broke away from sight and fly to the back of the forward-swept wing fighters. "Fox 2! Fox 2"

The Su-47s evaded the missiles and executed something the Raiders never expected to see: the Cobra manoeuvre. Realizing he was backfired, Alley dived toward the ground, trying to outrun them.

"Dragoon 1, Fox 2."

One of the fighters its payload. The AA-8 Aphid heat-seeking missile darted its way and chased Alley's F-16C. Alley brought his aircraft into a violent barrel roll and the missile overshot, but not before it scratched his wingtip. The F-16C was now out of control and was rolling wildly on the damaged wing. "I'm hit! I'm bailing out!" The pilot ejected his way from the doomed jet, and the Su-47s broke away from their target.

Hibiki remained in line with the bomber and had its lower fuselage locked on. Angry at what the 'flying wing' had done to Lone Wolf, she was determined to bring it down. "You shot Lone Wolf down…!" she growled and armed all her AMRAAM payloads. "You shot him down! I shall destroy you!"

"Edge, don't shoot!" She already pressed the trigger when she heard Lone Wolf's voice inside her earpiece. She could not do anything but watch as the missiles exploded on the fuselage. She was aghast; they failed to leave even a scratch upon it.

"I… I fired at it," she replied. "Lone Wolf, I fired at the bomber."

"Edge, break to your 3'OC! Now!"

She wasn't sure of it, but she did what she was told. She broke away from her lock-on, barely in time the laser cannon fired at her position. It missed, yet it was so unexpected that Hibiki became intimidated by its sheer accuracy.

"Golden Eye to Raider Squadron, retreat! Abandon mission and return to base!" she heard Golden Eye shouting inside her earpiece. "I repeat, abandon mission and return to base! It's too dangerous to engage the target! Abandon mission immediately!"

Hesitantly she pressed the radio button. "Raider 2 to Golden Eye, we're abandoning mission," she spoke.

"Raider Squadron, return to rendezvous point at coordinate X23-Y78. Reinforcement is waiting to escort you," Golden Eye spoke.

"We lost one of our aircrafts," she continued the radio chatter. "We're requesting immediate search and rescue mission."

"Roger that, Raider 2."

She terminated the communication and made contact with Lone Wolf. "Lone Wolf, are you still there?"

"I'm behind you, Edge." She looked behind her and sighed in relief to see Lone Wolf and Cougar following her. "We lost that bomber. We don't know what it'll do next, or where it's heading to," Lone Wolf told her.

"And we lost Alley," she replied. "I've requested for immediate search and rescue mission. I… I just hope he's alright."

"We're flying over our turf," Lone Wolf spoke. "I'm sure friendly ground forces will pick him up."

"Damn it!" Cougar cursed. "We failed to stop that bomber! We failed!"

The three F-16s, one of them crippled, left combat zone and hastened to rendezvous point, leaving the super weapon and its escort behind. There was no way of telling what would become of them, as they headed to the setting sun.

x-x-x-x-x

There was no voice to be heard. The briefing room was disturbingly silent, as the pilots sat idly on the seats under the demanding eyes of Commander Mercury. Neither of them wanted to open their mouth, in fear of labelled as failure, and they knew very much the events that led to the conclusion.

"I've received reports from the patrolling AWACS that you were unable to intercept the bomber," Commander Mercury spoke, subsequently breaking off the silence. "I understand how hard this matter was for you, but I needed a detailed explanation of the actual situation. Lone Wolf?"

Lone Wolf breathed out and stood up. "I believe we had underestimated the strength of the Bohemian air force," he spoke in a slightly disappointed tone. "We thought intercepting the bomber would be an easy task, but we were caught up in surprise."

"I thought you were trained to handle such situations," Commander Mercury insisted. "Do you have anything to support your statement?"

"Sir," and here Hibiki stood on her feet, "allow me to speak on his behalf. We almost succeeded in destroying the bomber, but it came up with its counterattack scheme. I don't know whether you want to believe in us, but… that thing's equipped with laser."

"Edge's right, commander," Cougar stood up to reinforce the statement. "That bomber used laser to fire at us. Alley was downed because of it, and Lone Wolf almost didn't make it. We must do something about that defensive weapon!"

"How can we?" Hibiki replied and glared at him. "With those Super Flankers prowling, unless we have our aircrafts upgraded, or better yet, replaced, there's no way we can destroy it."

"But we have only F-16s at this base. How can we outsmart them? Hell, you even saw how their flying skill surpassed ours," Cougar argued. "Even if we manage to outnumber them, we can never accomplish the mission!"

"Oh, yeah? Then do you have any better suggestions, Mister Jackson?" she suggested.

The two pilots started arguing over measures the squadron should take on destroying the bomber, while the other two Raiders and Commander Mercury watched at them in bafflement.

Then Lone Wolf sighed and resumed his explanation. "Commander, I'd like to add here that we were ambushed by the same group who engaged and shot down 99th Fighter Squadron. I suppose that if we had any friendly force taking care of them while we concentrated on our objective, we would've shot the bomber down," he spoke.

"I'll take care of the matter, Lone Wolf, but I need to know the strength of the group you were talking of. You can write a report of it, can't you?" Commander Mercury inquired. Lone Wolf nodded and took his seat, leaving the base commander with the arguing pilots to take care of. "Now, both of you, will you please sit down and keep the argument until we're done here?"

"NO!" both of them replied and kept arguing.

"Did I say anything wrong?" the amused commander asked.

Alley coughed and tried to muffle his laugh. "I don't know, commander. They've been like that for a while," he said. "But, commander, how can we…?"

The post-mission briefing was disrupted when an air officer hastily entered the room. "I'm sorry for interrupting, but a video recording of the super weapon was sent to the control room. All of you should watch it," he spoke. Immediately the pilots and the base commander turned their attention to the officer, whose hand was holding a thumb drive.

"It must be the bomber," Lone Wolf uttered and approached the air officer. "Where's the video? I need to investigate it right now."

"It's here, sir," the officer uttered and handed over the thumb drive. Lone Wolf stared at the device and clenched it beneath his fist before he left the briefing room. "Sir, we should let them watch the video…"

"Wow, what happens to him anyway?" Alley asked. "I never see him acting like this before. Maybe he was angry because we couldn't accomplish the mission."

"He isn't like that," Commander Mercury insisted, "but I wonder if it has something to do with his Belkan background."

Alley stared at him in intrigue. "Did you say he's a Belkan, commander?"

"Didn't anybody here tell you?" replied the base commander. "He defected from Belkan Air Force after the last war ended and became a mercenary, working for an enviromentalist organization. Nobody knew exactly who he was or where he came from, but everybody knew he was trained in for the 'one-man squadron' tactic for all his missions. I guess that's where his nickname came from."

x-x

Lone Wolf frowned. He had finished watching the video, and was putting the portable media player aside. He was deeply shattered; not only was he angry at the failure of his squadron in destroying the bomber his heart was torn to see the video footage of the super weapon destroying a town. He felt disgusted at the mocking radio chatter between the bomber crews and their escorts, as if the video was meant to be watched by Raider Squadron.

"Hey, got a minute?" He looked up and saw Colonel Azali standing with a carton of soda cans held in his hand. "I saw you sitting alone here, so I thought I could treat you with these drinks I just bought. Want to have some?"

Lone Wolf shrugged and took one of the soda cans. "Thanks, I need to quench my thirst actually," he said.

The bomber pilot sat beside him and drank from another can. "I've heard of the failure of the mission," he said. "I'm sorry. It must've been very hard to accept the failure, mustn't it?"

Lone Wolf sighed and put the half-empty can aside. "Those Bohemians are getting over our nerves," he growled and started clenching a fist. "They sent a video of their air raid upon a town and mocked us by claiming that we were weak." He punched the floor and shook his head in dismay. "Weak? They're underestimating us! It's they who should be aware of their weakness!"

"Calm down, my friend," Colonel Azali assured. "There's no use whining over the past. At least you got the courage to fight them."

"I need to figure out how to tackle the bomber's Achilles' heel," Lone Wolf spoke. "We had fired at its fuselage but it was unaffected. And we're lacking suitable arsenals and tactics on top of that."

"So what's your plan?" asked the bomber pilot.

"I don't know," Lone Wolf shrugged and drank the final pint of the soda can. "Unless if the bomber's ready to drop its payload…" Then he became silent. "Drop its payload?" His eyes widened in surprise and he smacked a fist on his palm, as if he had discovered a solution in tackling the problem.

"That's it! That has to be it!" He later turned to Colonel Azali and grinned. "Colonel, will you and your crews do us a favour tomorrow?"

x-x-x-x-x

"I say, Lone Wolf," Alley spoke as the Raider Squadron flew over the island several hours after the sunrise, "this isn't the best idea of intercepting a bomber anyone can imagine of."

"Will this ever work?" Hibiki asked. "Cougar, what do you think?"

"Hell, don't ask me about it," Cougar insisted and coughed. "What's with him? Just a while ago, he was like angry over something. Then in a sudden he appeared and told us of the best way to destroy that super-bomber. Has he been enlightened or something?"

"Ground control to Raider Squadron, report in," the air base's ground control contacted the squadron.

"Raider 1 to ground control, reporting in," Lone Wolf replied.

"Target is approaching your position 2'OC to the northwest," the ground control reported. "You're cleared to engage."

"Thank you, ground control," Lone Wolf spoke. "Raider 1 to Snapper, do you copy?"

"Snapper here, we copy you," Colonel Azali's voice was heard over the squadron's radio channel. "Are you sure this tactic will work, Lone Wolf?"

"I don't know, since I haven't tried it for some times," he spoke and brought the silver-painted Hawk 100 trainer jet to a higher altitude. "But I believe this is the only way we can overcome the problem we've had with the bomber."

"Okay, I'll follow everything you say," Colonel Azali said. "I just hope I can survive this training mission."

"Don't worry; we're using electronics instead of real weapons," Lone Wolf assured. "Grandpa has retrofitted your bomber with targeting beacon to match our targeting system. We'll aim at that beacon throughout this training."

"Lone Wolf, what are we actually going to do right now?" asked the female pilot. "And what's with this 'targeting the beacon' matter?"

"Imagine Snapper as the super bomber, and the beacon installed under the fuselage as its weapon bay," Lone Wolf explained. "We're going to intercept it and use electronic equipments onboard these Hawks to fire at it. Any successful hit should be indicated by a blip on our HUD."

"Okay, that seems easy to do," Alley suggested.

"But it won't be, once we deal with the real thing," Lone Wolf answered. "We'll try approaching Snapper from the behind. Once it's done, we'll try from different directions. Got it?"

Alley chuckled. "Got it, Lone Wolf. Loud and clear."

"Alright! I haven't flown this kind of training mission for a while," Cougar replied.

"I read you, Lone Wolf," Hibiki spoke.

"All Raiders engage."

The formation broke away, and the four trainer jets headed to different directions around the Backfire bomber. It was going to be a dangerous manoeuvre, as they were going to 'intercept' the bomber and aim at the signal beacon installed underneath its fuselage. They planned to score a 'hit' by firing the onboard electronic aiming device at the beacon, repeating it from every possible flight direction. Despite facing the risk of crashing into the bomber, they were aware of its significance in shaping the outcome of the mission they would be flying, and were determined to polish their flying skill to its finest detail.

x-x-x-x-x

"There has been no news from the squadron of the Radiance Island since they failed to intercept the super bomber owned by the Bohemian air force. Allegedly they were doomed to failure since they were dealing with a weapon of massive destruction, which many believe to be built under the order of Premier Bohemia himself. However, reports from our reporter at Radiance Island confirm that the Raider Squadron is, in fact, ready to reclaim what they had lost in their last mission."

The camera switched from the in-studio newsreader to a live telecast at Radiance Island, where a flight of MiG-31M Foxhounds were executing a flyby formation over the air base. Around the vicinity, locals from nearby towns were gathering to watch the arrival of the new aircrafts at the air base. "The arrival of the new fighters from Emil AFB has brought relief to officers of the air base," the newsreader spoke, "and they're expecting to be reinforced with more advanced fighters in times to come. With us right now is Catherine McGuire who's ready with her reports."

"Thank you, Lawrence," the field reporter spoke as the camera switched to the live telecast. The woman with blonde hair was standing in front of fence separating the runway from the main road, and behind her were people who were waving at the Foxhounds as they landed. "The Foxhound fighters are openly welcomed by the community of this modest island. It seems that these people have been waiting for the fighters to arrive and strengthen the defensive line of their home island, and I have been informed by the air base officers that the Raider Squadron is ready to fly at moment's notice to re-intercept the super bomber. I tried to contact the commanding officer of the base but he's unavailable at the moment. As a result we don't know where the squadron will be heading to or what they are going to plan, but one thing is made clear today: the Raiders are certainly eager to accomplish the impossible. Let us hope they will succeed this time, because they are our hope in defending this land from the invasion of enemy. Reporting from Radiance Island for Global News Network, this is Catherine McGuire."

The TV was turned off. Alley cooed in amazement and looked outside the windows. The Foxhounds mentioned in the morning news had landed minutes earlier and were heading toward the hangar. He was in relief, and he was sure everyone else at the air base was sharing the same feeling.

"I didn't know we're going to be this popular," he joked.

"As if I want to care of that, but who cares? We get to appear on television, and I'm sure there are fans outside there waiting for our autographs," Cougar added before he headed to the door. "Anyway, we've got to go. Lone Wolf told me as soon as the Foxhounds are refuelled and rearmed, we'll take off."

Alley nodded and picked his helmet. "Let's go."

The two pilots rushed outside and headed to the hangar, where they were greeted by Lone Wolf and Hibiki. "Looks like we're a little bit late, eh?" Cougar asked in a sarcastic jibe.

"Oh, really?" replied the female pilot with a stern glare. "Don't tell me you intended to come here late."

"Come on, I didn't mean to make fun of both of you," Cougar insisted. "Well, I did think of that when I saw you with him, but I didn't actually want to tease you."

Hibiki pouted at the comment. "Tease me? You're here just to tease me? You insolent jazz-loving loser who has no real life."

Cougar twitched to hear the reply. "Why must I listen to all those insults?"

The argument started, but Lone Wolf took no notice of it as he already climbed into the cockpit. He slipped the photograph of the girl between the CRT displays and leaned back against the ejection seat. It was different to be inside the new fighter compared with the F-16 he had been flying for a while, and he was taking his time to familiarize himself with the Foxhound.

"Raider 1 to ground control," Lone Wolf contacted the control tower, "what's the status of the super bomber?"

"Ground control to Raider 1," the control tower replied. "We've just received reports from the patrolling AWACS. The super bomber you're talking of is 70 nautical miles to the southeast of Port Adam and will approach our base in 10 minutes, maybe less."

"Copy that, ground control." He turned off the radio and gazed outside the canopy. "Alley, Cougar, Edge, we're rolling out." In an instant the pilots scrambled and climbed into the fighters, and waited for the next order. "Raider 1 to ground control, requesting permission for takeoff."

"Permission requested, Raider 1. You're cleared for takeoff."

Slowly the MiG-31M taxied toward the runway, closely followed by the three similar fighters. Lone Wolf gazed to his right wing and saw people waving from behind the fence. He waved back at them and smiled, even though he knew they probably wouldn't see the gesture.

"Lone Wolf," he heard Grandpa calling him through the radio, "there are children out there. They want to see you return home with success, so don't disappoint them. Okay?"

Lone Wolf laughed at the request. "You're telling me we already have fans, Grandpa?"

The chief mechanic laughed as well. "It can't be helped, can it?"

In minutes the Foxhound fighters were airborne. Immediately the squadron headed to Port Adam, hoping to intercept the super bomber as soon as possible. Leading the four-plane formation, Lone Wolf was in suspense; he was unsure of the effectiveness of the 'crash course' he and his fellow had undergone just 24 hours ago, but he was certain it was the only way possible in destroying the super weapon.

They saw it. Again. Soaring 40,000 feet above sea level, the Dragon Spirit bomber was cruising toward Radiance Island, all alone as it was when it was intercepted over Loop Highlands. The formation flew higher than the bomber, passing over its head in high speed before turned around and followed its tail.

"Well, well, well, look who's back in action," the same voice that contacted Lone Wolf before taunted. "Have you perhaps lost your sanity and decided to challenge us again? Fear not, because you'll be flying for the last time today."

"Shut up, whoever you are!" Hibiki replied. "We don't care of all threats you're going to show us! You'll pay for what you have done to us! Right here, right now!"

The voice laughed. "Really? Do you think you can turn the table against us? We'll see about that. Show us what you have got in your sleeves."

The radio contact ended, as suddenly as it had started. "They think they can't be shot down. Who do they think they are? Deities? Immortals? They haven't seen what we've got for them!" Hibiki snarled.

Lone Wolf could only sigh. The outcome of the battle was in his hand, and he wouldn't let any error to take over. "Alley, Cougar, Edge, remember the training mission we had yesterday? Now we're dealing with the real stuff," he spoke and brought the Foxhound within shooting range. "Take note of every tactics we had learned from the flight, and we can do it today."

"But Lone Wolf, how can we possibly aim at that thing?" Alley asked. "That laser will fire back at us!"

"That's what the training was for," Lone Wolf reminded and armed his missiles. "As soon as the weapon bay's door opens, shoot at it. The weapon bay will be exposed to the air after the door's destroyed, and only after that we can concentrate on destroying the target."

"Copy that, Lone Wolf," Alley replied.

"I don't think that thing's happy to see us," Cougar spoke. "We've got company."

"All Raiders engage!"

Immediately all four MiG-31Ms broke away from formation as seven red-painted Berkuts appeared from beneath the clouds. The squadron flew away from their target, realizing that they would not be able to shoot or approach the bomber unless the enemy fighters were brought down first. And they had to be quick or the super bomber would reach its target.

"All Raiders conserve your weapons," Lone Wolf told his wingmen. "Fire only when you've got them on sight. Understand?"

"Roger that, Lone Wolf," Alley replied and broke away when a Su-47 fired at his tail. "Raider 3, engage!"

"Raider 4, engage!" Cougar was next to reply.

The high-speed aerial dogfight between the Sukhoi and Mikoyan-Gurevich fighter jets began taking place. Over the Radiance Island, it happened so fast only those with the quickest eyes could keep in track with the fighters. The super bomber, meanwhile, still cruised lazily through the sky, heading to the tiny island.

Lone Wolf was caught up in trouble. Of all six Super Flankers, two were pursuing his tail. He was unable to radio his wingmen for covering his back, and the opposing fighters had him in their sight. He brought the Foxhound into a dive and pulled it into an almost vertical climb, and he almost blacked out during the manoeuvre. The buzzer shrieked sharply inside his earpiece, as the Berkut were closing in for their kill.

"Fox 3!"

One of the Super Flankers was hit and plunged into ocean. The other Su-47 broke away and was hit during the evasive manoeuvre. Lone Wolf was startled and looked over his shoulder, but there was no sign of the 'reinforcement'. He looked to his left and was startled as he spotted a JAS-39C flying not far from his wing. He never expected himself to receive such reinforcement, and it was so unfamiliar he could not tell who was piloting the fighter.

"Who are you actually?" he whispered.

"Leave the enemy aircrafts to us, Raider Squadron. We'll take care of them for you." He was surprised. It was the same female voice, and he was sure that it was the same pilot of the Harrier II. He was reluctant to answer to the radio, and the pilot grumbled in amusement. "Do you forget already? It's me, the Harrier pilot who saved your back from the annoying Mirage."

He looked back at the Gripen and saw the unmistakable magnolia insignia painted on the air intake. "You?"

"There's no time for radio chat," the pilot replied and broke away from him. "Now go. We'll watch your back. You can trust us."

He finally pressed the radio button. "Roger that… whoever you are."

The Foxhound flew away from the alone fighter and returned to the aerial super weapon. He was surprised; three similar Gripens were chasing after the Su-47s, which in turn were forced to abandon their target and engaged the reinforcement instead. "Lone Wolf, are you still there?" Cougar radioed in as Lone Wolf headed to the super bomber.

"I'm here, Cougar," he replied.

"Talk about support! Did you request for reinforcement before we took off?" he asked.

"Negative. I didn't remember asking for reinforcement," Lone Wolf told him. "We should trust them; they'll cover our back while we're intercepting the bomber."

The four Foxhounds were reunited and returned to pursue the super bomber. "Alley, Cougar, you go up and fire at the bomber's cockpit. Edge and I will concentrate on its weapon bay," he spoke.

"Copy that, Lone Wolf," Alley replied. "Raider 3, engage!"

"Raider 4, engage!"

Alley and Cougar broke away from the formation and flew over the bomber. Lone Wolf and Hibiki flew under the flying super weapon, keeping their aircrafts in line with the weapon bay.

"The weapon bay's opening!" Hibiki shouted and propelled her aircraft forward. "Let me take care of that!"

"Edge! Watch out!"

The female ace brought the Foxhound into an abrupt sway when the bomber fired its AA laser. It barely hit, but she was out of firing range. She repositioned the fighter behind the bomber and aimed at the weapon bay. Again, the laser cannon fired and she had to execute evasive manoeuvre, avoiding the concentrated red beam for the second time.

"I can't keep up with the bomber! It keeps firing at me!"

"Fox 3! Fox 3!"

Appearing from nowhere, two Phoenix missiles darted toward bomber and struck at the laser turret. The structure was detached from the lower fuselage and flying toward the earth below, engulfed in fire and smoke. Dumbfounded by the unexpected occurrence, she looked at her radar screen and saw a blipping dot coming toward her position. "Lone Wolf, I've got bandit on my six," she reported.

"Do I look like a bad man?" she heard a voice talking in her earpiece. "You ought to inform your wingmen that I'm with the friendly force, mate."

"Felix, how glad I am to see you again," she later heard Lone Wolf replying to the radio call.

"And how glad I am to be back in action," Felix replied. "Fly low, my lady. I want to score a kill today."

"But who are you?" she replied.

"A friend of ours from Port Adam, Edge," Lone Wolf told her. "You might remember him as the pilot of the midnight blue F-14."

"You've hit the jackpot right there, mate!" Felix laughed. "Now may I, my lady?"

Reluctantly she brought the MiG-31M lower, letting the solo F-14D to lead. "Please shoot at the bomb bay's door for us," she spoke. "It's the only way we can defeat the super bomber."

"The bomb bay, eh milady? No problem for me. Fox 3, Fox 3!"

Again, two Phoenix missiles were fired from the F-14D and they hit. The door was detached from the weapon bay and was sent into the open sea. The Naval Air Arm ace fired two Sidewinders at the second door and scored a hit. "I just made a perfect kill, mate," Felix uttered and brought the Tomcat away from the bomber.

"Fox 2, Fox 2!" Lone Wolf later heard Alley shouting in his earpiece. "Target splashed!"

"Bull's eye!" Cougar later cheered.

"Good job, everyone. Now leave the rest to us," Lone Wolf spoke and flew slightly under the crippled bomber. Hibiki followed behind, and the twos were lined up behind the exposed weapon bay. He glanced at the female pilot, breathed in and returned his focus to the target. He had his finger hovering over the trigger, waited, and…

"Raider 1, Fox 3. Missile launched."

One of the Amos active-guidance missiles flew away from the fighter's pylon and rocketed into the weapon bay. It was a successful hit, and the bomber now lost its levelled flight. Lone Wolf fired another missile and hit the same target, causing the bomber to rock wildly on its wings.

"Raider 2, Fox 3! Fox 3!"

Two more missiles were fired from Hibiki's position, and the weapon bay was totalled. Trails of smokes and vaporized oil poured down the destroyed section, and the two Foxhounds made gap between them to avoid the trail. Lone Wolf fired another missile, while Hibiki launched her last missiles. A massive explosion took place as the projectiles hit, and the bomber was now diving toward the island.

"That thing is still flying?" Hibiki exclaimed as the fighters flew under the smoke path. "I thought shooting its weapon bay will bring the bomber down!"

"We need to keep firing on it until it's totally destroyed," Lone Wolf spoke and looked up. He was flying under the exposed weapon bay and could see three giant free-fall bombs stored inside. "And we better do it fast."

To everyone's surprise, Lone Wolf left the bomber and went into a dive. "Lone Wolf, what the hell are you doing? Get back here!" Alley shouted. "We need you over here!"

"Lone Wolf, don't leave us!" Hibiki pleaded.

The lone wolf of Osean Air Defence Force ignored the radio contact and kept diving toward the ocean. Then, he returned to the super bomber and headed straight to the weapon bay. It was a manoeuvre he never tested during the training mission, and he was very aware of the risk if it failed. "Edge, get out of my way," he told the female pilot.

"Lone Wolf, what are you going to do?" frantically she replied.

"Just do what I say. It's an order."

"…o-okay, Lone Wolf. I'll do what you've told me."

Keeping the Foxhound in line with the weapon bay, he armed the remaining missiles and locked on the target. He waited, even as the distance between the fighter and the super bomber became shorter.

"Fox 3, Fox 3."

The Foxhound rolled to its right soon after firing the two missiles. There were bright flashes and thick puffs of smoke as the guided projectiles connected, and the explosion released a massive shockwave that boomed across the sky. Lone Wolf almost lost control of his aircraft when the shockwave hit but managed to bring it back to its levelled flight. He took a glance of the super bomber, now reduced to incinerated scrape metals that fell into the ocean.

"Target has been destroyed by Raider 1!" Golden Eye reported. "I repeat, Raider 1 has destroyed the super weapon!" Immediately the rest of the Raider Squadron and Felix, as well as crews of the AWACS, cheered and congratulated Lone Wolf for the incredible feat.

"That was wonderful." He looked at his left and saw the Gripen from earlier accompanying him. "I thought you were going to crash yourself into the bomber, but you've proven me wrong. I don't know anything about you right now, but somehow you remind me of someone when your wingmen are calling you Lone Wolf."

"Who are you anyway? Have we met before?" he replied.

The pilot of the Gripen chuckled and left him, heading to the mainland. "Maybe, maybe not. But I'll assure you we'll meet again in the future. See you later, Lone Wolf."

Lone Wolf just watched in intrigue, as the flight of the four JAS-39C fighters left him and disappeared in the horizon. He wondered of the mysterious person behind the female voice and the motive of being his reinforcement. He put the thought aside when Hibiki contacted him. "Are you alright? Who are they?" she asked.

"I don't know, Edge," he replied and leaned against the ejection seat. "They're very mysterious to me. Sort of."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Anyway, I'm tired," he spoke and breathed out in relief. "Let's go home. Grandpa told me of children waiting for us once we return to base. I guess they've decided to become our fans."

The female pilot giggled. "Fans? That's so sweet of them. I can't wait to see and thank them."


	9. Childhood Memory

**Ace Combat  
Heart of the Melting Blood  
Written by:** Lone Wolf NEO  
**Conceived by:** Lone Wolf NEO

**Author's note:** Ace Combat is copyrighted by NAMCO, and Lone Wolf NEO does not own any or all real-life features or whatever facts featured in this story. He does, however, own the copyright to all his original ideas in this fiction. The author would really appreciate it if readers do not plagiaries everything inside this story without his knowledge.

**Chapter 8  
Childhood Memory**

"The success of Osean Air Defence's Force's 210th Tactical Fighter Wing, also known to us as the Raider Squadron in destroying the super bomber has been the most talked of subject in daily conversations. Separatists from all around Belka and surrounding countries, as well as pro-peace organizations are now convinced with the capability of the squadron and putting their bets on the squadron in ending the unwanted war. As we can see over here," and then the cameraman switched focus to a group of demonstrators parading behind the news reporter, holding banners with various description of the Raider Squadron, "demonstrators are rallying along all major roads in this city, shouting slogans they created to support the squadron. We don't know what's actually inside their mind, or what has motivated them to support a squadron that has been around for only a short time. The only question we should be concerned of right now is the military regime's thought of the squadron. Whether they will approve of the team's act of disrupting their power expansion agenda or not is something only they know. This is Catherine McGuire, reporting from Magellan City for Global News Network. We return to studio."

The TV was switched off. Premier Robert Bohemia leaned against the chair and stared deeply at the empty ceiling. The emergence of the Osean Air Defence Force's Raider Squadron quickly became the most talked off topic among officers of his government, and their success in destroying the Dragon Spirit super bomber was as concerning as the constant threat from the rebels. Already, the goatee-totting leader held an emergency meeting with all military officers, discussing about the necessary action they needed to take in dealing with the squadron, before their power-expanding agenda came under jeopardy.

His thinking process was disturbed when his secretary called him via the PA. "Premier Bohemia, you have visitor."

He leaned forward and pressed the PA button. "Let him in." Premier Bohemia watched as a pilot entered his office and approached his desk. Donning full flight gear, the pilot saluted him and remained still before him. "Yes, Dragoon 45? What is your intention of coming here?"

"Allow me to investigate the squadron on your behalf, Premier Bohemia," the pilot told him. "Should they prove themselves a threat to us, I will gladly bring them down for the sake of this regime."

"Are you very sure you can do it alone?" Premier Bohemia asked. "You must have heard of how they took care of the first super weapon. Their capability is not to be underestimated. Besides, at least you should let your comrades accompany you. It's a lot safer than to fly alone."

The pilot just nodded. "I know the drill, Premier Bohemia. I will not let them follow my trail." He gave the highest leader a salute and walked out of the office.

"By the way, Dragoon 45," Premier Bohemia called him as he was about to leave, "I want you to do a reconnaissance mission over Magellan City. Observe the rebels' movement and report everything directly to me. Do you understand, Dragoon 45?"

"Understood, Premier Bohemia."

The pilot finally left him. Premier Bohemia just sighed and leaned back into the chair when another call came in. It was David Romanov, the highest-ranking commander of Bohemian Armed Force, and also the chief engineer of the military regime. His face was visible on the video conference gadget and he didn't look impressed. "What is it, Field Marshall?" he asked.

"Who was it, my premier?" Field Marshall Romanov asked.

"It's him," Premier Bohemia answered, "again."

Field Marshall Romanov snorted in disgust. "Again? Of all people, why it has to be him? That man always thinks he's capable of doing everything on his own. Who does he think he is? One-man squadron?"

"Calm down, Field Marshall," Premier Bohemia advised him. "He knows what he's doing. Even you know his capability as a fighter pilot."

"My apology for acting rude, my premier," the field marshal spoke, coughing in unease as he did. "Anyway, my premier, I have received news from the frontline. Our troops have captured Zone Cape and Laila Island near the border and are ready to advance to the capital city."

"Good, make sure all preparations are complete, Field Marshall," Premier Bohemia told him. "And be prepared for some fierce resistance. The Yukes won't be happy to see their land being conquered."

"As you wish, my premier."

"One more thing, Field Marshall," Premier Bohemia added with a stern look from his eyes. "Launch the super weapons."

"But my premier, they haven't undergone final tests. Please give the engineers some time to refine their system."

"The future of this republic depends on them, Field Marshall. You have seen how Dragon Spirit fell to the Osean defenders, haven't you? Deploy the super weapons and don't question your leader anymore."

"Y-yes, my premier."

The video conference ended, and Premier Bohemia took his time watching outside the windows behind his desk. Four Su-47s happened to perform a high-speed flyby over the presidential palace and he approached the window to have a closer look on the fighters. He later saw a lone F-15S/MTD performing a four-point roll over the helipad next to the palace, and he watched in intrigue as the aircraft disappeared in the clouds.

x-x-x-x-x

Night fell on Radiance Island. A tropical storm was due to strike the island in two hours, and the air base's operations were either postponed or cancelled. The Raider Squadron was grounded as the base commander dared not to risk the pilots' life by flying into the eye of the storm. A WC-130 weather reconnaissance Hercules was flying around the island, relaying updated weather reports to the base. Already the telltale sign of the storm could be seen over the horizon, and crosswind made landing on the air base a demanding feat to accomplish.

Lone Wolf was inside his room. Neither the coming storm nor the fact that his squadron was stranded due to foul weather condition bothered him, and he didn't have any reason to worry. He was arranging his work desk while humming to the familiar tune of "Blue Skies" that was played on the radio.

"_Everyday I wake up unsure, of the tasks the day will bring; yesterday's disappointments, keep reminding me…"_ he hummed to the song. _"Tomorrow's surly coming, just as sure as the air I breath; but I know that Ill get though it, I have what I need…"_

He stumbled across a photograph when he picked up the diary. He took a closer upon the picture and couldn't help but to chuckle: again, it was the picture of the girl but this time she was accompanied by him and a young woman, and the clear silhouette of Megalith Volcano was visible on the background. "You liked to pose in front of camera, eh?" he whispered and put back the picture on the desk.

"_Not one day goes by, with the wide blue skies; on which I rely, there's hope in the wide blue sky; wide blue skies, given me so much hope…"_

"There, all done." He wiped a trace of sweat off his forehead, and nodded in acknowledgment. He left the cleaned up desk and walked toward the door when it was suddenly opened. Startled, he found that Commander Mercury was standing in front of the door. "Commander, you make me surprised. What is it?"

"An unidentified plane just made an emergency landing three minutes ago," Commander Mercury told him. "Everyone at the hangar needs you right away."

"Huh? Why me?" he asked.

"It's the pilot of the plane. He…" Commander Mercury stopped and coughed a bit. "The pilot claims he… she knows everything about you and wants to see you right now."

"Right now?" Immediately Lone Wolf rushed to the hangar, running through the strong crosswind while Commander Mercury closely followed his lead. As he approached the hangar, he could see the unmistakable silhouette of a Gripen parked next to the Foxhounds. He was intrigued; _could it be the mysterious female pilot?_

He arrived at the hangar and approached the Gripen. He was in big surprise; it was the exact aircraft that helped him over the island. The very identical magnolia emblem painted on the air intake caught his eyes. _Now that the magnolia fighter is here_, he thought, _where might the pilot be?_

He was approached by Grandpa. "Looks like you're here just in time," he uttered.

"What's the fuss all about?" he asked.

Grandpa pointed to a female pilot who was arguing with the ground crews. "That lady over there demands the crews to look after her plane. Something about engine maintenance."

"Then why was I summoned here?" Lone Wolf asked again.

Grandpa patted his shoulder and pushed him toward the pilot. "She says she wants to meet you. Perhaps you should go and talk with her."

Accompanied by Commander Mercury and Colonel Azali who was attending Grandpa at the hangar, Lone Wolf approached the female pilot. The pilot spotted his arrival and gasped in shock.

"Wolfie?"

Lone Wolf was astounded. "Huh?"

The female pilot approached him in hurry. "Wolfie? Is that… really you, Wolfie?"

"Excuse me, have we met before?" he inquired. "I didn't remember anything about you, ma'am."

The female pilot squealed in excitement and hurled at him, seizing him in a full, tackling hug. "Wolfie! I never thought to see you again! Oh, how I missed you very much!"

"Ho-hold on, ma'am! I don't even know who you are!" Lone Wolf insisted while trying to get away from the embrace.

The female pilot grumbled and tightened the embrace. "Don't you remember me at all, Wolfie? Aw, I was hoping to see us reunited, so…"

"I don't know what you're talking of! Let go off me!"

"Never! Until you say you remember, I won't let you go!"

Colonel Azali whistled in fascination. "Just look at that. The most unexpected reunion anyone can afford to watch tonight."

The female pilot stared at Colonel Azali and Commander Mercury, giggled and jumped away from Lone Wolf. "Hello. My name is Major Illiya Ivanikov, first commander of Belkan Freedom Fighters. Or Magnolia Squadron, if you prefer to use the name," she introduced herself.

"Ah, you're the Maiden of Versailles Rose the rebels always talk of," Commander Mercury said.

"Maiden of Versailles Rose! Oh snap!" Colonel Azali exclaimed and smacked a fist upon his palm. "I've heard a lot from you on the TV. I never thought to actually see you up close."

"Why, thank you," she said and giggled.

Lone Wolf blinked many times in shock. "Illiya… Ivanikov? Ren!"

The pilot turned to him and gasped in surprise. "Aw, you did remember me at all!" She jumped toward him and tackle-hugged him for the second time. "You should've given me a call, you know! Where have you been? I haven't heard anything from you since you left the village!"

"How should I? I couldn't contact you, even!" he replied, struggled to keep himself breathing amidst the tight embrace the woman gave him. "You're the one who never gives me a call! And what on earth are you doing here?"

Illiya squealed in dismay and choked him. "Don't be angry at me, Wolfie! I didn't mean to forget you! I'm so sorry!"

Commander Mercury could not help but to laugh. "It seems that you know Lone Wolf very much, Major Ivanikov. I'm so surprised by how close you are toward him."

"Of course we are!" she declared and started rubbing her cheek against his. "It's because both Wolfie and I are childhood friends! Right, Wolfie?"

Just then, Hibiki and Cougar arrived at the hangar. "Lone Wolf, Alley wants to meet you immediately. He's at the briefing room right…" She was aghast. Cougar cooed in amusement. The squadron leader was being ogled by the female pilot and he didn't even attempt to resist the possessive embrace. Grandpa who happened to be at the scene couldn't help himself but to wow. The rest of the ground crews cheered at the couple before Hibiki gave them a murderous look of her eyes, causing them to back away in fear.

"Lone Wolf, will you kindly tell me who this woman is?" she demanded.

Illiya let go off Lone Wolf and turned her attention to the swordswoman ace. "Hello, there. I'm very sorry for acting like a sissy, but I was so happy to be reunited with my childhood friend," she uttered.

Hibiki twitched. "You? Childhood friend? You said Lone Wolf is childhood friend of yours?" she asked.

Illiya giggled. "Yes, he is. And I am Major Illiya Ivanikov, first commander of Magnolia Squadron. Pleased to meet you."

"Wow, Magnolia Squadron," Cougar uttered. "Alley's going to be very happy when he sees one of the Belkan separatist forces."

"Really? I'd like to meet him, too," Illiya replied, smiling as she did.

x-x

The briefing room transformed into a party hall, as crews and staffs celebrated Illiya's presence on the air base. Though unplanned and was done in rush, it brought a lively atmosphere to everyone.

"Man, I never thought to see you this close, Major Ivanikov," Alley spoke as he and the rest of the Raider Squadron were having toast with Illiya. "You know, I've been following the rebels' progress for a long time. Yet I didn't expect myself to meet the Maiden of Versailles Rose herself!"

"Oh, please, just call me Illiya," Illiya uttered. "The Maiden nickname is given by the media. The separatists like to call me with my name, you see."

"Alright, time for a quick trivia," Cougar said and took a seat beside the woman. "My buddy, Lone Wolf, wonders whether there's any squadron in the air force that uses magnolia flower as their emblem. He once told us of Harriers that helped him and Alley during Snapper's escape."

Illiya laughed. "Oh, that? Aw, I'm sorry if our presence had startled your squadron," she uttered. "Actually, we happened to be there when the bomber left the area. We saw the Falcons trying to protect the bomber, and we thought we might give them extra helps."

"Then what about the incident at Port Adam? Was it your doing?" Hibiki asked.

"That was my vice commander," she told her. "Oh, I think we have forgotten to introduce each other. I thought you have done that at the hangar, so…"

"Allow me to begin the session, ma'am," Cougar interfered. "My name is Jackson Button, ranked Captain in this squadron, and my call sign is Cougar. You can call me Jack or Cougar, whichever you prefer to use. I'm 30 years old, still single, and am looking for any good woman."

The pink-haired, ruby-eyed woman gasped. "You're 30? Oh, my, we're on the same age," she laughed. "And why did you call me ma'am? You make me a little embarrassed."

Cougar's jaw almost dropped onto the floor. He gawked at her in utter disbelief, never expecting himself to hear such answer. "Oh, man… I thought you're one or two years younger…" he sighed and stooped his head.

"Now, now, Jack," Alley uttered and gave him an assuring pat upon his back. "I'm sure there are a lot of girls out there, waiting for you to pick on."

"General William Mercury, commander of Radiance Island Air Force Base," Commander Mercury uttered.

"Colonel Azali Abdullah, Belkan Air Force's 27th Bomber Wing," Colonel Azali spoke afterwards.

"Pleased to meet both of you," Illiya said and turned to Alley. "And you are?"

"210th Tactical Fighter Wing's First Commander, Lieutenant Colonel Kevin Anderson, 26 years old, eight years of experience in the air force," Alley introduced himself. "Pleased to meet you, Miss Illiya."

"Lieutenant Colonel Anderson? Wasn't it you who led the humanitarian flight to Cherry Blossom Hill last year?" Illiya asked.

"Yes, Miss Illiya. That would be me."

Illiya cried in excitement and seized both his hands. "Thank goodness I meet you here! I was a fan of yours, and I admired your flight skill very much since you flew the mission! You were the only one who had the skill to bring a Hercules through enemy defence network!"

"Well, it seems that today's conversation might lead to a mutual cooperation between Raider Squadron and Belkan freedom fighters," Commander Mercury spoke. "I'm sure Major Ivanikov is very pleased to join force with us."

"That idea sounds sensible to me," Colonel Azali added.

The conversation lasted for another half an hour or so, and Hibiki was glowering at Illiya in disgust. Her energetic, lively attitude irked her and she tried to not show her uneasiness to the woman or everyone else inside the room. She wanted to tell Lone Wolf of her displeasure toward Illiya, yet in the middle of the raving party she was having no chance.

And she found herself being stared upon. "Oh, you haven't introduced yourself to me, dear," Illiya spoke.

Hibiki flinched at the suffix '_dear'_. She hid her disgrace and tried smiling. "I'm very sorry, Major Ivanikov, I forgot to introduce myself." She coughed, corrected the shrine maiden uniform and breathed out. "I am Major Kawasumi Hibiki, second wingman of 210th Tactical Fighter Wing. Pleased to meet you, Major Ivanikov."

"Pleased to meet you, too, Major Hibiki," Illiya replied.

"And she's quite a lovely lady, Miss Illiya," Grandpa added. "Though she can be quite… possessive sometimes. Especially when Lone Wolf is around."

"Grandpa, stop teasing me!" Hibiki demanded, unable to suppress her face from flushing furiously.

"Possessive? Toward Wolfie? Oh, my, that's a surprising fact," Illiya uttered and giggled. "I wonder why she has to act like that."

"That's none of your business," Hibiki insisted and left the couch. "Now, will you excuse me for a moment?"

"I think I need to use the washroom for a while," Illiya said and left the conversation. "Can anyone lead me to the washroom?"

Cougar looked at the young woman and whispered to Alley. "Hey, I sense a terrible rivalry going on right now. I think Edge is very jealous at Miss Illiya."

"Hell, I didn't know Edge would be irritated," Alley told him. "Why don't we ask Lone Wolf?"

Lone Wolf noticed himself being watched by the two wingmen. "What?"

"Hey, Lone Wolf, how long you've known Miss Illiya?" Alley asked.

"You don't talk much since she arrived here," Cougar added. "Does she make you troubled?"

"Troubled?" Lone Wolf replied and put down the glass he was holding. "Why would both of you want to care? Look, Ren and I are childhood friends. That's it."

"But I don't think Edge's going to approve of the relationship," Cougar insisted. "Didn't you notice how annoyed she was when Illiya asked about you?"

Lone Wolf snorted and glared at the wingmen. "Then why don't you ask both of them instead? I don't want to talk about it right…"

Suddenly, out of the blue, the scene everyone never expected to happen took place. For some inexplicable reason, Illiya hurled herself toward Lone Wolf from behind, giving him a happy hug about his neck. The squadron leader grumbled but did nothing to resist the playful embrace. Hibiki immediately jumped into the scene and protested at the voluptuous woman who giggled at her shocked reaction. Commander Mercury, Colonel Azali and Grandpa commented on the 'love comedy' scene, while Alley and Cougar watched at the three people in fascination.

"Lone Wolf seems to enjoy being surrounded by women very much," Cougar spoke. "And to be hugged by his childhood friend, on top of that."

"It's very strange that both of us are having the same opinion toward our flight leader," Alley added. "No wonder why he gets the most fans."

"Such an irony of life," Cougar sighed. "The silent, anti-social person gets the best ladies in the town, while everybody else can only dream of being surrounded by women."

"Are you trying to say that you're jealous, Jackson?" Alley asked.

"More of… amazed, Kevin," he answered. "More of amazed."

x-x-x-x-x

Lone Wolf was inside the hangar, sitting under one of the F-35Cs. He managed to escape the confusion of the party and retreated to the quiet building for privacy. The only sign of accompany was a group of mechanics who was maintaining the JAS-39C, and even that was taken for granted by the lone wolf. He took care of nothing around him, as he took out the picture of the girl from his pocket.

"Wolfie?" He turned around and saw Illiya standing next to him. "You're not going back to the room. Everyone's having karaoke right now."

"I'm not used to noise," he uttered and gave a little space beside him. "I don't know why you're here, but take a seat."

"Thank you, Wolfie." She took her place and moved close toward him. "It's been a long time since we last sat under a fighter plane, right?"

"When was that last time?" Lone Wolf replied, and was spontaneously slapped on his arm. "Hey, what was that for?"

"Wolfie, you're so mean! You didn't even remember that time," Illiya complained.

"Sorry, I can't recall anything from that day," he apologized before throwing his sight at the ceiling. "How are things at the village?"

"Well, since the war broke out, everyone's been aware of the village's security," Illiya told him. "Even the village's guards are having hard times nowadays, especially with Bohemian Air Force flying everywhere."

"That's good to hear. At least they can look after themselves." Lone Wolf later frowned and stared at the picture, saying nothing for a long time.

"What's the matter, Wolfie? You look concerned," the woman asked.

"Is she… alright?"

She acknowledged the question with a quick tap of her fist upon her palm. "Ah, I see. You want to talk about her, right? She's fine right now, and she's been asking me a lot about you. Oh, she even wants to know when you're going to visit her and take her to the island again," she told him.

"That…" Lone Wolf sighed again and leaned against the F-35C's front landing gear. "I'm sorry, but… I cannot answer. In times of war, chances are I'll be unable to pay her a visit like I used to be."

"Wolfie, please," she pleaded and took hold of his hand. "She's been thinking of you ever since both of you met. Don't you know that she wants to be with you all the time?"

The lone wolf of OADF put his hand over hers. "Ren, I… I wish I could understand her feeling. I wish I could."

Illiya could only sigh and let go off his hand. "Please excuse me, Wolfie. It's almost midnight; I need to have some sleep before tomorrow's flight." She bent forward and placed a soft kiss upon his cheek. "You should get some rest, too. Goodnight, Wolfie."

He just watched as the woman walked away and headed to the door. He shrugged and lay on his back, staring at the empty ceiling. "If only…"

x-x-x-x-x

The tropical storm gave away after ravaging the island for almost eight hours. Illiya was preparing to return to Magnolia Squadron's headquarters at the mainland. She would not be alone during the journey home as Raider Squadron was assigned to escort her until she reaches Magellan City, where she would continue her flight. For many ground crews, it was a heartbreaking moment to see the friendly, generous woman biding them farewell and climbing into her airplane.

"I'll let my squadron informed on your wish to cooperate with us, Commander Mercury," Illiya said from onboard the fighter. "My wingmen will be more than pleased to work along with Raider Squadron."

"Hey, be careful on your journey home, okay?" Grandpa shouted. "We don't want anything to hurt you."

"Thank you for the reminder, Mr. Andrew," Illiya replied and pulled down the cockpit.

"Look, I don't mind if we're going to escort Miss Illiya, but why must we accomplish defence suppression mission as well?" Cougar asked as the pilots walked toward the hangar.

"Let's see," Alley uttered as he checked the flight map. "The route to Magellan City is packed with enemy air defence system, and the one we're going to take happens to be the most heavily defended. That's what the reconnaissance unit told us."

"Isn't Magellan City the place where the rebels do their operations?" Hibiki asked.

Cougar glared at her. "What? Trying to change the topic? I've seen you trying to protest each of Miss Illiya's behaviour during the party last night. And just a while ago, during the breakfast, you suddenly jumped on your feet and opposed her decision to feed Lone Wolf. Do you have any problem with that?"

"But she's disgracing Lone Wolf!" she insisted. "How can I, his wingman, tolerate with that when all she does all the time is bothering him?"

"Hah! You're just jealous with Miss Illiya," she snorted. "What's wrong with her bothering Lone Wolf? Both of them are childhood friends, right?"

"That is not the point!" she replied in dismay.

Cougar could only slap his forehead. "This is why I hate working with woman…" he grumbled.

Lone Wolf ignored the argument and stared at the girl's photo for a while. He sighed, put it inside his pocket and climbed onto one of the F-35Cs. "Raider 1 to ground control, are we cleared for take off?" he asked as soon as he reached the radio.

"Negative, Raider 1," the ground control replied. "Please wait for another two minutes. We still haven't received news from Golden Eye."

"Copy that, ground control." He slumped into the ejection seat and closed his eyes. His memory flied away to the moment Illiya spoke of the girl in the photograph, and a sense of melancholy emerged inside of him. He didn't know of why he had the sensation, and he didn't want to know.

"Alright, Raider 1. You're cleared for take-off," ground control radioed in.

"Thank you, ground control." He switched the radio frequency and made an announcement. "Raider Squadron, Major Ivanikov, we'll take off in two minutes. Please get ready inside your airplane and follow my lead."

Several minutes and lots of hassles between Cougar and Hibiki later, the four F-35Cs and the solo JAS-39C were airborne and headed to the route to Magellan City. The formation flew under 1000 feet as instructed in the briefing to avoid detection by enemy radar, and was flying over 1000 miles per hour.

"Alright, everyone, today's mission would be escorting Miss Illiya to rendezvous point set up by Golden Eye," Alley spoke as the flight crossed the coastline, "and while we're on that, we'll be doing some defence suppression mission."

"I thought you're leading the flight," Hibiki commented.

"I'm just repeating the objective, Edge," Alley replied. "We'll reach rendezvous point in 20 minutes time, and establish contact with Golden Eye. After about 2 or 3 minutes, we'll be cleared to engage. Does anyone have any question on today's mission?"

"I believe you're going to enter our turf," Illiya spoke. "We know our territory better than anyone else from both sides. I can't believe those bastards would go as far as installing anti-aircraft weapons in our area…"

"Well, at least we'll be able to finish off the mission in no time," Alley commented. "Lone Wolf, do you have anything else to say?"

Lone Wolf wasn't saying anything for a while. Then he reached the radio and replied, "I'll lead the flight once we're done with Golden Eye."

"Anything you want to do, Lone Wolf," Alley added.

They arrived at the rendezvous point, and Lone Wolf immediately established contact with Golden Eye. It was a long, tedious period as he explained to the AWACS on the escort flight, as well as the secondary defence suppression mission they were going to take while maintaining the low-level flight. They were later given clearance to engage and immediately they broke away from the course, heading to combat zone.

"This is going to be difficult," Lone Wolf uttered and led the flight. "One of us will have to escort Major Ivanikov, while the rest of us neutralize the enemy defence. Edge, I entrust Major Ivanikov to you."

"What? Why me?" Hibiki interjected. "Lone Wolf, I decline to be of Major Ivanikov's escort and insist to join you."

"Edge, this is an order," Lone Wolf reminded. "You're the only one in this flight armed for aerial combat. You ought to watch our back as well."

Reluctantly she acknowledged the order. "Copy that, Lone Wolf. Major, please follow me."

The F-35C broke away from the formation, and the Gripen slowly followed its lead as the fighter made a detour to a nearby lake. Lone Wolf watched at the two aircrafts before focusing on the target ahead. "Be careful, Alley, Cougar, those defence system might fire at us anytime," he reminded as he armed one of the HARM missiles.

"Hey, I thought I just saw something moving out. It might be a truck or some sort of armoured vehicle," Cougar uttered. "Drat! I never thought we'd be dealing with mobile defence units."

"That's not a truck, Cougar!" Alley exclaimed. "That's an armoured train! Damn, are we dealing with the same thing like at White River?"

Indeed it was. The Raider Squadron was facing an armoured train stationed at one of the railway tracks heading to Magellan City, and it was nothing like what they had dealt with before. It was more heavily armed, and the strength of its armours made destroying the train a tough feat.

"Holy! I've got radar locked on me!" Alley shouted.

"Raider Squadron, engage!"

Immediately the three JSFs broke away from the three-plane formation and attacked the defence units. Their arrival at the scene was greeted by 20mm bullets fired from the unit's Phalanx guns, and later on, Stinger missiles.

"Stingers? I thought this is supposed to be most heavily defended area!" Cougar exclaimed and fired a HARM missile at the radar outpost. "Bull's eye! What the hell? I've got multiple radar warnings!" he shouted and looked over his shoulder as he climbed over the train. "I can't see where it comes from!"

"Cougar, you've got burst missiles on your six!" Lone Wolf yelled. "The train's firing burst missiles at you! Evasive manoeuvre!"

The F-35C marked "3" was pursued by tens of burst missiles fired from the train. Cougar instantly kicked in the throttle and climbed to 5000 feet, firing chaffs and flares to distract the missiles' guidance. The chase ended when the burst missiles fell back into the ground, unable to keep up with the endurance.

"Playing dirty with us, huh?" Lone Wolf grumbled and fired one HARM missile at the trailer carrying the burst missile launcher. It hit, and Lone Wolf broke away from the destroyed trailer.

"That train keeps firing at us!" Alley exclaimed and fired another HARM missile at the train's AA turret. "We'll never leave this area in one piece! Target splashed!"

Lone Wolf checked at his weapons. He got only one missile left, and he was getting low on fuel. If they didn't manage to neutralize the defence, the escort would be in vain. "Alley, Cougar, how far the train's damage is?" he asked.

"All defences are neutralized," Alley reported in. "But I can't affirm that until the train is fully destroyed."

Out of nowhere, Lone Wolf saw a stand-off dispenser gliding toward the crippled train and deployed its payload over it. Soon, more stand-off dispensers appeared from the clear sky and ejected their cargoes over the armoured train. Soon the armoured train was reduced to piles of burnt metals.

"I think I'm going to believe the miracle in air strike matter," Cougar said and flew around the fully destroyed air defence unit. "Whoever did this must have known of our arrival."

"We're very sorry for being late," an unidentified voice was heard speaking in their earpieces. "We were told that we would rendezvous with Raider Squadron and pick our commander out. We didn't know we'd have to neutralize defence network on our way here."

"Are you from Magnolia Squadron?" Lone Wolf inquired. "Because we're instructed to escort Major Illiya to Magellan City and rendezvous with you."

At the same time, Illiya's JAS-39C and Hibiki's F-35C arrived at the scene. "Lone Wolf, it was Major Ivanikov who had contacted her wingmen and asked them to come here," Hibiki explained.

"Major Ivanikov, are you alright?" the voice asked, and Lone Wolf saw four identical Gripens coming toward them.

"All in one piece, comrade," Illiya replied and brought her aircraft toward the formation. "Is everything alright? Because I thought I saw a fierce fight going on from the lake."

"Nasty resistance, if you ask," Cougar told her. "You're right about the enemy, Miss Illiya. They've gone as far as installing defence network here. And to be attacked by burst missiles on top of that, I was almost became their victim."

"Major Ivanikov, we'll escort you from this point," the voice spoke and took over the flight. "Raider Squadron, we highly thank you for looking after our leader. She said she was going to fly a reconnaissance mission over the volcano island; turned out that she was forced to land on Radiance Island in the middle of storm."

"Ren," Lone Wolf called her, "you didn't tell me that you were flying over the island. You've caused me so much trouble, you know!"

"Aw, Wolfie, I'm so sorry!" Illiya apologized. "Actually I wanted to take some pictures of the island for my collection when the storm struck. Are you angry at me?"

"Of course I am!" Lone Wolf interjected. "Sigh, I knew I should've let you fly in the storm instead…"

"Wolfie!" she protested and the rest of the flight laughed at her appalled response to the radio contact.

"Wow, I never thought to hear Lone Wolf shouting at someone like that," Cougar commented and looked at his radar. "What's this? There's something following us. Holy cow! We've got radar lock-on!"

"I've got missile alert over here, too!" Hibiki shouted.

"Everybody break!"

Immediately all the fighters broke away from their formation when an AMRAAM rocketed toward their position. "Ren, leave this area with your wingmen now!" Lone Wolf shouted and headed to the direction of the missile.

"But Wolfie, what about you?" Illiya asked.

"Our job here is done! We'd escort you until you meet your wingmen, right? Now leave!" Lone Wolf shouted.

"Major, we have to leave," one of the Gripen pilots advised. "The rebels need you at the city right away."

Reluctant to see her childhood friend in danger, Illiya had no choice but to leave the combat zone and headed to Magellan City, closely escorted by her wingmen. "Wolfie," she radioed him, "please be careful…"

Meanwhile Raider Squadron was climbing away from combat zone, hunting for the unknown attacker that had ambushed them earlier. They reached 30,000 feet and dispersed into the clouds, starting their search for the attacker. It was nowhere to be seen yet the radar lock-on was still inevitable, and the squadron was getting frustrated.

Suddenly an F-15S/MTD painted in bright red appeared from the cloud and rocketed over Cougar's left wing. "Holy cow! What the hell is that?" he shouted.

"I've got it on my sight!" Hibiki shouted and fired two Sidewinders at the F-15S/MTD. To her surprise, the airplane evaded the missiles and returned fire. "That can't be!" she cried in dismay and brought the aircraft into a violent barrel roll. The AMRAAM missed and glided harmlessly into the ground.

"That's nothing like we've encountered before!" Cougar shouted.

"Whatever it is, it intends to intimidate us," Alley insisted and armed his missiles. "Fox 2! Fox 2!" His Sidewinders rocketed toward the aggressor, and like Hibiki's attempt, they missed. "What on earth? How can he evade the missiles?"

Lone Wolf pushed the throttle to full extent and brought his F-35C head-on with the F-15. He armed his Sidewinders, aimed at the object and pressed the trigger. "Fox 2! Fox 2!" Again, the missiles missed when it fired several flares and the F-15S/MTD sped toward him. Lone Wolf was forced to avoid collision and made a four-point roll while the aircraft did the same. He had the glimpse of the cockpit when the two fighters made a close flyby, and he saw the pilot of the jet.

He was surprised.

For a split second, the pilot of the F-15S/MTD waved at him, as if saying "hello" and sped away into the clouds, disappearing from sight and radar. Lone Wolf lost his words and could not believe his eyes, not realizing that his aircraft was now entering a high-speed dive.

"Lone Wolf! Pull up! Pull up!"

He flinched. Immediately he pulled the throttle backward and pulled up, and the F-35C missed the ground barely by several feet. He returned to his wingmen yet he was in shocked state that he could barely believe his near-death experience.

"Did you get any track of the enemy, Cougar?" Alley asked.

"I can't see him on my radar. 'Whoosh' he went and into the clouds he disappeared," Cougar replied.

"Lone Wolf, are you alright?" Hibiki radioed in as she approached his aircraft. "Lone Wolf? What's the matter? Lone Wolf?"

Lone Wolf was startled and replied the radio contact. "I… I'm alright," he spoke and breathed out in relief. "I'm alright."

"What was that thing actually? Why did it attack us?" Cougar demanded.

"We failed to bring him down," Alley spoke. "And it can only mean one thing. He's no ordinary pilot, perhaps on the same level as Lone Wolf."

"How can we be very sure of that?" Hibiki insisted. "Nobody else can evade missiles that easily. Lone Wolf might take several hits, but he always evades missiles."

"Come on, everyone," Lone Wolf spoke and brought the aircraft to lower altitude. "We're going home. There's a lot to discuss at the base after this."

And so they did, as the four F-35Cs headed to the horizon, leaving the combat zone with a sense of uncertainty on what they had experienced. As for Lone Wolf, he was as equally disturbed as he was intrigued. The pilot; he swore he had met him before, somewhere and yet he could not remember. He turned on the autopilot and leaned into the ejection seat, and he closed his eyes.


	10. Bear, Foxhound, Warthog and the Sky

**Ace Combat  
Heart of the Melting Blood  
Written by:** Lone Wolf NEO  
**Conceived by:** Lone Wolf NEO

**Author's note:** Ace Combat is copyrighted by NAMCO, and Lone Wolf NEO does not own any or all real-life features or whatever facts featured in this story. He does, however, own the copyright to all his original ideas in this fiction. The author would really appreciate it if readers do not plagiaries everything inside this story without his knowledge.

**Chapter 9  
Bear, Foxhound, Warthog and the Sky**

_The missiles missed the F-15S/MTD and followed decoys deployed from the fighter instead. It changed course and sped towards him. Lone Wolf was forced to avoid collision and executed a four-point roll. To his surprise, the aircraft did the same. He had the glimpse of the cockpit when the two fighters made a close flyby, and he saw the pilot of the jet._

_He was in shock._

_For a split second, the pilot of the F-15S/MTD waved at him. He saw him and the gesture; it was as if the pilot was saying "hello" to him. Then the pilot, altogether with its aircraft, sped away into the clouds, disappearing from sight and radar. Lone Wolf lost his words and could not believe his eyes._

"_Lone Wolf! Pull up! Pull up!"_

_He looked outside. His F-35C was entering a high-speed dive, and it was heading towards the ground. Roughly he pulled the flight stick, but it was so abrupt the fighter went into an uncontrollable flat spin. He was on the verge of death, and he closed his eyes._

"_LONE WOLF!"_

x-x-x-x-x

Lone Wolf woke up. A thick sheen of sweat dripped down his cheek, dampening the T-shirt he was wearing. He looked around him, and found himself inside his room. He placed his palm over his face, shaking his head in disgrace. "Damn it, it was just a dream…" he grumbled.

He slowly jumped off the bed. He approached the window and saw the sight of several fighters making a low pass over the runway. He looked further outside the facility and saw a group of children playing at a nearby field. He saw the children stopping playing their game of hopscotch and waved at him, and willingly he waved back to them. Some of them shouted at him, asking him to come and play with them. He smiled at the invitation. "Children… they never fail to amaze us…"

He waved at them again before moving away from the window. He approached the door and found himself staring at Alley. "You surprise me. What is it?"

"We've got a mission briefing," he told him. "We need to gather at the briefing room immediately."

"Lead the way."

Lone Wolf followed Alley, and went down the alley. They met Cougar who headed towards them from opposite direction. "Hey, we've got a bad news," Cougar spoke. "The Bohemian armed force has conquered the nations of Recta and Gebet and they're moving southeast to Ratio. It's confirmed by our intelligence department six hours ago."

Lone Wolf scowled. "What… did you say?"

"The Bohemian force has expanded their territory in their second Blitz campaign. They're expected to…"

Lone Wolf punched the wall. It was so loud that it could be heard across the room. "The regime can go to hell and die!" he roared. Repeatedly he punched the wall, screaming in anger as he did. "All they think of is their greed for power! They don't even want to care of the children! What will they think of when they see their homeland invaded by outside force?"

He stopped. His breath was hoarse. His eyes were burning in rage. The fist he used to pound against the wall was pressed against it. "They will regret this…" He let go off the wall and rushed to the briefing wall, leaving Alley and Cougar in surprise.

"Did I just say anything offensive?" Cougar asked.

"No, you didn't," Alley answered. "But what's wrong with him?"

"That's what I want to know, Alley," Cougar said.

The three pilots arrived at the briefing room, and were greeted with a video presentation played on the screen. Hibiki had arrived earlier, and she was watching at the video with General Mercury. They took a seat behind the twos, and General Mercury stopped the video presentation to begin the briefing.

"You should've known already why you're summoned here, right?" General Mercury asked.

"Beats me," Cougar shrugged.

"I would like to know," Alley said.

"Me, too," Hibiki interjected.

Lone Wolf said nothing. He just nodded.

"Before I start the briefing, let me share my thought on the strength of the Bohemian force." Saying so, General Mercury resumed the video playback, in which it showed video footages of the battle between Raider Squadron and the super bomber Midnight Dragon. "My idea of the Bohemian regime is they either don't have the capability to move their warhorse in massive number, or they simply put the tactic aside and rely on super weapons. Except for the most recent Blitz attack, most of their financial source is used to construct their super weapons."

"How exactly resourceful the regime is?"

"We don't know how. Yet. But as far as our military officers are concerned, the regime's capability of constructing super weapons with limited resource is not to be taken lightly." Seconds later, the onscreen presentation was replaced by digital map showing vast railway network linking cities and regions marked with BOHEMIA symbols. General Mercury pointed to a location to the northeast of the map and highlighted the area with laser pointer. "For instance, this area is believed to the major construction site for the regime's naval super weapon."

"Oh, please," she grumbled. "Why do we have to hear all these… super weapon matters?"

"Because this isn't the war like used to be. The regime might want to show us what they're really capable of," General Mercury answered the question while the projection slide changed to a satellite photo of a battleship. "If this picture seems familiar to you, it's because the regime's building what is claimed to be the largest battleship in naval history."

"Hey, that warship looks like it's transported back from the Second World War," Cougar said. "No wonder why its design looks so… nostalgic."

"Why would the regime build a ship which design is more than 100 years old?" Alley asked. "Look at its helipad; it's so vulnerable anyone can fly a biplane and drop a Molotov cocktail on it."

"Don't ask me, but what do I know is that the Bohemians have a soft spot toward old system," Cougar said. "Talk about old school."

"However, this isn't the reason you're summoned to this briefing room," General Mercury reminded. The pilots later watched in intrigue as a video footage of an amphibious assault was displayed on the screen. "In order to prevent further invasion from the Bohemian ground force, the Yuktobanian Marine Corp has agreed to assist Faton Navy to recapture any territory under the Bohemian control, especially areas at Bohemia/Fato maritime border. Their objective is to launch an amphibious assault at Laila Island 100 nautical miles to the dockyard, then continue their attack on mainland. Both sides have deployed their forces to the island, but six hours ago, for some unknown reason the operation was terminated. One of the battalions was left stranded on the island during the withdrawal."

"How long the marine force's been stuck there?" Lone Wolf asked.

"Three hours since the video was sent to our secretary of defence," General Mercury told him. "The soldiers are running out of supplies, and the Bohemian coast guards are constantly bombarding their position."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Alley asked.

General Mercury switched the presentation to another video footage; it showed the frantic, frightened faces of the Yuktobanian soldiers as they took cover from the heavy barrage. "Prime Minister Alexander has bestowed upon you his request to protect the soldiers until rescue ship arrives. You will fly to Laila Island at moment's notice; you have to hurry, though. Time's running out for the soldiers. It won't be long before the regime launches a massive strike force to reclaim the island."

"Hey, that sounds easy," Cougar insisted. "Fly to the island, cover the soldiers' heads, wait until they're rescued, and return to base. The kind of mission I'd like to fly."

"Not until you watch this." With that said the display screen was switched, and this time it displayed a video footage of a lone Tu-95 Bear strategic bomber donning Yuktobanian insignias flying over the ocean. "This bomber is en route to Zone Cape from Farbanti, for your information."

""Farbanti, the city of the Free Erusian Republic, our ally in the second Belkan war," Alley spoke, "probably the farthest base we can think of."

"That is correct, and this bomber flying straight from the island for an air raid against the Bohemian supply depot at this area." Saying so General Mercury directed the laser pointer to an area not far from the island and resumed his briefing. "The problem with this matter lies in the fact that the bomber is flying the mission without any escort. Farbanti Air Force refuses to lend their pilots to the Yukes, forcing the bomber to fly the mission alone." General Mercury paused, and gazed at the concerned pilots. "Again, we are the closest air force to the combat zone. Prime Minister Alexander's expecting us to keep his airplane in one piece."

"But isn't it hard?" Hibiki interjected with a look of concern on her eyes. "I mean, we have to take care of the soldiers until they're picked up by their force, and then we have to make sure nobody gets close to the bomber. How are we going to accomplish both tasks at the same time?"

General Mercury turned his attention to Lone Wolf. "Well, Lone Wolf, what is you suggestion? I'm very sure your experience in your last missions will help you."

Lone Wolf was silent. His eyes rolled to the display screen, attentively watched by Hibiki and General Mercury. Then he coughed. "It would be appropriate if I'm given some time to think of the suitable tactics for this mission. Let me talk with my friends regarding this matter, commander."

General Mercury just nodded to agree. "Well, suit yourself. I leave the mission to you, Lone Wolf." He later gave orders to the pilots and saluted them. "This briefing ends here. You are dismissed."

x-x

Lone Wolf was resting under the A-10A parked on the tarmac. His heart was still burning with anger; he could not accept the acts of invasion done by the Bohemian force. He could not afford to let children of Recta and Gebet to live their life under the regime's iron claw.

He sighed. No matter how much he ranted of, he was powerless against the irony of war. He was just a pilot, a soldier, nothing more. All he could do for now was pray for the safety of the children.

"Can I sit here?"

He looked at his left. It was Hibiki who greeted him, and she was donning her usual shrine clothing. Somehow, the sight of the young woman was a calming effect; the kind of mood he needed to have along the hectic time of war.

"Yeah, sure." He gave a little space beside him. "I didn't know you'd wander around in that outfit. We're going to fly in any moment, you know."

The young woman giggled and took her place. "Yes, I know. But it isn't an offense to wear this clothing, right?"

"Go figure." He rolled his eyes to the sky. "What do you want to talk of?"

"May I ask you about Major Illiya?" she spoke. "I thought I should know something about her, because she works as a pilot. So…"

"So you want to know why she surprised you that night, don't you."

Hibiki tried to laugh. "Yes, that's what I want to know. If… only you want to share it with me."

"Ren… she always acts like she's still young whenever I'm around. Even though she's older than me." He paused. Then he continued. "She doesn't see that as a problem. She… likes to hang around with me as if she wants to be important to me." He sighed and leaned against the A-10A's front landing gear. "Don't worry about her, though. She's been like that since we were kids. Happy, energetic, cheerful, open-minded; she doesn't mind behaving like a little girl even in the middle of war."

"Don't you feel troubled when she bugs you around, Lone Wolf?" Hibiki asked.

He chuckled at the question. "Troubled? You asked me the same question Alley and Cougar had asked." He later frowned and took a very deep breath. "I'm sorry. I don't feel like talking over personal matters."

"N-no! It's alright; it's my fault for asking such questions," Hibiki replied, laughing dejectedly as she did. "Oh, yes! I didn't come here to bother you, actually. I was asked by General Mercury to go and ask you about the missions we're going to fly. I'd like to hear your suggestions."

"The missions… huh?" He threw his sight to the coastline. He looked at the sea for a long time, even as Hibiki stared at him in curiosity. "Hibiki."

"Yes, Lone Wolf?"

"Do you know what season is right now?"

She counted her fingers, as if calculating for months available in the year. Then she looked back at him. "It's summer. Why do you ask?"

He could only shake his head. "No wonder why I feel terribly light-headed." He stood up and headed to the beach. "I think I'm going to dive into the ocean right now. Want to join?"

The girl in shrine maiden clothing immediately jumped on her feet. "At this hour? But it's afternoon! It's too hot to swim in the sea!" She tried to hide her anxiety, tightly gripping her clothing at the same time. "Besides, I… I don't think it's a good idea for a flight leader and his wingman to go for a swim…"

Lone Wolf, instead, wagged his finger at her, cutting off her protests. "Who said we're going for a swim? It's only a quick splash."

Hibiki remained doubtful. This caused Lone Wolf to grab her hand, to which she yelped in surprise.

"Lone Wolf!"

"Come on! We should spend our time as friends once in a while, you know!" So saying, he dragged her off.

_Friends?_ It would be the least expected thing to hear, she thought, especially when it came from the mouth of the person she regarded as her flight leader. A sudden rush of blood was felt across her face, and despite the unease of the rough grab of the lone wolf's hand, she couldn't help but to feel warm. Nevertheless she could care less of its reason as she followed him to the very edge of the sea.

She halted and watched at the lone wolf. Somehow, she felt as if she was watching at a child who refused to grow up. She could not help but to wonder, even as Lone Wolf ran along the sea edge, chasing sea gulls at the same time. She giggled at the thought and approached him. "Say, Lone Wolf, why don't we--"

"Gotcha!"

Hibiki squealed in surprise when a splash of salt water hit her face. Lone Wolf laughed at the reaction and continually splashed water at her. She ran away from him, not wanting to get wet by the sea water. Lone Wolf hurled at her and suddenly grabbed her, caught her in his arms and began spinning her around him. Hibiki cried out in protest and pounded at him.

"Lone Wolf! Stop it! It's scandalous!"

"Come on, Hibiki! Why can't I? We're friends, aren't we?"

"Friends? I thought we're just team-mates!" She yelped. Lone Wolf was tickling her waist. "_IIE_! Lone Wolf! Stop tickling me, _yamete_!" Squealing, she tried to run away.

"What if I said no?" He continued tickling her. Even when she began kicking his shin, he endured her roughhousing, holding her tightly and familiarly to him. Then she stopped beating at him and instead snuggled her face upon his chest, leaning upon him, her hands finding and clasping each other behind his back.

"Why do you think you want to do that?"

"I don't know. It might be my inner child who wants me to act like that."

She giggled and clung onto him. "I didn't think my team leader would say things so surprising." Then she became silent, even as she relaxed herself upon him. "Do you think we will be able to accomplish both missions, Lone Wolf?"

He let go off her and knelt on the sand. Silent for a while, Lone Wolf took a piece of stick and scribbled on the sand. Hibiki watched in curiosity, as he drew various diagrams and lines before him. He drew what looked like an island and a section of mainland, with several markings along the line. Then he proceeded to sketch a symbol and marked it "FRND", positioning it close to the coastline of the 'island'. He later took four pebbles of different sizes and put them not far from the 'island'.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" asked Cougar as he approached the two pilots. He looked at the scribble Lone Wolf had drawn, and couldn't help but to be interested. "What are you doing, Lone Wolf?"

Alley watched over Cougar's shoulder. He, too, was attracted by the doodle. "Isn't that sketch similar to the briefing we've had a while ago?"

"Just a little bit more…"

Lone Wolf nodded and turned his attention to the surrounding pilots. "Alright, everyone, I believe I have found the solution in accomplishing the missions." The two men and one woman watched at him in intrigue, as he made several small markings around the main sketch. "We will fly in one formation until we reach the combat zone. There, we will split into two groups and head to different directions." Saying so, he pushed the two small pebbles towards the island and took the big pebbles behind the 'mainland's coastline. "Cougar and I will do the air support mission over the island. Alley, you and Edge will fly toward Fato's waters and escort the bomber."

"Got it, Lone Wolf," Alley replied.

"What are we going to do along our mission, Lone Wolf?" Hibiki asked.

"Your task will be to protect the bomber, prevent any enemy aircraft from approaching it and ensure its safety once it accomplishes its task," said Lone Wolf. "Should the bomber crews have anything to ask, both of you will answer on my behalf."

"We will, Lone Wolf," Hibiki told him.

Then he explained what he and Cougar would expect to do in covering the stranded Yuktobanian troops, positioning the small pebbles to and from the 'island' while drawing several lines around it at the same time. Occasionally he would ask Alley for additional information of Laila Island, and he would provide the flight leader with everything he needed.

"Alright, I think I should end this briefing," Lone Wolf said. "If anyone of you has questions to ask, ask right now. We don't have time to rethink of these tactics once we're airborne."

"Nope, everything is clear," Alley said. Cougar nodded, and so did Hibiki.

"Then let's move."

Lone Wolf rushed back to the airfield. Alley and Cougar examined scribbling of the missions, before they turned their attention to Hibiki. She realized she was being under the curious eyes of the twos and interjected, "why are you looking at me like that?"

"Edge, I didn't know you were quite playful with Lone Wolf," Alley said.

"What are you talking of, Alley?" She paused. Then she yelped. "Hey! Wait a minute! You were watching at us?"

"Well, sort of," Alley said. "I can see that both of you were enjoying your time."

"But we were just-- playing!" she interjected.

"_In that way?"_ Cougar suggested. The woman was struck with embarrassment and turned herself away from them. Cougar threw his head over her shoulder and gave her his foxily gaze. "I didn't know you and Lone Wolf are hiding intimate relationship, Edge. Deciding to become lovers already?"

Hibiki punched him.

x-x-x-x-x

_One hours and thirty minutes later. Osea/Belka waters._

The flight of two Warthogs and two Foxhounds was heading toward the combat zone. Lone Wolf was leading the flight, even as he flew close to the surface of the sea. His team-mates were following his lead; Cougar was just a couple hundreds of feet behind him, while Alley and Hibiki were further above. They were flying in the wee time of dusk; it would not be long before night arrived, and the pilots knew they would be soon flying their mission in darkness. To make matters unpleasant, Golden Eye was assigned to another mission over Ustio and they had to rely on information they obtained from the briefing.

They reached the rendezvous point. "We'll split here. Alley, Edge, you go and rendezvous with the bomber. Cougar and I will continue our flight to Laila Island. Once we're at combat zones, make sure our IFF is activated. We don't want the Faton force to misidentify us as enemy."

"Understood," the rest of the pilots replied.

The two MiG-31Ms broke away from their formation and headed to their new destination in high speed. The A-10As resumed their flight to Laila Island, and the pilots could see with their very eyes how the tiny Laila Island was pounded by hundreds of artillery shells fired from the mainland's coastline. They had no time to waste.

"Raider 1, engage."

"Raider 4, engage!"

The two attackers broke away from their formation. Lone Wolf headed to the artillery installation, and was greeted by hundreds of anti-aircraft bullets fired from the beachhead. Lone Wolf hastened and fired a Maverick missile at one AA installation and pulled up, illuminating the sky with flares he deployed. Cougar was next to take position and dived towards the batteries.

"PICKLES!"

He pulled up. The 1000-pound iron bomb hit its targets and wiped out half of the artilleries. Cougar shouted in victory and returned to the beachhead, firing the Avenger cannon at the remaining artilleries at the same time.

"Cougar, you continue pressurizing the enemy; I'm going to meet the marine force," Lone Wolf spoke.

"Just leave the artilleries to me! There's nothing Cougar the Destroyer cannot touch! WOHOO!" laughingly he replied.

Lone Wolf headed to the island. He made a low-level pass over the coastline and saw a group of soldiers taking shelter behind an abandoned fortress. He reached his radio and talked through the breather. "Attention to all ground force, this is the flight leader of Raider Squadron. Do you read me, over?"

"This is General Nikitich of 13th Division Yuktobanian Marine Corp! God! I thought nobody's going to save us!" he heard a frantic reply in his earpiece. "Thank goodness you arrive. Our Prime Minister has just told us that you'd come and protect us until our ship picks us up. So please don't let those Bohemian fire their artilleries at us! We're dying over here!"

"Affirmative, General," Lone Wolf replied. "We'll keep covering your head until rescue arrives." Saying so, he returned to the coastline, where Cougar was busy clearing the road for him. "Cougar, how's it going?"

"They keep on firing at the island! I can't believe they're so persistent to reclaim the island," Cougar told him. "Raider 4, Fox 2!"

"We have to keep on attacking them until rescue ship arrives and picks up the troops," Lone Wolf said. "It's the best we can do for now."

"Hey, Lone Wolf," called Cougar.

"What?" Lone Wolf replied.

"Remember what I said about old school?" Cougar asked. "What if I sing an old-school song?"

Lone Wolf laughed in surprise. "I'd advice against it, Cougar. We're in the middle of a battle, and I can't afford to lose a wingman because of a simple mistake." He banked sharply and returned to the artilleries. He opened fire and let loose another stream of 30mm bullets at the installations. "Targets splashed!"

"Come on, Lone Wolf! It's only a verse," Cougar insisted.

"Alright, but only one verse. Understand?" Lone Wolf reminded and released a cluster bomb over the enemy bunker. "Targets splashed!"

Cougar laughed and brought his Warthog back to the artilleries. He was heard taking a deep breath, even as he aligned himself with the artilleries.

Then he sang.

"_I love you baby and if it's quite all right! I need you baby, to warm a lonely night! I love you baby, trust in me when I say…"_

He pressed the trigger fired three Maverick missiles away at the enemy position.

_Oh, pretty baby don't bring me down, I pray! Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay! And let me love you, baby, let me love you…"_

Cougar later broke away from his targets, releasing decoys as he did. "Missed me, suckers!"

Lone Wolf later heard Alley shouting at Cougar over the radio in surprise. He seemed to have heard the singing, and he was unimpressed. "Cougar, what the hell are you doing!"

Cougar laughed again and returned to the artilleries. "Come on, Alley! Singing while fighting isn't that bad once in a while!" he replied and fired another three missiles at the enemy position. "Besides, this song is dedicated to that certain person who refuses to admit her feeling."

"Cougar!" Lone Wolf later heard Hibiki protesting at him.

"Alley, how's everything at your side?" Lone Wolf asked.

"We just arrived at the rendezvous point. The pilot of the bomber wants to speak with you. He's on our radio frequency right now."

Lone Wolf flew away from the reach of AA installations. "Link me to the bomber." There were 20 seconds of silence, and then he got linked.

"Greetings, pilots of the OADF," a voice with a slightly distinctive Yuktobanian slang was head in his earpiece. "This is Major Mikhail speaking, and we are from 99th Bomber Wing, Yuktobanian Air Force. We've heard of your efforts to protect our stranded comrades from our prime minister. We must thank you for the deed."

"Thank you, Major Mikhail," Lone Wolf replied. "My wingmen are ready to escort you until you attack the supply depot. Please let them know anything you need."

The voice laughed. "It should be you we should thank. As a matter of fact, we already finished our strike mission against the Bohemian depot, and we still have lots of deliveries to send. Now what do you want us to do next?"

Lone Wolf was about to answer when an unknown fighter ambushed his six. He looked over his shoulder and saw an F-20A firing at him. "Damn it!" He broke away and headed back to the ground. The F-20A pursued him, firing missiles and guns as it did. "I've got bogey on my six!"

"I've got it on my radar," Hibiki shouted. "Releasing missile! Raider 3, Fox 3!" It took over 30 seconds for the Amos to splash its target, yet for Lone Wolf the 30 seconds was too long, and he barely escaped the pursue alive.

"Wow, that was a close call," Cougar remarked.

Lone Wolf looked around him. There was no sign of aggressors, but he had to be alert. The attack was unexpected, and he had no idea he would be ambushed by Bohemian fighters. "Damn Bohemians, they don't know who they're dealing with."

"At least we won't be alone," Cougar shouted. "We've got bandits on 12'OC! LOTS OF THEM!"

Lone Wolf watched at the direction and saw fighters coming toward the island, like a swarm of locusts. Immediately he pressed the radio button. "We need serious reinforcement over here! The enemy's outnumbering us!"

"But what about the troops?" Cougar asked. "We still have to protect them until rescue arrives!"

"Alley! Edge! Do you read me?" Lone Wolf shouted. "I need your help over here! Now!"

"But what about the bomber?" Alley replied. "We can't leave it alone!"

Lone Wolf had no time to answer. Two Mirage 2000-5s were flying past his head, and several F-20As fired missiles at his aircraft. "I've got missile lock! Evasive manoeuvre!" Sharply he banked to the left and released flares from the aircraft; the missiles missed and rocketed harmlessly into the ground. The two Mirages changed course and were on his tail.

"There are too many of them! Where the hell is our AWACS when we need them!" Cougar exclaimed. "Raider 3, Fox 2!" A Mirage 2000-5 was hit and exploded in mid-air. Cougar was, however, not amused when another Mirage fired at his six. "They're everywhere! We won't make this mission alive!"

To Lone Wolf's surprised eyes, the delta-winged fighters were shot down and crashed into the ocean. He wasn't quite sure of what he saw, until he saw a flying object darting through the massive formation, separating the enemy into small skirmishes. The object, then, repeatedly flew through the skirmishes, scoring kill after kill and repeating the pattern. The enemy flight was in chaos; several fighters fled the combat zone, and there were pilots who were forced to eject from their aircraft. Lone Wolf was amused; who's the daredevil pilot?

"Raider Squadron, our fleet has arrived!" he heard the ground force shouting at his radio. He looked back at the island and saw a hovercraft speeding towards the island, escorted by several corvettes. "We will leave this island under cover of our fleet! You don't have to worry about us!"

"I read you, General," Lone Wolf replied and turned his attention back at the oncoming enemy fighters. He later contacted the Tu-95 bomber. "Major Mikhail, this is Raider 1. Your naval force's fleet has arrived and is now taking the ground force to safety. I repeat, the ground force is being brought to safety."

"Affirmative, Raider 1," the voice answered. "And we're ready to deliver our payloads."

He glanced at the artilleries. They were still firing at the rescue fleet, but it was already out of reach. "They're still firing at the fleet. They should be stopped now."

The voice laughed. "Well, then, stay out of the way," it remarked. The voice, as Lone Wolf later heard, was shouting in Yuktobanian at the crews. "We're ready, crews!"

"Lone Wolf, the bomber's launching cruise missiles!" Hibiki exclaimed.

"They're firing at the artilleries," Lone Wolf assured. "Cougar, stay out of the way. The Yukes are having home deliveries to the Bohemians."

Cougar laughed. "Are you kidding me? Home deliveries in the middle of the war?" Lone Wolf coughed as a sign of not impressed and Cougar immediately apologized for the bad joke. "Okay, okay, I get it now."

The two A-10As left the coastline and climbed to 5000 feet, just at the time several cruise missiles popped out of the thin air. In seconds, the long-range projectiles slammed onto the artilleries and destroyed the installations in one swipe, taking the coastline with it. The explosion could be felt by Lone Wolf and Cougar, as their aircraft rocked wildly due to the massive shock wave. Nevertheless they were out of the reach of the explosion, and were unharmed.

"That was nasty," Cougar uttered as they flew over Laila Island. "I wonder if there are any survivors down there."

Lone Wolf watched at the battered coastline; there was nothing left there except for several charred structures. "I don't know, Cougar, but this is war. Anything can happen."

The attackers headed back to the rendezvous point. Lone Wolf eased off the flight control out in relief. Another successful mission, another triumph for the Raider Squadron. He was saddened, however, to know that many lives had died in the attack. It was a victory that came with a price. He understood how the soldiers might have thought of when they saw cruise missiles coming toward them. He wondered of how their family would cope with the news of their beloved ones' death afterwards.

He pressed on the radio button. "Raider Squadron, this is your leader speaking. Return to base." He paused then he sighed. "Edge."

"Yes, Lone Wolf?"

"I saw several children playing outside the airfield this afternoon," he spoke. "Let's visit them once we're back, okay?"

There was a silent. Then the female pilot giggled. "Yes, Lone Wolf, I'd like to."

"Hey, you still owed me that punch!" Cougar yelled.

"I wasn't talking to you, moron!"

He turned off the radio. He leaned against the ejection seat and could not help but to wonder of something. He was curious of the mysterious flying object that came from nowhere and attacked the fighters like nothing. Was it the red F-15S/MTD he had encountered over the railway station? Or was it another ally who acted behind the curtain?

Or was it another ally who was watching him out there?


	11. New Wings

**Ace Combat  
Heart of Melting Blood  
Written by**: Lone Wolf NEO  
**Conceived by:** Lone Wolf NEO

**Author's note:** Ace Combat is copyrighted by NAMCO, and Lone Wolf NEO does not own any or all real-life features or whatever facts featured in this story. He does, however, own the copyright to all his original ideas in this fiction. The author would really appreciate it if readers do not plagiaries everything inside this story without his knowledge.

**Chapter 10  
New Wings**

"Magellan City Police Department's anti-riot division has arrested 23 people in the most recent anti-war demonstration to take place in the city. Officials stated that the demonstrators were detained as they were responsible for vandalizing and destroying public properties in attempt to gain attention from the regime. However they were later released from custody after local leaders agreed to pay for their bailing. One source was quoted as saying Magellan City's pro-peace movement would not stop organizing demonstrations around the city until all sides agree to end the war, and at such will continue fighting for what they claim is right."

He turned off the radio. The news report of Bohemian troopers conquering more lands beyond the borders pissed him off. Everything -- _everything_ that led to the war, he absolutely despised of. Previously the regions of Gebet, Recta and Fato had fallen to the Bohemian regime in their decisive Blitzkrieg, and the troopers were escalating to the south, threatening Ustio, Ratio and Sapin. It was the most unpleasant news he had heard in his life with the air force. He wished he could turn back the time and prevented the regime from expanding its reign.

He wished _he_ could turn back the time.

"Damn, this is not the time for stupid nonsense."

Today, he and Grandpa Lancelot were appointed to lead a training mission with a new batch of pilots. Alley, who was supposed to conduct the pilots' training course, was assigned to assign a humanitarian mission in North Osea's southern border. He knew of that already; Alley was famous among organizations of human welfare for _Operation: Heavenly Rhapsody._

"On March 19, 2017, OADF was called upon request by Ratio Initiative Committee for Refugee International Security, RICORIS, to lead an evacuation mission in Rhapsody Village near Osea-Belka border," Lone Wolf thought. "Under codename Little Fairy 2, Alley was called to commence the most daring unarmed mission to be taken by any OADF pilot. Despite the odds, all the refugees were safely evacuated, and the C-130J fleet was able to leave the area in one piece."

Lone Wolf also received news from the base commander that Radiance Island AFB was going to receive new airplanes, most of which were delivered from Osean surplus. This news was a warming welcome for the squadron; the current deployment of aircrafts in the base was inadequate to cope with the demand for the team's missions. Some, like the Phantoms, were obsolete and had to be replaced by more capable fighter aircrafts.

_Knock, knock._

Lone Wolf's thinking process was disturbed. "Who might that be?" He approached the door, opened it and found himself staring at a female pilot. He was shocked, so did the person. "You're new here. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The young pilot was startled. "I-I'm sorry for disturbing you, sir! I was asked to look for you here," said the pilot.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I'm sorry, sir!" The pilot made a salute and tried to smile, despite the shocked expression she had on her face. "My name is Henrietta Milano. I graduated from Air Force Academy in Dilectus and I'm assigned to this squadron by my superiors. Pleased to meet you, sir."

Lone Wolf stared at the pilot for a long time. A pair of sapphire eyes, innocent at first glance but burning with the passion of a pilot, attracted him. She looked young and naive, and he could not help but to think of what motivated her to become a fighter pilot. _She has a lot to prove herself after this._

He saluted her. "Pleased to meet you, Miss Milano-"

"Please, sir. Call me Henrietta instead," she spoke. When he stared at her strangely due to the suggestion, she blushed. "Um… sir, I was supposed to escort you to the hangar right now-"

Lone Wolf shrugged. "Alright, alright. You go first. I'll catch up with you later."

"Yes, sir."

Lone Wolf hesitated for a while. He watched at the pilot who ran down the alley and went out of the barrack. He could only shake his head and left the room. "What's going on here?"

As soon as he stepped out of the barrack, he was surrounded. Not by angry enemy, but by a group of very enthusiastic children. "What the hell?" he exclaimed, even as the children started bugging him. "Who allowed you children to enter this airbase? This area is off-limit. Now get out before I call the guards."

"But the guards let us in!" the children exclaimed. "We told them we wanted to visit you!"

Lone Wolf snapped at the answer and almost roared at them when Hibiki called them back. Immediately they rushed to the shrine maiden, sticking their tongue at Lone Wolf as they did.

"Lone Wolf, these children have been given visitors' pass," she told him as he approached her. "They just want to look around this base. They won't cause anyone of us problem."

"And we want to play with Big Brother!" the children cheered.

Lone Wolf stared at the children, most of which returned stare at him. He later turned to Hibiki. "Hibiki, take care of these kids for me, will you?"

"Big Brother!" the children shouted.

Lone Wolf glared at them. "What is it? I've got works to do right now. And what's with the suffix you just called me with?"

Blatantly they said in unison, "BIG BROTHER MUST STAY WITH US!"

Hibiki almost laughed at the answer and glanced at the appalled pilot. "Oh, dear. Lone Wolf doesn't like being called 'Big Brother'." She, then, turned to the children, who were already now a group of eager little monsters. "I'm very sorry, children, but Lone Wolf doesn't have the time to spend with all of you."

The children cried in dismay and demanded that Lone Wolf wait. The pilot started to panic and looked at the hangar he was supposed to go. He looked back at the children, at the smiling Hibiki and back to them.

"Big Brother…" Then they frowned. "Can't we?"

Lone Wolf was in state of shock. Hibiki foxily giggled at him. Several military polices who guarded the front gate smiled to see his reaction.

Finally he surrendered. "Damn, I'm in a middle of an errand, and now I have to baby-sit all of you?"

"Big Brother!" they protested.

Lone Wolf laughed and knelt in front of the group. "See that aircraft over there?" he said, pointing to a MiG-31M parked near the bunker. "Go there and play some games, but don't go anywhere without me. If anyone asks you who told you to be there, tell them Big Brother Lone Wolf said so. I'll catch up with you later."

"Okay, Big Brother!" Excitedly the children ran toward the lone Foxhound and started playing rope-skipping. Lone Wolf stood back and observed in interest, as they took an unfortunate soldier to play with them.

Leaving the children with their activity, Lone Wolf approached Hibiki who had a big smile carved upon her face. "Deciding to have fun with the children already, Lone Wolf?" she asked.

Lone Wolf frowned at the question. "And you, Miss Hibiki, didn't even bother not to allow them coming here," he replied.

Hibiki laughed. "It was you who talked about them, wasn't it?" she suggested.

"Yes, it was me, but I didn't say they could come and play here," he insisted. He looked back at the children who were waving goodbye at the amused soldier and proceeded with their game of hopscotch. "Now what I'm supposed to do with them?"

"Lone Wolf, why don't we meet up with the recruits first?" Hibiki suggested. "Perhaps it's best to know them a little bit more. The children can wait."

He looked at the children, then at the recruits who were listening to Grandpa's briefing near the Hawk aircraft. "Good idea. Let's go."

They went to the group. Grandpa saw their arrival and waved to them. "Lone Wolf, Edge, I was about to call you just now. Come over here, you need to know these nuggets first." They approached Grandpa and stared at the group. "Bill just told me that the three of us are entrusted to train these nuggets in four weeks before they can return to their air forces."

"The three of us?" Hibiki asked.

Grandpa nodded. "Even the OADF officers wanted us to look after them while they're here."

Lone Wolf sighed. The children were already complicating his day, and now he had to train the 'nuggets'? "Whatever. I don't want to think about it right now."

He turned his attention to the waiting pilots. One of them stepped forward and saluted him. "My name is Seishino Akira, call-signed 'Poncho'. I'm from the 10th Tactical Fighter Wing, Ration Air Force. Pleased to meet you, sir."

"Ferdinand Alonzo, 112th Tactical Fighter Squadron, Sapinian Air Force," said the next pilot. "Everybody at the academy used to call me Marksman, and it's since then my call-sign." He later glanced to the man next to him. "This is Louis Philippe. He's my team-mate at the squadron. I call him Pooh because he likes honey very much."

Lone Wolf stared at the said pilot. He was saying nothing, but from his facial expression Lone Wolf could guess he was not amused with the explanation. "Oh, sir," Ferdinand interjected, "Pooh doesn't talk much. Sorry, I forgot to tell you about that."

Henrietta, as Lone Wolf noticed, was the last to speak. "My name is Henrietta Milano. My superiors in Ustio assigned me to fly in Raider squadron because they believe this team is among the best in OADF."

Hibiki was impressed. "It seems that our allies' air forces are entrusting us to train their pilots," she said and bowed to the new pilots. "Welcome to Radiance Island Air Force Base, everyone. I am Major Kawasumi Hibiki, and this is Lone Wolf," she spoke, pointing to Lone Wolf who just nodded at them. "And this senior citizen standing here is Andrew Lancelot or Grandpa as everybody calls him. From now on, Lone Wolf, Mr. Lancelot and I will be your flight instructors throughout your training. Should you have any inquiry regarding the training, don't hesitate to forward your questions to us. We will try our best to be of assistance."

She turned to Lone Wolf. "Lone Wolf, do you have anything to say?"

Lone Wolf looked at each of the pilots. "I don't care of which air force they're from or why they bother to be here," he spoke, much to the surprise of the pilots, "and I do want to ask them of why they want to join the air force, but not right now."

He pointed to Henrietta. "You, I forgot to ask this question. Did your superiors give you a call sign before they sent you here?"

She was surprised by the question. "No, sir. I mean… I didn't remember anything about that. Why do you ask, sir?"

Lone Wolf shrugged. "Fine. Then I'll call you Vixen. From now on, you'll be identified with the call sign until your training ends. Is that clear, Henrietta?"

"Y… yes sir," Henrietta replied. "Thank you, sir."

"Alright, nuggets," Grandpa spoke aloud. "Time's up. Gear yourselves up in five minutes. Today you're going to have a training mission with me. Now move!"

All the five 'nuggets' rushed to their barrack, running past the children who waved to them. Lone Wolf watched at them for a while before he turned his sight to the runway. Four Su-30MK Flankers had just landed and were heading to the hangar. At the same time, he saw the F-16/F-4 group waiting for take-off clearance at the taxiway.

"Lone Wolf," Hibiki called him. "Is there anything wrong? You weren't very happy a while ago. Didn't you want to see them here?"

"You look like you have problems handling new intakes, Lone Wolf," Grandpa said. "Are you alright? You don't have to join me in the flight if you don't want to."

Lone Wolf said nothing. Then he shrugged and went to the arriving Flankers, waving to them without looking at them. "And he didn't even say he'll meet us later," Grandpa uttered.

"I wonder whether Lone Wolf is alright today," Hibiki spoke. "Grandpa, what should we do about him?"

"He might be tired, I think," Grandpa suggested.

Hibiki excused herself and returned to the children. She was greeted with a very wide smile, and she chuckled. "Have you done playing, children?"

"Is Big Brother going to fly again?" they asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid he has to." The answer caused them to frown in disappointment, and she noticed how hopeful they were to spend time with Lone Wolf. "Don't worry, children. I'm very sure he won't forget you. He is just busy; he's a pilot, after all."

The children cheered at the guarantee and danced around Hibiki. "Hurray! We get to play with Big Brother after all!" they shouted in unison. _"Ring-a-ring of roses! A pocket full of posies! Atishoo! Atishoo! And we all fall down!"_

One of the children stopped dancing. She looked up at her, her eyes shining in curiosity. "Big Sister, is Big Brother a great pilot?"

Hibiki smiled at the question. She knelt beside the girl that led the group and asked her. "Why would you think he is?"

"We saw him on TV, and the reporter said something about Big Brother's successful missions," the girl told her. "They said something about… rescuing soldiers. Do you still remember it, Big Sister?"

"Yeah, and remember the super-big bomber that came to our island?" the boy asked, stretching his arms to emphasize the word 'super-big'. "The news said that one pilot destroyed the big bomber alone. We were wondering whether Big Brother was the pilot they were talking of."

"Can you tell us more about Big Brother?" the children asked. "Can you?"

Hibiki just smiled. "What should I say about him? He never talks of anything about him," she said. "He's a secretive man."

One of the children approached her. "Big Sister, can I ask you something?"

Hibiki turned to him. "Yes. What is it, my dear?"

"Do you like Big Brother?"

Hibiki blushed in a sudden. Startled, she tried to keep herself calm and not panicked. "Why… why would I?" she asked.

"Because we saw you and Big Brother talking with each other," the kid said. "So we figured that you and Big Brother must have something."

"Is it true?" the girl later asked. "Is it really true that you like Big Brother?"

The children started bugging her. "Can you tell us, Big Sister? Can you? Can you?"

Hibiki blushed again. She had no idea that the innocent children would ask her with such a curious question.

"Come on, Big Sister!" the children kept begging, mischievously laughing as she helplessly tried to deny the question. "You must let Big Brother know your feeling, or he'll go and look for somebody else!"

"Children!" Hibiki girl started chasing the children around the base. Laughingly they scattered away, teasing and making fun of the shrine girl.

x-x-x-x-x

_24 August 2017. 23:32 hours. Radiance Island AFB._

Lone Wolf's lack of experience as flight instructor limited his role in the team, thus he had to hand over the task to Hibiki and Grandpa. He could only follow the progress of the trainees via ground control. He was aware of that; he was the kind of person who would rather let trainees practice on their own accordance rather than guiding them.

Nevertheless whenever he was asked to lead the pilots in training flight, he was dedicated. So dedicated he was, at one point his method of instructing the pilots was questioned by General Mercury as 'harsh, ruthless and unsystematic'. The trainees often complained to Grandpa that they could not follow Lone Wolf's lead aircraft, and even said that they would not be able to finish the training course in four weeks if they had to keep up with his pace. Lone Wolf did not care; it's been three weeks since the training started, there was no space for turning back. They had already reached this far, and they would transform from green nuggets to beefed up, battle-ready fighter pilot.

On top of that, he could not stand one person.

Henrietta.

Of all fours, she got the lowest ranking. For many times her points had to be deducted due to her lack of attention to training The trainees' first flight, as he remembered, had to be delayed because she could not strap herself onto the ejection seat. During one of the flights, she accidentally shut off her aircraft's engine and went into a stall. It was a careless mistake that could have killed her, had he not shouted at her over the radio to go to full throttle and pull up. He was frustrated; how would she be able to keep up with her team-mates and finish the training?

"Sir?"

Again, his thinking process was disturbed. He looked upward and saw the anxious face of Henrietta, as she stared down at him. "What is it?"

"I saw you sitting outside here, all alone," Henrietta said. "I thought you might need someone to accompany, so--"

"So what? Look at the time, Henrietta," he spoke in high tone. "You're supposed to stay at your barrack. What brought you here?" When he saw Henrietta stepping backward in fear, he shook his head in dismay and ruffled his fingers in his hair. "Damn it! I didn't mean to scare you off."

"But sir, you look… upset," she spoke. "I was wondering whether--"

He stared at her. Straight into her eyes. Was she trying to be a busybody? "Whether what?"

"Whether…" Henrietta calmed a bit and went on. "Whether you need someone to talk to. Like… me?"

He was about to reply to the question when noticed a violin held between her arms. Curiosity began taking over. "Is that a violin you're carrying?"

"Oh? This violin?" She made a little laughter when she showed him the violin. "I brought it here. I thought I would be lonely if I don't have something to do."

This time, Lone Wolf grinned. From disgrace, he began to change his attitude toward the trainee. "I don't know why you want to bother yourself carrying violin around, but here. Take a seat. Perhaps we should have a little talk."

"I was thinking of that too, sir." Carefully Henrietta sat on the bench and moved herself a bit away from Lone Wolf. "I'm sorry, sir, but every time a guy asks me to sit beside him I tend to get nervous."

Lone Wolf laughed. "Oh, really? Who do you think I am? Someone else's boyfriend?" The reply caused Henrietta to blush, and she turned around to hide her flushing face. "Hey! I didn't mean to tease you. Come over here, I'm not the type of man who would take advantage over someone's daughter."

Henrietta warily glanced at him. "Are you… sure you won't do anything to me?"

"Look, Henrietta, all I want to know about you is that," he said, pointing to the violin. "Why are you carrying that around? Can you _actually_ play it?"

"Of course I can play it, sir," she said, albeit surprised. "It's my birthday present, you see. My parents gave it on my 14th birthday."

"And how old are you now?" Lone Wolf asked.

"I'm going to be 21 this weekend, sir," she said.

Lone Wolf laughed again. "21? You're two years older than Edge!" he exclaimed.

"Really, sir? I thought she's older than me because I addressed her as 'senior officer'," Henrietta replied.

"Well, yeah, she acts like she's older than she looks," Lone Wolf said between his laughs. "Okay, okay. I'm going to stop laughing now before it kills me." He calmed down and stared at Henrietta. "You know that you're on the lowest training ranking, don't you?"

"…yes, sir. I'm aware of it," she said. "I've been very anxious of my ability for the past 3 weeks, and I don't even think I can finish it by the end of this week. I was thinking of quitting this training and return to my hometown, so…"

"Henrietta."

She looked at him. "Yes, sir?"

"The truth is," Lone Wolf said, "you really can do it. It's just you who don't realize your potency. Why would you become a pilot when you said you couldn't?"

"But sir, even if I can become a pilot… can I face the war?" she spoke. "You see, the reason I joined the air force is because…" She stopped. Lone Wolf was staring at her, and she lost all her strength to continue her speech. "I'm sorry, sir. I wish I knew the reason. I didn't even know why I'm here in the first place, with Senior Officer Hibiki, Senior Officer Lancelot, and you…"

"Whatever." He outstretched himself and corrected his pose. "Henrietta, do me a favour and play me a song. Any song; I'm kind of bored right now."

She was surprised. "Right now? But I thought you want to have a talk with me, sir," she insisted.

"Yes, I did, and it's over," Lone Wolf told her. When he saw Henrietta staring at him strangely due to the answer, he just laughed. "Come on! You've been playing that violin for 7 years, right? You must be a natural-born violinist."

She was unaware of what he was talking of, but she wanted to fulfil the request. "Okay, sir." She stood up and walked to the front of the bench, holding the violin between her chin and her shoulder. "Sir, would you like to hear 'The Journey Home'? I first played it on my 14th birthday, but it's not as perfect as the one sung at November City."

"The Journey Home…? Yeah, sure. Go ahead."

She nodded. Taking a deep breath, she held the violin close. She closed her eyes, her posture relaxed.

Then it began.

The familiar rhythm of _The Journey Home_ came out as the strings rubbed against the bow. Lone Wolf was fascinated; behind the innocent, naïve eyes were a gifted violinist. Why would she become an air force pilot instead of a violinist, he did not want to know, because all he wanted to do now was to listen to the song.

The song was finished. Henrietta stopped playing the violin, and she bowed to him. Lone Wolf cooed in amazement and made a loud applause. "That was fantastic, Henrietta! You're really good!"

She blushed. "Thank… you, sir. I really appreciate it." She corrected her pose and sat back on the bench. "Sir, I'm curious about you. You don't interact with people around here a lot. I always see you sitting either here or inside the hangar. Is there anything you don't want to let them know?"

Lone Wolf sighed. His eyes rolled to the night sky. "I don't know, Henrietta. It's just… me. I'm not used to mixing around with people. Even I find it hard working with my own subordinates. An old habit of mine, you see."

"Oh, I understand." She coughed a little and stared at Lone Wolf. "Sir, if you may, would you like to have a talk with me? Anything other than being an air force pilot. Is that alright with you, sir?"

Lone Wolf stared at her. The sapphire eyes were very convincing and trustful, he pondered. He smiled and looked back to the sky. "Sure. Sure. I'm alright with it."

Henrietta smiled widely. "I'm looking forward to have a friendly conversation with you from now on, sir."

"Just… call me Lone Wolf," Lone Wolf chuckled. "No official designation when I'm off duty, okay?"

"Yes, sir… Lone Wolf."

And they did. Throughout the night, they talked. Of anything they could think of -- outside the context of air force and fighter squadron. The conversation grew warmer and fonder as minutes passed by, and they seemed to be oblivious of the chilly night.

Little that they knew that two people were watching at them from faraway.

"Well, well, well," Cougar cooed. "Looks like another rival is coming." He, then, glanced at the irritated Hibiki and chuckled. "This is not just going to be a triangle love. It's multi-dimensional love!"

"What in the name of my ancestor is that supposed to mean!" Hibiki demanded.

"You're just jealous to see other women hanging around with Lone Wolf," Cougar insisted.

"But I am not!" she denied.

"Admit it, Edge! You like him, and you don't want to tell him your feeling!" laughingly he replied. "He's your boyfriend, for God's sake!"

"I don't--- hey! What was that for!"

"Gotcha!" Cougar ran for cover, even as the pissed off Hibiki started chasing him around the airbase.

x-x-x-x-x

**Author's note:**

On the next episode of _Ace Combat: Heart of Melting Blood_…

The trainees get to finish their training weeks as fighter pilots when they're asked to join Grandpa's demonstration team for an aerial display over Sudentor in North Osea. Things don't go very well for them when Bohemian troopers invade the city, threatening to detonate bombs around the city. Will the Raiders decisively rescue the city from brink of destruction?

Edge is having serious problem with Lone Wolf. Not only she has to listen to Lone Wolf's complain about Illiya, she also has to accept Lone Wolf's condition to become Henrietta's personal instructor. But what she does not know is that Henrietta, like Lone Wolf, shares a secret so deep she dares not mentioning. What is it?


	12. Guardians of Silver Moon

**Ace Combat  
Heart of Melting Blood  
Written by:** Lone Wolf NEO  
**Conceived by:** Lone Wolf NEO

**Author's note:** Ace Combat is copyrighted by NAMCO, and Lone Wolf NEO does not own any or all real-life features or whatever facts featured in this story. He does, however, own the copyright to all his original ideas in this fiction. The author would really appreciate it if readers do not plagiaries everything inside this story without his knowledge.

**Chapter 11  
Guardians of Silver Moon**

"Welcome again to the 6th Sudentor International Aerospace Exhibition, presented to you exclusively by Goodyear. This is your reporter Catherine McGuire welcoming all visitors to the second day of this exhibition. Today we have tonnes of activities around this airport, with today's highlight being a special presentation by Osea's top aerial demonstration team the Silver Shields. With me today is the chief manager of Silver Shield Team, General William Mercury, who will explain what the team will do for today."

The airport was bustling. Hundreds of people were visiting the vicinity, taking tours and pictures of aircrafts parked along the taxiway. Among them were tens of tour guides who were in charge of giving explanations to visitors. Everywhere else, reporters and newsmen scrambled for the best spot to do their coverage of the event.

Lone Wolf was inside the hangar. He was temporarily in charge of the aerobatic team, supervising them while Grandpa was interviewed by the sponsors of the exhibition. He was busy instructing the ground crews to prepare the airplanes for the demo pilots.

He looked at Henrietta. She was donning her G-suit, and was having difficulty with the buckles. Silently he approached her and offered her a help. "I think you need some assistance, Henrietta," he suggested.

"Yes, I realized it," she replied. "I can't seem to get this buckled up right. The tailors didn't make a suit accustomed to my body size."

"Here, let me help." He took the shoulder strap and tightened it. "There. This should do it," he said, patting on the strap.

"Thank you. Lone Wolf… I can do this, can't I?"

He grinned at the question. He knew she was frightened; it was the first time she (and the rest of the new pilots) performing in front of hundreds of spectators. "Hey, of course you can. Just follow Grandpa's instructions and you'll be fine," he assured.

"Lone Wolf… do you have any words of encouragement for me?"

Lone Wolf nodded and gave her a pat on her shoulder. "Good luck."

Despite the fact that she was blushing, she nodded. "Thank you, Lone Wolf."

Henrietta saluted him and climbed onto the aircraft. "Be careful up there, okay?" he said. She replied with a thumb's up before closing the canopy. He waved to her and headed to the hangar door. There, he was greeted by his second-in-lead Hibiki, who was wearing her military CEO suit, complete with badges.

"Do you have a bit of time, Lone Wolf?" she asked.

"Sure, sure. I just finished," he said. "What is it?"

"My father and his friend would like to meet you right now," she said and introduced him to the guests. "Lone Wolf, this is Admiral Miyamoto, the highest commander of Osean Naval Force."

The said man bowed to him, in which Lone Wolf did the same. "I'm honoured to meet you, Commander Lone Wolf. My daughter has told me a lot about you since the first day she was admitted to the air force. I was looking forward to seeing you."

"I'm very glad, too, Admiral," Lone Wolf said. He turned to the next man who was sporting his G-suit and his confident grin. "And this is?"

The man offered a handshake. "John F. Howard. Pleased to meet you."

Lone Wolf's eyes widened. "John… F. Howard? The president of the Osean Federation?" Quickly he took the hand and shook it many times. "Mister President, I never thought to see you here! I'm sorry to greet you in this condition."

President Howard laughed and shook hand even quicker. "How I'm glad to see the air force's best fighter pilot, too."

"Lone Wolf," Hibiki called him. "My father and Mister President are long-time friends. They've known each other for 25 years."

Lone Wolf couldn't help but to smile. "Two old-time friends becoming the nation's topmost leaders! I'm so impressed," he uttered. "So how can I help both of you?"

"Nah, we just want to look around this place," President Howard told him. "Admiral Miyamoto's daughter offers us her assistance as our guide. We're kind of like visitors."

"Are you busy at the moment, Commander?" Admiral Miyamoto asked.

"Me?" Lone Wolf glanced at a maintained Su-30MK and back at the naval force leader. "Not very busy. I was done supervising the flight demonstration team, and I'm supposed to get ready for our mock dogfight."

"Ah, the one where you're supposed to do a Cobra, isn't it?" President Howard asked.

"Yes, Mister President," he replied. "My wingmen and I have trained flying the manoeuvres for hundreds of hours prior to this exhibition."

"Who are you flying with today, Commander?" Admiral Miyamoto.

"Edge-- I mean, your daughter, was supposed to fly with me during the dogfight, but she told me she was assigned with the VIP parade. I was thinking to fly the dogfight with shadows-- sort of."

President Howard grinned. "You know what? I like that commitment. Why don't I take her place and fly with you instead?"

Lone Wolf stared at him. He could _not_ believe his ears. The most powerful man in Osea wanted to challenge him in a dogfight, and that person was standing right before his eyes. "But Mister President, are you serious? You can't possibly fly an airplane, much less a fighter--"

President Howard cut off his words. "I've longed to fly with the world's finest pilots since the sun rose over the Round Table. Consider this a friendly fight with an old-timer."

"For your information, Commander Lone Wolf," Admiral Miyamoto interjected, "President Howard was an active pilot during the Belkan War. His reputation throughout the war earned him the title 'Heavenly Stallion'. You should be very proud to have a person like him flying with you."

Lone Wolf was reluctant to let anyone fly in a dogfight with him -- especially when that _anyone_ happened to be the President of the Osean Federation. He stared at the expectant President Howard for a very long time, not knowing that the reporter from the Metropolitan News Network already approached him with questions to ask.

"What's the matter, Lone Wolf? Aren't you happy to have Mister President flying with you?" So saying, Hibiki took his hand and held it tightly, staring deep into his eyes. "You know, you don't get this chance so often. Not many people can fly alongside the president."

"Are you sure about this?" Lone Wolf asked.

"Yes, I am. I'm totally sure--"

Hibiki realized what she was doing. Immediately she let go off Lone Wolf's hand and stepped backwards. "I'm sorry! I was so excited that I didn't know what I had done," she uttered, nervously hiding her flushed cheeks.

Admiral Miyamoto teasingly coughed. "I never thought my daughter would be this close with Commander Lone Wolf," he uttered. "Reminds me of how troublesome my late wife was in her youths."

"Father!" she protested.

"Lucky you, Admiral," President Howard added. "My wife doesn't like seeing me walking with other women, even if she happens to be my Secretary of Defence. She's quite similar to this young lady."

"Hey! Not even Mister President!"

Lone Wolf looked at the arguing trio, and glanced at his waiting Flanker. He shook his head and called President Howard. "Mister President, if you really wish to fly with me, you better get ready. Our turn's next, after Team Silver Shield."

The man grinned and tapped his helmet. "I'm ready whenever you're ready, Commander." He laughed, and General Miyamoto laughed with him as well.

"And as for you, missy," Lone Wolf said and pointed to Catherine, "get yourself geared up. We're going to fly."

The female reporter blinked many time in surprise. "Me?"

_

* * *

**15 miles to the east of Sudentor.** _

A pair of watchful eyes was observing the city from top of a hill. Through the powerful binoculars, the scout was looking at a pair of aircrafts flying over the city's skyscrapers. He signalled to his colleague to establish a radio contact, even as he kept his eyes on the aerial vehicles. Then he nodded and sat on the jeep's seat, ordering the driver to move. The 4WD descended down the slope and sped through the grassland.

Several seconds later, the ground rumbled. Faint noise of diesel and turbine engines were heard from the farthest edge of the horizon. Then, appearing from beneath the flying dusts were battletanks, mobile SAM/AAA platforms, support vehicles and aerial gunships.

Like a swarm of hungry locusts, they prawled the grassland and headed straight to Sudentor.

_

* * *

**Raider One.** _

"Raider One to Ground Control, requesting permission for take-off."

"This is Ground Control speaking. Permission granted. You're cleared for take off."

"Thank you, Ground Control."

Clearance was given. The two fighters slowly positioned themselves at the end of the runway and throttled up. Slowly they began building up speed and went down the pavement. Then they climbed up and maintained position to comply with the altitude restriction. Several seconds into the flight later, the restriction was pulled out and they were cleared to continue the flight.

"Alright, Raider One," Golden Eye began the radio chat as the Su-30MK and the F-15C climbed to higher altitude. "You're next. Make sure you do it nice, clean and beautiful. There are lots of people watching you down there."

"Roger that, Golden Eye," Lone Wolf replied.

"And one more thing, Raider One. Are you sure you aren't going to accidentally fire all your weapons?"

Lone Wolf stared at the weapon display screen: four AA-8 Aphids and four AGM-65E Mavericks stationed under the wing pylons; four SFFS units nestled under engine nacelles. He realized he was fully armed for a ground strike mission, and he knew it. "Don't worry, Golden Eye," he replied. "I once had to fight several bandits with bombs on board. Lots of them."

He saw a picture glued between the radar and weapon displays. It was of a different kind - a doodle, which was secretly given to him by one of his children fans. _"I don't have camera, but I can draw a picture of you and Big Sister,"_ he remembered the boy telling him of the picture.

He laughed -- the doodle showed Lone Wolf and Hibiki holding each other in a rather _interesting_ pose. "Silly kid."

_

* * *

**Bohemian troopers.** _

"Sir, our radar detected two flying objects 10 miles from our current position."

"What is their status?"

"I can't confirm it; but looks like they're in aerial patrol or something."

"Curse. Someone's trying to make fun of us. Prepare the SAM launcher."

"One of the escorting trucks halted and unloaded its payload. The one-storey long launcher containing CORPSAM missiles was erected, and its accompanying radar tracked the sky-borne objects.

"Targets on sight."

"Launch the missile."

"Launching missile!"

A missile fired, leaving white trail of smokes that left the truck as it rocketed skyward. It steered away from the truck and followed the radar tracking.

"5000 feet to impact."

The missile -- indicated on radar as a blipping rectangle -- was approaching its target. Fast.

"4000 feet to impact."

"3000 feet."

"2000 feet."

"1000 feet."

_

* * *

**Raider One.** _

Lone Wolf reached for the radio button and contacted President Howard's aircraft, the latter was closely following his lead. "You sure you can keep up, Mister President?"

"Don't worry about me, Commander. I can still fly in 100 percent condition," the pilot of the F-15C replied.

"How about you back there, missy?" Lone Wolf shouted.

"It was exciting! More exhilarating that rollercoaster ride!"

"See? I've told you somebody's enjoying it," President Howard uttered.

"Are you ready, missy? Prezzie?"

"Anytime you are, Commander!"

"If only I could reach my Digicam-- WAAAAAII!"

Lone Wolf already kicked in the afterburner. In seconds the Su-30MK accelerated to Mach 1 and was coming toward the airport. The pursuing F-15C did the same and trailed behind the fighter plane in an equally high speed. Lone Wolf kept his aircraft steady as he reached for the thrust-vectoring lever.

Catherine was struggling to reach for her video camera. "I wish I could tape this…"

"Cobra manoeuvre in three, two, one… execute."

Lone Wolf pulled the flight stick and at the same time brought the VT lever fully backward. In an instant, the Flanker changed course from its levelled flight to a vertical loop; its nose angled to the sky, its twin nozzles pointing to the ground parallel with the tail planes. At the same time, the F-15C made a deliberate overshoot and climbed straight to the sky, almost in line with the Su-30MK.

And a missile exploded several feet under the aircrafts.

_

* * *

**Bohemian troopers.** _

"Missile shot trashed!"

"Fire more missiles! We've got to shoot them down!"

In quick successions the truck fired several more missiles to the targets. Then it disengaged and caught up with the convoy.

_

* * *

**Sudentor International Airport, SDX.** _

The cheering turned into a horrified gasp. The spectators saw it. The ground personnel saw it. The television crews saw it. Even the Kawasumi family saw it.

The Su-30MK was no longer in its Cobra flight pattern. Instead it turned sharply on the dime and avoided four CORPSAM missiles fired at it, firing chaffs and flares to evade the missiles. It was able to leave the area unscathed.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the announcer uttered, his voice echoed through the megaphone. "What you have just seen now is a part of the aerobatic display. These pilots are professionals and have trained for months for the manoeuvre. Please sit back and enjoy the air show; there's nothing to worry of."

The announcer had no idea of the truth that was befalling Sudentor.

_

* * *

**E-3C Golden Eye.** _

"What the hell! Enemy tanks at coordinate 220-053!"

"What are you talking about, officer?"

"Tanks are headed to Sudentor!"

"Alert Raider One! Immediately!"

The AWACS officer reached for the intercom and established radio contact. "Golden Eye to Raider One! Golden Eye to Raider One! Do you read?"

_

* * *

**Raider One.** _

"Raider One to Golden Eye, we read you. Proceed."

"Enemy tanks are headed toward Sudentor! We're uploading mission updates to your flight database right now!"

"I see. That should explain the incoming missiles."

"You just said incoming missiles? Raider One, engage and eliminate all threats! Don't hold back! The city's in jeopardy!"

"Roger that, Golden Eye."

Lone Wolf inspected the radar. It was riddled with red dots and arrows. It was clear to him that Sudentor was under invasion, and he was the only pilot warned prior to the mobilization.

"This is not good," he uttered. "Mister President, we're in deep trouble. Tanks are approaching this city."

"Drat!" President Howard growled. "Why would the regime go this far? I have to warn the people."

"Don't do it," he said. "Warning them will only cause panic. This might be what the regime wants to see. Anarchy."

"What should we do?" Catherine asked.

"I may try to slow their advancement," he told her.

"Commander, don't be so reckless! You can't possibly face them alone!"

"If I don't do something, then who else will? Raider One, engage!" So saying Lone Wolf throttled up and headed to the grassland. He was greeted by bullets fired from an AA truck and he counterattacked with the GSh-30 cannon. It destroyed the vehicle and Lone Wolf pulled up.

"The tanks are approaching closer!" Golden Eye warned. "You must stop them before they reach the city's perimeter!"

Lone Wolf returned to the convoy and lined up with the tanks. He tossed one of the cluster bombs and pulled up before AA guns got his tail. "Targets destroyed!" he heard the AWACS shouting.

"Can you destroy all the tanks?" Catherine shouted.

"Let's give it a try, shall we?"

Lone Wolf brought the Su-30MK to a tight loop. He equipped his helmet-mounted sight and, with the aircraft inverted, aimed at the tanks below him.

"Launching all missiles."

With the press of the button, all the four missiles rocketed away from the aircrafts. Their dived into the ground, chased their targets and destroyed the tanks with a direct hit on the turret.

"Targets destroyed!" Golden Eye announced.

Lone Wolf made another low-level pass, destroying three more tanks with the last set of cluster bombs. He steered to the left, fired a spray of 30mm bullets to an oncoming Lynx 3 and pulled up before colliding with the helicopter. "This is not enough. I need some hands." He pressed the radio button. "Raider One to Silver Shield One. Do you copy?"

_

* * *

**Team Silver Shield.** _

"Silver Shield One, do you copy?"

"Silver Shield One to Raider One, reporting in."

"Grandpa, I need your wingmen over here. Enemy tanks are approaching Sudentor."

"Roger that, Raider One. We're on our way."

Grandpa turned off the radio. "I know this would happen." Then he pressed the radio button. "Vixen, Marksman, Poncho, Cougar. Lone Wolf needs your help. He's outside the city. Rendezvous with him ASAP. The rest of you stay with me." He paused. Then he sighed. "Good thing I had those planes armed in case."

Four of the Hawks changed course and headed to the battlefield. Cougar was surprised at the magnitude of the battle. "Oh, great!" he cried out. "Tanks are everywhere! I wish I were flying with my Spooky right now."

"Vixen! Marksman! Cougar! Poncho! Don't just fly there! Come over here and lend me your hands!"

"We read you, Lone Wolf," Cougar replied. "Alright, newbie. You better make your mentor proud. Raider Three, engage!"

Akira took the lead. "Silver Shield One, engage!"

Then Ferdinand followed. "Silver Shield Two, engage."

Henrietta was the last to respond. "Silver Shield Five, engage!"

The pilots wasted no time. Cougar was the first to jump in. He flew close to the ground and fired several volleys of rockets, destroying a couple of trucks in a single run. "Ah-hah! Even without my A-10, I still pack a heavyweight punch!" he exclaimed.

Akira stumbled across an A-10 headed his way. He lined up with the attacker and fired a missile at it. "Fox 2!" The missile exploded near the aircraft, snapped its left wing and brought it into the ground. "One kill confirmed."

Ferdinand released a couple of bombs onto the tanks. The munitions exploded near the vehicles, stopping them on track. He made a flyby and saw several crews crawling out of the demobilized tanks. "Targets neutralized. I repeat, targets are neutralized."

Henrietta was panicked. She could not aim at the SAM truck and had to abort bombing run. "I can't do it! They're firing at me!"

"Vixen, bandit at your six! Evasive manoeuvre!"

She steered tightly to the right. The Mirage 2000-5 misfired and its missile rocketed harmlessly into the ground. "I didn't see it coming! Where did it come from?"

"Vixen, drop the bombs!" she heard Lone Wolf shouting through the intercom. "It's easier to move around without them!"

Henrietta reached for the jettison button; she couldn't as she had to outmanoeuvre the pursuing Mirage. "I can't!" she shouted and pulled the flight-stick hard. "Bandit's on my tail!"

The female pilot struggled to keep her aircraft in vertical flight. She was running out of time -- and engine power -- and the delta-winged fighter was getting closer. The two aircrafts kept ascending to higher altitude, in which the metallic silver Hawk started losing power.

Finally, "I've got it!"

Henrietta pushed the jettison button. In a violent yank, four 250-pounds bombs were released and the aircraft jerked away to safety. The Mirage had to dodge the bombs but one of the munitions crashed through its wings. It did not explode but a hole created after the crash caused the fighter to lose control and dived into the ground.

"Golden Eye to all aircrafts," the AWACS called, "we have received a message from President Howard. He's dispatched his Air Fleet to this area, and they're due to arrive in five minutes."

"Five minutes are too long for some of us," Cougar insisted.

"Then do you have any suggestion, Raider Three?" Golden Eye suggested.

"They just keep coming!" Akira exclaimed. "Where the hell did they spawn from? Silver Shield One, Fox 2!"

"Golden Eye, can your radar scan the area beyond the hills?" Lone Wolf asked.

"We're scanning the area at the moment, Raider One," Golden Eye replied. "It's almost done there… hang on a second… there."

"What did you see?"

"Our radar is picking up numerous radar signatures behind the hills," Golden Eye reported. "It must be their frontline base."

"I'll see what I can do there."

"Copy that, Raider One. We'll be in --Great Scott! Raider One, incoming missile!"

As if on reflex, Lone Wolf steered sharply to the left and was barely hit. He looked outside the canopy and saw what had sniped on him. _The same, blood red Berkut._

"Looks like the hunters have found a deer," a female voice with the distinctive Belkan dialect was heard inside the earpiece. "All units prepare to engage."

"Who are they?" Catherine gasped.

"Dragoon Regiment, Bohemia's elite air unit," Lone Wolf said. "Hold on tight, missy. Normal people will find this aerobatic display… too overwhelming."

"Too overwhelming?" the reporter interjected. "I don't think we should go-- WAAAAIII!"

Lone Wolf pushed the flight-stick downward. The Su-30MK, the only aircraft in Raider Unit air fleet painted in swallow blue, dived toward the ground. The Dragoon unit chased him, hammering his tail with gunfire. Lone Wolf hit the brakes; the Su-47s overshot and climbed upward before hitting the ground. Lone Wolf seized the opportunity and fired a missile. It rocketed toward one of the Dragoons but was outmanoeuvred and disengaged.

"Damn it. I missed."

"I've got it on my sight. Dragon Four, Fox 1."

_Fox 1!_ It was the military jargon for semi-active air-to-air missile. Lone Wolf knew if he did nothing to flee the attacker's radar tracking, he would be toast. So he banked tightly to the left, made a narrow loop and released a bundle of chaffs. The tactic worked, and the AA-9 took on the decoy.

"Blast. He fired decoys."

"My turn. Dragoon Two, Fox 1."

Again, Lone Wolf deployed the same tactic. This time, he headed to the attacking Dragoon and fired a burst of 30mm shells. The two Yuktobanian-made fighters were on collision course and the Su-47 had to dodge the bullets.

"Got you."

Lone Wolf kicked in the air brakes. The Flanker was slowed down to a stalling speed. The AA-9 overshot and rocketed toward the escaping Berkut. It hit, and the forward-swept wing fighter was knocked out.

"I'm hit! Preparing to disengage."

Lone Wolf headed to the next Berkut, letting the damaged Su-47 to leave the combat zone. He heard the Dragoon pilots cussing at him and saw them swarming him en masse. One of the fighters flew past his head and headed on his six. The other three Su-47s began sandwiching him, and soon Lone Wolf was locked inside the Diamond Four.

"I know this formation," Lone Wolf uttered. "A handful of Belkan aces used to fly in this pattern every time they intercepted an aircraft."

"They're surrounding us!" Catherine shouted.

"I know," he replied. "But I doubt they can keep this for a longer time."

"You know the Wolf Pack formation, eh?" the Dragoon lead spoke. "That's unfortunate for you. We're going to put you into our history book. Prepare yourself!"

It was a tough situation. Every time Lone Wolf brought his aircraft to other directions, the Su-47s would follow him, keeping him sandwiched in the formation. He would go up, and the Dragoons would go to the direction with him. He went down, and the Dragoons stuck with him.

"You haven't seen anything else from us," the Dragoon leader spoke. "We still have more tricks up our sleeves."

Lone Wolf glimpsed at his radar. He saw a group of blue arrows -- _five of them_ -- heading toward him from the north. "Ah, really? Save your tricks for another day. I don't have time for this."

"You dare defying the Dragoons!"

"Scarlet, we've got radar signatures on our 12!"

"Fletcher, incoming missile! Evade!"

It was too late. The Su-47 on Lone Wolf's starboard took a direct hit and snapped violently to the right. It strayed away from the formation and exploded in the air. Confusion arose when the rest of the Dragoons tried to assess the situation.

"Sir! Are you alright?"

He knew that voice! Lone Wolf laughed so hard he forgot the Dragoon fighters. "Vixen! What are you doing here? I thought you still had had the tanks to take care of!"

"I did, but the Presidential Air Fleet has arrived. I'm with them right now."

Lone Wolf looked at the horizon. The clear silhouette of Hawk 100 and F/A-18C Hornets was very visible to his naked eyes. _Reinforcements,_ he thought. _Finally!_

"This is Osean Air Defence Force's Air Force One," a voice was heard through the intercom. "All unknown aircrafts, you are found breaching North Osea's airspace. Please identify yourselves and clarify your intention."

"Damn! We're outnumbered," the Dragoon leader uttered. "All units, follow me. We're retreating."

The Su-47s made haste and flew beyond the hills, disappearing from the radar. Lone Wolf watched at them and sighed in relief. Leaning into the ejection seat, he descended to 5000 feet and headed to Sudentor. He looked behind him and saw the fleet following his head.

"Raider One to Air Force One. How's Mister President?"

"President Howard's safety is secured. He's at the airport with his officers," the Air Fleet pilot replied. "He wishes to see you and your team as soon as you arrive."

"Roger."

He changed the radio frequency and contacted the Hawk 100. "Henrietta, are you alright?"

There was no reply from Henrietta. Then he heard her voice. "I'm fine, sir- Lone Wolf. I'm sorry; I'm still nervous. I can't believe what I did just now."

"I think I know why." He contacted Golden Eye and asked for air-to-air kill confirmation. The answer he received warmed his heart.

"Silver Shield Five is accounted for two confirmed kills and four probabilities," Golden Eye said.

"Not bad for a first try," Lone Wolf uttered. "You just made me proud, Henrietta."

"Thank you, Lone Wolf," she replied. "I'm very honoured to fly with you."

"Who's that, Raider One?" Golden Eye asked. "Your protégé or something?"

"Protégé? I like that word," Lone Wolf replied. "By the way. What date is it today? Anyone?"

"Tuesday, August 31st, 2017," the Air Force One pilot replied. "What's up? Planning to date that protégé of yours after this?"

Lone Wolf laughed. "Dating, hmm? I'll think of that."

"You're going to date somebody, sir?" Catherine asked. "Oh, gosh! This is going to make ground-breaking news! May I know who the lucky one is?"

"Shut up, missy." Lone Wolf rolled the Su-30MK into an inverted position. The surprised reporter cried out in distress, even as the Air Force One pilots and Golden Eye laughed in amusement.

Lone Wolf turned off all but Henrietta's radio transmission. He wanted to keep the conversation secret. "Henrietta, I have something to tell you."

"Yes, Lone Wolf? What is it?"

He paused. Then he smiled. "Happy 21st birthday, Henrietta." He heard nothing, but he knew the female pilot was smiling widely. He smiled as well and continued the radio talk. "So, would you like to go out with me tonight? I know one restaurant that serves the best seafood in the town. I thought I want to treat you with something special."

"Lone Wolf, you don't have to," Henrietta replied. "Besides, what will Senior Hibiki think of us?"

Lone Wolf laughed. "What? You think she'd be mad because we don't take her along? She's coming with us, too. Of course, it'd be better if the rest of the squadron can come along." He heard her giggling. He knew she was appreciating it. "Well? What do you say?"

"Thank you, Lone Wolf. Thank… you so much."


	13. Nara

**Ace Combat  
Heart of Melting Blood  
Written by:** Lone Wolf NEO  
**Conceived by:** Lone Wolf NEO

**Author's note**: Ace Combat is copyrighted by NAMCO, and Lone Wolf NEO does not own any or all real-life features or whatever facts featured in this story. He does, however, own the copyright to all his original ideas in this fiction. The author would really appreciate it if readers do not plagiaries everything inside this story without his knowledge.

**Please see**: the title "NARA" is one of the tracks composed by E.S. Posthumus. The author thought the song would provide the suitable mood for this chapter.

**Chapter 12  
Nara**

**AUGUST 30th, 2017. 14:30 HOURS, AREA UNKNOWN.**

It was a cold, snowy day over the mountains. The sky was dull, and clouds were everywhere within the perimeter. Visibility was poor, and temperature was well below freezing point by several degrees. There was no presence of life to see around the mountains, nor a sign of occupation. It seemed mankind was avoiding the no-man's land for obvious reasons.

Then a roar of engine echoed from the horizon. It was faint at first, then it became louder and louder until the source of the roar appeared. It was a flight of fighter aircrafts, flying in a Diamond 9 formation. They were closely flying to each other, even as they flew past the mountainous area.

The leading F-15S/MTD broke away from its position and made a bend. As if understanding the silent command, the rest of the aircrafts -- 4 YF-23A Black Widows and 4 F-16XL Cranked Arrows -- switched their position, and the Diamond formation changed to a Swan Bend. Then, the formation changed again to a Big Battle before the team made a loop, changing formation to another Diamond at the same time. Their flight path changed once more, and this time they made a continuous Eagle Bend to Chevron Roll. Finally they performed a Vixen Loop before ending the aerobatic display with a Vixen Break.

The aircrafts reunited in Big Battle formation and flew past the mountains. The flight leader assessed the situation before he established radio communication. "Dragoon 45 here. All pilots please report in."

"Baron 1 on, stand by."

"Baron 2 through 7 on, stand by."

"Baron 8 on, stand by."

"This will be your final lesson over B7R," the flight leader stated. "You probably know what to do after this, so I don't have to explain everything all over again."

"Roger, Dragoon 45. We'll remember everything you've taught to us until now."

"Flight leader, are you going to stay with us after this?"

"We're still learning from you, commander. I-- we don't think we could fly without you as our lead."

The flight leader laughed. "Don't worry, Baron 8. I'll still be your leader. I won't leave my trustworthy wingmen to them."

"Way to go, Drake-- I mean, commander. Forgive my excitement."

"Heh, I don't mind it. Alright, everyone. Maintain this formation until I give further orders. We're heading home."

The nine-plane formation headed to the north of the area. Then the aircrafts slowly disappeared in the snowy day, until there was nothing to see again.

x-x-x-x-x

**AUGUST 31st, 2017. 17:30 HOURS. RADIANCE ISLAND AFB.**

Lone Wolf impatiently checked his wristwatch. He was dressed in dark blue trousers, white shirt and trench coat: an obvious difference in his look considering his dislike toward casual attire and preferred walking around in his flight suit instead. He was carrying a PDW as well, which he concealed in the coat, along with a walkie-talkie to keep him in contact with air base. Accompanying him was Hibiki, who was in her usual shrine maiden uniform despite the absence of the sword she always carried around. She, too, looked a bit different as she donned a red ribbon that was tied on her hair. Both of them were not saying anything for a while, and Hibiki seemed to be reluctant to start the conversation.

She finally got over her anxiety and started the chat. "Can I ask you something, Lone Wolf?"

"What is it?" Lone Wolf replied, albeit not looking at her.

"Why are you taking Henrietta out to the town?"

Lone Wolf glanced at her. "What? Do you have any problem with that, Hibiki?"

"No! I don't, I don't!" she answered. "I was just asking. Besides, you look weird in that trench coat."

"You sound distressed. Did anything make your head spin or something?"

"I'm alright, Lone Wolf! Don't worry about me, please!"

Lone Wolf took the chance to stare at the young woman. For someone who was 19 years old, she had fine and beautiful features. Her deep blue eyes were stunning for anyone who stared at them for the first time. A delicate but straight nose, rouge lips, pink cheeks over her milky skin matched perfectly with her satin black hair. Her firm figure, in spite of the priestess outfit that covered her body, was as revealing as her breasts -- their size would be the envy of many women but the attraction of all men. In his eyes, she was more than woman. She was a goddess in her own right.

Hibiki realized she was being scandalously stared at. "Why are you staring at me like that, Lone Wolf? Do I have something on my body to look at?" she demanded, zealously covering herself at the same time.

"What? Can I _not_ do that?" he asked.

"If that's the case, I would call you a pervert," she growled in disgust. "Lone Wolf idiot."

Lone Wolf was taken aback by the answer. "What-EVER!" Lone Wolf shrugged and looked back at his watch. "Damn, where is she? Is she late or…"

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting!"

Lone Wolf and Hibiki turned to the voice. They were astounded at his first sight of Henrietta. She looked rather casual, with turtleneck tank-top matching her black skirt; the leather pouch hanging about her slender waist; pink butterfly hairpin glittering under the summer sunlight; and dark blue jacket enveloping her petite body.

Lone Wolf stared at her. She realized she was gaining the flight leader's attention and blushed. Nervously she asked, "I didn't know what I should wear for today. I thought this attire would be okay."

Lone Wolf shrugged. "Okay or not, I see that Henrietta has decent taste toward fashion," he said, "so it's fine with me."

Henrietta just nodded. "Thank you, Lone Wolf," she said, blushing as she always did.

Lone Wolf, then, turned to Hibiki. "Well, I guess we better get going. Hibiki, make you sure you do what I've told you earlier, okay?"

"I will, Lone Wolf." She paused, and smiled as Lone Wolf and Henrietta walked toward the gate. "Take care, Lone Wolf. Have a nice day," she said and waved to him.

"I'll buy you something there, senior Hibiki," Henrietta told her. "I bet you'll like it."

Hibiki smiled at the offer. At least, she thought, the young woman didn't forget her senior officers. "Please watch over him for us, okay? He always disappears to nowhere when we least expect it."

Henrietta giggled. "Don't worry, senior. I won't let him go off-track."

The couple headed to the bus stop, while Henrietta was waving to Hibiki. The shrine maiden girl waved back at her and returned to the hangar. She stopped and looked back at them, who slowly disappeared from her sight. She envied Henrietta; she had been in Raider Unit for only a couple of weeks, and she was already picked by Lone Wolf for a date.

_A date!_

She shook her head. There was no way Lone Wolf could ask Henrietta for a date. She knew the man very much; in fact, he avoided blind date to the point of no return, and he always avoided invitations by other women for an appointment, even if it was a formal meeting.

But then she remembered Cougar quoting him as "the silent, anti-social guy who gets the best women at the end of the day." If it was indeed true, then Lone Wolf must be having a hidden agenda behind the one-day leave. She kept thinking of the matter as she walked pass the hangar.

"I heard he had a Belkan family," she heard Grandpa talking to the crews of the Tu-22M3 bomber. "His family was lost to nuclear attack during Operation Motherland. I wonder whether he survived it."

"Oh snap! Operation Motherland? I remember that," she heard Azali answering. "Belkan bombers were ordered to drop nukes over Waldreich to stop the Allies from advancing to North Belka, right?"

"Were you selected for the operation?" Grandpa asked.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I was," the bomber pilot said and flexed. "My buddy Huckbein and I were supposed to drop the eighth nuclear bomb at the area, but he refused to comply with the order. He ran away and stumbled across Schwarze Unit over B7R and got shot down. Everybody in the air force called him traitor ever since."

"Then what about your unit?" Grandpa asked again.

"We didn't manage to take off; the Allied troops got us first," Azali answered. "The nuke was confiscated and we were held as POW by the Allies. Thank god they didn't label us as war criminals."

Hibiki couldn't help but to be a busybody. "Excuse me for interrupting," she said as she approached the chatters, "but I heard you mentioning something about Lone Wolf. May I know of what you're talking of?"

Grandpa turned to her. "Ah, Hibiki. Glad to see you here."

"What's the matter? Is there anything I can do, Grandpa?" she asked.

"There has been speculation of Lone Wolf's real identity," Grandpa said. "Recently, General Mercury was asked by the OADF administration to submit biography files of all Raider pilots to them. The file was sent, but something was missing from it."

"Lone Wolf's biography?" the shrine girl asked. "Then what's so disturbing about that? He surely keeps his file somewhere."

"Unfortunately, he isn't," Grandpa reminded. "Perhaps I should be responsible for not asking his identity. Then some stupid officers started making rumours that Lone Wolf is a Belkan."

"But having a Belkan family doesn't mean he's a Belkan," she insisted. "What's wrong with that?"

"Perhaps you should know that," Azali said and coughed several times, "Belkan people are despised everywhere around Osea. Most Belkans who want to flee their country are denied of anything because they're… simply Belkan. We? Your president is generous enough to grant us with special political protection. We had nowhere to go after the Bohemians took over our government."

She frowned. "I'm sorry; I didn't know what I was saying."

"Don't worry, don't worry," the field mechanic said. "By the way, I thought you were going out with Lone Wolf. Did you change your mind in the last minute?"

"I… I did not!" she protested. "Why would I?"

"Ma'am," Azali interjected, "if you don't do something about your boyfriend, soon enough somebody else will get in your way. Trust me; that lady Henrietta has already won his attention."

Hibiki blushed furiously, her face turning from pale red to an extremely deep blood red. Her face was redder than the ripest of tomatoes soaked by morning dew. "Boyfriend? You're saying that Lone Wolf is my boyfriend! Why in the world…"

"Why, hello there," Cougar suddenly jumped into the conversation. "I say, dear chap, this gorgeous lady is so confident of herself she refuses to confess her feeling to her significant one," he said with a mischievous grin upon his face.

Hibiki snapped. She grabbed Cougar on his collar, spun on her feet and made a deliberate toss. It was an incredible feat, considering Cougar's body size that almost doubled hers. The pilot was effortlessly thrown into the pavement, and the shrine maiden girl walked away in disgust. Grandpa and the bomber crews surrounded Cougar and looked down at him.

"Are you okay, buddy?" Azali asked.

"Do I look okay to you?" Cougar replied, laughing grimly as he did.

x-x-x-x-x

"So, satisfied?" Lone Wolf asked as they walked on the seaside pavement. It was night time, and they had spend the entire evening in the town together, with the last stop being a funfair held at the outskirt of Nimbus Town. The date went without a hitch, although they were sometimes misidentified as siblings.

"Yes, very much so," Henrietta said and hugged the killer whale doll she was carrying. It was a gift from Lone Wolf after winning the funfair's paintball contest, and she was holding it like a sleepy girl accepting a special birthday gift. She giggled as she held the doll tightly. "Thank you for this doll, Lone Wolf."

"It was you who kept begging me to win it, don't you remember?" Lone Wolf replied and laughed. "You're just like a little girl. I can still remember that childish face of your when you saw the doll back there. I bet everybody will laugh at you when we come back."

Henrietta squealed in protest and kicked him on the shin. "That's not fair! Why are you teasing me? It's not wrong to have this doll as my possession," she said, zealously embracing the doll that was double her size. "And don't call me little girl. I'm already grown up."

Lone Wolf laughed and ruffled his hand through her hair. "Don't be so upset, Henrietta. I didn't meant to anger you," he said. Henrietta growled at the playful tease, and turned away from him in objection. "Hey, come on! What's the matter with you? It's your birthday, you see. Come on, give me some smile."

Henrietta turned to him. After staring at the pilot for a long time, she giggled and handed over the plush doll and ran several steps ahead of him. "Well, I don't care of what you want me to do." She halted as she turned to her left and pointed to the end of the road. "Lone Wolf. Look. They're coming at our way."

Lone Wolf looked at the place Henrietta was pointing at. Soon enough, he spotted a group of people walking at the opposite direction of the pavement. He recognized them as airliner pilots from the uniforms they were donning. "I believe I've met them somewhere before." He walked towards the pilots and greeted them with a salute. "Utopian Airline, I presume?"

"Hey! It's you," the female pilot interjected. "Lone Wolf of the Raider Squadron! Wow, what's a surprise to see you here."

"It's a surprise to see Flight 2112 crews spending time here," Lone Wolf replied, shaking Barbara's hand and holding the plush doll at the same time.

"My name is Hanna Barbara," she introduced herself and offered a handshake. "This is my friend Jonathan Darren and Frederick Lee. You know, Mister Lone Wolf," she said with an excited smile, "we've been looking forward to meeting you since your team saved us from the Bohemians."

"We're honoured, Captain Barbara," Lone Wolf replied. He, then, called Henrietta to approach the airline pilots. "Captain, everyone, I'd like to introduce the new member of Raider Squadron. Henrietta, this is the crews of Flight 2112."

"Hello, my name is Henrietta Milano. Pleased to meet you, everyone," Henrietta said and bowed to them. "I've heard a lot about your feat. Weren't you the one saved by Raider Unit a couple of months ago?"

"Yes, we are," Jonathan suddenly jumped into the conversation, causing Barbara to growl at her male colleague in disgust. "And you, Miss Milano, look so beautiful in that dress. Are you and Mr. Lone Wolf having a day-out?"

"Yes, if you say so," she replied, nervously hiding her face.

"Wow, she does look cute today," Frederick said. "Can I ask you something, Miss Milano?"

"Yes, sir?" Henrietta asked.

"Are you going out with Mr. Lone Wolf for a date?"

Henrietta was startled. "A-a date? Lone Wolf… and I?"

Barbara smacked Frederick on the head. "Shut up, Freddie," she warned. "Why do you think he's taking her out?"

"Because they're dating out, can't you see?" the flight engineer answered, in which Henrietta blushed for the second time. Lone Wolf took no attention of it and threw his sight to the sea, pretending he didn't hear the question. "And then I expect them to do some romantic lovey-dovey scene at the beach! And…"

A fist found its way into his face. Frederick was launched off the ground and crashed on the pavement. Barbara glowered at the flight engineer, her fist shaking in anger. "So, what do you expect after that? A scene with explicit contents and rated as R?" she spoke, her voice threatening to listen.

"On the other hand, I should pull back my words," Frederick said and held his bleeding nose. "Barbara, you just broke my nose!"

"Well, Mister Lone Wolf, Miss Henrietta, I think we should go back to the airbase," Darren said. "The delay in our schedule will cost everyone extra. Our boss doesn't like to handle extra payment."

Barbara coughed. "And I thought Mister Darren would roll on the floor and whine in envy to know that someone named Henrietta is going out with a fighter pilot," she said and beamed at him. _"Right?"_

Darren laughed silly and gazed at his co-pilot. "Excuse me? When is the last time I whined over someone named Henrietta? Come on, Barbara. That was an old story."

Henrietta blushed again. "What… what does this have to do with me?"

"Oh, don't worry about that," Barbara told her. "He's just being obsessive. An old habit of his." Then she coughed. "He's just one sick pedo-"

"Yuuki!"

The female pilot glowered at him. "I told you many times not to call me with that nickname, didn't I?" she demanded, even as her eyeglasses turned opaque.

"But Yuuki!"

Barbara snapped. She stepped forward, leaned into Darren and sharply pulled his nose. "You! Bad! Pilot! Don't! Ever! Think! I! Forget! What! You! Did! Last! Summer!" she interjected, pinching him at every end of the sentence.

"Well, I guess we better get going, too," Lone Wolf said. "Good luck on your flight, all of you."

"We will," Barbara said.

"And don't forget to give her a kiss!" Frederick exclaimed, in which he received a punishing blow on his midsection. "Barbara! You're killing me!"

"Shut up, Freddie," Barbara replied. "And as for you, Sheo, you're going to explain a lot of things tonight."

"Now you're the one who call me with that old name," Jonathan protested. "You're a cynic!"

Barbara punched him on the midsection. "Because I can," she answered, "so fear me."

Lone Wolf and Henrietta bade them farewell and headed to a nearby bench. Henrietta gazed at the trio who was arguing with each other, and said in wonder, "what a strange people."

"Strange, and amusing," Lone Wolf replied. He looked around and saw a bench. "Let's take a rest. I'm tired."

"Okay."

They approached the bench. Lone Wolf put the plush doll aside and stretched his arms, yawning in relaxation as he did. Henrietta stared at Lone Wolf, who later picked something out of his jacket pocket. It was a small box, and she watched in curiosity as he took out an object from the box. "I was supposed to give this to you after the air show, but I forgot," he said, as he revealed the object as a necklace.

Henrietta's eyes widened. She stared at the necklace for a very long time, glittering under the natural light of the moon. "Lone Wolf, what is this?" she said and pointed at the necklace.

"It was a treasure of my family for generations. My mother gave it to me and wanted me to keep it," he said. "I'd like you to take it. Consider it as a gift from me."

Henrietta was startled. She never expected the kind of present, especially when it was given by the top pilot of the OADF himself. "But Lone Wolf, this necklace is too precious to be a birthday present. Don't you think you'll lose it forever once you give it to me? I'm very sorry, but I cannot accept it."

Lone Wolf just smiled. He approached Henrietta, and despite protests from the young woman, put the necklace around her neck. He stepped backward and stared at her. "I think it suits you."

Henrietta looked at him, and then at the ornament. It was not just a regular necklace; it was an amulet carved from jade, and its pristine green colour matched the silvery grey lace that was welded into it. It looked simple yet it was a perfect match.

"Why do you want to give this to me?" she asked. "Am I, a pilot who's still called nugget by everyone in the base, worthy of this?"

"Of course you are," he said. "And you look beautiful with it."

She blushed. It was the first time in her life someone said she was beautiful, and the word was sincerely spoken by her very own flight leader. "Thank…" she said, nervously trying to hide her flushed cheeks, "thank you, Lone Wolf."

x-x-x-x-x

They returned to the base. It was 30 minutes past 9, and they were happily chatting with other as they headed to the hangar. The air base was quiet by the time they arrived, but they took no notice of the absence of people.

"It was such a great experience to spend the day with you, Lone Wolf," Henrietta said. "I don't know how I should repay your deed."

Lone Wolf grinned. He patted her shoulder, and nodded at her. "Well, I'm glad I made you happy."

Henrietta giggled. "Thank you, Lone Wolf." Then she blushed and frowned. "Lone Wolf…"

"What is it, Henrietta?" Lone Wolf asked.

"I…" Nervously she fiddled her fingers. "Can I show you… our family's tradition of thanking someone? Well… if you don't mind…"

Lone Wolf laughed. "What are you afraid of? There's nothing between us, you know. Come on, you can let me know."

Henrietta lifted her face. Her blush was fading, and she timidly smiled. "Well, if… that's what you want to…"

She leaned forward, stood on the tip of her foot, and gave him a light kiss on his lips. Lone Wolf was stunned and said nothing, even as she took the doll from his arms, stepped backward and shyly giggled. "Good night, Lone Wolf, and thanks again for the present. I really appreciate it." Without turning back, she headed back to her quarter and left Lone Wolf alone in the middle of the taxiway.

"Good night to you, too." Lone Wolf, then, touched the tip of his mouth. Her lips was moist when she kissed her; maybe she applied lips-moistener to keep it in such a condition. He kind of liked the feeling when their lips met, and he lightly laughed at the thought of how she struggled to keep her steady while giving him the kiss.

Then he snapped and violently shook his head. "What the hell was that supposed to mean?" he roared.

"What the hell what, Lone Wolf?" He turned around and saw Grandpa approaching him. "You're one lucky guy to go out with that young lady. She's very fortunate to have a caring flight leader like you."

Lone Wolf coughed. "Who? Henrietta? Don't be so ridiculous. Why do you think I'm taking her out to the town?" he said.

"Then why did she give you that goodnight kiss?" Grandpa said and emphasized the word 'kiss' with his fingers. Then laughingly he said, "I think Henrietta likes you."

Lone Wolf scowled at the suggestion. "So what? What am I going to do about it?"

Alley interfered in, just before Grandpa gave him the answer. "Hey, Lone Wolf, got free time?"

Lone Wolf turned to him. "What is it, Alley?"

"Mr. President just called this base," he informed. "He wants us to fly a recon mission. Right away."

"What? Where?" he replied.

Alley took out a phonebook and made a quick check. "He said he wants us to fly over Waldreich. We're due to go there in two hours' time…"

Lone Wolf suddenly frowned. He said nothing for a while, even as he put a hand over his head and shook unevenly. Then he lost control of his balance and toppled off his feet. Grandpa snatched him before he crashed on the pavement and hung his arm over his shoulder.

"You okay, Lone Wolf?" he asked.

Lone Wolf could barely find his breath to speak. "I'm… fine. I'm just… fine."

"I think you should stay and let Alley-" He shrugged off Grandpa's arm and headed to the hangar, leaving Grandpa and Alley in bafflement. "He surely looks upset when you mentioned the word Waldreich."

"Excuse me?" Alley uttered.

"He had a family in Belka, and he lost them to the nuclear bombing," the old man said. "Alley, let him fly the mission. Just make sure he doesn't lose control of himself again." He, then, laughed in amusement. "And he doesn't know that he has a secret admirer. That kid…"

"What are you talking of, Grandpa?" Alley asked.

"Nothing." Grandpa rolled his eyes to the heavens. "Just nothing."

x-x-x-x-x

**AUGUST 31st, 2017. 11:40 HOURS. WALDREICH, BELKA.**

"Golden Eye here. Raider Unit, please report in."

"Raider 1 reporting in. What's the situation?"

"We've received a message from the President that the air force urgently needs to fly a reconnaissance mission over this region. Mr. President bestows his request upon his military advisors to assign Raider Unit with this mission."

"Okay, that should explain why we're here, in the middle of nowhere. Man, this place gives me a creep."

"Raider Unit, use this coordination as your reference: 025°11'04"N, 233°53'02"E. Follow it and you will rendezvous with Snapper Unit. Meet up with them ASAP; they sounded distressed when they contacted us."

"Roger, Golden Eye."

"What are they doing there? I thought they were staying behind."

"Cougar, you forgot that Snapper took off for a patrol mission earlier."

"Oops, I missed that."

The radio frequency was turned off. Lone Wolf led the way and flew toward the coordination given by Golden Eye. The four MiG-31M fighters, all of which were flying in a tight Diamond Four, lazily cruised over the mountainous region. There was no sight of fighters in the area, and the pilots assumed that they were the only people present in the area.

"Here we are," Lone Wolf spoke as the unit arrived at the coordination. "Alright, everyone. Maintain this formation until I give further orders. We have a needle in the haystack to look after."

"Roger." / "Affirmative." Alley and Edge answered in unison.

"Copy that," Cougar replied.

Lone Wolf turned on the IFF. Warily he scanned the sky with his radar for any sign of aircraft. There was nothing registered by radar, and Lone Wolf was wondering whether Snapper Unit had left the area before they arrived.

"Oh, snap! It's Raider 1!"

Lone Wolf stared at his radar. The radar signature of the Tu-22M3 was recognizable, and it showed that the bomber was not far from his position. "There he is. Come on, everyone. Follow me."

Slowly the fighters approached the dark grey-coloured Tu-22M3. The bomber was flying tens of thousands of feet above the mountains, and it seemed to have lost direction in the area. The MiG-31s broke away from the Diamond Four formation and made a Big Battle, joining up with the bomber.

Lone Wolf opened the radio transmission. "Looks like you're lost up here, Snapper."

"Damn right you are," Azali replied. "We thought we could return to base after finishing off our patrol. Something's preventing our compass from working but we can't determine its cause."

"Are you alright, Snapper?"

"How can we be alright? Something came out of nowhere and flew around us before it disappeared! Just like a chocolate chip cookie; now you see it, now you don't! Do you think we're happy up here?"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, an unidentified aircraft zoomed out of the night sky and flew past the formation. The pilots were taken by surprise by its sheer speed and had no idea of what the thing was.

"What the hell is that!"

"I didn't see it coming!"

"Oh, snap! It's that thing again!"

"What is what? Snapper, do you copy? Snapper!"

The formation was in frenzy. It seemed that their arrival over the area had been expected, and the person-in-charge was not being friendly. Lone Wolf gave his wingmen the order to disperse, and they broke away from the Big Battle. Edge was the first to take on the unidentified plane. She kicked in the afterburner and pursued the aircraft.

"I got him," she spoke and armed her missiles. "Launching missile! Fox 3!"

The AA-9 rocketed through the air and chased after the aircraft. To Edge's dismayed surprise, the missile was knocked out of its course, as if it had hit an invisible barrier, and glided aimlessly into the ground. "There's no way my missile can't hit!"

The unidentified plane broke away and climbed upward. Alley and Cougar pursued it and together fired missiles at the aircraft. Like Edge, they were shocked when their missiles were mysteriously 'bounced' off the black-painted aircraft. Then, to their shock, the aircraft applied afterburners and sped away, leaving them far behind. Alley managed to catch its speed and he was surprised by what he saw.

"Mach 5! That thing is flying in Mach 5!"

"We'll never catch up with that thing!" Cougar exclaimed.

"Hey! It just disappeared from my radar!" Edge shouted.

"My radar can't detect it!" Alley uttered.

"Oh, snap! It's using stealth again," Snapper was heard as saying. "Be careful, everyone! We've been fooled by it earlier! Don't let it make fun of you!"

Lone Wolf monitored the unidentified plane with his radar, as it flew around the area in continuous back-and-forth. He immediately remembered something when he noticed the flight pattern. "I think I know what that thing is," he pondered. "Mach 5… jamming capability… stealth… continuous back-and-forth flight pattern… only the Aurora has these characteristics. This one is definitely NOT Aurora."

He contacted Snapper. "Snapper, I think this plane just wants to introduce itself to us," he said. "What do you think?" The unidentified plane popped out of nowhere and zoomed below them before Snapper could answer. Lone Wolf looked back at the radar and saw a blip travelling at high speed. "Looks like it wants to play a game of cat-and-mouse."

Lone Wolf broke away from the Tu-22M3. He applied some afterburners and went after the unidentified plane. He lined his jet with the plane and registered a radar lock. The plane abruptly broke away from its current route and made a long, winding circle. Lone Wolf did the same and resumed his pursue. Once in a while, it was the plane's turn to pursue Lone Wolf although it never fired a weapon at him. The scene was repeated for 5 minutes, in which the rest of the pilots could just watch in bafflement.

Finally the cat-and-mouse came to an end. The unidentified plane slowed down and approached Lone Wolf's aircraft. He let it come close, despite cries of distress from Edge and Alley. He slowed down and looked outside his canopy. Under the moonlight, the silhouette of the unidentified plane became clear. His guess had been right; although it was roughly the same size of the SR-71, the plane was too radical to be the Blackbird, and its design was too revolutionary to be Aurora, which rumoured design had been circulated around the Internet for quite a long time. It was fully built as a flying delta wing, and it was missing its canopy. He noticed that the vertical fins were slated inward, and since he was flying behind the airplane, he saw purple afterburners: an identification that the plane was using the propulsion similar to that of the Arkbird -- this one was redesigned to fit into the plane's frame. He had the feeling that the aircraft was purportedly designed to fly in outer space.

"Greetings, all Raider pilots," a Belkan voice was heard over the radio channel. "I'm very surprised you manage to detect our approach. As expected from the leading squadron of Osean Air Defence Force. However, I doubt you can match us in term of speed and manoeuvrability."

"What do you want from us!" Edge interjected.

The voice laughed. "Nothing. We figured if we could use you as our Guinea pig for this technological marvel."

"Technological marvel kiss my ass!" Cougar interjected. "What the hell are you? Rocket with wings? Fallen angel? UFO?"

"All units abort mission and return to base," Golden Eye radioed them. "I repeat, abort mission and return to base."

"No way! We almost got that damn thing!" Edge protested. "Explain to us what aircraft is that, Golden Eye!"

"We are unable to identify the aircraft you've encountered," Golden Eye insisted. "We apology for the complication, but the aircraft isn't in our database."

"Raider 1 to all pilots," Lone Wolf spoke. "I don't think we can pursue that flying object any longer. It just wants to play with us." He paused. Then he continued. "Alley, Cougar, Edge, accompany Snapper and leave this area. I'll catch up with you later." The wingmen tried to protest, but Lone Wolf assured them he would be alright. "Just go; I don't think this thing will cause me any harm."

Reluctantly the wingmen left and met up with Snapper. After a short radio intercom, they headed north to Sudentor and disappeared from sight. Lone Wolf looked back at the R-plane and breathed out. "Looks like it's time to go."

"Ah, leaving the battlefield already?" the same voice taunted. "That was disappointing. We expected you to do a bit better than us, but the goddess of luck wasn't with you, we guess."

"We'll finish this whenever we have the chance," Lone Wolf replied. "The name is Lone Wolf. What's yours?"

The voice laughed. "Lone Wolf? Hah, what an appropriate name for a fighter pilot. Just call us Apollo. Oh, excuse us because like you, we, too, have to return to base. Until we meet again, Lone Wolf."

The mysterious plane broke away from Lone Wolf. It applied its afterburner and sped away in Mach 5, leaving the area as fast as a speeding bullet. He, too, applied full thrust to the engines and left the area with airspeed over Mach 2. "We shall meet again, Apollo," he whispered. "That I'm certain."


	14. Black Phoenix

**Ace Combat  
Heart of Melting Blood  
Written by**: Lone Wolf NEO  
**Conceived by**: Lone Wolf NEO

**Author's note**: Ace Combat is copyrighted by NAMCO, and Lone Wolf NEO does not own any or all real-life features or whatever facts featured in this story. He does, however, own the copyright to all his original ideas in this fiction. The author would really appreciate it if readers do not plagiaries everything inside this story without his knowledge.

**Chapter 13  
Black Phoenix**

SEPTEMBER 1st, 2017. 16:00 HOURS, RATION AIR SPACE.

The four Typhoon fighters were screaming in Mach 1 20,000 feet over Ratio's coastal region. The sun was descending to the western side of the horizon, silhouetting the Typhoons from their port side. Fully armed with long-range air-to-air missiles, they were on a CAP mission following a report of the sighting of an unidentified plane. Yet after patrolling for two hours, they found nothing.

"This is Ground Control. Jack Hound Unit, report your status."

The leader of the flight responded. "This is Jack Hound 1. There's nothing suspicious sighted in this area. We're returning to base."

The ground control responded: "Are you very certain, Jack Hound 1? We have received reports of unidentified activities in this area. Please confirm your situation."

The flight leader looked around outside the glass canopy. "Negative, Ground Control. We didn't see any. Our radar doesn't pick anything, either."

The leading EF-2000 banked to the left and headed to the coast, while the other three aircrafts closely followed its lead. Forming a Diamond Four formation, they were in visual range with the coast when suddenly…

**BOOM!**

One of the Typhoons flying at position Number 4 snapped to the right. Its wing torn off, the aircraft spun in a dangerous flat spin before it crashed into the sea.

"Holy cow! What the hell was that!"

"Jack Hound 2, do you read? Jack Hound 2, please report!"

A red beam shot from nowhere and blasted Typhoon No. 2. There was no scream from the pilot as the beam pierced through the cockpit and completely annihilated the ill-fated aircraft in one shot.

"Something's firing at us, but my radar can't detect it!"

"Incoming IR signature from 3'OC!"

The remaining two fighters broke away from formation when an aircraft zoomed out of nowhere and flied pass them. The fighters made haste and pursued the airplane, applying their afterburners at the same time to reach Mach 2.

The flight leader armed his missiles and took aim at the escaping plane. "I've got him. Launching all missiles. Fox 3!" In union, all four units of Meteor BVRAAM (Beyond Visual Range Air-to-Air Missile) were fired from the fighter and chased after the aircraft. To the flight leader's surprise, the guided projectiles were knocked away from the mysterious plane, and glided aimlessly toward the sea. "Bloody hell? That's impossible!" he cursed.

The other pilot took position. He, too, fired all the Meteors at the airplane, and he, too, was dismayed when the missiles were deflected in thin air. "What the hell is that thing?" he demanded.

The mysterious plane disappeared from sight. The fighter pilots were panicked. They scanned the area for the plane, not knowing that their target was already stalking them from the behind.

"Surprise!"

They looked over their shoulder. A missile was fired at their six. Then it detonated at 100 feet and released a massive electromagnetic pulse. In seconds, all on-board instruments were knocked out. The EMP blasted through the aircrafts, frying the pilots from the inside. It was a quick, painless death for the pilots, and they had no idea of what had attacked them, nor the fact that their aircrafts were plunging into the freezing water of the North Sea.

The mysterious plane revealed itself. The black, triangular 'flying wing' was slowing down, slow enough to deploy its variable-geometry wings and forward canards. It made a deliberate pass over the coastline before it climbed to high altitude.

"This is Unit 6 of 66th Team, Apollo Squadron. We have four confirmed kills. I repeat, we have four confirmed kills."

"It's no wonder why they fear the Black Phoenix. We have the most advanced weapon systems in the world, and nobody can beat us to that."

"I reckon the reaction of the Allied Force when they see this super fighter. They will be shocked and in utter disbelief at first, then they try to deny what they discover."

"Alright, enough with the speech. We're heading back to base. I bet that lone wolf is very eager to come to our playground."

"Why, yes he is."

The mysterious plane folded its wings and canards into its fuselage, forming the unmistakable triangular wing again. Then it applied some afterburner and zoomed from the area in Mach 5. In seconds, it disappeared from sight, nowhere to be seen.

x-x-x-x-x

**Operation**: ARCHANGEL  
**Date**: 2017-09-06  
**Area**: WALDREICH, PRINCIPALITY OF BELKA  
**Time**: 12:40 HOURS  
**Briefing: **Our radar intelligence has reported the sighting of a mysterious stealth plane over the airspace of Radiance Island and the nation of Wellow. We believe that this aircraft was a part of Belka's super top-secret project to create and design weapons of mass destruction in the wake of the Belkan War, but it mysteriously disappeared from its facility in Avalon Dam after it was overrun by Allied Force. We believe that Belkan scientists had concealed the prototype somewhere in Belka, but we do not know how it ends up in the Bohemian regime. Regardless of that, we strongly fear all catastrophic consequences should the aircraft, codenamed Black Phoenix by its creators, become operational. With its ultra-high altitude, hypersonic, capability of flying long-range bombing operation, and with rumours that it can operate in outer space, we cannot allow the regime to assume control of this super weapon.

Raider Unit, your mission is to intercept this Black Phoenix and eliminate it before it can do us any harm. It is last sighted over Waldreich in Belka 36 hours ago, and we believe it uses the area as its proving ground for its onboard equipments. Destroying the aircraft is your objective, but if you manage to decommission it and forcing it to land on our airfield, we will be granted with priceless access to Belka's forbidden technology. God Speed.

x-x

All 8 aircrafts of Raider Unit, conveniently positioned in Big Battle, were cruising over Belkan territory as they headed to Waldreich for the second time. All of the pilots were in state of silence, and neither one of them was speaking a word during the flight. Fully armed for air-to-air mission, the leading Su-30MK was the most heavily armed: four Aphid heat-seeking missiles; two Archer semi-active radar-guidance missiles; to everyone's surprise, eight units of Meteor BVR air-to-air missiles. It was unclear why the Yuktobanian fighter was fitted with such missiles, but it was believed that some of the Flankers in OADF disposal had been modified to enable Western weaponries to be carried. Such a condition was not taken care of, however, as the pilots came closer to the mountains.

"Guys, I don't like to break the silence," Cougar spoke, "but why are we here again? I thought we're done with Waldreich already."

"I don't know, sir," Marksman replied. "What do I know is that General Mercury told us to intercept the Black Phoenix here. Waldreich is said to be their… proving ground."

"So that mysterious plane we intercepted several days ago is named Black Phoenix? How convenient," Hibiki replied in a sarcastic tone.

"We're lucky to be flying over Waldreich, Cougar," Alley interjected. "Things would never be the same if it's B7R. The Round Table, as pilots who had flown and fought over the area used to call, is one hell of a place. It has its reputation as the graveyards for airplanes. Very few have survived the place."

"Wow, I don't want to go to that area," Cougar replied.

"Phoenix… the bird that never dies," Henrietta spoke over the radio frequency. "It is said to live for 500 years, then burns the nest it's roosting on and dies in the fire. Then from the ashes, the phoenix rises. The cycle continues for eternity, and the phoenix lives on forever."

"You have a spot toward mythology, Vixen? I thought you're only into music," Akira replied.

"Why, thank you, Poncho," she said and giggled.

Lone Wolf just listened to the conversation. He was leading the formation, and it was his duty to keep an eye over his wingmen as they flew to battle zone. At first he laughed; it was the first time he had flown with the recruits as a part of Raider Unit. It was an experience he would surely treasure, especially when he got the chance to fly with Henrietta, his most trustworthy wingman.

Then he closed his eyes. He had wished not to visit Waldreich. The place brought a painful memory of his life many years ago, as well as people who shared the same misfortune. It was at Waldreich the Belkan War took a new, unexpected twist of fate as the war was turned against the Belkans. It was at Waldreich history witnessed the betrayal and sorrow of Belkans, as their homeland was destroyed in seven nuclear strikes carried out by their very own pride: the pilots of Belkan Air Force. It was at this very place Lone Wolf lost everything he had in possession.

Including his beloved ones.

He eased the control of the flight stick and engaged the auto pilot. Lone Wolf now drifted inside his mind. He flew back to the event that marked the point of his dark history.

x-x

_He stood motionless. There, before his very eyes, were the remains of what used to be a Middle-Age mansion. There was no sign of life, both humans and animals; only smokes and burnt metals that dominated the landscape. And there was a bunker that seemed to survive the odds that fell upon the land._

_He shouted. "Mother!" Then he shouted. "Sister Sophia!" Then he shouted again. Sister Marina! Sister Julia!" There was no answer, and he started walking across the unknown land, shouting and calling out the names._

_He spotted something, sparkling from beneath the charred woods. Hastily he approached it and unearthed an amulet made of jade. He pulled it but something under the ground was holding it. Frantic caught him, and instantly he dug the scorched earth beneath his feet. He kept digging and digging, taking no attention of the heat that was burning through his skin._

_He found it. It was a hand, burnt beyond recognition, and it was holding the amulet he had found earlier. He was dumbfounded. Disbelief caught him, even as he slowly took hold of the hand. He broke down, shivered, unable to bear his feeling anymore._

_He clenched the hand, and screamed from the top of his lungs._

"_NOOOOOOOOOO!"_

x-x

Lone Wolf opened his eyes. He was back at the present, and he was still flying. Violently he shook his head. _This is not the time for being emotional_, he thought. There was a mission he had to do first.

"Are we there yet?" he heard Ferdinand asked. "I didn't see anything for the last 1 hour."

"Hell, I didn't hear anything from Lone Wolf since we took off," Cougar later said. "Let me speak to him."

"No, don't talk to him," Hibiki was later heard as saying. "He told me to keep some distance from him. Maybe he wants to assess this mission in silence."

"That reminds me," Alley said. "There's a rumour circulating around the base that Lone Wolf is a Belkan. Does anyone of you here know of that?"

Silence. Lone Wolf could guess that the rest of the pilots were speechless when they heard it. Then he heard a gasp in his earpiece. "No way." It was Henrietta. "How can that be possible? Sir, are you sure it's true?" It was clear to him that she could not believe what she had heard.

"Well, it's just a rumour, but it might be true," Alley said.

Lone Wolf shrugged. He reached for the radio button and pressed it. "Alright, everyone. Time's up. Let's get this job done."

The leading Su-30MK headed to the sunset, while the other three Flankers and four escorting MiG-31Ms followed its lead. Minutes later, they were in radio communication range with Golden Eye who had been at the place several hours earlier.

"We may not know what the Black Phoenix is up to," Lone Wolf after he finished talking with Golden Eye, "but should it retaliates, we're cleared to fire at the plane."

"Here's additional information you should know about the super plane," Golden Eye added. "Black Phoenix, or XSR-72, reportedly has the capability to carry Black Storm Tactical Laser System and AIM-4X Advanced Genie nuclear-tipped air-to-air missiles as its default payload. The Department of Defence has concluded that these weapon systems are similar to that of the ADFX-01 Morgan developed by Grunder Industries 22 years ago." There was a pause, and the pilots collected the information in haste.

Golden Eye continued the in-flight briefing. "President Howard has issued an order to exterminate this super plane, however should we manage to decommission it without actually shooting it down, our scientists will be able to study this forbidden technology."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Cougar uttered.

"All pilots, make sure all your missiles are locked and loaded," Lone Wolf said. "That thing may be faster than a speeding bullet, but it's no tougher than a locomotive train." He, then, disengaged from the Big Battle and descended to the mountains. "We'll use this terrain to our advantage. Take cover until I give the cue. As long as it can't detect us, we'll be safe."

"What are we going to do, sir?" Henrietta asked.

He glanced at his radar display. He sighed and looked up. "We can't do anything," he replied. "Here comes the black bird of fire."

It appeared again. Like the majestic bird of fire rising from the ashes, Black Phoenix appeared from the sun that shone over the area, and descended from its high-altitude cruise. The rest of the fighters disengaged from Big Battle and scattered around the area, as if they were oblivious to the super plane.

"Well, well, well," Lone Wolf heard Apollo's voice in the radio frequency. "Our guest has arrived. I thought he's coming with his companions."

"I thought our radar spotted something beneath us. Heh; maybe he's using jamming device on us."

Lone Wolf remained silent, letting the plane to come close to him. He glanced at Black Phoenix; he saw it deploying canards and variable-geometry wings and slowing down to reasonable speed. _Fighter mode_, he whispered. _This airplane is more than an advanced reconnaissance platform._

"Hello, Lone Wolf. How long you've been waiting for us?" Apollo spoke.

Lone Wolf replied: "long enough to assess this battlefield."

"Ah-ha. So the rumour is true," Apollo said in a guessing tone. "Let me guess: you're sent by your superiors to take on us, right? Or am I right?"

"Listen, Apollo," Lone Wolf replied. "The Allied Force doesn't allow the Black Phoenix to continue operation. It must be stopped at its testing stage. Like an old proverb said: prevention is better than cure."

Apollo laughed. "Oh, really? Let me tell you something, Lone Wolf," the voice replied. "We didn't just go through testing stage. We're commissioned to the air force. Our premier has entrusted us to lead the Strategic Defence Unit, and so far…" The voice laughed again, and Lone Wolf saw in concern as the super plane showed its internal payload before closing the weapon bay door. "We have scored 12 kills so far. We're going to achieve the impossible 13 today. What else can be better than taking out the renowned pilot of the Osean Federation?"

Lone Wolf silently growled. The Belkans were making fun of it. He kept his anger at bay; he didn't want Apollo to exploit his anger to their advantage. "Action speaks louder than words, Apollo," he uttered and kicked in the afterburners. In seconds, the Flanker rocketed away from Black Phoenix and climbed upward. "If you want that lucky 13, come and get me!"

"He's running away," Apollo shouted. "We have to get at him first!"

With wings and canards still in full deployment, Black Phoenix sped up and chased after Lone Wolf. Lone Wolf watched at his back, and saw the black airplane pursuing him, like an eagle chasing after its pigeon prey. Already his radar warning receiver shrieked inside his earpiece. It registered multiple lock-ons from Black Phoenix, and Lone Wolf made a violent Cobra manoeuvre that saved him from the missiles.

"Trying to outmanoeuvre us, eh Lone Wolf?" Apollo uttered. "Firing missiles. Apollo 13, Fox 2."

A couple of Sidewinders were forcibly ejected from the weapon bay and chased after Lone Wolf. Lone Wolf made a deliberate break and turned left, firing several infra-red decoys to steer the missiles away from him. He turned around and fired two Meteors at Black Phoenix. As he expected, the missiles were 'bounced' off the airplane's body and dived into the mountains. Both aircrafts overshot, and Lone Wolf was several hundreds feet away from Black Phoenix. He was in perfect position for firing, but instead of tail-gating Black Phoenix, he was the one being tail-gated. The super-plane proved itself more than an adversary, Lone Wolf thought.

"The best has yet to come, Lone Wolf!" Soon afterwards, Lone Wolf's radar was riddled with red dots coming after him. He had no time to watch over his shoulder and executed violent manoeuvres, outrunning all the missiles Black Phoenix fired at him. The super-plane kept tail-gating him, sometimes at distance of 200 feet, firing guns at his tail. Despite its size, Black Phoenix was surprisingly agile, and its ability to pull out a tricky manoeuvre in high speed was phenomenal. This was a piece of technology Lone Wolf had not expected to encounter.

"It's time."

Lone Wolf managed to glance over his shoulder. Amidst the confusion caused by the plane's missiles and gunfire, he saw a red light glittering from Black Phoenix's lower fuselage. The light became brighter and brighter, until it reached a point Lone Wolf realized it was not a regular light strobe.

"Firing TLS."

_Tactical Laser System!_

Instinctively Lone Wolf pulled the flight stick hard, and the Su-30MK climbed just when a red beam fired from Black Phoenix. Piercing through the air in the speed of light, the laser almost hit Lone Wolf by an inch and bolted into the ground 10,000 feet ahead. Black Phoenix tail-gated him and fired another laser at him. Again, it missed thanks to Lone Wolf's expert flight handling.

"Not yet!" Lone Wolf broke away and was now flying inverted, in parallel with Black Phoenix. He looked down at the cockpit-less airplane. Sure, he thought, the aircraft was faster than his, tougher, better armed and more superior. However the consequences of aerial battle lie on the shoulders of the pilot, and Lone Wolf was in doubt of Apollo's credibility as fighter pilots.

He equipped his helmet-mounted sight (HMS). Then, slowly, he increased the throttle until the Flanker's nose was five feet ahead of Black Phoenix. He armed several missiles and fired all of them forward. Ignoring Apollo's taunt at his misfire, he kept his aircraft in position, waiting for the _window of opportunity._

"Now!"

He kicked in the throttle, propelled the Su-30MK forward and executed an inverted Cobra as he was 700 feet ahead. He glanced at Black Phoenix, registering the super-plane's supersonic air ducts and fired all of the Archer missiles at it. At the same time, the four units of Meteor he previously fired turned around and rocketed toward Black Phoenix.

"He fired at us! Evasive manoeuvre!"

Black Phoenix broke away and climbed to higher altitude. The missiles Lone Wolf fired at it already got it first, and before long six missiles chased after Black Phoenix, outrunning each other as they rushed toward the air ducts. Three of the missiles missed, but the remaining projectiles found their targets and hit.

"We're hit! Activating onboard fire extinguisher!"

"We have to slow down! This airplane will be torn into pieces if we keep flying this fast!"

Black Phoenix slowed down. Lone Wolf took the opportunity to follow its lead. He had the super-plane on sight, and he knew he could bring it down, but he had more tricks up the sleeves.

"Raider Unit, engage!"

In an instant, his wingmen that had been hiding around Waldreich jumped into the scene. They surrounded the injured iron bird and did not let it escape. Lone Wolf ordered them to sandwich Black Phoenix in Diamond 9 formation, with Alley in Position 1 and Lone Wolf at Position 9, Black Phoenix at the centre of the formation.

"How's that, Apollo? You never expect to see this tactic, do you?" Lone Wolf uttered.

"Lone Wolf! You lured us into your trap! This is not acceptable!" Apollo screamed in dismay.

"Acceptable or not, you should've known the price for underestimating Osean pilots," Edge replied. "Follow us back to our base and do not retaliate. We will assure your safety during the flight."

"Don't even think of making yourself invisible, Apollo," Lone Wolf reminded. "I believe the shot has knocked out your stealth modulator. At such, your aircraft is now visible in our radar."

"Damn you, Lone Wolf! We will not be oppressed!"

And fighting back it did. Or escaping, as Black Phoenix suddenly dropped from the Diamond 9. It transformed into its reconnaissance mode and fired auxiliary rockets. "Black Phoenix has escaped! All units, fire at will!" Lone Wolf shouted and chased after Black Phoenix.

**Alley**: "Raider 2, Fox 3! Launching missiles!"

**Cougar**: "Target locked! Fox 3!"

**Hibiki**: "Raider 4, Fox 3!"

**Ferdinand/Louis**: "Launching missiles. Raider 5 / Raider 6, Fox 3."

**Akira**: "Raider 7, Fox 3! Fox 3!"

**Henrietta**: "Raider 8, Fox 1!"

Black Phoenix was pursed by not one, not two, but 21 missiles of all variants. Despite the rocket-assisted boost, Black Phoenix could fly no faster than Mach 2, and could only fire chaffs and flares to decoy the missiles. One missile hit its port vertical stabilizer; it did not explode, but the missing piece knocked Black Phoenix off its intended course.

Lone Wolf was now behind Black Phoenix. "I have you now, Apollo," he said and armed his missile payloads. When he was about to press the fire button, his RWR suddenly broke out. He spotted a lone arrow approaching him at high speed, before eight more arrows appeared behind the initial arrow.

"What the…!"

"Lone Wolf, we have unidentified targets on our radar! Intercept immediately!" Golden Eye alarmed.

"But we'll lose Black Phoenix!" Cougar protested.

There was no time for battle assessment, as the unidentified targets revealed their identity. A flight of 9 fighters flying in Big Battle at high speed, passing over his head. They immediately performed a Vixen Roll to a Vixen Break, and the lead airplane headed toward him.

_The bright red F-15S/MTD!_

"This is flight leader of JG711," he heard an unknown, although distinctively Belkan, voice in his earpiece. "All unidentified aircraft, you are found breaching the airspace of Bohemian Republic. Disengage and leave this area. We will do you no harm."

"Red Baron!" he later heard Apollo replying in dismay. "What the hell are you and your legions doing here? This is our turf! Go back to your Round Table!"

"Apollo 13, I presume," the unidentified voice replied. "We don't care whether this is your territory or ours. We're simply doing our job like every interceptor squadron does."

"We already have Dragoon Regiment to take care of that!" Apollo exclaimed. "We don't need you here! Get lost!"

The voice sarcastically laughed. "Very well. We'll leave, but don't expect us to look after you when the Raiders get you in the future."

Apollo growled. "You shall pay for messing with us, Red Baron."

"Red Baron, what should we do about the Osean fighters?" Lone Wolf heard the voice of a female pilot, asking the so-called Red Baron for suggestion.

For a while, a period of silence took over. Lone Wolf was still chasing after Black Phoenix before he had to disengage since the super-plane became out of range. Then he heard the unidentified voice giving out its order: "escort the rest of them out of this area. I'll deal with the flight leader. Follow me, Baron 7."

"Understood."

Lone Wolf had no time to call his wingmen for cover, as the red F-15S/MTD changed course and went toward him. Immediately he diverted from his current flight path and headed toward the mountainous area, leaving Black Phoenix on its return trip. "Raider Unit! Abort mission and return to base! This is an order!"

"Lone Wolf!" Henrietta exclaimed and headed toward him when an F-16XL appeared behind her. "I have bogey at my six! Somebody!"

"Vixen, return to base immediately! Do it now!" Lone Wolf ordered, even as he kept himself out of the F-15's firing range. "Edge! Help Vixen and leave this area! Don't try to object; this is an order!"

"Roger, Lone Wolf," Hibiki replied.

Raider 2 through 8 left the airspace, with the mixture of F-16XL and YF-23A still at their six. Eventually they were out of the area, and the pursuing fighters rejoined their leader and the lone YF-23A that escorted it. "Baron 1 through 6 and Baron 8 are reporting in, sir," the pilots spoke.

"Alright, everyone," Lone Wolf heard Red Baron telling the pilots, "this is how you should do a two-plane intercept formation. Watch and learn, okay?"

"Roger, Red Baron," the pilots replied.

"Are you ready, Baron 7?" Red Baron asked.

"I'm ready, Red Baron," the female pilot responded.

Lone Wolf had no time for the chatter and immediately applied full thrust to the fighter. He sped away from the two aircrafts and headed south-west. His destination was not something he concerned of; he had to outrun them and reach friendly airspace. He performed all sorts of tricks he could remember: nap-of-earth, terrain-following, hug-the-ground, anything he could think of. Yet the two fighters were not something to be laughed at, nor underestimated. They were clearly in the league of their own.

The chase went on. The Osean Su-30MK, the bright red F-15S/MTd and the YF-23A decorated with red and white ribbons, arrived at a ravine. Lone Wolf wasted no time and flew into the crevasse, and was baffled when the fighters followed him. His face sweated. His hand trembled. His feet shivered. His vision blurred. His mind was numbed. For the first time in his life as an OADF pilot, Lone Wolf experienced fear. He had faced a bomber bigger than the entire perimeter of Radiance Island AFB. He had fought the infamous Dragoon Regiment, he had flown in countless of night missions with the only navigation method being stars, and he had almost won the encounter with Black Phoenix.

Yet the red F-15S/MTD and its comrades were something he could not afford to face. He was afraid of being defeated in this unknown enemy's hand. Despite this, of he had to remain calm. Fear may have conquered his heart, but not his head. He had to concentrate on his flight, or he'd crash into the cliff.

"Come on, Lone Wolf."

Lone Wolf was startled. The voice changed its tone.

"Come on, Lone Wolf. Come on; I know you can do it."

It no longer belonged to an anonymous pilot. It belonged to somebody he knew very much!

"Come on, Lone Wolf. Show me what I've taught you."

"No… it can't be…! IT CAN'T BE!"

He snapped. An arc was directly in his path. Frantically he pulled up, but it was a little too late. A loud bang was heard when The Su-30MK's rudder and rear radar hit the arc. Then another bang was heard when its left wing crashed on the wall. Lone Wolf was losing both control and power of the aircraft, and he was struggling to keep it steady as he brought it out of the ravine. He had no choice but to crash-land, or he would lose total control of the aircraft. He scanned the area for a flatland and saw a field near the river. With landing gears deployed, he approached the field and slammed the aircraft into the ground. The landing was rough, and Lone Wolf had to hold on as the aircraft skidded across the ground in high speed, hitting bumps and depressions as it did. The landing gears snapped, and the aircraft now skidded on its fuselage.

The airplane finally came to a halt. Lone Wolf wrestled to get out of the aircraft and jumped out of its cockpit. He slipped on the ground upon landing and broke his ankle. He had to crawl away from the aircraft, only stopping after he reached a small hut not far from the crash site. Too weak to get up, he gazed up the sky and saw the F-15S/MTD and the YF-23A as they circled around the area, as if confirming a kill before rejoining the rest of the aircrafts.

Then he saw the F-15S/MTD returning to the field. It made a slow flyby in inverted position, its canopy pointing to the ground. It flew over his head, and for a split second, time seemed to slow down.

Again.

Lone Wolf looked at the pilot. He waved a salute -- a gesture he had seen before when he first met the illusive pilot. He lifted his hand, trying to wave back at the pilot.

Then he blacked out…

x-x-x-x-x

"Is he going to be alright, doctor?"

"Yes, he is. In fact, apart from his dislocated shoulder, broken ankle and bruised forehead, he sustains no other serious injuries. He should be allowed to fly in two or three days, depending on his stamina, and his willpower."

"Thank goodness. I thought he wouldn't make it alive."

"Wow, he surely looks messed up right now. Let me check that bandage."

"Cougar, don't disturb him! You'll only bother him more."

"Doctor, you said this pilot was found by villagers and taken here. What really happened?"

"I have no idea, commander, but they reportedly spotted a fighter plane crashing into their paddy field while pursued by a couple of aircrafts. They rushed to the scene and found him lying under the hut."

"I hate to break into the conversation, everyone, but he's waking up."

Slowly he opened his eyes. He found himself lying on a bed, and the strong medicine odour suggested that he was in a hospital. He looked up and saw several eyes staring down at him: relief, anxious, worried, and unsure. He was relaxed, as well as perplexed.

"You wake up, Lone Wolf." He looked to his left and Alley standing next to Henrietta. "You were saved by the villagers after your plane crashed into the paddy field. You were lucky to survive."

His ears could be deceiving him. He crashed during the mission? What about the operation? Where had Black Phoenix gone to?

Finally he voiced out. "Where… am I?"

"You're admitted into Greenwood Hospital," he heard Hibiki telling him. "You crashed in village area and were sent here by the villagers."

"Greenwood? The… Neutral Province of Greenwood?" Lone Wolf asked. "What are we… doing here?"

"You should hear this, Lone Wolf," Cougar said. "We have a bad news, a good news and a bad news. The bad news: Black Phoenix escaped. The good news: it may take months before the Bohemians can restore it to operational status. The bad news: we don't know when it will return."

"But the good news is you can fly in two or three days," Henrietta added. "We will be able to fly together after that."

Lone Wolf was startled. He tried to wake up but his aching back forced him to fall back into the mattress. "Lone Wolf!" Hibiki and Henrietta exclaimed.

"Help me, please," he moaned and was assisted by the female pilots to sit up. Gasping in pain since his shoulder still did not recover, he looked at his wingmen and the doctor. "I… I was chased by them…"

"Them? The unidentified squadron that intercepted us at Waldreich days before?" Alley asked.

Lone Wolf nodded. "Its flight leader… he was the one who ambushed us weeks before that. I couldn't believe it…" He groaned at the tingling pain inside his head, and he tried to shake it off. "I… just couldn't…"

"Everybody, it would be advisable if you could leave him for a while," the doctor advised. The pilots looked at each other, nodded and excused themselves as they headed out of the room, with the doctor leading them. Henrietta looked at Lone Wolf in concern, before she joined up with her colleagues. Only Hibiki remained inside, and she was standing next to him. She sat next to him and took his hand, holding it as to calm him down.

"What really happened back there? Who where they? Why were they chasing after you?" she asked.

Lone Wolf shook his head, even as he held her hand in return. "I don't know, Hibiki," he replied. "It happened too fast and too sudden… and before I knew it…"

She put a hand on his bruised cheek. "Were you afraid back there?" she asked, in which he could only nod. "I'm sorry to hear that, Lone Wolf. I didn't know."

"It's the first time ever I felt so afraid…" Lone Wolf spoke. "I don't know why it suddenly got into me, but I was too weak to fight it… I was never like this before…"

With her right hand cupping his cheek, and her left hand holding his trembling palm, Hibiki leaned forward and softly brushed her lips upon his forehead. Lone Wolf was startled by the affection gesture, but he did nothing to resist. "I wish I could stay with you and help you facing the fear, but I should be going now. They might be holding a post-mission debriefing," she told him as she pulled herself from him. He looked at her, and noticed that her cheeks faintly blushed as she smiled. "Take a lot of rest, okay?"

Lone Wolf half-heartedly nodded. His mind was too weak to think of why she performed the act of affection, and he was too frail to watch as she walked out of the door. He did not need to, as he began to remember the events that led to the crash-land in the neutral province. "Black Phoenix… Apollo… Red Baron… mother…" He frowned at the last word and shook his head. "What the hell is wrong with me!"

He calmed down. He looked outside the windows and saw the sight of mountain towering at the horizon, as if it's a guardian looking down at its protectorate. "Greenwood… it's been a while since I left the place… I should visit it…"

x-x-x-x-x

Serenity enveloped the valley. Birds frolicking and chirping around in peace. Children playfully jumped around in the playground. Villagers working on their ranches. People talking with each other in harmony. It was breathtaking scenery, a striking contrast compared to the outside world that was teeming with wars and soaked with bloods of fallen warriors. The scene of peace was added with an irony twist as war relics could be seen scattering around the area. It was as if God created the place to remind humankind that there was still place for eternal peace.

The young woman stood by the altar. Wearing the distinctive priestess outfit with several ornaments hanging on her body, she was staring up the sky, where kites were flying over the hill where the altar was built. She smiled at the sight and headed to the centre of the altar. Slowly, she approached a crystal statue of magnolia tree and took an amulet hanging from one of its 'branches'. She brought it to her sight and examined the jade that dominated the design of the amulet.

She looked over the horizon. The wind was gently breezing, and leaves on the nearby cherry blossom tree were rustling in unison with the wind. She closed her eyes, put the jade amulet close to her chest, opened her eyes and nodded.

"It is time."


	15. Handmaiden of Fate part I

**Ace Combat  
Heart of Melting Blood  
Written by**: Lone Wolf NEO  
**Conceived by**: Lone Wolf NEO

**Author's note**: Ace Combat is copyrighted by NAMCO, and Lone Wolf NEO does not own any or all real-life features or whatever facts featured in this story. He does, however, own the copyright to all his original ideas in this fiction. The author would really appreciate it if readers do not plagiaries everything inside this story without his knowledge.

**Please see**: starting this chapter, Illiya Ivanikov, the leader of Magnolia Squadron, will have a new nickname (not call sign), Ren.

**Chapter 14  
Handmaiden of Fate part I**

The golden ray of dawn shone through the window and gently touched her face. Its warmth seeped through her skin, slowly waking her from her slumber. The young woman stirred in the blanket as the bright ray shone over her eye lids. Slowly she opened her eyes, sat up and yawned widely while outstretching her arms. With sleepy face, she jumped off the bed and headed toward the window. Humming a morning lullaby to herself, she raised the curtain and in an instant she was basked by the morning shine of Mother Nature. She opened the window and sighed in pleasure at the touch of the fresh breeze of North Sea; her elongated white shirt was barely enough to cover her body when sunlight shone through its silky material, revealing her perfectly shaped hour-glass figure. It, too, was just enough to cover her down to her thighs. She seemed to be oblivious to the fact that she was creating the essence of the 'morning greeting scene', even as she kept outstretching and let Mother Nature glow on her.

She giggled. Arms dropped, she looked outside the window where the airfield stretched in might before her. The sight of ground and air personnel running around the facility in morning marches, and aircrafts moving out of hangars and down runways, made her heart tickled. Such scenery, for a soldier whose days were packed with operation schedules, was as soothing as morning itself.

She nodded. "Well, then."

x-x

"Good morning, ma'am," a group of helicopter pilots greeted. "Morning, Miss Kawasumi," several truck drivers said. "Major Hibiki, good morning," pilot of friendly squadrons saluted. "Morning, Edge," her fellow pilots greeted.

"Good morning, everyone." Smiling at the people, Hibiki resumed her trip to the main hangar, taking time to greet the people she stumbled across. With her _katana_ clipped on her belt, her stain hair swaying in rhythm with her march, and her friendliness toward people, Hibiki was an apple in everyone's eye. In fact, she could not go anywhere without having someone saluting her in utmost respect.

She arrived at her destination. Grandpa was there at time of her arrival, maintaining an EA-18G electronic warfare plane. She approached the field mechanic and gave him her variation of salute. "Morning, Grandpa," she said, "you seem to be busy right now, right?"

Grandpa stopped working on the Growler and turned to her. "Ah, good morning, Hibiki," he replied. "You know what I'm doing, don't you? Don't pretend you have to know everything."

Hibiki giggled and bowed to him. "Nothing, I'm just being curious," she said as a smile carved upon her face. She approached the Growler and walked around the plane, and was fascinated with its light blue/silver camouflage. "Grandpa, if I may ask, who flew this plane?"

Grandpa grinned at the question. He jumped off the platform and walked toward the plane's port air intake. "Somebody found it inside a bunker when the construction of this base started. From what the report that was found with it said, this fellow belonged to a top ace of the Belkan War." He patted the air intake several times and peeked inside it. "Now don't ask me how it ended up here, but this is one great plane. I heard the ace that used it had once destroyed a base defence with it. _Just_ this fellow alone."

"Wow," she cooed in impress. She turned around and saw another EA-18G parked several feet away. "And that plane?"

Grandpa looked at the plane Hibiki was pointing. He laughed and holstered the wrench he was holding upon his shoulder. "That would be mine. I never got the chance to fly with this fellow since I retired from the Air Force, but someday we would." He later turned to Hibiki. "Oh, yes. Did you get a message from Lone Wolf yesterday?"

"Message?" She shook her head. "No. As far as I can remember, I didn't receive any."

Grandpa shrugged. "That kid… just as I thought." He scratched the back of his head and thought of something. "Well, he told me in case you _didn't_ receive his message I should convey it to you." He paused and turned to the EA-18G he was working on earlier. "He'd be away for a couple of days, so he'd like you to take his place and lead the team."

Hibiki was startled. She could not believe Lone Wolf was handing over the responsibility of leading Raider Squadron to her. "But Grandpa, I can't!" she declined. "I'm not good enough to take over his place, even if it's temporary. Why would he have to?"

"I have no idea of what that kid was thinking of," Grandpa said. "But I think he wants to settle some personal matters first. Besides," and here he gazed at the hangar's entrance, and saw Henrietta running into the building in haste. "He wants you to look after Henrietta."

Hibiki was perplexed. "Her?" Then her face changed. "W-what? You're saying here that I have to _baby-sit_ her?"

The said girl approached them. Panting for air supply, she was trying to relax before she saluted to the two personnel. "Good morning, Senior Hibiki, Senior Lancelot," she greeted.

Grandpa smiled and saluted to her. "Good morning, Henrietta," he replied. "Are you ready for today's lesson, milady?"

Henrietta smiled brightly. "Yes!"

Hibiki glared at Grandpa. "Grandpa, I demand an explanation for this," she growled. She, then, stared at Henrietta who just smiled at her.

Cougar happened to arrive at the same time as Henrietta. He saw Hibiki glowering at Henrietta in jealousy and mischievously laughed. "Ah-ha! I see that someone is jealous to see a cuter girl." Hibiki immediately walked toward him. She snatched Cougar by the collar, made a deliberate aikido throw and slammed him onto the pavement. Disgusted, she walked away from him and returned to Grandpa and Henrietta, the latter blinked in surprise.

Hibiki halted. She glanced back at Cougar, stuck out her tongue at him and said: "moron."

x-x

The three airplanes flew in low altitude along the Osea's northern coast, skimming just 20 feet over the icy cold water of North Sea. Leading the flight was Grandpa; today, he would be in charge of supervising Hibiki and Henrietta's mock dogfight over Osea's territory, which was a part of Raider Unit's aerial combat trainings. Hibiki was flying a Su-30MK, and Henrietta piloted F-35C while Grandpa himself flew in his Hawk 100. Flying with the tree-men unit was Tu-22M3 Snapper who acted as observer. Together with several Osean friendly squadrons, the Radiance Island team would be performing the extraordinary skills of fighter pilots.

"Alright, Edge, Vixen," Grandpa spoke through the radio, "this will be your first dogfight training for both of you. Whoever lands 3 hits first in 5 minutes will be declared the winner. Snapper I will monitor your progress for a while before Golden Eye takes over. They should be here anytime soon." There was a period of silence from Grandpa, before he continued the briefing. "You will notice some Osean squadron flying around, but don't worry; they're friendly units. Just concentrate on what you're doing."

"Roger that," Henrietta replied.

"And just for today," Grandpa continued, "Vixen, you'll be known as Tiger Lily 1, while Edge will use her call sign. Both of you will be using on-board weapon control system throughout this practice. Got it, both of you?"

"Affirmative, Grandpa," Henrietta replied again.

"If I may ask again, Grandpa," Hibiki spoke, "is this Lone Wolf's doing again?"

Grandpa chuckled. "It seems someone doesn't like seeing her important person getting close to somebody else." Hibiki cried out in dismay and demanded Grandpa to stop teasing her. Snapper and his crews went to tease her as well, urging her to do something about Lone Wolf, "before it's too late!"

"Both of you stop it!" Hibiki squealed.

Golden Eye arrived at the location. "Golden Eye here. Sorry for being late; we've had some matters at our base to settle first. Grandpa, we'll take it from here."

"Roger, Golden Eye," Grandpa replied. "The ladies are now yours."

"Thank you, Grandpa."

Grandpa and Snapped departed from the female pilots, leaving them to the supervising of Golden Eye. "Well, ladies, we believe you've been briefed prior to today's mission, so we don't have to repeat everything unless you need to."

"Negative, Golden Eye," Henrietta replied, "Grandpa has briefed us loud and clear."

"Raider 2 here," Hibiki spoke, "we're ready on your cue, Golden Eye."

"Golden Eye to all squadrons," Golden Eye spoke, "beginning mock-up dogfight in three, two, one…"

The cue was given. Both Hibiki and Henrietta broke away from their two-plane formation and began their chase. Hibiki pursued after Henrietta, trying to land a hit on her plane. The young pilot immediately performed a break-away and escaped Hibiki's 'gun shot'. Hibiki continued chasing after Henrietta; this time she armed her 'air-to-air missile' and locked on the F-35C.

"Fox 2."

A sequence of beeps shrieked inside her earpiece that represented a launched missile. As if knowing the incoming threat, Henrietta executed a Half-Cuban manoeuvre and evaded the 'shot'. The pilot was in collision course with Hibiki, yet she made a violent turn to the left seconds before both planes hit.

"That was close!" Henrietta exclaimed. She turned around and positioned her JSF behind Hibiki. "Target on sight! Firing machine gun!" A "HIT" message appeared inside her HUD when her 'gunfire' hit the Flanker's tail.

"I'm hit!" Hibiki climbed upward and manoeuvred in Cobra. She was within gunfire range and squeezed the trigger. It missed, and the F-35C was now heading at her six. "Damn it! I missed." She looked over her shoulder and saw the JSF pursuing her. "She's behind me! Is she persistent or what?"

"Tiger Lily 1, Fox 3."

A phoney QAAM was released. The imaginary missile chased after the escaping SU-30MK, forcing Hibiki to perform various evasive manoeuvres. Henrietta remained at her six and kept her 'opponent' locked on her HUD. With trembling hands, she switched weapon to standard missile and fired a couple of them at the Flanker.

"Target hit," Golden Eye announced.

Hibiki could not believe her ears. She had not seen the missile coming since she was too focused on outrunning the QAAM, which gave up its chase. She silently growled at the consecutive hits her aircraft had registered. "Come on, Edge," she told herself "Don't panic; you can still catch up."

"Edge, you seem to lag up. Did something happen?" Golden Eye asked.

"Not yet!" Another Cobra manoeuvre was executed. Hibiki swiftly escaped from Henrietta and was now trailing her lead. Henrietta seemed to apprehend the threat that followed her and hit the air brake. The JSF slowed down to a stall and fell toward the earth; Hibiki overshot and was now zooming ahead of her.

"Gotcha."

"_Shimatta!"_

Half a second passed before a loud beep echoed inside Hibiki's earpiece, followed by a blipping red light in her HUD. A "DESTROYED" message also appeared on Henrietta's HUD, which was confirmed by Golden Eye. The AWACS announced the result of the dogfight: "Tiger Lily 1 has scored three kills. I repeat Tiger Lily 1 has scored three consecutive kills."

"Yes! I've won!" Henrietta's laughing voice could be heard in the radio as she celebrated her first victory. "I've won! I can't believe I've won! Lone Wolf's going to be happy with this!"

Hibiki silently grumbled. "I've been outsmarted…?"

The pursued Su-30MK descended to 5000 feet, and the F-35C followed its trail. Hibiki and Henrietta were headed to the coast, awaiting next orders from Golden Eye. The two fighters rode along the jet stream, as to conserve fuel usage.

"Good job, Henrietta," Hibiki spoke. "You've improved a lot. I'm so surprised."

Henrietta giggled. "It's nothing, Senior. Lone Wolf taught me how to face a dogfight. I must thank him for the knowledge."

Hibiki could only smile. "Well, I guess you'll be better then him someday."

"Thank you, Senior," Henrietta replied. "Say, Senior, did you know that Lone Wolf's been acting weird lately?"

"Henrietta, I don't have time to talk about him," Hibiki interjected.

"But Senior, please listen to me for a minute," Henrietta insisted. "Since the crash at Greenwood, he seems to avoid talking about the mysterious pilot. When I asked whether he knew the pilot, he just walked away. Do you know anything about that, Senior?"

Hibiki said nothing. Henrietta must be asking about the other elite pilots of Bohemian Air Force, she thought. "Well… he doesn't like to share his secret to anybody," she said. "I guess that's just his habit."

"That's weird," Henrietta replied. "I thought Lone Wolf's agreed to talk with me on everything. Maybe he forgot the promise he made with me."

Hibiki was startled. Why would she mention the word 'promise' right now? There had to be something she wanted to talk. "Henrietta, you know, we could just wait until Lone Wolf returns to base--"

"If he indeed needs to share his thoughts with me, he shouldn't just avoid me," Henrietta continued. "Looks like I have to get close to him."

Hibiki could only stay quiet. That was the most unpleasant thing she had ever heard. For once, her heart was burning in envy. While she could barely have the time to spend with Lone Wolf due to constant interference from third parties, Henrietta was so willing to approach the silent pilot regardless of the situation rotating around him.

Golden Eye's voice knocked her out of her surreal world. "Golden Eye. Raider 2, Tiger Lily 1, Jackpot 31 is ready to refuel your plane. Rendezvous with them at coordinate x35--y14 should you need to top up."

"Affirmative, we'll rendezvous with Jackpot 31." Hibiki sighed. Then she contacted Henrietta. "Come on, Henrietta. Let's go home."

x-x-x-x-x

Lone Wolf could only sigh. His visit to the Neutral Province of Greenwood was the first of such, and he felt uncomfortable the moment he stepped out of the bus. It was so different to step his feet on the land of nonalignment. For a while, the sights of people walking around the town of Greenwood with a few vehicles moving along the roads reminded him of how fragile peace was in times of war.

There was an errand he had to do at Greenwood. His fighter plane was at Greenwood Airport, and had not been repaired since its recovery at the paddy field. He could care less of the fighter; it was the picture that he must recover before the plane's sent to scrap yard. Yet he noticed that he didn't go to the supposed direction as his feet led him to a long stroll around the sleepy town. He decided to follow its lead; he needed a lot of time to think of him anyway.

"_It's the first time ever I felt so afraid… I don't know why it suddenly got into me, but I was too weak to fight it… I was never like this before…"_

Lone Wolf shrugged. He wanted to forget the encounter with Red Baron and his legions. He wanted to forget who Red Baron really was, or why the ace of Bohemian Air Force was persistent to bother him. He wanted to forget everything for a while, and continued his aimless journey around Greenwood.

He halted. He looked forward. Lone Wolf found himself on top of a hill, and standing in front of a temple. "What the-- ah, damn it. I was supposed to go to the airfield." He could only sigh and looked around the vicinity. The sight of maple leaves falling to the ground reminded him that autumn was fast approaching. The cold temperature gave him a slight sensation, and he rubbed his palms rapidly to keep his warmth intact. "Wow, I should've brought muffins and scarf along," he uttered between his shivers.

A faint echo of ringing bells caught his attention. He quickly looked up and saw a shrine maiden walked out of the temple. He was perplexed; who is that girl?

The shrine maiden approached him, and then stopped at midway. She stared at him for a long time, and then she smiled. "Uhh… hello?" he greeted.

"Hello, Lone Wolf," the shrine maiden replied. "The temple has been waiting for you. I welcome you on the temple's behalf."

Lone Wolf was in shock. "H… how did you know my name?"

The shrine maiden respectfully bowed to him. "My name is Yumemi, Fate Handmaiden of Magnolia Valley. Pleased to meet you, Lone Wolf." She stared back at him, and smiled as she did the last time. "My apology if I have made you surprised, but your visit to Greenwood has been foreseen by the temple. Please make yourself at home."

Lone Wolf dropped the bag he was holding. What on earth this self-proclaimed handmaiden of fate was talking of? How did she know he would visit Greenwood? More importantly how did she know his name?

"You are a soldier, aren't you?" Yumemi asked.

Lone Wolf was startled. She must've seen the squadron patch on his T-shirt, he thought. "Yeah… sort of." He was unwilling to start a conversation with the strange girl he never met before. "I… I'm in my day-off. I just had this thought to visit this place once in a while."

"I am very glad to hear that," Yumemi said. "Is this your first visit to Greenwood?"

Lone Wolf shook his head. "I actually stayed here. I'm just-- you know, being a soldier doesn't always allow me to visit my hometown." Yumemi was staring silently at him due to the answer, and Lone Wolf frantically looked for explanation. "Did I just say anything wrong?"

Yumemi shook her head. "No. I'm just curious to see a soldier visiting this non-aligning province."

Lone Wolf silently grumbled. "What is this girl thinking of me?"

Yumemi turned around. "It seems you have a very little idea regarding the existence of Greenwood… no, it would be better if I call it Magnolia Valley," she spoke. "Please follow me, Lone Wolf."

"W-wait!" Yumemi halted and turned back at Lone Wolf. "How did you know my name? You must let me know." The shrine maiden merely smiled and resumed her walk, heading to the backyard of the temple. Lone Wolf was left alone at the front alley, and had no choice but to follow the girl.

Lone Wolf halted. The shrine maiden was taking him to an altar not far from the temple. Yumemi finally stopped walking and gazed at him. "Lone Wolf. A name to describe a man with undoubted loyalty and commitment toward people yet is forced to lead a solitary life. Don't you think it's ironic?"

"Ironic? What are you talking of?"

Yumemi just shook her head. "I only want to hear your opinion. It's alright if you're reluctant to share the answer." She paused. Then she continued, even as she headed toward the altar. "For hundreds of years, Lone Wolf, this valley has served its purpose as a safe haven for refugees, lovers of peace and those who seek for internal harmony. While its existence is not known across the land, people are attracted to here like insects pulled toward a shining candle. The only difference is that the insects' journey doesn't end tragically."

"Then what it has to do with me?"

Yumemi smiled at the question. She approached the crystal tree and walked around the small statue, examining its jade and amethyst ornaments. "Lone Wolf, every society has someone to fight for them, and every person has a hero to rely on. For warriors, their existence is very much dependant on the people they protect. When the people die, so does the warrior's heart. The failure of a warrior is when he or she fails to protect the people and or person they vow to serve. Without them, their existence in this world is nothing."

Lone Wolf was speechless. For a young girl, her speech was as thoughtful as it was confusing. He kept his mouth shut, and just watched the shrine maiden in deep intrigue.

"Lone Wolf, you must know that not everyone has what it takes to become a warrior, and not all warriors will become a hero," Yumemi said, continuing her philosophical speech while not looking at Lone Wolf. "However, only a few heroes have everything they need if their ultimate goal is to achieve the title of the chosen one. This, Lone Wolf, is the ancient rule the handmaidens have followed and abided since the beginning of time."

"What's the purpose behind this? Why are you telling me of this?" Lone Wolf asked. "I don't quite understand."

Yumemi turned to him. She smiled, and it was both captivating and calm. "You don't have to, Lone Wolf. You don't have to force yourself to understand. Let time decide for you."

Lone Wolf became more confused than curious. "What are you talking of, Yumemi? What are you trying to tell me?"

The brown-haired woman just smiled. "I would like to share the answer with you, Lone Wolf, but you seem to have a visitor."

Lone Wolf looked behind him. A shocked gasp came into his ears, and he saw a pair of hazelnut eyes staring at him in surprise. He was even more shocked than the person he met, especially when he saw the unmistakable cat-hat worn on the head.

More importantly, he knew the person very much.

"Wolfie?"

"Ren…!"

The said person dropped the wooden bucket she was carrying, and threw herself toward Lone Wolf. "Wolfie!" excitedly she cried, curling her arms about his stiffened beck and pressing herself against his chest. "What are you doing here, Wolfie? I thought you're still at Radiance Island!"

Lone Wolf choked. He let go off Illiya and gasped breathlessly. "What are you… doing here?" he demanded.

"What am _I_ doing here?" she replied in protest. "This is our hometown, remember? You always play sarcastic at me! How mean of you!"

Yumemi headed back to the temple, walking pass the arguing couple. She turned at them as she stepped on the stairs, and threw a smile at Lone Wolf. "I'm looking forward to have more conversations with you, Lone Wolf. I'll see you later." She bowed to him and walked into the temple, leaving Lone Wolf with more questions than answers circulating around her.

"Do you know her, Ren?" asked Lone Wolf.

"I know her, Wolfie, and everybody in Greenwood knows her," answered Illiya. "Well, we seldom see her leaving the temple. For the most of the time, she's just with her ritual staff." Lone Wolf was not impressed with the answer, however, and he kept staring at the maiden girl who went to close the temple door; she was still smiling at him, and he became more curious than ever. "What's the matter, Wolfie? Is there anything wrong?"

Lone Wolf shrugged. "No, nothing. I just thought she reminded me of someone." He, then, turned to Illiya and sported a relieved smile. "Anyway, can you take me around Greenwood? Like, it's been years since I left this place."

Illiya smiled at the request. She took his hand took him down the hill, heading toward the town. "I knew you would ask me that," she said, giggling at the same time. "Come on! Both of us have a lot to talk after this."

x-x-x-x-x

"You know, you shouldn't have embarrassed me in front of the people," Lone Wolf growled as he and Illiya walked down the path. It was night time, and the two people were spending their time at the town's central park. "What were you trying to do to me, huh?"

Illiya laughed silly. "Sorry, Wolfie, but I was very happy to see you back here. The people, too, were very excited, you know."

"Well, I could notice that," Lone Wolf replied and threw his sight to the night sky. "But would it be a bit proper if you could _stop_ hugging me around? What am I? Living teddy bear?"

Illiya squealed in protest and slapped his arm. "Can't I do that, Wolfie? I just want to have fun with you," she uttered.

Lone Wolf glowered at her. "Of course you _can't._" The answer caused the Yuktobanian woman to cry out in dismay. She stomped Lone Wolf's foot and punched him on the tummy. Lone Wolf yelped in shock and chased Illiya down the road, as she playfully ran away from him. "Come back here!"

"Catch me if you can, Wolfie!" Illiya shouted and stuck out her tongue at him. "PIIDAH!" Then she bumped onto Yumemi and fell on her bum. "Ouch! I hit something," she groaned and rubbed her hurt nose. The shrine maiden helped Illiya to get up, and she was surprised when she looked at the helper. "Yumemi! You surprised me. What are you doing here?"

Yumemi smiled. "Is it wrong to walk in the park, enjoying the peaceful silence of night?" she asked. She saw Lone Wolf running toward her and glanced at Illiya. "It seems Lone Wolf and you are having a private walk in this park. My apology if my presence has disturbed your precious time."

Illiya blushed in a sudden. "N-no! We just left the bar," frantically she told her. "We decide to take a walk before going home."

"Ah, I see."

Lone Wolf finally approached Illiya. Not noticing Yumemi's presence, he grabbed Illiya by the arms and seized her body. "I got you! Do you think you'd outrun me forever, smart girl?" he asked and tickled her. Illiya moaned in distress and demanded Lone Wolf to let her go. Lone Wolf ignored her plea and tickled her even more, causing her to laugh in his arms. He only stopped after he saw Yumemi and immediately pushed Illiya aside. "You sure make people surprised."

Illiya punched him on the shoulder. "Fool! You have no shame for tickling me," she interjected. "And you did that in front of Yumemi! Where has your manner gone to?"

Lone Wolf glowered at the cat-hat woman. "Oh, for God's sake, you never want to stop complaining," he insisted.

"But I'm not!" Yumemi replied.

"Oh, yes you are!" Lone Wolf reminded.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

Silent. Illiya and Lone Wolf stared at each other for a very long time. Then she cried out in dismay and beat him on the chest. "Bad Wolfie! You big bad wolf! Take this!" she squealed.

Yumemi laughed. "Both of you never fail to amaze me," she said between her laughter. The argument stopped, and Lone Wolf and Illiya stared at her who kept on laughing. "Oh, please forgive me. Perhaps I should return to the temple."

"No! No!" Lone Wolf interjected. "Maybe if the three of us can have some kind of conversation," he said. "Besides, we just happened to walk pass a vending machine. I'll buy drink for us." Without telling them to stay, Lone Wolf rushed up the pavement and headed to a vending machine a several hundred metres away.

"Lone Wolf is right. We should talk to each other, at least once." So saying Yumemi headed to the lake and sat on its edge. Not bothered by the cold breeze, she invited Illiya to sit next to her. "I can see that Lone Wolf likes you very much. It's very clear to me."

Illiya blushed. She fiddled with her fingers and nervously looked around her. "You… you think so, Yumemi?"

Yumemi just smiled. She threw her sight into the night sky, humming folklore songs while dipping her feet into the lake; the chilling coldness of the water did not seem to bother her. "Do you believe in destiny, Illiya?" she asked.

Illiya shrugged. "I… I'm not into this destiny thing, Yumemi. I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright. I'm being curious," Yumemi said. Running a finger through her silky hair, Yumemi gazed at the constellations of Orion and Ursa Major, staring at them as long as she could. "Illiya, I had the chance to speak with Lone Wolf at the temple."

Illiya giggled when she heard it. "He's a nice person, isn't he?" she uttered. "I always annoy him with my tackling hugs, but he never complains. Both him and I understand each other the most, better than anyone else."

Yumemi smiled. "Both of you are really close, I know," she spoke. "And I am sure a silent lone wolf like him will attract more people than you can imagine."

Illiya laughed silly at the answer. "How can that be possible? He's the kind of person who'd rather avoid social contact and keeps everything to himself."

"Hey, you started talking without me, huh?" They looked up and saw Lone Wolf standing behind them, holding a couple of drinking cans. "Green tea for Yumemi and cocoa for Illiya," he said and handed each can to Yumemi and Illiya. "Warmed to heat up our shivering body."

"Thank you, Lone Wolf," Yumemi said as she accepted the can.

"You don't drink, Wolfie?" she asked.

Lone Wolf showed her a bottle of mineral water. "I'd rather have this." He, then, sat beside Illiya and gazed up. "It's a beautiful night, isn't it?"

Yumemi nodded. "Such a beauty will only be appreciated by those who can understand it," she said and took a sip of the green tea. "It's unfortunate that some of us fail to realize it since their heart and soul are tainted by wars. Wars will always bring us nothing but destruction, no matter what excuse we're trying to look for."

"But Yumemi, some of us fight a war because we have to stop it," Illiya insisted. "Would you simply sit and do nothing while a war is ravaging in front of your eyes? You wouldn't, would you?" She paused. Then she continued: "I've been fighting this war so that people… those whom I want to protect will finally achieve peace."

Yumemi calmly nodded. She took another sip of the green tea and threw her sight across the lake. "The answer lies within those who ask the questions _'what is war?'_ and _'why are we fighting this war'_. One does not simply involve into a war without understanding its cause." She put down the half-empty can and stared at the two pilots. "Do you understand why you become a soldier?"

Illiya said nothing. She stooped and held the drinking can tightly. Lone Wolf shrugged and looked at the constellation of Orion. "To live for battle, to exist for battle, to fight for battle, and to die for battle." Illiya stared at him, as if the quote had reminded her of someone. "Someone had taught me of this code. It had been a long time since I last remembered it."

The silence was shattered. A beeping noise came out of nowhere, and Illiya looked around in frantic for the source. Lone Wolf took out an object from his pocket; it was a pager, and there was a message flashing on its display. Lone Wolf read the message, ignoring Yumemi and Illiya who were looking at him. He shook his head and stood up. "I've got another mission," he told the women. "Sorry, Yumemi, Illiya, but I have to return to base."

Illiya frowned. "So soon? I thought you'd stay for a couple of nights," she said in sad voice. "Does this mean you'll never come back, Wolfie?"

Lone Wolf grinned. He knelt next to her and patted her head. "Hey, did I say I'm going to leave this valley forever? I'll visit you from time to time," he told her. The woman childishly giggled at the playful touch of Lone Wolf's hand. "You just never want to grow up, do you?"

"Aw, Wolfie," she growled and blushed. "You're embarrassing me."

Lone Wolf turned to Yumemi. "Yumemi, I don't know whoever you are or whatever business you have with me, but I thank you," he said. "And take care of Illiya for me, okay?"

The shrine maiden nodded. "A handmaiden of fate always keeps the promise," she replied. "Good luck, Lone Wolf. The handmaidens will pray for your success."

Lone Wolf saluted them and rushed out of the central park. Yumemi and Illiya bad farewell to him, and just watched from faraway as he slowly disappeared from sight. Illiya sighed profoundly and stared at the night sky. "Looks like it's only the two of us," she said.

Yumemi nodded. She gazed at the stars as well. "Just the two of us."

x-x-x-x-x

"Hey, Lone Wolf."

Lone Wolf was startled. He looked around himself before he sighed. He reached the radio button and pressed it. "What is it, Alley?"

"How was your visit? Did you get what you were looking for?"

Lone Wolf stared at the picture he had recovered from the wreck. "Oh, yes I did. I had to repair it a bit, but it's still in one piece."

"Come on, Lone Wolf!" Cougar interjected. "I know you didn't just go there with nothing. I heard Greentown girls are quite cute and sweet. Can you introduce me to one?"

"Cougar!" Hibiki squealed.

"Hey! I didn't talk to you," Cougar replied. "You're always with your sense of jealousy. What a pity; when will you ever learn to share?"

The female pilot snapped. "What! Cougar, I'll get you after this mission!"

"Sir, I heard the hot spring service at Greenwood is excellent," Ferdinand said. "When are you going to take us there?"

"Hot spring? Cool; I've always wanted to have a hot spring bath," Henrietta replied. "Though I'm a bit nervous at the thought of an open bath."

"Relax, Vixen, you know you aren't the only cutie in this team," laughingly Cougar told her. "_Right_, Edge?"

"Is that a sarcastic jibe, Cougar?" Hibiki demanded.

"Golden Eye here," Golden Eye's voice came in. "We know this just came in a sudden, but the Allied Force has identified a stronghold in the territory of Beckenbaeur Hill operated by Bohemian Army. We reckon that it must be their major training centre, as well as the principle base for tank divisions. Raider 1, we must remind you that your team must attack the base from two directions to prevent the soldiers from coming in and out of the area. Do we make ourselves clear?"

"Copy that, Golden Eye," Lone Wolf replied. "Loud and clear."

"As a reminder, a friendly squadron led by Captain Felix Erickson will be assisting you throughout this mission," Golden Eye continued. "They're ready to help you whenever you need them to."

"Our old friend is so willing to offer some assistance," Lone Wolf uttered. "Golden Eye, I'll take it from here. Watch our back, okay?"

"Affirmative, Raider 1," Golden replied.

Lone Wolf donned his breathing mask. He looked behind his shoulders, nodded and pressed the radio button. "Raider Unit, follow my lead. We have a lot of deliveries to take care of."

"Alright!" Cougar cheered. "Watch out, tanks, because Tank Killer Cougar is coming!"

The leading A-10A descended to 5000 feet. The other three A-10s and four F-35s followed its lead, as Raider Squadron headed to Bohemia's territory of Beckenbaeur Hill. With only moon and stars to accompany them, they entered the uncharted area deep in enemy's territory and could only pray for the success of the mission.

At least, Lone Wolf thought, they have the handmaidens praying for their triumph.


	16. Fratello

**Ace Combat  
Heart of Melting Blood  
Written by**: Lone Wolf NEO  
**Conceived by**: Lone Wolf NEO

**Author's note**: Ace Combat is copyrighted by NAMCO, and Lone Wolf NEO does not own any or all real-life features or whatever facts featured in this story. Some of the characters featured in this story may have been inspired by anime series, but the resemblances are purely coincidental. He does, however, own the copyright to all his original ideas in this fiction. The author would really appreciate it if readers do not plagiaries everything inside this story without his knowledge.

**Please see**: the author would like to apologize for this chapter if one finds it more of an interlude than an actual chapter. The author promises more explosive actions in upcoming chapters.

**Chapter 15  
Fratello**

"Raider Squadron has once again claimed one further step ahead of Bohemian regime's military operations as they successfully destroyed the army's tank division headquarters during a night strike mission in an undisclosed area. Military source informed the media the operation was essential to force the regime in accepting a cease-fire proposed by the Allied Force, and that such operations will continue until the prime leader agrees to continue his peace talks with Osean and Ration regimes, as well as the representatives of Yuktobanian government."

At the same time video footage of the aftermath of the strike mission was displayed. It disclosed the magnitude of damage sustained at the area, and as Catherine continued her report her cameraman taped field medical units in action, assisting soldiers injured in the attack.

Then the camera focused to Catherine. "We've been exclusively permitted by Bohemian military agencies to share this carnage with our viewers. It's so amazing to know that despite the destruction scale, there had been surprisingly no casualties reported. With me at this moment is Lieutenant Otto von Heinemann, leader of the 22nd Engineering Corp. to explain the situation."

The camera switched to the officer standing next to Catherine. He looked sombre the moment the camera zoomed into his face. "Every air strike, regardless of who conducts it, should involve collateral damage, even if it's minimal, and we as soldiers learn to adapt into the situation. However, the same is almost impossible to apply to them." He grimaced at the word 'them'. The officer muted and slightly frowned, leaving Catherine in utter wonder.

Then he continued. "Sure, the other squadrons wrecked the havoc, but they were very careful in attacking us. Not only the destruction had been minimal, the only casualty we had was when a barrel exploded and killed a field engineer. As the defending side, we were baffled; why would they spend so much time attacking critical targets when they could destroy this entire base?"

"Sir, I know you would avoid this question," Catherine said, "but what do you think of Raider Squadron?"

The officer took a very deep breath before he gave out the answer. "They were quick, relentless, precise, and… from their flying skill and teamwork, they aren't the kind of pilots we would find in the sky today."

"So who do you think they are?" Catherine asked.

The officer gave the reporter a long, static gaze. He shrugged afterwards and threw his sight into the dawn sky. "Demons. Demons of the silver moon."

Catherine was perplexed by the answer. Then she laughed, pretending she understood the officer. "Thank you for cooperating with me, sir. I highly appreciate it." She turned back to her cameraman. "We'll continue our field report on this conflict from time to time. This is Catherine McGuire, reporting from Beckenbaeur Hill."

The pocket TV was switched off. General Romanov growled in silent; he hated it when Raider Squadron became a hot topic to talk of and debate. He had every reason to support his grudge against the OADF squadron; they were responsible for the losses his air force suffered since the outbreak of Bohemian Conflict, and they were also credited for the loss of Bohemia's super strategic bomber Midnight Dragon as well as decommissioning Black Phoenix. Something had to be done to make them pay for all deeds they had done, he thought.

"General!" He turned around and saw a group of pilots running toward him. He threw the disturbing issue off his head and walked down the ladder. He left the repaired Black Phoenix and met up with the pilots. "We received your message a couple of minutes ago. Is there anything we can do, General?"

General Romanov stared at each of the Dragoon pilots for a very long time. Then he shook his head and shrugged. "Dragoons, you should have realized by now that Bohemian Air Force is in desperate situation. The Allies are gaining every step ahead of us, and we are lagging behind. If this condition doesn't change, sooner or later we'll be unable to rise as the leading super power of the continent."

"Let me guess, General," one of the Dragoon pilots said. "The Raiders."

General Romanov nodded. "They are the main reason our armed force are pushed to the point where we're nothing but a sitting duck."

The Dragoon pilot --Laura Kauffman, one of Bohemian Air Force's leading aces-- snorted at the word 'sitting duck'. "So what do you want us to do about them? Kill them? Sure, we can do that."

"But Scarlet, they aren't an easy push-over," one of her colleagues reminded. This was promptly replied with a punch, and the pilot was knocked off to the floor.

"Fool!" Kauffman cried out. "We are Dragoon Regiment, and we are afraid of nothing! Our existence is for the pride of the Bohemians! If you think we're no match against the Raiders, then leave this air force and go sleep under your mother's armpit! Do you listen to me, pilot?"

The pilot was appalled by the insult. The rest of the Dragoons said nothing, fearing they would be bad-mouthed by the woman. General Romanov just watched in wonder, as Kauffman continued her verbal assault on the pilot. He was well aware of Kauffman's undeterred determination as well as her notoriously famous bad temper while on ground.

"Dragoons, I have an assignment for you." So saying, General Romanov took out a black envelope from his coat and handed it over to Kauffman. She took the envelope and examined several documents inside it. "All instructions are inside the envelope. I want all of you to follow them very carefully; I can't afford to accept any failures from you. Understood?"

Kauffman immediately gave General Romanov a salute, in which her fellow pilots did the same. Then they made haste and ran toward their aircrafts parked some 200 feet away from Black Phoenix. General Romanov watched from safe distance as the five blood red-painted Su-47 taxied out of the reinforced structure and headed to the runway.

He took out his cell phone and contacted the Presidential Palace. "Premier, this is Romanov. Yes, Premier. They've acquired the assignment. No, Premier. I guarantee you there will be no failure this time. The Black Phoenix? The engineers are working hard to repair it. Yes, I understand. I'll be in touch." He disconnected the call and deeply sighed.

"Demons of Silver Moon… bah!"

x-x-x-x-x

Lone Wolf was inside the briefing room. Today, he was assigned to prepare the room for a special banquet as President Howard was scheduled to visit Radiance Island AFB the following day. With him was Henrietta; somehow, she was asked to help him with the preparation, much to his wingmen's mixed reactions. While Hibiki insisted to help Lone Wolf, the rest of the pilots told her to let Lone Wolf decide on who should assist him. For Lone Wolf, he could care less of who wanted to help him; he knew that on the particular day the air base would receive a visit from some of the country's most powerful man.

Lone Wolf pinned the last ribbon on the wall. "This should do it." He, then, turned to Henrietta who was carrying a box of documents. Struggling to hold it between her arms, the young woman clumsily walked toward the table and almost fell when Lone Wolf caught him.

"You should've asked me to help, you know," Lone Wolf reminded as he took the box from her arms.

Henrietta childishly laughed. "I'm sorry, Lone Wolf. I thought I could do all the works myself." Lone Wolf laughed at her. Playfully he patted her head, in which she replied with a protesting growl. "Lone Wolf! Stop doing it to me! I'm not a little girl."

"Oh, yes you are," sarcastically Lone Wolf replied as he continued ruffling her golden-brown hair. "You're 21 years old, and yet you act like you're just 15 or something. On top of that, you're shorter than Edge. Come on; I want to see the grown-up side of Henrietta."

"Lone Wolf!" Henrietta cried out in dismay. "Don't make me hate you!"

"Oh, do you really want to do that to me?" Lone Wolf taunted.

"Yes I am!"

"No you aren't."

"Yes I am! I totally am!"

Just then, Alley entered the room and approached the arguing pilots. "Guys, we don't have time to celebrate. We have emergency."

"What's the situation, Alley?" Lone Wolf asked as he let go off Henrietta and was handed over a radio photo of a U-2R and its intelligence report.

"99th Airborne Reconnaissance Wing has dispatched one of its units to Anea's northern frontier," Alley explained. "There has been a suspicious naval activity detected in Razgriz Straits and Anea wants us to investigate."

"Anea? But I thought they already have their own reconnaissance unit," Lone Wolf uttered. "Why would they want us to do their work?"

"That's the problem," Alley told him. "Anean military commanders sent their reconnaissance units to assist Yuktobanian troops near Verusan border a couple of weeks ago. In effect, the country's northern territory is virtually left unguarded."

Henrietta cooed at the explanation. "Does this mean we'll go visiting Yuktobania?" Then she giggled and clasped both hands, smiling brightly as she always did. "That's really nice. You know, I've always wanted to visit the country since I was a little girl. The foods are gorgeous; I've had tasted it and, you know what, I was addicted to it immediately. I wish I could eat all the foods…"

Lone Wolf gazed strangely at him. So did Alley. Henrietta realized she was talking nonsense and laughed silly. "I'm sorry, sir!" Then she slightly frowned and shyly fiddled with her fingers. "I thought I could do something to cheer you up. You've been so serious since the air strike."

Lone Wolf chuckled. "Silly Henrietta." The comment made Henrietta cutely pouted, and she glowered at him as a sign of gripe. Lone Wolf pretended he did not see it coming, in which Henrietta cried out in dismay at his ignorance, and turned his attention to Alley. "What about the recon unit? Did anything happen to it?"

"The plane is currently stranded on Novaya Island in Razgriz Straits due to fuel shortage. Several Anean ships are deployed to the island to protect it, but we can't expect them to stay there forever."

"What do they expect from us, then?"

"In 72 hours, we will be stationed onboard Blue Orca and head to Razgriz Straits. We'll rendezvous with Anean Navy's air units as we arrive at the straits," Alley said. "Once we arrive, we're later required to rendezvous with the unit and make sure it leaves Anean airspace safely."

"What about the naval activity?"

"That's why we're heading to the straits. We're ordered to take over the recon mission once the plane safely reaches Osean airspace."

Lone Wolf scratched his head. He switched back and forth between the photograph and the report. "I'll see what I can do about these," he said. Alley nodded and told him to get ready before he left the briefing room. Lone Wolf took the opportunity to approach Henrietta, and was given a hard hit as Henrietta kicked him on his shin. "What was that for?" he demanded, yelping in pain at the hard blow of the boot.

"Why were you laughing at me?" she growled. The female pilot was clearly angry at the teasing comment, and was even furious as she had been promptly ignored. "I don't like it when you pretend you didn't listen to me. Do you think I'm happy to be teased like that, Lone Wolf?"

Lone Wolf apologetically laughed, even as he still rubbed his aching shin. "Come on! I didn't mean to annoy you. I'm sorry." Henrietta was not satisfied with the apology, as if she demanded more from him. "Oh, please! What do you want from me this time, Henrietta?"

She said nothing. All she did was glower at the pilot for a very long time, cutely growling at him. Then she giggled. "Say, are you free right now, Lone Wolf?"

"Free time? Yeah, apart from this upcoming mission," he replied. "What's up?"

Henrietta just giggled. She took his hand and left the briefing room, taking him out of the building and down the taxiway. Lone Wolf was perplexed, and felt awkward as ground and air personnel were warily watching at him. Ad lib later occurred, and people started talking of rumours and gossips over him.

On top of that, they happened to walk past Hibiki. Lone Wolf could see the shocked look across her face, and could do nothing but to wave stupidly at her. Standing beside her, Cougar and Azali sported thumbs-up, silently rooting for him, the former went to laugh at Hibiki.

Henrietta and Lone Wolf stumbled across Grandpa. An alarmed look came across Lone Wolf's face as the field mechanic warily stared at him. The old man laughed and waved to them. Henrietta waved back to him, saying "we're going, Grandpa!", in which he responded with "take a good care of Lone Wolf for us, okay?"

"Just where you think you're taking me, Henrietta?" Lone Wolf demanded. He was getting restless at the commotion, and yet Henrietta took no attention of the situation as she kept taking him across the air base. "Henrietta! Hey, you aren't listening to me!"

Finally they stopped. Lone Wolf found himself standing in front of an abandoned warehouse. Henrietta let go off his hand and walked into the building, ignoring Lone Wolf's advice to be careful. The pilot was left outside the building, and he took the opportunity by looking around the vicinity. "Nice, I never thought old buildings would still exist here," he pondered. "Why would she take me here? Does this mean that she…?" He snapped and wildly shook his head, trying to get the dirty thought out of his head. "Come on! Lone Wolf! This is not the time for stupid fantasy! She's your wingman, remember?"

He later frowned; somehow he remembered Grandpa's words on her: "I think she likes you." _Well_, he pondered, _if she indeed likes me…_

"Sorry to keep you waiting!"

Lone Wolf turned to the door. Henrietta had left the building, and she was carrying a cardboard box, struggling to keep standing. Lone Wolf took the box and put it on the ground; a faint cry caught his attention as he tapped the box.

"Guess what I want to show you?"

Cautiously Lone Wolf put his ear on the box. The cry became louder, and something was scratching the box from the inside. Immediately he opened the box and was in shock.

"Kittens?"

Five young cats gazed at Lone Wolf. They meowed in unison, begging to be petted. Lone Wolf looked back and forth between Henrietta and the kittens. "This is what you want to show me, Henrietta?" he asked and pointed to the kittens.

Henrietta nodded. "Some kids from the town found the kittens and gave them to me. They asked me to take care of the kittens because they can't keep a cat in their home." She, then, picked up a kitten of Siamese breed and affectionately rubbed her cheek against its head. "Isn't it cute, Lone Wolf? I've wanted to have a kitten since I was little."

Lone Wolf was tongue-shackled. The innocent face of Henrietta as she petted and cuddled the kitten gave him the impression he had never felt before. Sure, he had worked with many women along his courier as a pilot and even had close interaction with them, but none of them gave him the kind of sensation like what he was feeling right now.

Then he found himself stared by Henrietta. She was standing next to him, and her face was so close he could see his reflection on her glittering eyes. "Lone Wolf? Are you alright?" she asked and put her palm upon his forehead. "Oh, gosh! You're so hot! Are you sick, Lone Wolf? You didn't tell me you're having a fever."

Lone Wolf said nothing. He was too dumbfounded to say anything. Even if he could, he soon found out that Henrietta was slowly lowering her head toward him. He tried to move, yet somehow he was paralyzed by the emotion coming from her gaze. He gulped and tried not to panic, but as she closed her eyes and bent closer he realized there was no turning back. And he found himself closing his eyes, as he prepared to accept the soft, moist lips…

"Ahem."

Both the pilots were freaked out. They looked at the direction of the gesture and saw their fellows staring at them in surprise. Lone Wolf was horror-struck when he saw Hibiki among the group, who was glowering at him in revulsion. Grandpa and the recruits were staring at Henrietta, the former was shaking head in amazement.

"So this is where you're taking him, eh Henrietta?" Grandpa asked with a sarcastic jibe. "What a _daring_ woman you are."

"Henrietta! Wow! We never thought to see you going this far," Ferdinand exclaimed.

"Go for it! We're rooting for you!" Akira laughingly cheered.

Louis simply nodded.

"Eh? Eh?" It took a very long time before Henrietta finally realized what she was doing. Frantically she parted away from Lone Wolf and turned away from the peeping toms. "I'm sorry! I didn't know what I was doing! I'm so sorry!" she apologized, helplessly trying to hide her flushed face.

"That's one close call, you know," Cougar commented. "A _very_ close call."

"Indeed it is," Alley nodded.

"It could've been more _interesting_ if we were a few minutes late," Azali said, emphasizing the word _interesting_ with his fingers.

"That's why he's one blessed guy," Cougar sighed. "He gets the best women in the world and he doesn't even know about it. We? We'll be lucky if we got to befriend the bartender."

"Relax, Cougar," Azali said and gave him an assuring pat on his back. "Someday a woman will madly want you. Someday."

Hibiki said nothing. She didn't have to; she approached Lone Wolf, forcibly seized his hand and took him to the main building. "I was thinking that you brought her to the beach, and this is what you're doing? That's why I can't always trust you with somebody else! You're coming with me!" Cougar and Alley followed the female ace, reminding her not to "go rough" with him. Hibiki snapped in anger and demanded them to shut up. They ignored it and kept on reminding her, and when Azali interfered with the argument things turned from bad to worse as Hibiki cried out in dismay and started arguing with them.

Grandpa ignored the commotion and approached Henrietta. "We didn't mean to interfere, Henrietta. We're very sorry." When Henrietta said nothing and shivered, instead, Grandpa put a hand on her shoulder and turned her around so that he could see her face. "Hey, you're crying. What's the matter?"

"Grandpa…" Then she frowned. "What should I do…?"

Grandpa could only shake his head. "You like him so much, don't you?" he asked, in which Henrietta slowly nodded to answer 'yes'. "Then what's bothering you?"

"Did I just make him angry?" she asked.

Grandpa looked at the pilots; Lone Wolf was trying to stop the argument between Hibiki and the men. He grinned and turned back at her. "I don't know, Henrietta, but he doesn't seem to mind." He, then, took a glance at the amulet the young woman was wearing. "That amulet is your birthday present, isn't it?"

Henrietta nodded. "Lone Wolf gave it to me. He said I'm worthy of keeping this legacy of his family." She frowned a little more and held the kitten as closely as she could. "Grandpa, do you think he did this because he likes me…?"

Grandpa shrugged. "If only I knew the exact answer, Henrietta," he said and looked back at Lone Wolf who finally ended the quarrel between his wingmen. "We'll never know what's revolving inside his head. We'll never know."

x-x-x-x-x

_That night…_

"Eh? Is it true, Hibiki?"

Hibiki pouted. "Yes, it is." She was having bath in the public bath facility at downtown with several female personnel of the airbase. "I can't believe he was trying to do that to Henrietta. And he didn't even apology to me!" She sank half of her face into the hot water and growled. "He's so insensitive! I can't understand what's playing inside his mind."

"Well, you can't always believe in a man," one of her colleagues said and soaked herself in soapy water. "Especially when the man you're dealing with is his type." Then she approached her and slyly nudged her. "Could it be that you fall in love with Commander Lone Wolf, Hibiki?"

Hibiki yelped in protest at the suggestion. "What… what was that question for?"

The colleague giggled and gave the young pilot a foxily gaze from the tip of her eyes. "If you really like someone, then you should never let the opportunity go. Do you want to be left heartbroken when you find that he already has someone he likes?"

Hibiki blushed. "That's… that's none of your business!" The rest of the personnel laughed and insisted her to "go ahead". The female pilot was dismayed and demanded them to stop teasing her. The female colleague giggled and hurled toward Hibiki, successfully taking hold of her body. "_Iie_! What are you doing? Let me go, Sergeant!" she begged while trying to flee the dangerous embrace.

The activity continued through the night, as the women frolicked and giggled with each other while having fun in the public bath. Then after that they headed back to the airbase, refreshed and satisfied, and they talked with each other on the way to the complex.

Hibiki shook her head. She still could not believe the event she had witnessed. The sight of Lone Wolf as he readily accepted Henrietta's kiss burned through her heart, ripping it into pieces. She felt agonized; how could she accept the act of immorality her flight leader committed with one of his wingmen? Already she asked General Mercury to reprimand Lone Wolf for the misconduct of behaviour and authority violation, but even that could not encourage her to forgive him.

She looked up into the sky. The sight of the constellations was a beautiful sight to behold, and as she gazed deeper into the night's heavens, she could not help but to wonder whether Lone Wolf really intentionally wanted to embarrass her in front of his fellows.

"He will have to explain more on that," she interjected and made a fist. "I swear I'll make him talk."

x-x

Henrietta was alone. She chose not to join with the group for the public bath and opted to stay behind. She needed to; the incident earlier that day had stirred gossips among the base workers, which mostly revolved around her indiscriminate attempt to kiss Lone Wolf. She did not have the intention to humiliate him or anybody else in Raider Squadron; she already knew Lone Wolf was given verbal warning by General Mercury for his behaviour misconduct, and since then she was afraid to face him. Even his invitation for dinner with Grandpa and the rest of the pilot following the visit by President Howard was declined; she was too embarrassed to meet the man she adored so much.

Henrietta frowned. She embraced the violin she was holding. Tears started falling down her cheeks, as she murmured his name in low voice. "Lone Wolf…"

**On the next chapter:** Lone Wolf and his league of pilots are sent to escort an OADF reconnaissance plane as it leaves the airspace of Yuktobania. They do not realize that they're about to enter the turf of the fabled Valkyrie warrior, and lucks are going against them as a demon is unleashed under their nose. Will they survive the ordeal?


	17. Ghost Armada Part I

**Ace Combat  
Heart of Melting Blood  
Written by:** Lone Wolf NEO  
**Conceived by:** Lone Wolf NEO

**Author's note:** Ace Combat is copyrighted by NAMCO, and Lone Wolf NEO does not own any or all real-life features or whatever facts featured in this story. Some of the characters featured in this story may have been inspired by anime series, but the resemblances are purely coincidental. He does, however, own the copyright to all his original ideas in this fiction. The author would really appreciate it if readers do not plagiaries everything inside this story without his knowledge.

**Chapter 16  
Ghost Armada part I**

SEPTEMBER 29th, 2017. 2200 HOURS, RAZGRIZ STRAITS.

An AEGIS cruiser lazily sailed parallel with the coastline of the northerly nation of Anea. Operated by Anean Navy, the cruiser was on a patrol duty with a couple of frigates, three corvettes and a Nimrod maritime patrol airplane flying 10,000 feet above the fleet. The deployment was a part of the navy's routine, as spy planes donning Yuktobanian and Wellowian emblems were frequently spotted in the area.

Tonight, there would be more than signal intelligence.

There had been reports circulating around Anean military officers that an unidentified fleet was frequently spotted along the coast of North Anea. They suspect Yuktobania to be behind the act, as the nation was credited to have deployed most of their intelligence troops to test the credibility of Anea's coastal defence network, and they suspected as Wellow's subversive operations along the country's northern coast as well.

However representatives from both countries denied the accusation, insisting that there had been no military activities in the area since the end of Circa-Pacific War 7 years earlier. Tension started to rise when Osea's special intelligence unit claimed to spot five unidentified ships sailing to and from the straits, and military experts feared the impending conflict between Anea and its neighbouring countries should this crisis prevail.

"Mother Beluga 1 to all ships. Please report in."

"Jack Sparrow 1 here. We found nothing on our radar."

"Are you very sure, Jack Sparrow 1? The coastguard reported a suspicious activity in this area. Please clarify, Jack Sparrow 1."

"Negative. We didn't see anything. All we can see here is fog. Lots of them."

"This is why I don't like working out here. The fogs really give me the creep."

"Shut up, Barry. You're complaining too much."

"Relax, captain. I didn't mean to piss you off. I was just expressing myself."

The AEGIS cruiser turned 135 degrees off its current direction and headed to the coast. Its commanding captain looked outside the windows, as the AEGIS sailed past the warships. At the same time, an EH101 Merlin helicopter approached the ship from the behind and landed on the helipad.

**BOOM!**

The helicopter got hit. Fireballs lightened up the night sky, as the ill-fated helicopter crashed onto the helipad and burnt the ship.

"We're under attack!"

Before anything could be done --before the crews had any idea of what was happening-- an 18-inch shell hit the warship, piercing through its starboard plated armours. In an instant, siren was set of and deafeningly screamed through the dark sky, as crews struggled to save themselves from their damaged vessel.

"Captain! We have to abandon ship! We're going to sink at any moment!"

Slowly, with the deafening squeak of twisted metal, the cruiser leaned onto its starboard. The captain persisted on commandeering the ship, despite its critical condition. He ignored his officers and insisted on steering the ship; apparently he wanted to prevent the AEGIS from sinking into the straits. "If I can't save this ship, then no one will!" he declared.

The AEGIS shook violently. It had been struck directly in the middle, and the explosion split the ship in half. The table was turned against the hardy captain. He could not gain control of the ship, and realized it would be seconds before he sank with the ship to the bottom of the straits.

He turned to his awaiting officers. "We're abandoning ship!"

As the corvettes hurriedly scrambled to rescue the cruiser's crews, and the maritime patrol plane flew around the area in search for the assailant, a mysterious sea vessel appeared from the darkness of night. Cruising at ultra-low speed, the ship kept its distance 4 nautical miles away from the fleet and monitored at the progress of the Anean fleet.

The mysterious sea vessel revealed itself --or themselves as there were five of them. The catamaran, unorthodox-shaped black warships slowed down to a standstill. They remained immobile on the sea surface for a while, monitoring the crippled fleet from a distance. Inexplicably a battleship popped behind the warships, as if materializing directly from thin air. The smaller vessels made way to the warship, almost the size of a Yamato-class super battleship and escorted it closely behind the ship.

Then as mysteriously as they appeared, they disappeared, assimilating themselves into the darkness of the night.

x-x-x-x-x

OCTOBER 1st, 2017. 1500 HOURS, RADIANCE ISLAND AIR FORCE BASE, RADIANCE ISLAND.

Autumn was arriving. Temperature dropped to several degrees of Celsius above freezing point. It was so cold workers in and around the airbase had to wear thick clothing to keep them warm. There was no time to jump into piles of dry maple leaves or carving pumpkins for Halloween, as the situation was critical.

"Alright, everyone, listen up," Alley said aloud. "This is going to be an important briefing, so I want each and every one of you to pay attention to this briefing." As he began, Alley activated the projector, which displayed holographic images of a naval fleet into the air. The pilots attentively watched the holographic presentation and looked nowhere else afterwards. "Our squadron had been asked by our Yuktobanian ally to help Anea in investigating an unidentified naval activity in the Razgriz Straits. In case you didn't know yet, our reconnaissance plane had been sent to the area days earlier for the same reason."

"Exactly what caused them to call for our help, sir?" Ferdinand asked.

"For your information," Alley continued, "one of Anean fleets was under attack during their patrol in the area. Yuktobania and Wellow were blamed for the incidents yet neither country claims responsibility over the incident." He paused, as to let the pilots gather the information before he continued. "So far, Anean government has sent official protests to Prime Minister Petrosky and demand for explanations over the incident. Apparently they recovered several Raduga X-15 anti-surface missiles from the site, and the missiles clearly had Yuktobanian markings. The Aneans don't really like it when somebody messes with their sovereignty."

"Looks like someone's prickling on a hornet's nest," Cougar uttered and nodded.

Henrietta lifted her hand. "So if this crisis doesn't end another circa-Pacific War will break out, won't it?" She frowned when she said the word 'Circa-Pacific'. "Looks like we're going to fight against each other."

"Rest assured, Henrietta," Alley told her. "This situation may look uneasy, but President Howard has guaranteed there will be no second Circa-Pacific War. Our job is to prevent anyone from igniting the flame of war -- if someone ever dares." Then he glanced at his wristwatch. "In 40 minutes we'll take off and head directly to Magellan Air Force Base near the Razgriz Straits. If condition permits, we should be there in approximately 14 hours."

"That's a long one-way trip we have there," Cougar added. "By the way, who else is coming with us?"

"Snapper will participate in this mission," Alley informed. "They have extensive knowledge on Razgriz Straits. We may need their assistance during the mission."

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Cougar said.

"Alright, everyone. If there's nothing to ask regarding this mission, you're dismissed," Alley said. "See you in 40 minutes."

The pilots dismissed and headed straight to the taxiway. Lone Wolf, who was already far ahead of the group, tossed his sight to the recruits. The sight of Henrietta being made fun of by her male colleagues was the only thing that would sooth him; he needed such a visual therapy after getting through an uneasy week at the airbase.

"You okay, Lone Wolf?" He turned around and saw Grandpa smiling at him, as the mechanic approached him from the parked aircraft. "Every pilot has a bad day, so get over it, okay?" he assured and patted Lone Wolf's shoulder.

"How the hell am I supposed to get over it?" Lone Wolf snorted. "I got verbally warned by General Mercury and I lost Edge's trust, and you just tell me to get over it? Grandpa, I suggest you to stop giving stupid suggestion before I lose my patience."

Grandpa laughed. "Lone Wolf, you just refuse to accept the fact that you've stirred the harmony of this airbase," he insisted. "What? You think we'd forget that faithful day? The day we caught you and Henrietta… kissing?"

Lone Wolf glowered at him. Grandpa replied with an encouraging smile, and even signalled the pilot to look at Henrietta. Lone Wolf snapped and disgustedly left him. Grandpa watched at him and chuckled. "Silly kid."

Lone Wolf headed to the parking lot. Ignoring ground personnel's salute, he climbed on board the refuelled C-130J and immediately took seat on one of the passengers' seat. He remained immobile on the seat for a while before he crashed his head against the headrest. "Stupid," he growled under his breath. "This is so stupid. Why would they want to make fun of us? It was an accident, for Pete's sake! Grandpa makes fun of it, Hibiki's angry over it, even General Mercury…"

x-x

"_Lone Wolf, I am aware of your position as a flight leader. I am also aware of how popular you among the ground staffs and pilot are. However that doesn't mean you have unlimited access to do whatever you please." So saying, General Mercury gave him a long, uncertain look. "Especially when you have two women to take care of."_

_Lone Wolf stooped his head. He was aware of the situation he was dealing with, and he was also sure General Mercury would not think twice of deducting his merit points; an action that would affect his reputation in the squadron. "I'm sorry, General. I promise I will never repeat this act of misconduct."_

_General Mercury coughed. "You know this matter is taken very seriously in the air force. I don't like to embarrass you in front of my colleagues, but I must write a report on this and submit it to the highest command." He began scribbling notes on a piece of paper, fiddling with the cigar in one hand and holding his fountain pen in another hand. "This won't be my final warning, Lone Wolf. You should keep that in mind from now on."_

"_I'm sorry, General," Lone Wolf apologized. "I knew I was on the wrong side, but I could not avoid it."_

"_Allow me to share words of advice, Lone Wolf:" General Mercury said and put down the pen. "Be careful with women. Once you stick with them, you'll never be able to abandon them." Lone Wolf glanced at the base commander strangely due to the advice. General Mercury laughed like an old man as he deeply sipped his cigar. "Don't worry; it's just a silly advice from an old warhorse. You're free to decide for yourself. After all, we can't always resist the temptation of a gorgeous lady."_

_Lone Wolf grumbled. "General, I highly appreciate it, but I am sorry. I cannot follow your advice. My position as the number 1 man in the squadron prohibits me from having social affair with my wingmen."_

_General Mercury laughed. "Lone Wolf, you've been a solitary man in this unit since we recruited you. Do you think you can persist on, like, forever? Besides, I heard rumours that you and Henrietta are very close to each other." He chuckled at the name and glanced at him. "Don't you think she's the most adorable girl around?"_

"_General, I have no idea of what you're talking about," Lone Wolf insisted. "Please clarify."_

"_Ah, Lone Wolf, you're playing ignorant with me, I know," General Mercury sighed profoundly. "But someday you'll understand some, if not all, of my words. Someday you will."_

x-x

"Lone Wolf?"

He was startled. He turned to his left and saw Henrietta looking at him. "Am I disturbing you?" she asked.

Lone Wolf pretended he did not see it coming. "What do you want, Henrietta?" he growled and began strapping the seatbelt.

Henrietta giggled and took her place beside him. "You know what? This is my first trop to the overseas, and I was quite frightened. But truth to be told I've been looking forward to visit another country."

Lone Wolf ignored it even more. He turned his attention to the cargo door and saw his fellow pilots stepping into the cargo bay. Some were signalling 'good luck' while others silently waved to them. Lone Wolf glowered at them, as if saying "do that again and I shall kill all of you." The unspoken threat worked; they immediately apologized, although from a safe distance, and took seat directly opposite of him. Lone Wolf kept an eye over them, and they became troubled by the angry look their flight leader was giving.

"Lone Wolf."

Lone Wolf looked at Henrietta. "What?"

"I…" There was a pause as she stopped talking. Then she mumbled. "I'm sorry if I have caused you much trouble. It's just… I…" She later wept, and Lone Wolf saw her trying to wipe off her tears. "Are you angry at me, Lone Wolf? Please, Lone Wolf; don't me mad at me…" She kept crying, not knowing that her fellows, as well as Cougar, were glaring at Lone Wolf in dismay, unimpressed with his course of action.

Again, Lone Wolf gave them his unspoken threat, and it worked like a charm. "Stupid people…" He stared at Henrietta; he could not afford to see a girl crying in front of her, and as Henrietta wept to the point her tears dampened her flight suit he felt agonized.

"Here." Henrietta stopped crying. She stared at him and saw him handing over a handkerchief. "If you want to cry, you better do it now. I don't want you to lag behind during the mission. I… can't afford have my wingman crying like a sissy. So stop it."

"Lone Wolf…" Reluctantly she took the cloth piece and, after staring at him for a while, went to wipe off her tears. "Thank you, Lone Wolf. How can I… pay your deed back?" she uttered.

Lone Wolf said nothing. All he did was took her head and rested it upon his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Henrietta," he apologized and softly patted her back. "I'm terribly sorry."

At the same time, Grandpa and Hibiki were watching at them from the cargo door. Hibiki snapped in envy and grumbled at Lone Wolf; Grandpa defended Lone Wolf and told Hibiki to calm down. "Look at him." So saying, Grandpa signalled Hibiki to look at the two pilots. "You think he's trying to win her heart? You are both right and wrong."

"But Grandpa, he's clearly trying to take advantage over her innocence!" Hibiki insisted. "Are you trying to say that what he's doing is right?"

Grandpa shook his head as to disagree. "Hibiki, someone who has lost his family right before his eyes will feel guilty for being unable to protect them. Someone who, like Lone Wolf, clearly needs something to fill the gap inside of his heart will do anything to evade solitude." Then he glanced at her. "Did you know that he lost his family during the Belkan War?"

"I… didn't you already tell that earlier?" she insisted.

"Oh, so you forget," Grandpa said and nodded. "It's okay. It's not that important." Then he left her and returned to the hangar.

"Grandpa!" Grandpa halted and turned back at Hibiki. "How did you know anything about him? The Belkan War? His family? I thought the department has no official records of his background. You must let me know!" The field mechanic merely smiled and resumed his walk, leaving Hibiki alone under the Hercules' horizontal stabilizers in confusion.

x-x-x-x-x

Seven hours into the flight, and the Hercules was half the way in the trip to Anea. Turbulence caused the plane to rock on its wings, and the pilots were struggling to keep it steady as it flew thousands of feet above Arctic Ocean. Most of the passengers were dead asleep, unaware of the unsteady midnight flight they were taking.

All, except for one person.

Lone Wolf opened his eyes. All of his fellows were fast sleep, including Hibiki who was seated in one corner of the cargo compartment, closely holding her katana. He looked at his right and saw Henrietta soundly sleeping next to him. The uneven flight caused her head to rock a bit, and Lone Wolf noticed how unpleasant her sleep was.

"Henrietta…"

He silently chuckled. As quietly as he could, he brought Henrietta close to him and rested her head upon his lap. Henrietta was stirred by the unsteady movement before she dozed off. Lone Wolf stared at her sleeping face, grinned and went to caress her scalp.

"So you woke up." He turned around and saw Alley approaching him. "We still have another 7 hours to reach Magellan Air Base, so hang on tight, okay?" he said as he took seat beside Lone Wolf.

Lone Wolf shrugged. "You should fly this plane faster, Alley," he uttered. "Everybody knows you're the man when it comes to Hercules."

Alley laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Well, that depends on which person you said that," he replied. "You okay, buddy? You don't look very organized recently," he said as his laughter faded.

Lone Wolf sighed. He stared at Henrietta, still peacefully sleeping under his watchful eyes, and shook his head. "I don't know, Alley." Then he looked at his fellow. "Tell me. Do I look like someone who pretends to know everything around him?"

Alley shrugged. "I don't have any idea of what you're talking of, but I think I know what do you mean," he said patted his shoulder. "Take it easy, okay buddy? It's not unusual to have people attracted to you." Lone Wolf nodded, albeit not looking at him, and let him head back to the cockpit.

He closed his eyes. "The truth is…"

x-x-x-x-x

4 hours and three in-flight refuelling later, the transport plane arrived at Anean airspace. It headed north and flew straight into the airspace of Razgriz Straits. The plane came within radar range of Magellan Air Base, and made radio contact with ground control. The communication lasted for a couple of minutes, even as both parties determined the situation on their side. Then the Hercules made a steep turn and descended to low altitudes, slowly approaching the lone island-based airbase.

"We're in visual contact! Tell the passengers to get ready!"

Alley glanced up from his flight engineer's seat and gave a thumb's up to the passengers. "We're going to touch down! Prepare for landing!" Almost in an instant the pilots seized their seatbelts and braced for rough landing. There was no look of expectancy from the pilots; they knew the landing would be unpleasant.

The plane touched down. It skidded for a couple of thousands of feet along the icy runway, shaking on its ski-equipped landing gears. Thrust reverser was deployed to slow the plane and after several terrifying seconds it stopped just several feet to overshoot the runway. After resting on the tarmac for a while, it turned around and made way to the taxiway; several landing officers guided it as it parked next to Anean fighters.

"Burp…" Henrietta covered her mouth; the rough landing almost caused her to vomit. Lone Wolf rubbed her back as to ease her. "Thank you, Lone Wolf…" she growled and started feeling nauseate.

"Perhaps you shouldn't come with us, Henrietta," Hibiki said as she approached them. Henrietta shook her head and insisted on coming with the squad. Hibiki sighed in amusement and said: "What is it with you Henrietta? You don't look like yourself today."

"I- I don't know," Henrietta uttered. "It's been like this for the past three days. I…"

Lone Wolf just patted her on the back. "Well, take some rest, okay? We don't want you to lag behind during the mission," he told her.

Henrietta nodded. "I'm sorry, Lone Wolf," she apologized.

Lone Wolf signalled at the recruits to admit her to hospital. He watched at the four fellows who made haste to the nearby field hospital, and shrugged. "I think I know what the problem is," he uttered and corrected his beret.

"Watch your words, Lone Wolf." Lone Wolf turned to her and noticed she was blushing uneasily due to his statement. "I don't like it when you start talking about woman's privacy."

"Excuse me? I just said I know the problem, _not_ saying it aloud," he interjected.

Hibiki pouted in protest and turned away from him. "Stop talking. I know you just want to get close to her," she growled and headed to the main building.

Then, several steps later, Hibiki turned around, shouted _"_Lone Wolf-_san aaka!"_ and stuck out her tongue.

Lone Wolf snapped. "What the hell is that for!"

x-x-x-x-x

There was no time for whimsical talks. As soon as Henrietta recovered from her air sickness, Raider Squadron was immediately ordered to rendezvous with OADF's U-2R. It was a daunting task for the pilots, having never flown in severe weather condition along their duty in the squadron. But there was no turning back; once they were airborne, they would have to fend off for themselves as the base could only provide radar coverage for their operations. On top of that, they were informed that Snapper was already patrolling the area, awaiting their arrival.

A siren broke off. All personnel were scrambled to battle station, while floodlights began searching around the perimeter at the same time. Seconds into the alert, a deafening boom rocked the sky when a high-explosive shell crashed into a weapon depot, and destroyed the structure in one blow. The fireball took out several neighbouring building, and also destroyed some aircrafts parked within the radius of explosion.

"Holy shit! It's them!" the ground control officer shouted. "Alert the Raider Squadron!"

His colleague took the radio. He began contacting Raider Squadron, somewhere around the straits. "Ground Control to Raider Squadron! This is Ground Control! Do you read, Raider Squadron?"

x-x

"Raider 1 to Ground Control, reporting in."

"We are under attack! The Ghost Armada is launching its naval attack against our base! Engage and destroy the fleet!"

"Ghost Armada? This is the first time I heard something like that."

"I think that's why we're brought here. The Raiders hunting a lurking ghost… sounds good to me."

"Raider Squadron, we have pinpointed the exact location of Ghost Armada. Proceed to the location as indicated on your radar. Your main priority is to decommission Ghost Armada and prevent it from leaving battlefield. Destroy the fleet if it's necessary."

"You better make it mandatory, Ground Control. You just sounded desperate."

"Roger, Raider 1."

Lone Wolf turned off his radio. _"This had to happen…"_ He turned to his wingmen. "Alright, everyone. Looks like our U-2R buddy has to wait. Let's wave-riding."

They diverted from their current direction. The mixed flight of Mirage 2000s and F-2As to the new location, as Raider Squadron raced across the sky in high speed to outrun time. They wasted no time, and upon arrival they quickly saw why Ground Control was desperate to be defended.

"I think that's the Ghost Armada," Cougar uttered. "Hey, doesn't that battleship look familiar?"

"I don't know, Cougar," Alley responded, "but looks like somebody's got to stop it on its tracks."

As the aircrafts arrived, one of the black warships opened fire. Then another. Then another. Eventually, all of the black warships began firing at Raider Squadron. Volleys of surface-to-air missiles were launched from the ship and chased after the pilots. Lone Wolf screamed out the order to disperse and deploy chaffs to avoid the missiles. In an instant the fighters scrambled around the fleet and flew around the ships, trying to evade massive bullet rains fired from the super battleship.

"What kind of fleet is this!" Edge yelled while outrunning a SAM. "I can't get a radar lock on any of the ships! My radar's affected!"

"My aircraft's jammed!" Ferdinand shouted and aborted an attempt to attack. A 40-mm shell exploded near Ferdinand's F-2A and snapped its right wing. "I'm hit! I'm losing control! Preparing to disengage!"

"Raider 5!" Lone Wolf shouted.

Cougar was within firing range. He armed his Exocet anti-surface missiles and fired one of them at the black warships. The missile hit and knocked the sea vessel out of operation, but not before it returned fire with barrages of 20-mm bullets. Swiftly he evaded the AAA spray and returned to attack the ship.

"Cougar, watch out!"

The super battleship opened fire. A volley of 5-inch shells was fired at Cougar's aircraft, and despite missing its targets the shrapnel resulting from the explosion was raining the aircraft from everywhere. Cougar was forced to execute extensive manoeuvres that he almost hit the sea surface in the process.

"That was close," he gasped.

"We need heavy reinforcements! We can't deal with the fleet with our current strength!" Alley cried out. "I have target on my sight! Firing missiles!"

On cue, all two Exocet missiles were released. Rocketing toward the super battleship in Mach 2 and above, the anti-surface missiles were skimming just several feet above sea level, heading toward the warship's starboard armoured section. Louis followed suit and fired two Penguin anti-ship missiles at the battleship, before Edge did the same.

To his dismay, one of the black warships shot microwave beam from its bow and knocked out the missiles. "What the hell?" he roared out.

"I got it!" Akira shouted. "Firing all missiles! LASM launched!" The missiles rocketed toward the giant ship and they, too, were disabled by the microwave beam. "I can't believe it! My missiles are knocked out!"

"Where the hell is Snapper! I thought they're here to help us!" Cougar screamed. "SAM at my six! Evasive manoeuvre!"

"Lone Wolf! We have bogeys at four o'clock!" Henrietta cried out. "Watch out!"

Lone Wolf looked at his four and saw five Berkuts headed toward them in high speed. The fighters made an overpass, and Lone Wolf saw the unmistakable dragon's emblem on one of the fighters. "Dragoons! What the hell are they doing here?"

The Berkuts returned to Raiders' position. "Die, Raiders!"

In unison, the red fighters launched missiles.

_**To Be Continued**_


	18. Ghost Armada Part II

**Ace Combat  
Heart of Melting Blood  
Written by:** Lone Wolf NEO  
**Conceived by:** Lone Wolf NEO

**Author's note:** Ace Combat is copyrighted by NAMCO, and Lone Wolf NEO does not own any or all real-life features or whatever facts featured in this story. Some of the characters featured in this story may have been inspired by anime series, but the resemblances are purely coincidental. He does, however, own the copyright to all his original ideas in this fiction. The author would really appreciate it if readers do not plagiarize everything inside this story without his knowledge.

**Please see**: for best result, tune into "_Ensei"_ at the start of the word _"…the pilot did not survive the shot."_ Song featured at the end of this chapter is _"It's Only the Fairy Tale"_ from animated series _Mai Hime._

**Chapter 17  
Ghost Armada part II**

Cerberus.

Said to be the largest battleship in the post-World War 2 era, it was designed with dominance over Ceres and Pacific Oceans and its sea-going routes in mind. With displacements reached almost 70,000 tonnes it was also the heaviest warship to reach operational status since its completion in 2000. Its armaments consisted of nine 18-inch guns in 3x3 configurations, twelve 6-inch guns in 4x3 configurations, nine 25mm Gattling cannons, seven SAM launchers and provision to carry up to 10 UCAVs which could be launched by catapults. It was originally built not only as a battleship but also a sea-going command centre, and with the capability of carrying a small-scale rocket-launching facility it could also be used to launch satellites and MIRVs to orbits.

Cerberus never saw combats since its deployment in 2001, and for this reason the battleship was used mostly as an experimental platform to test various naval technologies, including ship-borne artillery system based on Stonehenge developed by Erusean military engineers. Its actual warfare capability, however, largely remained unknown due to the reluctance of its original operator --Ration Navy-- to recognize Cerberus as a combat-capable warship, insisting that the ship would continue its operation as an R&D platform.

Now, in the hands of Bohemian Navy, Cerberus would prove itself worthy of its title as the "last great battleship in history."

x-x-x-x-x

"Lone Wolf! Break! Break!"

And break he did. Lone Wolf pulled up hard, made an evasive move and fired chaff bundles. He managed to avoid getting hit by R-27 missiles fired by the Dragoons, but was now out of range to attack Cerberus. Not only that, he was relentlessly pursued by the Dragoon lead, forcing himself to engage in a dogfight.

"We can't hold on!" Akira screamed while evading streams of 25mm bullets fired from the super battleship. "Sir, we have to abort mission!"

Lone Wolf ignored the distress call. He was too focused on escaping Dragoon 13 that he found himself chased by not one, but two Su-47s. "What the hell you think you're doing?" he growled and pulled out another evasive manoeuvre.

"I've got him!" Dragoon 13's team-mate shouted and fired a couple of R-60 heat-seeking missiles. Dragoon 13 pursued Lone Wolf at the same time and fired a burst of 30mm bullets at his tail. Lone Wolf's evasive manoeuvres became more aggressive as he tried his best to outrun the Bohemian aces.

"Lone Wolf!" Hibiki rushed to assist. Like in her previous missions, she was equipped with air-to-air weaponries; this, at least, could be useful in dealing with aerial threats. "Raider 4, Fox 3! Firing missile!"

"What the--" The fighter flying behind Dragoon 13 received a direct hit from Hibiki's AMRAAM and was forced to disengage.

"Disengage, Dragoon pilot," Hibiki demanded. "You'll only put yourself into trouble. Leave him alone."

Dragoon 13 was infuriated. "You dare challenging Dragoon Regiment, bitch?! You must die!!" So saying, the pilot abandoned Lone Wolf and went after Hibiki. "Die, you hear that?!"

"Watch your mouth," Hibiki snorted, accepting the dogfight challenge. "Raider 1, I'm going to slow down these Dragoons."

"Roger, Raider 4. Be careful."

Lone Wolf barely managed to recover from all intense manoeuvres he performed. He turned back to Cerberus and aligned his plane with the super battleship. Again, he was forced to abort after being bombarded by Ghost Armada's EMP shot. "Damn it! We need anti-radiation missiles! Those ships are armed to jam our aircrafts!"

"And we're running out of fuel," Alley said. "We have to sink Cerberus fast or we'll be unable to return to base."

"Snapper here! Hang on there, Raider 1! We're coming!"

"Snapper! What the hell took you so long?" Cougar demanded.

"We were ambushed!" Snapper replied. "Those Dragoons got us first! Thankfully our Yuke ally saved us in the nick of time!"

"So get the hell over here right now! The ships need to be sunk this instant!" Cougar shouted.

"We're already preparing all launch sequences! We need you to clear the area," Snapper spoke.

Well, that was the least worried thing for Lone Wolf. As soon as he made a flyby over Cerberus, he saw the tip of the battleship's 20-storey-high mast glowing in dim red. He tried to perform another flyby over the ship before heavy artilleries opened fire at him, forcing him to climb to higher altitudes. He flew around the ship, and saw he light becoming brighter and brighter until eventually it reached the point it was going to burst out of thin air. Lone Wolf recognized the light; he knew it very much it reminded him of Black Phoenix!

"Tactical Laser! All pilots, break! Break!"

It was too late.

An intense red-coloured laser was fired from the mast. It zapped across the sky, pierced through Alley's plane on its cockpit, and sent the plane spiralling toward the cold sea. There was no distressed cry or radio signal from Alley; it was very clear to them that the pilot did not survive the shot.

"Alley!" Cougar cried out in anger. "You bastard! You killed my best friend! Take this!!!" In rage, he fired all Exocet anti-shipping missiles at Cerberus. They surprisingly eluded Ghost Armada's EMP shot and hit one of the super battleship's triple-gun turrets. A huge fireball emerged from Cerberus and lit the dull sky of Razgriz Straits, as the Mirage flied over the damaged battleship.

Akira brought his F-2A into a dive. "I have the targets!" Akira equipped two of the wing-mounted bombs and released the munitions. Being unguided, they were unable to be stopped by the warships and the bombs hit one of the five Sea Shadows that formed Ghost Armada. He pulled up, avoided the remaining four ships' AAA sprays and speedily circled for another pass.

Lone Wolf saw a column of smoke launched from Cerberus' rear missile launcher. It headed toward Akira, and the pilot did not see it coming. "Raider 6! Missile at your six o'clock! Evade! Evade!"

Akira certainly did not see it coming.

The missile detonated 100 feet behind the F-2A. It released a super-strong electromagnetic wave that fried all the fighter's on-board equipments when it blasted through the plane. Akira cried in distress, but was unable to eject as the mechanism was totally destroyed by the shockwave. Helplessly the aircraft dived into the straits and there was no more screams to be heard.

"Raider 6! Raider 6! Do you read? Raider 6!" It was in vain; he lost all contact with Akira, and it happened right under his nose. Now he faced two critical decisions: to continue fighting the battle and risk losing his wingmen and his life, or call it quit and abort the mission.

And as Hibiki's scream of dismay vibrated in his earpiece, Lone Wolf had to decide fast before his entire squadron was jeopardized.

"_Das muss so kommen." It's bound to happen._

He pressed the radio button. After a slight hesitation he spoke through it. "All pilots! Abort mission and return to base! This is a direct order!" Lone Wolf ordered.

"But sir we'll lose the ship! We can't let them go!" Henrietta interjected.

"This is not a suicide mission! Return to base! This is an order!" Lone Wolf screamed out. "Abort mission and return to base! Let Snapper deal with the fleet!"

"Flight leader, what is more important to you?" Louis suddenly questioned. It was the first time the silent pilot had said anything out of the context of air force jargon. It was such a mysterious voice for someone who opted to remain silent throughout his courier in the OADF. "Is it your life, your wingmen's life, or your precious one's life? Or is it none of the above?"

"Louis, please stop!" Henrietta begged. "We've been together even before we were admitted into the OADF, and now you want to end it all? For the sake of our friendship, stop doing it! I beg of you!"

The voice chuckled. "It's an honour to meet you, Henrietta," Louis uttered. "I know you'll someday become better than us." Silent. Then he continued after he chuckled. "Send my best regards to your family, Henrietta."

There was another silence before Louis finished his radio talk. "Sir, take care of her for us, okay?"

The pilot of the F-2A shut off all radio communication and dived toward Cerberus. Henrietta's dismayed cry was ignored, as the pilot fired the remaining Penguin at the ship. He returned to attack the fleet, and further damaged the crippled warship with machine gun attacks.

Cerberus retaliated.

It fired another blast of its super laser. It slammed right on Louis' plane's right wing and sent it spinning dangerously on its belly. There was neither screams nor distress call from Louis; instead he regained control of the plane and brought it crashing onto Cerberus' second triple-gun turret.

Seconds before impact, he contacted Henrietta for the last time. "Farewell, Henrietta."

"LOUIS! NOOO!!!!"

The plane crashed. The turret, already damaged by previous attacks, was destroyed in the collision. A fireball bigger than any previous fireballs emerged from the deck of Cerberus and rose hundreds of feet into the sky.

At the same time Snapper released its missiles. Ten kH-31 air-to-surface missiles rocketed toward Ghost Armada. The Sea Shadows, in which Snapper was targeting at, were unable to shoot down the missiles and received more hits. An even louder explosion blasted across the air, and the five stealth ships slowly sunk into the icy waters of Razgriz Straits.

And all of these were watched by Lone Wolf; he already knew the fate of Ghost Armada, but what became of Cerberus?

"This is Admiral Gregory, commander of battleship Cerberus," Lone Wolf later heard a Belkan voice speaking in Raider Squadron's radio frequency. "All units please abort mission and return to base. This ship and its supporting fleet have sustained heavy damage they are unable to continue its operation. We would like to see no confrontations among any of you, so please comply with this call."

"Fuck, just when I was going to have some fun," Dragoon 13 cursed. The Su-47 made a deliberate pass over Lone Wolf's plane and headed north while the remaining Dragoons followed its lead. "This is not the end, Raiders! We will continue haunting you until you submit to us!"

Lone Wolf ignored Dragoon 13. He made a reply to Cerberus: "this is flight leader of Raider Squadron. We are returning to base. However, please explain your intention of attacking Magellan Air Base."

"Negative, Raider Squadron," the voice replied. "The information is highly classified. We cannot reveal it to anyone outside the administration of Bohemian Navy. That is all."

"Damn you, Cerberus! You just killed my buddy!" Cougar screamed in blasphemy. "You must take responsibility for his death!"

The speaker did not respond. Lone Wolf guessed he was discussing with his crewmen due to ad lib he heard. He was anxious; were they going to finish what they left minutes ago and shoot the rest of the squadron down?

Then the speaker complied: "Raider Squadron, we will take responsibility over the incident. We'll conduct search-and-rescue mission to salvage any remains of your team members. Enemies both of us might be, but those fallen in battlefield shall receive our utmost honour."

Lone Wolf nodded. "Request accepted. We're counting on you, Admiral."

"But Lone Wolf, they killed Louis!" Henrietta objected. "Why do you trust them--"

"Henrietta, that's enough." The answer caused Henrietta to mute in shock. "It's no use avenging their death…"

"Lone Wolf!!" Henrietta interjected.

"Henrietta, please… even if we could…"

The female pilot was aghast. "No… why must we…? Why…?"

Lone Wolf shook his head. "All pilots. Commence 'missing man formation'," he later commanded. "Follow me."

"Roger," Hibiki replied.

"Raider 3 to Raider 1, I'm listening," Cougar spoke.

Henrietta was the last person to reply. "Affirmative… Lone Wolf."

Lone Wolf made a flyby over the battlefield. He led the formation and flew close enough to see the remains of his fallen fellows. He saluted at the ruins of the planes, in which his wingmen did the same to honour their fallen comrades. Then he made a slow 180-degree turn and headed to mainland.

"Lone Wolf… what should we do?" Hibiki asked during the return trip.

Lone Wolf closed his eyes. All he did was rest his head on the ejection seat's headrest and activated auto-pilot function. "I don't know, Hibiki. I… don't know…"

"_Who are those little girls in pain, just trapped in castle of dark side of moon? Twelve of them shining bright in vain, like flowers that blossom just once in years…"_ It was Henrietta; the way she sung the song was as if she was mourning over the death of her closest companions in the squadrons.

He cried. Lone Wolf cried for the second time in his life. "Please forgive me…" helplessly he murmured.

The song continued. _"They're dancing in the shadow like whispers of love, just dreaming of a place where they're free as dove…" _As the planes slowly disappeared in the horizon. _"They've never been allowed to love in this cursed cage, it's only the fairy tale they believe…"_

x-x-x-x-x

"Report."

"Baron 1 here. There's nothing to be seen here. Just debris and aircraft remains around."

"Are you very sure, Baron 1? Intelligence report says there are surviving pilots."

"Negative, Baron 9. I can see nothing."

"Sir, I've spotted a dinghy 500 metres from our location but it's unmanned. I don't see anyone around it."

"I see… so rumour is true… how is Cerberus, Baron 7?"

"Admiral Gregory reported to me he's currently taking the ship to our base near the Arctic Circle. The ship's severely damaged; I believe it won't see any action until next year."

"The Ghost Armada?"

"All ships had been sunk by Raider Squadron, sir. No survivors were spotted. I guess…"

"That's about it. All pilots return to base; I'll catch up with the rest of you."

"Roger, Baron 9."

Immediately all four F-16XLs and four YF-23As broke away from the Big Battle formation and headed south-east. The lone red F-15S/MTD was the only plane to remain in the airspace of Razgriz Straits. Its pilot took his time flying around the battlefield, assessing the situation while taking aerial photos of the site.

"How could this act of atrocity happen…?"

He brought the F-15S/MTD closer and flew in speed slow enough to enable him to identify the floating debris as belonged to OADF. He made a salute and climbed to 10,000 feet, pushing the throttle to maximum thrust. He circled around the area for a while before headed south-east where his wingmen had gone to earlier.

He sighed. He leaned against the ejection seat and stared at a picture taped between two of the liquid crystal displays. He frowned at the subject of the photo: his younger self in his 20s, accompanied by a young girl wearing a cat-hat and a little boy, the latter nervously hiding behind his legs. Regretfully, he shook his head and rolled his eyes to the evening sky.

"_They're dancing in the shadow like whispers of love, just dreaming of a place where they're free as dove…"_

"What should I do…?"

"_They've never been allowed to love in this cursed cage, it's only the fairy tale they believe…"_


	19. Life Goes On

**Ace Combat  
****Heart of Melting Blood  
****Written by:** Lone Wolf NEO  
**Conceived by:** Lone Wolf NEO

**Author's note:** Ace Combat is copyrighted by NAMCO, and Lone Wolf NEO does not own any or all real-life features or whatever facts featured in this story. Some of the characters featured in this story may have been inspired by anime series, but the resemblances are purely coincidental. He does, however, own the copyright to all his original ideas in this fiction. The author would really appreciate it if readers do not plagiarize everything inside this story without his knowledge.

**Chapter 17  
****Life Goes On**

Lone Wolf knelt in front of the small altar inside the temple. He stared at four similar plaques inside the altar, carved with names of deceased people in Hiragana characters. Hesitant at first, he took out three plaques he carried inside his backpack and put them on an empty shelf just under the four plaques. He stared at the new plaques' inscriptions written in modern characters.

"_Kevin Anderson. 21 November, 1989 - 22 October, 2017. Killed in action during a naval operation over Razgriz Straits."_

"_Akira Seishino. 22 March, 1995 - 22 October, 2017. Killed in action during a naval operation over Razgriz Straits."_

"_Louis Philippe. 10 January, 1993 - 22 October, 2017. Killed in action during a naval operation over Razgriz Straits."_

He closed his eyes. He put both his hands in a Buddha-like gesture and slightly stooped his head. "Rest in peace, guys. And I'm sorry; this is the best I can do to honour you," he whispered and drooped his head lower. Bells softly chimed when the temperate breeze of Magnolia Valley blew onto them, and silence slowly emerged. It was as if Mother Nature wanted to accompany the melancholic man.

He opened his eyes. With a sad smile, he put a framed photograph of him and his colleagues during the recruits' commencement ceremony on the topmost shelf. He grimaced; the smiling faces of the recruits and Alley as they cheered Lone Wolf en masse was too much to bear. Not knowing what to do next, he stood up and headed to the front door; he stumbled across Yumemi who was going to enter the premise.

"Hello, Lone Wolf. How can I help--" Lone Wolf ignored the handmaiden and quickened his walking pace. He did not see Illiya heading at him from the opposite direction and bumped onto each other; Illiya fell on her bump and Lone Wolf stopped at where he was standing.

"Wolfie?" Lone Wolf took no attention of her and continued his pace. Illiya chased after him down the alley. "Wait! Wolfie! What's wrong?"

"Don't bother me! Just leave me alone!" he shouted.

"Wolfie? Could it be?" Illiya increased her pace and was able to outrun Lone Wolf. She caught him and seized his hand. "I knew what happened to your unit," she uttered and tightened her grasp. "Is it why you're here? To honour your fallen friends?"

Lone Wolf said nothing. How she knew the incident was none of his business; he was simply too diluted by the death of his friends to think of anything. Yet right now, he felt like he wanted to cry. He trembled; his mind told him not to, yet his heart was crying to let all out.

His heart triumphed.

His knees weakened, Lone Wolf fell onto the ground and punched it hard. "Why it has to be me!?" he whined and broke down. Quickly Illiya caught up with him, trying the best she could to comfort him. "Why?! Why! WHY!"

"Calm down, Wolfie," she pleaded and patted his back. "There's nothing to cry over."

"How can I…!" he replied in a harsh voice and clung onto her. "My friends died in front of me, and I couldn't do anything to save them… how can I not cry over it?!" Helplessly he held onto her, buried his face beneath her clothes and wept. "I couldn't help them, Ren… I couldn't!"

Illiya said nothing. She did not have to, as she let the man she considered as her closest friend cried on her. Then, as careful as she could, she moved him slightly apart and wiped off his tears with her hands. "Look at me, Wolfie," she spoke and cupped his face between her palms. Lone Wolf shook his head in defiance and looked away from her. "Wolfie, please," she insisted and brought his face so that his eyes met hers. "What's wrong with you? You've never been like this before. Tell me; what really happened?"

Lone Wolf kept shaking his head. This time, he rested his head upon her shoulder and wept for the second time. "You don't understand, Ren… you don't understand how hard it was to see them die…" he whimpered in sombre.

Illiya looked at Yumemi (she, too, was worried over Lone Wolf). "Yumemi, please prepare us a room. I believe Lone Wolf needs some space for privacy," she said. Yumemi nodded and bowed to Illiya before heading back to the temple.

She looked back at Lone Wolf and slightly pulled him away from her. "You okay now, Wolfie?" Lone Wolf slowly nodded and wiped off the remaining tears. She smiled at his childlike action and took him toward the temple's balcony. "Now, Wolfie, while we wait for Yumemi to prepare your room, let's talk over anything."

"But… but what must I talk of? I don't have any interesting news from the island," Lone Wolf uttered. Then he remembered something and gazed at the afternoon sky. "Though I can't guarantee I can share with you…"

"What do you want to share, Wolfie?" Illiya asked.

Lone Wolf shrugged. "I don't know, but my head's telling me to have a flashback." He began to calm down, and as he undid his leather jacket he gathered all pieces of his memories. "Ren, did I tell you anything about my foster family?"

"No, I didn't," Illiya answered.

Lone Wolf sighed. "Well, I guess you're the first person to hear it." Taking a deep breath, he began his story. "I was five years old that time…"

x-x-x-x-x

_22 years ago. Cherry Blossom Community Chapel, Cherry Blossom Village, Waldreich, Belka._

"Sister Sophia!"

Sister Sophia turned around. She saw Wolfe running down the balcony in haste. He was holding a pigeon in his hands, and he looked distressed. Something about the pigeon was worrying him, she thought, but what could it be?

"What is it, Wolfe? You look worried."

Wolfe nodded and showed him the pigeon. "I saw a cat trying to attack this dove. The dove fought back and the cat ran away, but it's wounded. What must I do about it, Sister Sophia?"

Sister Sophia extended her arms. "Let me take a look." Wolfe handed over the dove, and the nun examined the bird for injuries as the boy claimed. She giggled and returned the bird to Wolfe. "The dove's not hurt. You can let it go."

"But Sister, the cat was trying to eat it!" Wolfe insisted.

The woman giggled. She knelt and softly patted his head. "But it fought back, didn't it? It wanted to show you that it's a strong bird."

Wolfe was still persistent with his answer, but he eventually gave it up. "Okay. I'll let it go." Sadly he walked to the garden and looked at the roof where a flock of doves was perching on. He looked back at Sister Sophia, unsure whether he should release it or not.

"Wolfe, remember that for every good deed you do, the dove will pray for your goodwill. If you keep doing good things, who knows when it will help you in return."

The speech made the boy smile broadly. He thanked Sister Sophia and was about to release the dove when he was pulled by a pair of possessive arms (the dove fled and flew to the top of the roof). He was brought into a crushing embrace, as the other woman who caught him was burying his head beneath her voluptuous bosom. "I found you, Wolfe! Don't try to run away from me this time!" excitedly Sister Julia declared.

"I can't breathe…" Wolfe gasped. "Sister Sophia, help!"

Sister Julia giggled and continued her playful embrace, occasionally rubbing her cheeks against his. "Aw! You're very cute! No wonder why the girls fall into you," she sighed. "I wish you were twelve years older, then I could ask you to go out with me…! Ah! It would be too embarrassing!"

"Sister Julia!" She turned around and saw a nun at the age of 16 tramping toward her. "If you don't stop the immoral act, I swear to God I will report your action to Mother Lea!" Sister Marina exclaimed.

Sister Julia glanced at the young nun. "And what about you? You said you wouldn't touch a man forever, but you were spoon-feeding him yesterday. Oh, Marina, how could you pretend in front of your sisters."

"I-I'm not a pretender! And I was spoon-feeding Wolfe because he couldn't afford to feed himself!" Sister Marina insisted, all while her face was all red.

"Oh, really?" Sister Julia asked sarcastically.

"Yes, really!" Sister Marina swore.

"Oh really-really-really?"

"Yes really-really-really!"

Sister Sophia sighed. "Oh, God, is this just one of many tests You cast upon this lowly servant?" she complained. She looked at the trio, with Wolfe caught between argument between the dominative Sister Julia and the rebellious Sister Marina.

"Ahem." The two nuns stopped arguing and immediately apologized to her. "Please, sisters; if you still want to argue, at least, do so after we go to the chapel," Sister Sophia reminded.

"Yes, Sister!" In an instant they ran down the balcony and headed to the chapel, leaving Sister Sophia and Wolfe alone in the garden. The nun was staring at the puzzled boy, before she gave out her hand.

"Shall we go?"

Wolfe nodded. "Yes!" Excitedly he took hold of Sister Sophia's and followed her to the chapel.

"_Every morning, I would wake up, kneel in front of the window and pray for a good day ahead. Then I would prepare myself and meet with my sisters at the gallery before going to the chapel for our daily sermon. Even when war was around the corner, we continued our life as if there was nothing to worry of."_

"_Weren't you aware of what the Belkan soldiers were going to do to your own country?"_

"…_my sisters and I had no regards of who the soldiers were or what they were doing. Of course, we felt that because we were Belkans, and the soldiers were fighting for the Motherland. So… so we considered it as the right thing to do."_

"_But Wolfie, the Belkans… they…"_

"_No, Ren. Whatever you want to say about them, just say it. I… I regarded them as heroes because they dared to rise when the country needed them the most. That… that was what Mother Superior taught us; never have doubt on anyone fighting for our sake."_

It was tranquil inside the chapel. Wolfe and the sisters were kneeling in front of the altar, silently praying in Belka's Waldreich dialect. It was a routine the boy had done with the nuns since he was adopted from the orphanage house, and he was getting used to it. It was strange at first, as he was the only non-female person to be accepted by the chapel's woman-only community, but he did not care.

_Besides,_ he thought as he opened one eye and glanced at Sister Sophia, _I get to see Sister Sophia's beautiful and calm face every time she prays. She looks like an angel. Oh, I wish--_

Sister Marina thwacked him on the head. "Pay attention to your prayers, Wolfe," she reminded. "Don't ever try to peep on my sister."

"But you don't have to hit me on the head…!" Wolfe whined and rubbed his head.

Sister Julia giggled at the little boy before she was elbowed by Sister Marina. "And you, Sister Marina, just because you're the oldest of the three of us and the closest person to him doesn't mean you can forever spoil Wolfe. He must learn to take care of himself without anyone's attention," Sister Marina prompted.

"Aw, you don't have to remind me of that everyday, Marina," Sister Julia spoke and made a crocodile's tears. "If Wolfe's twelve years older, you might find yourself melting over him."

"Sister!" Sister Marina squealed, her face blushing furiously.

Sister Sophia stopped praying and glanced at the nuns. She slightly coughed; immediately Sister Marina and Sister Julia stopped quarrelling and continued their prayers. "Don't lose your concentration on your prayers, sisters," she reminded, in which the twos warily nodded and giggled silly.

Then she looked at Wolfe; he noticed he was being watched and nervously stooped his head, pretending he was praying. Sister Sophia heartily chuckled and signalled at the other nuns to move aside. "I would like to know what's inside Wolfe's head," she said when they protested. Reluctantly they backed off, and Sister Sophia slowly approached Wolfe. "Wolfe, may I know who you're praying for?"

Wolfe's face reddened in embarrassment. "I-I'm just praying for the soldiers," he said in exaggeration. "What else can I do?" _Actually, I don't know what I should pray for! Bah! Anyone!_

Sister Sophia touched his hand. It was warm, affectionate, friendly, and Wolfe's heart began pounding wildly against his ribcage. He stared at the nun, and saw her smiling to him. In an instant blood rushed up his face, causing him to blush very brightly. Sister Marina frowned in disgust, while Sister Julia teasingly laughed at him.

"Wolfe," Sister Sophia spoke, "praying for someone else is good, since it shows how concerned your heart toward people is. But, you must not forget to keep some of the prayers for yourself. You must pray for your own benefit, too."

"Can I do that, too?"

Sister Sophia nodded. Her smile became warmer as she lightly clenched her palm upon his little knuckles. "If you don't do it, then who else is going to pray?" she said.

Wolfe's eyes brightened. He nodded in acknowledgement, turned forward and clasped his hands. "Then I will pray for me and my sisters' happiness," he declared. "Then I will pray to God that all of us can live together as a family."

Sister Sophia smiled. So did Sister Julia and Sister Marina. "Well, then," Sister Sophia said and knelt together with Wolfe, "let us pray for our better future." The other nuns nodded and took their position. Soon, the silence slowly gave away to a hymn sung by the nun trios and echoed throughout the serene chapel.

"_Star of Bethlehem, Star on high, miracle of love of midnight sign; let your luminous light from heaven enter our hearts; Star of happiness, Star of wonder, you see everything from afar; You see everything from afar, oh light oh holy light… Oh light divine…"_

x-x-x-x-x

"How did you meet the sisters, Wolfie?"

Lone Wolf looked above. "We were introduced to each other by Mother Superior at the orphanage. That time, it was a tradition in the village that parents who wanted to have child but couldn't adopt orphans aged five and above. Everybody else had met their foster parents, and I was the only one left waiting."

He slightly laughed. "When the housekeeper told me that I was going to be adopted by the chapel, I was so freaked out I wanted to jump out of window. I don't know; maybe because I wasn't raised in a religious environment. I'm not used to it."

"Wolfie, can you tell me everything you know about the sisters?" Illiya asked.

"Yes, certainly." Lone Wolf took a deep breath before he continued. "Sister Julia was the oldest, and she was also the most possessive. She always scared me with her tight hug; even after warned by her sisters, and sometimes by Mother Superior, she would keep stalking on me as if I was her living teddy bear."

Illiya giggled. "A living teddy bear…?" She squealed in excitement and seized Lone Wolf's neck. "Aw! I didn't know somebody else already did the hugging before me! And she called you 'teddy bear' before I did? Whoever she was, I'm so jealous!" Then, as her embrace began too loosen, she rested her chin upon his head, chuckling contently. "Then what about the other twos?"

"Sister Marina was the youngest of the three sisters, but she always acted like she was 25 or more. She and Sister Julia argued a lot, even over something silly. And that leaves Sister Sophia." Lone Wolf slightly blushed when he mentioned the name. "Of all threes, she was the most good-natured. Not only she played the role of peacekeeper whenever Sister Marina and Sister Julia argued, she was also the one who took very great care of me. She also taught me how to treat people with respect and equality whether they were enemy or not. I adored her the most, because for me… she was the angel who was always there at the hardest time."

x-x-x-x-x

As soon as the daily prayers ended, Sister Marina and Sister Julia resumed their argument interrupted by Sister Sophia's interference. Wolfe watched at them from a safe distance; he dared not coming close, or he would have to decide which one of them he must support (he did not, as he eventually took the non-aligned path). He grew tired of the endless struggle between the two nuns from the day he was taken to the chapel.

He frowned. Wolfe, as the sisters frequently called him, was not his real name, nor did the fact he was an orphan; he was handed over to the orphanage house by his biological parents whom he never knew or met. Even the chapel could not trace his family lineage, which left him with the only clue of his family's existence being the jade talisman he carried during the handover.

"What's the matter, Wolfe?"

He looked up at Sister Sophia. "Sister Sophia…" Then he frowned and held the jade talisman he wore around his neck. "People always tell me I'm not a true orphan because my parents dumped me. I… I don't really care of that but… if my parents are still alive, why don't they want to meet me?"

Sister Sophia patted his scalp. "The chapel's still trying hard to look for them. If they're found, I will be the first person to let you know."

Wolfe nodded. "Thank you, Sister."

Sister Sophia smiled. "Well, shall we go and take breakfast together?" she asked.

"Yes, please," he replied and took her hand.

"_Then Belkan War broke out. Everyday we could see airplanes flying across the village, thousands of feet above our head as they flew toward the war zone. And before we knew it, the chapel became a one-stop for soldiers retreating from battlefields. Most of them were wounded pilots and, from what the sisters said to me, they came from the place called the Round Table."_

"_The Round Table? Wasn't that the place where pilots fought each other for supremacy?"_

_There were many reasons pilots fought over the no-man's lands. Like this pilot I had the chance to talk with…"_

"Ah, thanks, kid," the pilot thanked as he took the glassful of hot cocoa. Wolfe nervously watched, as he slowly sipped the drink and sighed in approval.

"Is the drink good enough, sir?" he asked.

The pilot nodded and put down the half-empty glass. "Yes, it is," he uttered. "Who made this? I'd like to know so that I can thank the person."

"My sister did it…" When the pilot stared at him strangely due to the answer, Wolfe panicked and waved his arms in frantic. "Well… well… she's not exactly my sister! She's… she's…"

"Ah, you must be talking about that nun, aren't you?" the pilot asked and pointed his finger to the ceiling. "Now let me remember which one of the nuns I saw when we came here…"

Wolfe let the pilot guessing. His eyes were concentrated on a patch stitched upon the pilot's left sleeve. It had the sinister black/red colour scheme and possessed a devious-looking snake. Wolfe could not help asking the pilot: "are you the pilot who flies over the Round Table?"

The pilot looked at the young boy. There was a look of despair as his eyes diverted to the empty ceiling. His partner also said nothing, although he did mumble of something in low voice. "Well, boy, people like me are considered lucky enough to survive B7R."

Interest took over. Wolfe took a seat next to the pilot and stared at his battered face. "How so? Is there anything special about that place?" he inquired.

The pilot nodded. "That place is a hell for us, pilots and airplanes alike. You can go into it anytime, but there's no guarantee you can leave it in one piece. Especially when they appeared." He took a deep breath and slightly stooped his head. "It was cold and snowy, that day. Our unit, the Schwarze, was chasing a runaway pilot when we were ordered to scramble to B7R. I was Vulture's back-seat guy, and my task was to watch the radar for any enemy. And you guessed it; as soon as we arrived, I could see in my radar our comrades were losing the battle."

"How come? I thought Belkan pilots are the best," Wolfe said.

"Damn right we are," the pilot agreed. "It's true we are superior, but we were losing the airspace. I told myself it could not happen until the IFF pointed us to two enemy planes. I told Vulture, _"We have bogeys! Must be the mercenaries!"_ and he was like _"there's an annoying fly in the enemy. Alright, change of plans. We'll deal with the escaped craft later."_"

"Then what happened next?"

"As usual, our job was to take out any and all enemy units, and I thought it was going to be easy." Then the pilot shook his head and drank the remaining hot cocoa. "But not these mercenaries. When I heard Vulture saying _"there they are. The mercenary dream team"_ and later, _"I know that red-winged plane…"_ only then I realized who we were dealing with them. Galm Team."

Wolfe grew more impatient. He approached the pilot and put his hands upon his knees. "So? Did you fight Galm Team? Did you win? What happened to them?"

The pilot heartily laughed and patted Wolfe's head. "You surely have lots of questions, boy. Do you want to be a fighter pilot like us? What's your name, anyway?"

"Wolfe…" He did not answer the first question as he was afraid to share the answer with the pilot. Yet his uncertainty only made the pilot laugh more and he was repeatedly smacked on the back. "Sir! Don't do it! You're hurting me!"

The pilot laughed loudly. "Wolfe, isn't it? That name fits you so much. Who knows when you fly in the sky, the enemy will scowl in fear at your presence." Then he looked down at Wolfe and smiled. "Well, Wolfe, if you want to become a fighter pilot, you must first understand what you're fighting for."

"Sir…"

"It seems Wolfe is having a vibrant conversation with you, sir pilot." Wolfe looked at his left and saw an elderly nun walking into the room with Sister Sophia accompanying her. It was Mother Lea, the chapel's Mother Superior, and her presence thrilled Wolfe. He hurriedly left the pilot and hurled towards Mother Lea, happily hugging her on the legs. "Well, well. You're so excited to see me here, aren't you Wolfe?" Mother Lea asked.

"Yes! Very much so!" Wolfe replied.

Mother Lea giggled at his reaction, in which Sister Sophia also chuckled. She, then, turned to the pilots. "Gentlemen, I hope both of you are satisfied with the service we provide and we apologize if there's anything lacking. If you need more, don't be shy to let us know."

"I just want to thank you for this hot cocoa," the pilot uttered (his buddy nodded and sported a 'thumb's up'). "Who made it, anyway?"

"It was me." Sister Sophia stepped forward and bowed to him. "It's my duty as a nun to help people in need of my service."

"Ah, then I should thank you, Sister Sophia," the pilot replied.

Sister Sophia smiled. "It's an honour to help pilots like you. You are fighting for this mother, which is an obligation to you. We understand that, because helping other people is also our obligation."

x-x-x-x-x

"It was the first time I heard Sister Sophia said 'obligation," Lone Wolf spoke. "When I asked Mother Lea what it meant, she said it's a legal or moral duty. That time…"

"That time, Wolfie?"

"That time, I thought an obligation would mean to serve and die for your country. Yeah, I was too young to understand the truth, but seeing the pilots fighting in the sky… I felt somewhat excited. It was like… as if the sky was calling me, enticing me to dance high above the ground. But…"

"But?"

He frowned. "It almost never came after that day…"

x-x-x-x-x

Wolfe laughed in excitement as he ran down the hill. He was chasing the pilot in the game of cat-and-mouse (he proudly told Wolfe to refer him to Schwarze Squadron); he was shouting "I am Wolfe, pilot of Schwarze Squadron! Prepare to be history, mercenaries!" and made gunfire's noise while "aiming" at the 'runaway' pilot. Sister Sophia and Mother Lea watched at the two people (Wolfe managed to catch the pilot's legs, scoring his first 'kill') from a safe distance, while Sister Julia whined in protest at the pilot.

"Wolfe seems to enjoy talking with pilots," Mother Lea spoke. "Last night, he kept asking them of what it felt to shoot down an airplane. He would not stop asking until he got what he needed."

Sister Sophia giggled. "We can't help it. After all, he's still a young child," she uttered. She saw Wolfe waving to him (and counter-tackled by the pilot), and heartily she waved back to him, laughing at the same time. "Even when the pilots weren't pleased with each other, Wolfe still managed to bring smile on everybody's face. I believe that's his natural charm."

"No…!" Sister Julia grumbled. "Wolfe gets to play with that Belkan pilot while I can't! That's not fair!"

"Hah! That should teach you a lesson or two. Shame on you, Sister Julia," proudly Sister Marina declared and folded her arms. Then she yelped when the pilot's buddy appeared from nowhere and slapped her bump. "Sinner! How dare you harassing me!" she squealed in dismay at the pilot who just laughed at her reaction.

Sister Sophia laughed at her sister's reaction when the pilot taunted her (why she held back when Sister Marina was physically harassed by the pilot was not understood; even Mother Lea did nothing to stop the Belkan pilot's _sinful_ act). "I believe the pilot likes you, Sister," she said. It was her turn to be screamed at, as Sister Marina struggled to defy the statement; again, the pilot teased her by a playful caress on her bum, causing her to moan in both distress and pleasure (Sister Julia cheered for the pilot).

"Your sisters are quite lively, Wolfe," 'Sir' uttered.

Wolfe laughed. "Yes, they really are, though Sister Julia and Sister Marina always wear me off." He sat down on the clover grass and gazed at the sky. "Ah, I was so excited to finally get the chance to talk with other pilots. I wish I could talk with them everyday."

"You know what, Wolfe," 'Sir' uttered as he sat next to the boy. "I liked your endless enthusiasm toward fighter pilots like us. Even when I had to keep myself deaf from all the Allied pilots' insults, you didn't care of what we were… you just kept asking us."

"What are you talking of, sir?" Wolfe replied. "Enemies or not, you are pilots. There's nothing wrong if I ask you everything I want to know about you, right? Besides, Mother Lea taught me to treat everybody with respect and equality, even when they're enemies."

'Sir' heartily laughed. "So… so that's why," he said between his laughs. "I like that kind of thought, Wolfe. I like that."

Wolfe bashfully giggled. "Thank you, sir."

Their conversation was interrupted by the faint noise of jet engines roaring 20,000 feet above. 'Sir' looked above and saw trails of smokes streaking across the sky. "I know those…" he uttered.

Mother Lea saw it as well. Her facial expression changed. "The omen is ill…" Hurriedly she headed back to the chapel and left the group in confusion. "Sisters! You must come with me! Bring Wolfe and the pilots back to the chapel!" The sisters nodded and told the men to follow them; Sister Sophia, however, seized Wolfe's hand and ran ahead of them.

"Sister Sophia! What's going on?" Wolfe asked.

Although not looking at him, Sister Sophia's twisted look on her face clearly showed Wolfe she was anguished. "I fear the worst has come…!" she uttered. "Quick!"

They arrived at the chapel. Wolfe saw the other pilots gathering inside the hall, listening to radio conversations broadcasted by a transmitter. Amidst the confusion, Wolfe could hear one pilot shouting "They're going to drop nukes on our head? That's bullshit!" and he saw Sister Sophia becoming more restless.

"Follow me." Without even asking why, Lone Wolf obliged and followed Sister Sophia to the underground chamber. "If what Mother Lea and the report said three days earlier are right, then this place…"

"Then what happens? Sister Sophia, what will happen to this place?" Wolfe asked.

Sister Sophia ignored him. Her pace quickened, and Wolfe had to keep his balance or he would roll down the spiral staircases. They arrived at the lowest floor and headed to a room at the end of the alley. Wolfe grew scared from claustrophobia and clung onto the nun, as they finally approached the door.

"You must hide here," Sister Sophia said and forcibly pushed Wolfe into the room. "Quickly!"

Wolfe got back on his feet and approached her when she locked the cage door. "Sister Sophia! What are you doing! Sister Sophia!"

"This place will be bombed," Sister Sophia told him. "Mother Lea told me to ensure your safety, because she knew you wouldn't survive the explosion if you stay with us. You must survive for us, Wolfe, because you are our only hope."

Wolfe became more panicked. "No! Don't leave me here, Sister Sophia!" he screamed.

"Whatever happens, Wolfe, when the walls start to shake, stay inside this room and don't go anywhere," Sister Sophia reminded. "Do you understand me?"

Wolfe shook his head. Tears flowed down his cheeks; he did not want to be left inside the chamber. "Sister Sophia, don't leave me!" he cried and tried to reach for her.

Sister Sophia seized his hand. She held it very tightly, kissed it many times and stared at him. "Take care, Wolfe," she said, and here Wolfe saw tears coming down from her eyes. "And I love you. Always." Without giving him any chance to reply, she let go off his hand and rushed upstairs, leaving the boy inside the dark chamber, screaming for help.

The ground shook. Wolfe lost balance and fell onto his bum. He crawled under the bed and covered his head with his hands. The tremble lasted for seconds, yet the boy felt it was lasting for eternity. He grew more restless, from the risk of being buried alive in the underground chamber to being crushed by falling rocks and bricks.

The tremble stopped. The rock falls halted. The underground chamber was still, amazingly, intact despite losing rocks and bricks, yet Wolfe was still afraid to leave his shelter. Only after he felt it was safe, he slowly uncovered his head and crawled from under the bed. He approached the cage door, bent after a rock slammed onto it and walked out of the room. Warily he walked upstairs, fearing that the chamber would collapse without warning.

He reached the ground floor.

"What is this…?"

He stood motionless. There, before his very eyes, were the remains of what used to be the Renaissance-age chapel. There was no sign of life, both humans and animals; only smokes and burnt metals that dominated the landscape. There was no sight of the pilots, either; their whereabouts were not to be seen.

"Them! I must find them!"

He shouted. "Mother Lea!" Then he shouted. "Sister Sophia!" Then he shouted again. "Sister Marina! Sister Julia! Anyone!" There was no answer, and he started walking across the unknown land, shouting and calling out names.

He spotted something, sparkling from beneath the charred woods. Hastily he approached it and unearthed an amulet made of jade. He pulled it but something under the ground was holding it. Frantic caught him, and instantly he dug the scorched earth beneath his feet. He kept digging and digging, taking no attention of the heat that was burning through his skin.

He found it. It was a hand, burnt beyond recognition, and it was holding his jade amulet. He was dumbfounded. The hand belonged to her! Disbelief caught him, even as he slowly took hold of the hand. He broke down, shivered, unable to bear his feeling anymore.

"No…"

He clenched the hand.

"Sister Sophia…"

He screamed from the top of his lungs.

"SISTER SOPHIA!!!!"

x-x-x-x-x

Silent. Lone Wolf said nothing afterwards. He simply frowned, trying to get rid off the image of the nuclear-scarred wasteland that once to be Waldreich. His fingers continually fiddled each others, while he murmured something inaudible.

"Wolfie?" Illiya touched Lone Wolf's shoulder when she saw tears dripping from his cheeks. He was crying for the second time, and this greatly worried Illiya. "Wolfie! You must stop crying! What will people think of you when they see you like this?" she pleaded and wiped off the tears.

"Sister Sophia and everybody else died in the explosion… and I couldn't do anything to save them!" He cupped his face, shivered and wailed from the top of his lungs. "The Belkan did it…! The Allies didn't do it! The mercenaries didn't do it! The Belkans did it! How could they go that far and kill my family?! How could they?!"

Illiya gathered him into her arms, gently soothing him. "Wolfie, it's alright now. You don't have to cry anymore. What's done is done. So please stop crying. For me, okay?"

"Ren…" was all he said before he clung onto her. "What must I do…? I left the base and came here just to forget everything, but now…"

"Hush." Illiya gave him a soft hiss upon his forehead, which for him was what he desperately needed to heal his inner wound. "If you want to, you can stay with me here until you're ready to leave. Okay, Wolfie?" She heard nothing from him and realized he was asleep, head resting upon her shoulder. She giggled to see his sleeping face; as careful as she could, she repositioned him so that his head rested upon her lap. Affectionately she stared at him, oblivious of his current state, and softly caressed his face. "It must be a hard day to you, wasn't it Wolfie?"


	20. Autumn Sky

**Ace Combat  
Heart of Melting Blood  
Written by:** Lone Wolf NEO  
**Conceived by:** Lone Wolf NEO

**Author's note:** Ace Combat is copyrighted by NAMCO, and Lone Wolf NEO does not own any or all real-life features or whatever facts featured in this story. Some of the characters featured in this story may have been inspired by anime series, but the resemblances are purely coincidental. He does, however, own the copyright to all his original ideas in this fiction. The author would really appreciate it if readers do not plagiarize everything inside this story without his knowledge.

**Please see**: featured song is _'You Are My Love'_ from _Tsubasa Chronicles_.

**Chapter 18  
Autumn Sky**

"I see. Is he alright?"

"_Yes. I'm sorry for not letting you know of his arrival earlier."_

"It doesn't matter, Yumemi. You know me, don't you?"

"_I know. Drake?"_

"Yes?"

"_What must I do if he… breaks down again? What if Illiya can't help him? Must I take the responsibility?"_

"The answer lies in your hand. Besides, you admire him since the first day you met him. Right?"

"…_yes, I'm aware of that. Thank you for talking with me. I'm sorry if I waste your precious time."_

"Don't worry. I'm always here for you. Goodbye, Yumemi."

"_Take care, Drake."_

He hung up. He put down the phone and threw his sight out of the window. The view of the airfield was magnificent when looked from hilltop. He could see many aircrafts parked along the parkway, as well as helicopters and other flying vehicles stationed in surrounding area. He also saw fighter jets taxiing into the runway, ready for take-off, while several more planes revved up their engines and waiting for their turn.

His attention was directed to a collection of pictures hung on the wall. 100 years of air force history, this collection of paintings and photographs were the man's personal favourite, each with distinctive story to tell. And none of them were more captivating than those marked "Red Baron": fighter planes painted in blood red and donning black cross on their rudders, each representing three of the world's major wars (World War I, Belkan War and Circa-Pacific). There were also pictures of those who piloted the coveted 'red wings' and christened Red Baron; it was believed that such a nickname was reserved only to the best pilots.

Those who were legends in their own class.

He shrugged. He walked away from the collection, took his towel and walked into the bathroom. It was a quick shower, and as soon as he left the bathroom he headed to the wardrobe. With nothing but his towel to cover him down his waist, he was surely an eye candy to people of opposite gender. His skin was tanned, suggesting that he was a fitness-type man. His blonde hair was drenched and the way water trickled down the curly tresses and onto his bare back was enough to make women sigh in pleasure. His physical appearance was striking: stoic body, muscular arms, broad shoulders, strong arms, well-built legs; anyone looking at him could not help but asking themselves "is he a muscleman or what?"

It took less than 15 minutes, and he was fully dressed. The black/red commander uniform, decorated with many badges and crosses, indicated his high rank in the air force. There was an iron cross pinned just above the pocket, as well as gold wing attached under the cross. Yet the most striking feature of all was neither of these.

It was that mask.

The mask he had wore even before he took his shower. A simple mask made of hardened polymer that covered half of his face, leaving only his mouth exposed to open air.

He looked at the reflection of his own self in the mirror. "Alright." He nodded and walked out of the room, stumbling across several personnel who immediately gave way to him. Some saluted, while others stooped their head in respect. He merely waved to them and walked on, as if the honour was nothing very particular to him. He walked past several female air force officers, not noticing that they girlishly giggled when they looked back at him.

"Can you believe it?" one of the officers uttered. "I met Red Baron last night before he left for a recon mission. He said he wanted to take me for a dinner this weekend."

Her colleagues squealed in envy. "No way! You're so lucky to be invited to dinner with him!" one of them uttered. "He isn't the type of person who would easily ask somebody to accompany him. Sayuri, you must be lying!"

"But it's the truth!" the woman insisted and pointed to the man. "Ask him if you don't believe me!"

"Hmm?" He turned around and saw the female officers ogling him. He grinned and sported a salute, a gesture in which the women interpreted as the way he said 'good morning' and squealed in excitement. Then, leaving the women with their fantasy, he walked out of the building and headed to a parked sports car.

"Morning, Red Baron," someone greeted him as he was about to leave the area.

He turned to the person. It was a female pilot roughly in early 20s, and she was smiling to him. "I thought you're going to oversleep today. What's with the rush?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Nothing. I thought I could spend my time on better things," he said and patted the empty seat. "Hop on, Triela. I'll drop you at the bus stop. You're going to the town today, aren't you?"

The tan-skinned woman, whose blonde tresses were tied in ponytails, nodded and jumped onto the convertible's front passenger seat. "Would you like me to buy anything?" she asked.

He merely grinned and drove the car down the hill road. "I don't know. Let me think of it on the way down."

x-x-x-x-x

John F. Howard -- the president of the Osean Federation -- groaned.

It had been a very hectic day for President Howard, one to top off the frantic month just ended. Wave after wave of problems had inundated him and his administration in the previous weeks. The majority of the problems were linked to the uneasy military campaign Osean Self-Defence Force and allying Yuktobanian Armed Force conducted against the military regimes of People's Republic of Bohemia. He had received numerous reports and complains from his subordinates in the Congress regarding the campaign, particularly Raider Squadron's role as the campaign's leading air force unit. Even the status of Raider 1 (Lone Wolf) was put under question, especially over his alleged responsibility over the failure of _Operation Black Water_. After the operation, which saw the disappearance of Lone Wolf (his Secret Service suggested that he was 'temporarily' taking refuge in Greenwood Neutral Province), the Congress was planning to draft a bill forcing the Presidential Office to pull Osean force out of conflicting regions in and around Bohemia. The proposal was held back, partly due to President Howard's undeterred belief that 'air dominance will eventually put an end to the Bohemian Conflict' and his fate on Raider Squadron.

But now that they were done with the uneasy status of the military campaign, a new terror had arisen to challenge the President of the Osean Federation, a most frightening and formidable evil.

It was time to 'throw down' on the dreaded by-products of bureaucratic world that was-- "PAPERWORK…"

President Howard shook his head, both in amusement and in ache. He was away from the office for a couple of week for field works, and now he had to sign tons of documents prepared by his secretary. The man -- still looked youthful despite his age -- was not the type of person who preferred sitting in office, signing papers and reading reports, being the man who had a place in a sky. He was a veteran of three major wars Osea participated in: the Belkan War, the Great Oceanic War and Circa-Pacific War. He even took part in Usean War, and had seen action with the best air force squadrons in the world. Even after he was elected to lead the nation, he still fondly interacted with people of the air force, especially those he had known and worked with for over 20 years.

"But not these…"

He wondered whether his future passion toward flying would be hindered by his new life as a political figure, let alone a President. He wondered whether paper works would eventually get him and get rid of his skyward antic.

"Oh, well." Leaning against his chair, he looked at the painting of an F-15C in silver finish pursued by a blood red F-20A over a mountain range. Painted by one of Osea's renowned aviation painters, it was so outstandingly real anyone looking at it could mistake it for real-life photography. He stared at the painting, long enough to make him forget his paper works.

Then he went nostalgic.

Somehow, he could smell the aroma of oil and burnt metals. Somehow, he could listen to the sound of roaring engines spinning in tens of thousands of revolutions. Somehow, he could feel the adrenaline rushing through his body as faint noise of radar warning buzzer and distressed radio calls echoed inside his ears.

Somehow, he remembered that faithful day, 22 years ago in Airspace B7R…

x-x

"Stallion! Break! Break!"

"I can't shake him off! Evasive manoeuvre!"

John manoeuvred his F-15C real hard. His RWR was buzzing really loud. His flight stick was shaking uncontrollably. His avionics went crazy. Indeed, flying over the Round Table was like asking for a death warrant; even a seasoned veteran would find himself challenged by the anonymity of B7R. For John, however, flying in this Hell's Airspace was merely a part of his duty.

Only this duty put him in a test unlike anything else. And the odds were seemingly against him as five F-20A Tigersharks pursued him in a game of cat-and-mouse.

"That's it!"

John kicked the airbrake. In an instant his F-15C slowed down to a stalling speed it dropped from the sky tail first. The pursuing aircrafts --all red and decorated with various personal markings-- overshot and flew over his head. He armed his AMRAAM and fired a couple of the missiles at the planes.

"Fox 3! Fox 3!"

Seconds later, two of the missiles rocketed vertically and chased after the red fighters. The fighters broke away from their Big Battle and scattered; two of the planes were too late in pulling out evasive manoeuvres and got hit by the missiles. He had no time to celebrate his kills; _this is war, and careless error will cost my life_, he told himself.

"Mustang! Puma! Get your ass over here! I need help!"

"We can't break through! Belkan fighters are outnumbering us!" his team-mate shouted.

"Damn it! My IFF is malfunctioning!" his other buddy groaned in high tone. "Stallion, we can't approach you! You must go on!"

John was infuriated. The Allies were losing the battle, and it would not be long before Belkan fighter sent them into smithereens. He directed his anger at the red planes; kicking the afterburners, John chased the planes and fired a pair of AIM-9X Advanced Sidewinders at them. He saw the advanced dogfight guided missiles chasing the F-20As (now down to three) across the sky before 'eating' their tails. The last Tigershark broke away from its downed comrades and climbed vertically, trying to outrun him. John armed all his missiles and locked the runaway plane in his HUD. "I've got you--"

John felt a violent vibration shaking his plane. He looked at his six and saw smokes coming from one of the engines. _He's been hit! Who did it?!_ (During the aerial pursue, Reiher, one of Belka's top aces, was chasing him without him noticing and riddled his tail with gunfire, effectively 'neutralizing' him). Now losing altitude, John struggled to keep his plane in control (he saw the assailant's Su-37 breaking away from his position and meeting up with the rest of Belkan fighters) while steering it out of danger. He realized he had to disengage and leave the battlefield, or he would be nothing more than a remainder scattered around the no-man's land.

Then he received what he thought could be a good news. "Galm Team, we have detected a heavy concentration of enemy fighters in Airspace B7R. Scramble and engage immediately." _They're here_, he thought. _Thank goodness…_

John turned his crippled plane and headed west. At the same time, two F-15Cs in Ustian Air Force marking entered the battlefield and flew past his head in blinding speed. "I leave the rest to you, Galm Team," he thought.

Amidst the confusion caused by the interference of Galm Team, he saw the opposing F-20A coming from high altitude. John was prepared for another aerial duel, but instead of pursuing him the plane escorted him out of the mayhem. Whether he was dreaming or not, John could not tell but then he saw the lone red plane's pilot waving a salute to him. Whether it was a sign of mockery or of respect, John had no time to think of it. All he had to do was to leave the chaotic aerial battlefield and return to base as soon as possible.

John replied with a salute of his own. The pilot got the message and broke away from his F-15C. He looked at the lone plane and sighed before focusing on his escape flight.

x-x

President Howard sighed and closed his eyes. "I wonder how Red Baron is doing now…" he pondered and dozed off.

x-x-x-x-x

Lone Wolf stood in front of the gate. He was all confused and concerned; he had left the airbase for a week, and could not help but wonder how irresponsible the kind of act was. He also wondered of how miserable it was to leave his wing-mates on their own, while he went to settle his personal debts. At least, he thought, he didn't think of defecting from the air force and fighting for the enemy.

His mind flew back to Magnolia Valley. The solemn face Illiya gave him and the calm smile Yumemi sported as he walked on-board express train bound to Seedorf in North Osea were still vivid in his memory. He knew the two women were had been looking after him along his stay in the valley, and he owed them for the deed.

"So be it…"

He walked towards the MP outpost. The guarding soldier saw him coming and immediately marched toward him. "Welcome home, Lone Wolf! We missed you," the soldier greeted with a salute.

"Thanks, friend." Lone Wolf saluted the soldier in return and headed to the hangar. It was strange to see the airfield's community indulged in daily activities, even after losing several people just several weeks ago. Grandpa was seen supervising his subordinates (and was too busy to even notice Lone Wolf coming); Azali was maintaining the Tu-22M3 with his colleagues (he, too, didn't notice his arrival); Henrietta was jogging along the 900-metre-long auxiliary runway with Ferdinand (they noticed Lone Wolf and excitedly waved to him). He was aware of the situation; life must go on, whatever happens.

He stumbled across General Mercury who was walking away from a parked C-17 with several military officers. "Welcome home, Lone Wolf," General Mercury said and saluted him. "You've missed a lot of things, you know," jokingly he said.

"Sorry, General," grimly Lone Wolf replied and saluted him and the officers.

"I know; it's been a hectic day for all of us here. You okay now?"

"Umm. Sort of," Lone Wolf replied.

General Mercury nodded and corrected his eyeglasses. "Good, good. That's what I want to hear. Meet me at the office in two hours, okay? We have to discuss about the mission," he informed.

Lone Wolf nodded. "I will."

"And bring Henrietta and Hibiki along."

He looked at General Mercury in bafflement, and the 'boss man' smiled at his reaction. Then he shrugged his head off. "Whatever you want, General." He excused himself and resumed his trip, all while General Mercury and his colleagues watched him in interest.

"You know what," one of the colleagues spoke, "it'd be better if we didn't let him go. I mean, look; he frequently asks for relieve from duty, and you just give it away. That doesn't show his commitment toward the team he's responsible to."

"And you, General," another officer uttered, "aren't you aware of his origin? If the Congress finds out, we're in trouble. Very deep trouble."

"I wish I could answer that question," General Mercury spoke and coughed, "but let's not talk about it today, okay, gentlemen?"

Lone Wolf arrived at the hangar. He looked around; apart from planes parked inside the building it was awfully empty. Somehow, he sensed something suspicious lurking around the corner, but couldn't tell what it was.

"BIG BROTHER!"

He was startled. He knew that yell; there could be no other people who would dare calling him with the suffix. Lazily he turned around and looked down at the enthusiastic children. "Alright; who let you come here?" he asked and folded his arms.

"Big Sister said so!" they replied in unison. Before Lone Wolf could guess who she was, the children already tackled him en masse and pinned him on the pavement. "Bad big brother! You didn't want to celebrate Halloween with us and left the island! For that, we shall punish you!"

Lone Wolf heartily laughed at the 'threat' and yelped when one of the children tickled him. "Hey! No tickling! It's not fair!"

"Super tickling combo attack!"

"Heroic summer slam!"

"That's too much! Hey!"

"Children!"

They stopped grappling him. In an instant they stood up, left the 'crippled' Lone Wolf and approached Hibiki. "I've told you not to go rough on Brother Lone Wolf, haven't I?" the _miko_ woman reminded.

"But Big Brother made us angry!" they answered in unison.

Hibiki knelt in front of them. One of them was holding a kitten she borrowed from Henrietta (they had befriended the young pilot and frequently visited the airfield to help her looking after the kittens). "I know, I know. He just came back from his trip, and all you did was wrestling him. You should give him a proper welcome, you know," she said and patted one of the children's scalp.

"That means we're going to have a party!" the children cheered. "Yaay! We're going to have party with Big Brother!"

"Hey, hey! Not at this place," Lone Wolf retorted.

The children stuck out their tongue at him. "Big Brother is meanie! PIIDAH!" They left the building before Lone Wolf gave them a chase. Hibiki waved goodbye to them and turned her attention to Lone Wolf. "I'm sorry for upsetting you. They've been asking me about you for a week," she said.

"Go figure," Lone Wolf shrugged. "Who can beat the temptation of little monsters?"

She smiled. "Welcome home, Lone Wolf. How are things going on your side?"

Lone Wolf sighed. "Not good and not bad. Everything's the same for me. How are you?"

"I'm doing fine, thank you."

"That's good to hear." He lifted the backpack and walked toward the hangar door. "I should get things ready by now. General Mercury wants to meet me--"

His paces halted. To his very surprise, Hibiki made him stop by embracing him from the behind. It was an unexpected act, and he was startled when the woman started tightening her arms about him and pressing herself against his back. "You made everybody in this base worried… you know that?" she whimpered.

"Hibiki?"

"I… know you were upset at Alley's death, but…" Hibiki muted and buried her face beneath the clothes. "That doesn't mean you can… leave this place and redeem yourself. You must think of everybody else, too…"

He said nothing. He didn't know what to say. What should he say?

"Please, Lone Wolf," she begged and tightened her arms. "Don't… make me worried again… _onegai_…"

Lone Wolf stiffened. So, that's why. He never thought her fiercely possessive wingman would be so helpless in pleading out for him. He never thought of that, since everyday he spent with her would not end without an argument, and it was never fully resolved in peace. He never thought of that fact.

Smiling to himself, Lone Wolf reached for her hands and held them. "Umm. I won't," he promised. "And I'm sorry."

Hibiki held his hands in return. "Thank you, Lone Wolf…"

_Kiss me sweet, I'm sleeping in silence...  
all alone, in ice and snow...  
in my dream, I'm calling your name, you are my love..._

_In your eye, I search for my memory...  
lost in vain, so far in the scenery...  
hold me tight, and swear again and again, we'll never be apart..._


	21. Courage Under Fire

**Ace Combat  
****Heart of Melting Blood  
****Written by:** Lone Wolf NEO  
**Conceived by:** Lone Wolf NEO

**Author's note:** Ace Combat is copyrighted by NAMCO, and Lone Wolf NEO does not own any or all real-life features or whatever facts featured in this story. Some of the characters featured in this story may have been inspired by anime series, but the resemblances are purely coincidental. He does, however, own the copyright to all his original ideas in this fiction. The author would really appreciate it if readers do not plagiarize everything inside this story without his knowledge.

**Chapter 19  
****Courage under Fire**

_// fight for freedom //_

_Schwalbe Airbase, Ravenholm Peninsula, People's Republic of Bohemia._

The atmosphere was docile. The airbase was unusually quiet after a hectic Christmas party held by all air and ground crews, and they were worn out most of them simply fell asleep on the floor of the hangar the party was held. Drunken, they were unaware of the coming dawn, nor the fact that they were watched by their superiors who just shook head in amusement. Several mechanics that arrived at the hangar for their working shift gawked at the unconscious crews and could not help but whispering among each other.

It was supposed to be a serene, post-Christmas working day until…

_**BOOM!**_

The explosion was so loud it immediately awoke the sleeping crews. "What the hell was that?!" one of the shouted and made haste out of the hangar. The sight of F-22s burnt to pieces greeted the crews as they arrived at the tarmac; without knowing who destroyed the bomber, they scrambled to put out the blaze.

Another explosion shook the airbase. This time it was coming from the main building. Bright fireball lit the dawn sky, followed by a loud bang that surged through the entire area. It originated from the weapon stash and completely destroyed it. Everyone was caught in chaos.

"What the hell is going on?" shouted one crew.

"Who could have attacked our base in the middle of dawn?!" another crew shouted.

"Quick! We must put out the fire before our base's burnt to the ground!" their colleague screamed.

Amidst the confusion, five MiG-29s taxied out of a hangar untouched by the explosion. They headed to the runway and immediately applied their afterburners. Ground Control's command to abort take-off was promptly ignored, as the fighters took off from the airfield.

"Attention all squadrons! We have unidentified planes escaping from Schwalbe Airbase! Intercept all escapees! This is not a drill! I repeat: this is not a drill!"

By the time ten F-15s were dispatched, the escapees had left the airspace and headed west. They were unarmed, and they had no means of engaging the interceptors. With the escapees were secret documents they had stolen from Bohemian Air Force's vault, and their aim was to hand it over to Raider Squadron. They had grown frustrated by their leaders' ambitious plan to make the country the world's leading super power, and were disillusioned by the war they had been fighting along the time.

"This is Magnolia Squadron. You're entering our area of operation. Please identify."

"This is Captain Maxwell of Bohemian Air Force! We're escaping from Schwalbe Airbase and we're en route to Radiance Island! We are unarmed, and Bohemian interceptors are pursuing us! Please provide cover!"

"Roger. We'll be within your visual contact any moments now."

The escapees met up with JAS-39Cs from Magnolia Squadron over the coastline. "We must let Raider Squadron have these documents. The future of our nation depends on them," the escapee uttered. "Magnolia Squadron, we're counting on you."

"Just leave them to us." The Belkan freedom fighters took turn and barricaded the F-15s while the escapees flew away from Ravenholm Peninsula.

"Traitors!" one of the intercepting fighters' pilots screamed. "You shall die for betraying Bohemian will!"

"Not until you walk over our dead body," the Magnolia pilot challenged. "Magnolia Squadron, engage!"

x-x-x-x-x

_// fight for justice //_

_December 26th, 2017. Radiance Island._

Lone Wolf was tired.

The Christmas party sponsored by General Mercury and held in the airbase's main hangar was supposed to be mild and simple. It turned out that the children were invited as well, and all hell broke loose as the little urchins made him their primary 'Santa Claus'. He could not do anything, and so did his wingmen, as the children bombarded him with many questions and requests. Despite his annoyed mood, he had to stay cool or he would certainly ruin the children's wish.

He had always disliked Christmas since he left Waldreich.

It brought him nothing but sadness and the sentiment of solitude. It brought him nothing but pain and despair. 22 years had passed, and the graphic image of the chapel's destruction kept flashing inside his mind. Nothing in this world could -- and would -- possibly replace what he had lost on the faithful day.

Now he was alone, leaning the Tu-22M3's landing gear, watching at partygoers who were peacefully dozing on the tarmac. He had not fallen asleep since last night, and had no intention of taking a nap (the rice wine was so strong it tautened his tired nerves). He was not drunk as he could tolerate alcohol, although his female wingmen were certainly not.

"I want that cake, too…" mumbled a drunken Henrietta as she talked in her sleep. Lone Wolf stared at the girl and silently cackled. She was persistent to have a taste of the rice wine sponsored by Hibiki's family and she was the first to taste its intoxicating effect. Silly Henrietta, he thought.

"_Osoi na, otousama…!"_

That was Hibiki. She, too, was drunk, and she looked very different when she was under the influence of alcohol. Her _miko_ dress almost slipped off her shoulder, and she was making weird, funny voices as she mumbled in her sleep.

"I knew I shouldn't have let General Miyamoto sponsor those wines."

Lone Wolf looked up. It was General Mercury, and he was worried over the mess. He stood up and greeted the boss man with a salute. "Did anything come across, General?" he asked.

"Yes, we have, but looking at these drunken foxes…" General Mercury scratched the back of his head and gestured Lone Wolf to follow him out of the hangar. "We have a situation critical. I don't want to talk about it here."

Lone Wolf looked back at the hangar. By now, ground personnel were cleaning up the mess and waking up the sleeping pilots. "I understand. The effect of alcohol might have taken shape by now," he uttered. "So what is it?"

"President Howard is missing from his Office," General Mercury told him. "I thought he took his leave and went to celebrate Christmas with his family at his village, but he left no memo."

"Are you sure?" Lone Wolf asked.

"He's been acting weirdly since _Operation Black Water."_ General Mercury shrugged at the word 'Black Water' before he pressed on. "I don't know what's revolving inside his mind, but I believe he was worried about…"

"Me." Lone Wolf frowned. He realized he was the reason behind the anger of the Congress and politically-inclined officers in the military. He knew everything about it very well, and was not impressed by the degrees of conduct the high-ranking officers gave him.

"I've been talking with my colleagues regarding your uneasy status," General Mercury continued. "They agreed to not mention it, but I'm unsure if the Congress will agree. Politics; don't ask me anything about it, though. I'm no politician."

"I know." Lone Wolf, then, outstretched his arms and shook his head many times. "This is getting too much for me. The Christmas party, the children, the alcohol…"

General Mercury grinned at the complaint. "What are you planning to do?"

Lone Wolf outstretched himself and headed to his barrack. "I should take quick shower. Then I'll fly a CAP mission today."

"I'll make an arrangement of that," General Mercury shouted, and Lone Wolf waved to reply 'okay'. "If it's alright with you to fly alone." He shrugged afterwards and headed back to the hangar; the pilots had woken up and were bedazzled at the surrounding mess.

x-x

Lone Wolf sighed in relief. Here, fifteen thousands feet in the air, was more appealing than it was on sea level. He could forget everything he left back on ground and concentrate on his plane; the Su-30MK was adequately armed for the combat air patrol, as he expected no resistance in the airspace.

"_Golden Eye here. Guess you'll be alone up there for today, huh?"_

"Raider 1 speaking. At least I don't have to personally take my wingman to her room."

"_Which wingman you're talking of, Raider 1? Is it Edge, or Vixen? Or is it both?"_

"Cut the chatter, will you? Lone Wolf isn't in the mood of having conversation."

"Is that you, Grandpa?"

The said pilot laughed. Flying his EA-18G Growler, Grandpa met up with Lone Wolf and stayed on his left wing. "I say, Golden Eye, having to look after two of the most splendid women in the airbase surely give us a lot of headache. What do you say, Lone Wolf?"

Lone Wolf laughed. "Now you want to start the chatters. Cut it out!" he growled. "I'm too tired to talk about that party up here."

"So, finally deciding to think of your own head, Lone Wolf?" Grandpa replied and flew the Growler slightly ahead of Lone Wolf's plane. "Chill out. I don't mean to mock you."

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead. Blah, blah, blah," Lone Wolf mumbled. "I don't want to--"

"_Uh-oh. Raider 1, we have bogeys at bearing two three nine, angle one seven two, speed three hundred fifty knots. Please intercept."_

"Why in the world?"

There was no time for assessing the situation. The order was clear: engage all oppositions and don't let them come close to Radiance Island. So Lone Wolf pushed the throttle forward and headed to the location, all while Grandpa followed him hundreds of feet behind. He looked at his radar scope and saw five green arrows heading towards him. He armed his Meteor missiles and was ready to open fire.

"Don't shoot!"

He held fire. _Is it just his ears playing fool, or are those Bohemian pilots begging for mercy?_

"Don't shoot! We're escaping from Ravenholm! Please don't shoot!"

He pushed the radio button. "This is Raider 1. All units identify yourselves and clarify your intention of entering Osean airspace."

"This is Captain Maxwell of 231st Tactical Fighter Squadron, Bohemian Air Force! We are escaping from our country and we're bringing top secret documents of the regime with us! Please hold your fire! We are unarmed, and we don't mean to bring you any harm!"

"_This is Golden Eye. Raider 1, shoot down the enemy. They're approaching your position."_

"Negative, Golden Eye. I can't shoot them down. They're unarmed."

"_Raider 1, please comply and shoot them down. Failure to obey orders are not tolerable. "_

The MiG-29s already became visible in his HUD, and Lone Wolf watched as they flew past his and Grandpa's planes. Before he could turn around and follow the escapees, loud buzz shrieked inside his earpiece while his radar was simultaneously riddled with bogeys.

"_Raider 1, the enemy is sending reinforcement! Please hold them off!"_

"Grandpa, bring the escapees out of here!"

"Don't be so reckless! You're outnumbered!"

"Just do what I say! There's no time! The escapees must arrive at the island alive!" So saying, Lone Wolf applied the afterburner and headed straight to the oncoming fighters. Grandpa had to oblige and met up with the escaping fighters, leading them towards the safety of Radiance Island.

"The demon of the silver moon! It's him!"

"All units watch your back! Don't let him come close!"

The Bohemian fighters broke away from their Big Battle formation as soon as Lone Wolf broke through. Aggressively he chased after the fighters, not giving them any chance of pursuing the escapees. It was a frantic scene: every time the Bohemian fighters headed to Radiance Island Lone Wolf would chase them away, and while Lone Wolf chased after one plane, another would stick on his six, forcing him to disengage. Outnumbered as he was, he could not let them shoot down the escapees. Their survival depended very much on him.

"_This is Black Rose Unit of Osean Air Defence Force,"_ a mysterious voice spoke inside Lone Wolf's earpiece. _"Raider Squadron, escort the escaping planes until they safely reach Radiance Island. We'll take care of the Bohemians."_

Lone Wolf was not sure whether it was meant for him, but as he looked outside the windscreen he saw five F-22s painted in jet black rocketing past his plane and headed straight to the trespassing fighters. He had no time to return to base as the resistance became stiffer than before. Already two F-15s chased him and he had no choice but to stay and fight back.

Lone Wolf felt a violent vibration shaking his plane. He looked at his six and saw smokes coming from one of the engines. "Damn it! I'm hit! What the hell happened?" During the aerial pursues, there was misunderstanding between Black Rose Unit and Golden Eye, and it led to a friendly fire that hit his plane. Now losing altitude, Lone Wolf struggled to keep his plane in control while steering it out of danger. He realized he had to disengage and leave the battlefield, or he would be nothing more than a remainder scattered over the water.

"_Raider Squadron, approach the coastline and bail out over it. We'll cover your back."_

He obliged. He brought the damaged plane out of the confusion of dogfight and flew straight toward North Osea's northern coastline. He started losing control, and it would be a matter of time before the plane went against his will.

_He had to decide now._

He reached for the ejection lever. He pulled it. A sudden acceleration of G-force surged through his body as he was propelled out of the plane (at the same time, the intruding Bohemian fighters had been taken care of and were retreating to the mainland). The plane dived into the sea and crashed, and all that was left was only the pilot who parachuted and descended toward the sandy beach.

He crash-landed and sprained his ankle during the process. He tried crawling up the coast at first before he weakened and slowly passed out. The five black Raptors flew low and assessed the situation, without him noticing.

"_Target's down."_

"_Good; that should silence him for a while. Black Rose Unit, return to base."_

"_Aye-aye, captain!"_

Black Rose Unit banked left and headed back to north, leaving Lone Wolf on the isolated beach.

x-x-x-x-x

_// fight for survival //_

Slowly he opened his eyes. He found himself lying on a bed, and the strong medicine odour suggested that he was in a hospital -- or not. He looked up and saw no one staring down at him, unlike what used to be when he was in Greenwood Hospital. Where was he now? And more importantly, what happened to him?

"You wake up, Mister Wolfe." He looked to his left and saw a spectacled girl sitting next to him. "You should be lucky to be saved by the townspeople before the soldiers arrived. Who knows what they might do to you if they get a hand on you."

His ears could have been playing trick on him. "Wolfe?" he spoke and slowly rose from his lying position.

"My apology if it startles you." The girl corrected her eyeglasses and proceeded. "My name is Claes, and here is my family's inn. You're safe now."

Lone Wolf stared at the hill. "Where am I?"

"You're in Seedorf," Claes explained. "That's _Sea Village_ in Osean language, in case you didn't know." Lone Wolf stared at her weirdly due to the explanation and Claes giggled. "You've been unconscious for three days. It's December 29th, and there's two more days before New Year."

Lone Wolf shook his head. It hurt so much he could barely think of anything. "I thought I crashed… and the escapees… what happened to them?"

"I heard they barely made it," the girl replied. "I don't know what happened to them after that."

Lone Wolf frowned. That was not good, he pondered. He expected the escapees to survive the odd and deliver the documents to General Mercury or anyone in charge of Raider Squadron. "And I was the one worried over their safety…" he uttered and clenched his fists.

A loud noise caught their attention. Claes approached the window and peeked through the curtains. "Oh, dear. The soldiers are here," she uttered. "They're so persistent in taking you back to your base, aren't they?"

"What really happened?"

Claes looked back at Lone Wolf. "Let's just say I have many contacts inside the air base. So to make long story short," she spoke and corrected her spectacles again, "you're on the _Most Wanted_ list. The CIA, the FBI, the counterterrorism unit, the Secret Service; all are chasing after you."

Lone Wolf was startled. "What are you talking of?" Slowly he got off the bed and approached the window. Carefully, not wanting to be noticed, he looked outside and saw several Osean soldiers questioning the townspeople. He did not get what they were doing, until he saw someone among the soldiers. He was appalled; it was Henrietta!

"Well, you seem to know one of the soldiers, Mister Wolfe," Claes uttered when Lone Wolf spoke the name 'Henrietta'. He quickly left the room before she could continue. She grinned at the reaction and watched at the gathering. "Let's see what he's up to."

Lone Wolf walked out of the inn. He found himself meeting eye-on-eye with the Osean soldiers. They stopped questioning the citizens of Seedorf and turned to him. "Hey, don't you look strangely familiar?" one of the soldiers asked and approached him. "You look just like that pilot we're ordered to apprehend for violating orders and letting the enemy escape."

Lone Wolf pretended he did not know the soldier. "Blasphemy! I think you're looking at the wrong person," he declared in a perfectly imitated Belkan slang. He laughed crazily and pushed the soldier away from him, causing him to crash on his buddies. "What are you Oseans doing in our soil, huh? Looking for runaway pilots again?"

"I'm sorry, sir! We picked up the wrong person," the soldier apologized. "We were ordered by our superior commander to hunt the man named Lone Wolf. He was allegedly disobeying orders and let the escapees approach Radiance Island."

"Allegedly? Oh, _really_?" His eyes glanced at Henrietta, who looked surprised at his presence in Seedorf. "And would you kindly tell us what is she _doing_ here?" he asked and pointed to Henrietta.

"She insisted to follow us, even when she had to leave the airbase," the soldier explained.

Lone Wolf made a devious laughter and covered half of his face with his palm. "Oh… even she goes AWOL and looks for her _precious_ squad leader." Henrietta frowned at the word _precious_, and Lone Wolf could clearly see the facial expression. "I see. You are pricking on our nerves. You always are."

The soldier was perplexed. "Sir? Are you alright?"

"You Osean dogs who know nothing but blindfolded loyalty!" Inexplicably Lone Wolf pulled Henrietta toward him and strangled her. "Unlike you, we still consider ourselves as Belkans! We shall never bow to anyone else, even if it means to pay with our very life!"

"Sir, please calm down!" one of the soldiers pleaded. "We don't know what business you have with us, but please calm down! We don't want to hurt you or anyone else here."

"To hell with that!" They were falling to the drama, he thought, and he just had to act a little bit longer. (although he had no idea of what he was doing in the first place). "We never believe in people like you! You and your false promises! Don't ever think you can forget what you had done to us 22 years ago!"

By now the crowd was growing bigger. The roadside drama had gained the attention of the small town, and everybody had now gathered to watch the ongoing event. Lone Wolf realized he was gaining the advantage, and he had to use every opportunity to end the cat-and-mouse game.

"I'm very sorry, dogs, but that AWOL pilot is not here. You may leave" Lone Wolf spoke and tightened his grip on Henrietta's arm, "but this girl stays. That said, you must promise not to report this to your superior commander."

"No!" Henrietta tried fleeing his grip, yet he was physically stronger and she was overpowered in no time. "Please let me go! You don't have to go this far! I beg of you, sir!"

Lone Wolf squinted. "And you, lady, do you think all Belkans are evil tyrants who love nothing but war? Do you?" He left Henrietta speechless and turned to the awaiting soldiers. "I want you to leave this town! And don't ever come back here! You don't belong here!"

"Yeah! You heard what he said!" one of the crowds shouted.

"You don't belong here! All Oseans can go to hell!" another person yelled.

Before long, the crowd were jeering and booing the soldiers. Some even took another step and tossed groceries at them. The soldiers, being overwhelmed and mobbed by vegetables and fruits, could not do anything to react and had to retreat. The crowd chased them till the entrance door to the town; only when reinforcement from Osean military polices interfered did they leave the soldiers. Lone Wolf seized the opportunity from the chaos and dragged Henrietta into the inn, leaving the soldiers to the townspeople. Henrietta was struggling to flee, yet Lone Wolf did not want to let go off him and allow her to return to the soldiers. He knew the risk he would have to face should she was allowed to do so.

"That was a spectacular display, Mister Wolfe," Claes spoke as Lone Wolf walked back into the room. "Although I was surprised when she was inexplicably involved."

"I had to," Lone Wolf replied, even as Henrietta finally got away from him. "Otherwise, they'd continue their restless pursue on this _alleged_ runaway."

Claes smiled and tipped her eyeglasses as a sign of acknowledgement. "Well, if that was what you planned." She, then, turned her attention to the bewildered, if not somewhat jealous-looking, Henrietta. "Before you start having misconception regarding Mister Wolfe and I, allow me to explain." She swayed her hair over her shoulder and took seat on the bed. "Mister Wolfe was shot down near this town and was brought here by my father. I am here to help him escaping the CIA and Secret Service."

"You mean…" Henrietta looked back and forward between Claes and Lone Wolf, the latter shrugged silly. "The man just now is… Lone Wolf?!"

"What? Who do you think I am? A drunken Belkan?" Henrietta answered with a tight embrace that caused him to lose balance as she crashed onto him. "Hey! Hey! Just because I crashed doesn't mean you have to worry over me."

"But I am!" Henrietta cried and repeatedly beat him. "How could you make me worried? You're my flight leader, please!" The girl broke into tears and wept on his chest, zealously clinging onto him. Lone Wolf just patted her back, whispering "I'm sorry" to her ears while gently cuddling her.

"So what are you planning to do?" Claes asked.

Lone Wolf stared at Claes. Then back at Henrietta. He shrugged afterwards and looked at his self. "I don't know. Maybe I should consider putting on the sheep's clothing."

Claes grinned. "Allow me to help."

x-x

Lone Wolf leaned against the wall. He was waiting for Henrietta outside the inn, and he felt awkward. He looked strange in the formal outfit: it comprised of black trousers and white shirt, complete with briefcase, leather shoes and coat. He had no idea of where Claes got the idea of such disguise, and he was not really enjoying it. "At least, give me a better disguise. A trench coat is fine, too."

The door opened. Henrietta walked out of the inn, accompanied by a grinning Claes, and she looked nervous. He noticed that compared to him, Henrietta's appearance was as striking as him, if not more formal and polite-looking. She was donning elite schoolgirls' uniform, and she looked awfully like one even when she didn't have to wear such dress. It, combined with Henrietta's timid nature made Lone Wolf wonder, "and where did she put her Amati violin, by the way?"

"Lone Wolf, I feel so strange…" Henrietta complained. "Why would I have to wear schoolgirl uniform like this? It's… so uncomfortable."

Lone Wolf shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Ask Claes; she was the one who came up with the idea."

Claes giggled. "Sure, the combination is eccentric, but people will not have the chance to recognize both of you in these disguises." She called Henrietta and gave her what looked like a violin case. "Before I forget, here's your violin. Someone in the airbase delivered it to me and asked me to give it to you."

"My violin…" She took the violin case and possessively embraced it between her arms. "Thank you for bringing this to me… but how did you know…"

Claes corrected her eyeglasses and pointed her finger to the ceiling. "Let's just say I'm just one of many people who heartily support Raider Squadron. Shall we, Henrietta?" She, then, turned to Lone Wolf and grinned. "I would like to inform you that due to current situation, both of you are strictly forbidden from using your real names. For time being, you must resort on forged identities." So saying Claes handed over two passports to Lone Wolf and asked him to verify the documents.

"Mister Wolfe, you'll be Giuseppe Johansen while Henrietta will be your little sister Elsa," Claes spoke. "I won't consider listening to any objection, though, because it's been decided."

Lone Wolf just nodded and gave one of the passports to Henrietta. "You're very helpful toward us, Claes, though you're weird. Where did you acquire this knowledge? And why did you call me Mister Wolfe?"

Claes slyly grinned. "I can't answer the first question, Mister Wolfe… or should I say, Mister Johansen. For the second question, Mister Johansen," she addressed him with the name, "you should know that you aren't alone in this matter."

Henrietta was perplexed. "Eh?"

"Well, I guess both of you should get going," Claes uttered. "Where to go, it's up to you. I bid you farewell and good luck."

Lone Wolf nodded. "Thanks for… whatever things you did to us." He looked down at Henrietta who was staring up at him in intrigue. "Shall we go, Elsa?"

Henrietta blushed. Despite the unfamiliar name, she started liking it. "Yes… Giuseppe."

They walked away from the inn, waved goodbye to Claes and headed to the railway station. Lone Wolf took a last glance at the mysterious spectacled girl before he decided to look forward and walk on.

"Say, Lon… Giuseppe," Henrietta said, all nervous while calling him with the name, "where should we go? We can't go back to the island, and we can't go to Osea either. If what Miss Claes said is true… we might be hunted by the CIA by now."

'Giuseppe' looked up at the sky. Then at 'Elsa', as he sported a convincing smile. "Let's take a train to Greenwood. We should be able to reach the city before New Year. Besides, I promised to take you for a walk around Greenwood, didn't I?"

'Elsa' shook her head. "I don't remember anything about it," and here she shyly smiled. "But I'd like to."

He grinned. This, he thought, would mark the beginning of his travel -- and fight -- for survival. His fight for truth and justice, with courage under reckless fire from all directions.


	22. Longinus Storm part I

**Ace Combat  
Heart of Melting Blood  
Written by:** Lone Wolf NEO  
**Conceived by:** Lone Wolf NEO

**Author's note:** Ace Combat is copyrighted by NAMCO, and Lone Wolf NEO does not own any or all real-life features or whatever facts featured in this story. Some of the characters featured in this story may have been inspired by anime series, but the resemblances are purely coincidental. He does, however, own the copyright to all his original ideas in this fiction. The author would really appreciate it if readers do not plagiarize everything inside this story without his knowledge.

**Chapter 20  
Longinus Storm part I**

**Operation:**  
CONQUERER

**Date:**  
2018-01-06

**Area:**  
UNDISCLOSED

**Time:**  
07:00 HOURS

_// start of briefing //_

Our intelligence department has identified Bohemia's fourth super weapon and located it to an abandoned hydroelectric dam near the country's far-eastern border. Codenamed KR2125, it is an underground fortress built originally by Belkan Armed Force to accommodate their Eastern Front as impenetrable supply depot. The fortress was abandoned on June 6th, 1995, and remained hidden for twenty years. Its existence comes to knowledge only after we received classified documents regarding the regime's Four Guardian super weapon series. Satellite observations over the dam confirmed initial reports that the regime has installed missile silos, possibly converting the fortress into an underground ballistic missile complex. For too long we have played a game of patience with the regime, but this time we will show them how serious we are.

Your mission is to carry out an air strike on KR2125 at dawn break, when soldiers and ground personnel are at their least prepared. We must make sure the mission succeeds, or the regime will escalate its armed force around the borders. Even after losing three of the super weapons -- XB-7Z Dragon Spirit, XSR-721 Black Phoenix and super battleship Cerberus -- Premier Bohemia still holds his ambition plan to turn his country to the world's leading powerhouse. You must not let the loss of your flight leader deter this effort or everything you've gone through so far will be in vain.

You will begin and end this mission in Sudentor. Ground crews will be of assistance should you need anything in advance. Good luck, and may the best be with us all.

_// end of briefing //_

x-x-x-x-x

_January 6th, 2017. Sudentor, North Osea. 05:15 hours._

The pilots were in silence. They were at loss of leadership. The news of Lone Wolf shot down over Seedorf on New Year Day was devastating; what was worse was that the news was received when they had just celebrated the coming of year 2018 as a team. Like wolf cubs losing their guardian, they were ill-motivated and almost lost hope to continue the fight.

_Or not._

"Listen, guys," Cougar uttered as he leaned against the A-10A's landing gear. "Just because we lost our flight leader doesn't mean we have to stop fighting. If we quit now, the war will swing to the regime's favour and we'll lose people's hope."

"But how can we actually do it?" Hibiki spoke in sombre voice. "We had lost Alley, one of the best pilots in the air force, and we've just lost Lone Wolf and Henrietta. How are we ever going to continue what they had left to us?" She frowned in grief and buried her face beneath the knees, mumbling under her breath. "Damn those Bohemians… if only I could avenge Lone Wolf's death…!"

"Uh, no. That kid is not dead," Grandpa replied as he joined the conversation. "He was declared MIA, but that doesn't mean he's dead."

"An MIA soldier is as good as dead!" Hibiki cried out and clenched her fists. "Why this must happen to us in the middle of war? Why this must take place?"

"Is Henrietta MIA, too, Grandpa?" Marksman asked. "She's been missing from the airbase for quite some times. What happened to her actually?"

"I'm afraid she is," Grandpa replied. "Our soldiers have searched across the mainland in vain for her. Though I bet she's going to be alright -- as long as she doesn't stray into Bohemian territory, nothing's going to be on her way."

Marksman stooped his head. "Gosh. She can't even afford to look after herself, even though she's officially an ace. I wonder if she can survive the war out there." He shrugged and looked up at the old man. "Say. What are you doing with us here, anyway? You're supposed to stay back at the base, aren't you?"

"The highest command issued me an order to fill in the position left by Lone Wolf and Henrietta should things go against those twos," Grandpa replied while correcting his flight suit. "Not that I prefer working on ground level with pliers, but it's something I must sometimes do."

"Gee, you sound like you're a war veteran, old man," Cougar retorted. "Can you ever catch up with us once we're airborne?"

Grandpa cackled. "Cougar, never underestimate this old-timer. I know just exactly what to do." Then he coughed a couple of times and headed to the EA-18G that was flown with Raider Squadron to Sudentor. "Anyway, we just have 40 minutes before we take-off. I suggest that we get our planes and bodies prepared."

Hibiki was the first person to comply. Not saying anything to her colleagues, she walked toward the A-10A marked "077" and approached the ground crews. They looked at the female ace for a long time, who later climbed onboard the plane, and wondered whether she should be relieved off duty or to let her join the air strike.

"Poor lass," Grandpa uttered and put on his beret. "If she can't get over the heartbreak, she won't be able to accept more losses in the future. Well, that's what a number 2 has to face."

"She surely is closely attached to Captain Lone Wolf, isn't she?" Marksman asked.

Cougar nodded in approval. "I don't like the way she treats Lone Wolf, but I have to admit that both of them really compliment each other."

"How long have Major Kawasumi and he known each other?" Marksman asked.

"I heard she was introduced to Lone Wolf after graduated from the air force academy in Fato nine months ago. That kid was thought to earn his living as a mercenary; he had got quite flying skills that time," Grandpa explained.

"Mercenary, huh? Sounds like he had to live a solitary life to me," Marksman uttered.

The men stopped the chatters after ground control informed that they were required to take off immediately. They headed to their planes, fully loaded with weapons, and waited for clearance from control tower, all while taxiing out of the bunkered hangar.

"_Ground Control to Raider Squadron. You're cleared for take off."_

"This is Raider 1, roger," Hibiki spoke. "Guys, listen up. We'll let Grandpa leave the airport first. Then we'll meet up with him over Sudentor. Do I make myself clear?"

"We read you, ma'am," Marksman replied.

"Take it easy, okay? Don't be too nervous," Cougar advised.

"I'm not nervous, Cougar," she replied. "I… just need times to get over it."

Slowly, the formation taxied toward the runway and queued up, taking turn to take off, waiting for permission to take off. Grandpa was the first to take-off after they were cleared, and almost effortlessly he left the runway and climbed to 2000 feet. Hibiki, Cougar and Marksman followed his lead and rendezvoused with the EA-18G at the outskirt of Sudentor. Several minutes were spent by flying around the city in the dim light of dawn.

"_This is Golden Eye. All aircrafts please report."_

"Raider 1 here," Hibiki uttered.

"This is Raider 2, reporting in," said Cougar.

"Raider 3 to Golden Eye. I read you," Marksman replied.

"This is Raider 4, roger," Grandpa spoke.

"_Ration Air Force has agreed to dispatch their bombers and attack fighters. They are due to arrive in North Osean airspace in ten minutes,"_ Golden Eye began the briefing. _"Meet up with them; we'll upload the coordination right now."_

"We read you," Hibiki replied.

"Didn't our air force agree to send additional squadrons as well?" Marksman asked.

"_Affirmative. They, too, will arrive in the coordination roughly at the same time as the Ration squadrons do."_

Marksman sighed in relief. "That's good to hear. I thought we're going to take down the fortress on our own."

10 minutes afterwards, they met up with allying units of Ration Air Force and Osean Air Defence Force. Hibiki looked outside the cockpit and could see strike fighters and attack aircrafts flying in box formations. For a while, relief came upon her before she threw off the thoughts and focused on the mission.

"This is Major Smith of 20th Strike Fighter Squadron, Ration Air Force. We're standing by."

"Captain Felix Erickson of VFS-512, Osean Maritime Defence Force, reporting in."

"Hurricane Squadron on, standing by."

"_This is AWACS. All units follow Raider Squadron. Commence attack once you arrive at combat zone," _Golden Eye prompted. _"The destruction of Fortress KR2125 depends on you."_

"Roger, Golden Eye," Felix replied. "We read you." Pilots from other allying squadrons did the same and replied to the order in unison.

"_Golden Eye to Raider 1. Edge, you lead the formation."_

She simply shook her head. She was still not ready for the role, and she was reluctant to take the lead. "Negative. Grandpa, you take the lead. I'll cover your left wing," she replied.

"_Major Kawasumi, follow your orders! There's no time for disobeying commands."_

"No. Grandpa is leading and I'm going to protect his six o'clock," she insisted. "I can't afford to lose another flight leader. Not after he was shot down."

"Edge, you're the only pilot who's been flying with Lone Wolf for many times. You're capable of leading this mission, we know it," Cougar said.

"I'm not capable of leading this squadron, let alone this mission. Someone with better experience is needed," she insisted.

"Edge, do it for Lone Wolf and Henrietta, if not for anyone else."

"I…" She muted. Her wingmen were awaiting her answer, and so did the allying fighters and AWACS. It was an uneasy silence that lasted for several minutes before she finally gave up.

"Very well." Taking a deep breath, she looked at her radar scope and shook her head. "This is Raider 1. All units follow my lead."

x-x-x-x-x

After 40 minutes of flight and one in-flight refuelling later, they arrived.

And the first sight of the battlefield was as awe-inspiring as it was tense.

KR2125 stretched as far as the valley could go. Built in place of Belka's hydroelectric dam that was also converted to accommodate underground supply depot during the Belkan War, the fortress was riddled with gun towers and flaks, and fighters of Bohemian Air Force could already be seen patrolling the area. The planes remained in their formation, waiting for their captain to give a go.

"I've detected a concentration of enemy fighters to the north of the map," Grandpa reported. "Raider 1, permission to disperse?"

"Roger, Raider 4," Hibiki replied. "Be careful, Grandpa. Don't get shot down."

"I won't." Grandpa bade her farewell and headed to the location.

Hibiki nodded and pressed the radio button. "Raider 1 to all units. Commence all-out attacks. Don't give the fortress any chance to stand out."

"Roger." Ration planes were the first to engage. Almost on cue, they dispersed and began their aerial attacks on the fortress. Then Osean fighters were next as they moved on to clear the skies off Bohemian oppositions.

x-x

"Sir! Unidentified planes are headed this way!" a radar operator shouted.

"It must be the allied force!" the fortress' commander cussed. "Alert all squadrons! Activate all aerial defence units! There's no time to loiter around! We must defend this fortress!"

"Yes, sir!"

x-x

Finally Raider Squadron took turn. "Yee-haw!" excitedly Cougar cried out and charged at the gun towers. "It's armour-eating time!" he shouted and fired his Avenger cannon at the structures. Marksman's follow-up cluster munitions ripped apart the SPAAGs, and he gunned down the survivors with the 30mm anti-armour rotary cannon fed with depleted uranium bullet.

Hibiki flew over the fortress' dome structure and dropped one of the FAEBs. She pulled out and avoided the explosion that took the pursuing F-15Es by surprise; they were engulfed by the massive fireball and crashed onto the structure -- some even exploded in midair. She returned to the structure to find it still standing. She made another pass and dropped the second FAEB onto it; the dome collapsed and revealed what looked like the fortress' entrance tunnel.

"This is Stingray," Felix radioed in. "We've had cleared Sector A from enemy fighters. Moving on to next area."

"This is Sterling 3! All defences in Sector B have been neutralized! We're moving to the next area," one of the Ration pilots reported.

"The sooner we get this mission done the sooner we can get back home," his colleagues spoke.

"Yeah, and the sooner we get this done, the sooner I can get to propose my girlfriend," another Ration pilot added. Then hilarity ensued as everyone from Ration side began teasing the 'lucky fellow'.

"This is Raider 1, cut the chatters," Hibiki told off. "Cougar, Marksman, I need help over here."

"Roger," Marksman replied first and headed to the dome.

Cougar lagged behind -- only because he had some gun towers to clear out -- and whistled at what was inside the fortress. "Looks like an entrance to me," he uttered.

"There's no time for investigating," Hibiki spoke. "Concentrate all your attacks here."

Seconds later thousands of pounds of explosives found their way into the tunnel.

x-x

Absolute chaos ensued inside the fortress. Despite the facility's enormous defensive constructions, it was not prepared for such a massive assault. Almost every piece of electronic equipments, some of which were more than 20 years old, blacked out. The male and female personnel were thrown aside as if they were rag dolls. Ugly sounds of things falling apart echoed all over.

The commander of the fortress angrily got back up on his feet. "What was that?" he demanded from his officer.

"All anti-aircraft guns have been destroyed!" the officer reported. "Our armour has suffered massive damage from the bombing. The next attack from the allied fighters will probably penetrate and destroy our base completely."

As if to punctuate that possibility, the base shook again. "Sir! The enemy's attacking the entrance tunnel!"

"Goddam the lone wolf and his pack!" the commander swore, forgetting what had happened to Lone Wolf some times earlier. "That's it! Activate our ultimate weapon!"

"But sir! If we launch it now, it might--"

"Shut up and do what I ordered!"

As the technicians hastily complied, the commander glared at the images of the attacking A-10s projected on the viewing screen. "You think you're so superior, Raiders? Wait until we show you some surprise!"

x-x

The fighting became more furious. As the fortress sustained more damages from the attacking fleet, more Bohemian fighters were scrambled to engage the allied fighters. The attackers were on the verge of becoming unstoppable, pounding every square inch of the gigantic structure until it became unstable.

Marksman spotted an artificial lake behind the fortress, barricaded by the 150-metre-high concrete wall. "There's a lake behind the fortress. If we could breach the dam and flood the entire area, we could prevent the fortress from operating. I think this is the best way to end this mission without losing a sweat."

"You could've told us earlier!" Cougar retorted. "Alright, then! Just leave it to me! There's nothing I cannot do!" So saying Cougar aborted his attacks on the entrance tunnel and headed to the dam.

Then his aircraft got jammed.

"My electronics black out. Aborting attack."

Cougar broke away from the dam and returned to the allied fighters; the jamming effect was gone as soon as he approached Hibiki's plane. "That's weird. Just now--"

All of the planes got jammed. The source of the immensely powerful electromagnetic pulse was yet to be known, yet it was sufficient to send them into disorganized chaos. They became lost in the sea of high-frequency jamming radio wave and could not find their way in the skies.

"What the hell is going on?" Felix spoke. "Where did the jamming frequency come from?"

"_They've fallen into it. Commence Longinus Storm!"_

Out of nowhere, hundreds of burst missiles appeared and chased after their preys thousands of feet above KR2125. They were unseen, in anticipated, and everybody was totally unprepared for the onslaught as the missiles exploded, unleashing thick electromagnetic pulses that surged over the fortress.

"This is Barge 1! I'm hit! I'm bailing out!"

"We're taking heavy damage! We're disengaging!"

"My circuit's fried! I can't control my plane anymore!"

"This is carnage! We have fallen into the regime's killing field!"

Cougar managed to evade the burst missiles and contacted Hibiki, who too was outrunning the guided projectiles. "Edge! We have to retreat! We can't survive the burst missiles if we continue this mission!"

"But what about the fortress? We can't let it stand!"

"Edge! Our communication's jammed, our weapon's depleted, and we don't have any advantage right now! We must retreat!"

More and more planes were falling victim to the seemingly infinite burst missile rally, including Hurricane Squadron and Felix's wingmen. Edge was in difficult situation; should she continue the raid or call off the strike and retreat?

"Edge! Lone Wolf doesn't want to see you dead!"

Edge snapped. Cougar was right; she could not die right now! She still had more works to do. She still had to live!

"This is Raider 1. All units abort attack and follow my lead. We're retreating." She realized that only her wingmen and the hardy Naval Air Unit pilot were left. She cringed at the loss of all allied units to the attack, and yet she could not do anything about it. "Full speed ahead. We're leaving this area. Hopefully we can still reach the base in one piece."

Even so they had difficulties outrunning the burst missile while leaving the battlefield. Now heavily damaged and running out of fuel, they made haste to Sudentor, taking the shortest air route that brought them to the no-man's land of Belka.

_The Round Table._

"All units report."

"I've lost my buddies over the fortress," Felix spoke. "None of them ever made it."

"What really happened? Why didn't Base Command inform us of the fortress' counterattack capability during the briefing?" Marksman uttered as he struggled to keep his plane steady.

"Looks like we're the only one who survived the massacre," Cougar said.

An explosion shook the A-10. Cougar looked over his shoulder and saw parts of the tail-planes missing. "Did I… just get hit by something?" Seconds later a missile found its way toward the plane and exploded near its engines. The same thing happened to Marksman as an AMRAAM rocketed toward his plane and sliced through his bullet-riddled wing. Both planes were losing control and heading towards the mountains.

"I can't detect anything!" Felix's RIO reported. "Our IFF must have been fried out during the burst missile attack!"

"Whatever it is we have to leave this area quickly," Felix spoke.

"No! I can't leave them behind!" Hibiki replied. "Cougar! Marksman! Report!"

"Major, we don't have time to play around! We must retreat!" Felix retorted.

Another AMRAAM came out of nowhere and exploded directly on the A-10's tailplane. Hibiki did not see it coming and, having had lost total control, she was spiralling dangerously towards the ground. "Who could've done this?!" she shouted in distress.

Then the radio cut off.

"Raider Squadron! Please report! Raider Squadron! Anyone!"

x-x-x-x-x

The lone EA-18G flew over the debris. Parachutes were seen lying next to the crashed A-10s, and footprints were visible on the snowy path. The electronic warfare fighter slowly followed the trail, flying along the edge of the ravine, until it disappeared.

"They survived…? This is so irrelevant," the pilot chided.

"Anyone who could survive the Round Table _could_ survive the battle." The RIO paused. Then he continued. "Well, not all of them could."

"I notice that." The pilot kept flying around the debris for a while before he disengaged and headed north-east. "This is Lancelot. All targets are down."

"_This is Base Command, copy that. Return to base. Your minions are waiting."_

"Roger."

The EA-18G made a 90-degree turn. Then it disappeared beneath the thick clouds of the Round Table.

x-x-x-x-x

_Six hours later…_

"Baron 9 to AWACS. I can't see any trace of the Osean squadron. They must have been lost somewhere in the Round Table."

"_Are you very certain, Baron 9? Reports from the reconnaissance unit suggested that they might still be alive."_

"Negative. No one can survive the ordeal of B7R. It takes more than survival skill and luck to get out of this hell."

"_Then you're saying that they're dead?"_

"Affirmative. All pilots of Raider Squadron are dead. I repeat, all pilots of Raider Squadron are dead."

"_The death of Raider pilots will prove to be exciting for the regime. The Great Premier will especially be happy when he receives this news."_

"I don't think so. Their death will only cause people to rise against the government. Remember, Raider Squadron has lots of civilians supporting their cause. Baron 9 out."

The communication terminated. Red Baron took a very deep breath and leaned against the ejection seat. If the pilots were indeed _dead_, he thought, Lone Wolf would find it too unbearable to face. He had known the truth behind the dogfight over Seedorf when Lone Wolf encountered the escaping Bohemian pilots, and yet he could not do anything about it.

"I can't believe their luck can run out like this," Triela spoke as her YF-23A approached Red Baron's red-painted F-15S/MTD. "What really happened?"

"They led an air strike over KR2125 at Bohemia's eastern frontier," Red Baron told her. "It didn't go very well. The information must have been poorly conveyed to their base command. That, or the highest office restricted access to the documents the runaway pilots brought with."

"Ah, the so-called _impenetrable_ Mammoth Fortress?" Triela guessed. "So what's going to happen to them? Are they really going to lose the war?"

"Nope." That was all the famed ace of Bohemian Air Force replied. "They're still out there, somewhere, fighting for their survival. That's all I can say here."

"Oh, okay," the female pilot replied. "Gee, I was hoping to meet them someday."

He sighed. "All units follow my lead. We're returning to base."

"Roger, Baron 9."

"Baron 1 to 6, understood."

"This is Baron 8. Affirmative."

JG-711 reunited in Big Battle formation and left the Round Table. They, too, disappeared beneath the clouds.


	23. Magnolia

**Ace Combat  
Heart of Melting Blood  
Written by:** Lone Wolf NEO  
**Conceived by:** Lone Wolf NEO

**Author's note:** Ace Combat is copyrighted by NAMCO, and Lone Wolf NEO does not own any or all real-life features or whatever facts featured in this story. Some of the characters featured in this story may have been inspired by anime series, but the resemblances are purely coincidental. He does, however, own the copyright to all his original ideas in this fiction. The author would really appreciate it if readers do not plagiarize everything inside this story without his knowledge.

**Chapter 21  
Magnolia**

Lone Wolf was silent.

The trip was unknowingly boring. He did not like the dull atmosphere, particularly since he had to sit inside the cabin for hours as the train headed to Greenwood Town. He did not like the dull atmosphere, since he had to confine himself in the rather claustrophobic room until he reached his destination. He absolutely despised the state of affairs, not because he had to go under fake identifies, but because he had to share the cabin with Henrietta.

And she did not seem to mind.

Attentively cleaning her violin, humming 'The Journey Home' at the same time, she was unaware that she was being watched. Lone Wolf stared at her; he wondered of why along the time, he found himself becoming emotionally involved with the young woman, when he still had Illiya and Hibiki to concern of. Maybe it was because of her sheer innocence that attracted him. Or perhaps it was because he was so reminded of the time when his sisters still lived.

He griped.

The memory of Waldreich ringed inside his head.

Almost twenty years had passed, and yet it still haunted him. He was in dilemma: what must he do? He could not seem to avoid it since he told Ren about it. He could not seem to get away from the painful past that was consistently harassing his mind.

Trying his best to conceal his trouble, he took a look at Henrietta. She was still oblivious of what he was doing, nor realized what his mind was running away from. He thought it would be the right time to continue the flashback.

And he should.

"Henrietta."

Henrietta stopped working with her violin. She put down the instrument and looked at him. "Yes, Lone Wolf?"

He was silent. Staring outside the window for a while, he continued. "Did I tell you anything about my past?"

Henrietta shook her head. "No. As far as I'm concerned, you didn't," she uttered. "What's the matter? What do you want to tell me?"

He sighed. "It happened a long time ago, when I was still a child." He paused as to take deep breath, and Henrietta waited for him to begin.

Then he spoke. "It was cold and snowy day…"

x-x-x-x-x

He walked.

The boy walked away from the ground zero. The sight was painful and unbearable. Everything within the radius of the nuclear explosion was simply annihilated. Everything that he used to have was forcibly taken away by that nuclear bomb, dropped onto Waldreich by the very soldiers he had sworn to pray for. Without ever realizing it, he had wandered away from Waldreich for a month, and he had lost his sense of direction. He had nothing to eat, and only relied on rainfall and snow for drinking water; even so his throat was sore he could barely swallow anything. He did not care of the wilderness, for wilderness had ignored him in the wake of the post-nuclear calamity.

He lost balance. His legs weakened. He toppled for a while, withered and then he collapsed. He fell toward the barren land of Northern Belka before he was caught by a pair of arms.

"You've been forcing yourself too much. Take it easy, okay?"

He was not sure of whose voice that was. Yet when he looked up, he saw a pair of calm eyes staring at his battered face. He gazed at them, and realized it was a pilot after spotted a squadron patch stitched on the upper sleeve.

And there was a smile accompanying that gaze.

"Who are… you…?"

He blacked out.

"_Soon after the Belkan War ended, I was saved by this someone I knew only by the name Drake. He told me that he found me wandering outside the nuclear detonation zone. I didn't know anything else about him until he told me he was an Ustian pilot. Mercenaries…"_

"_What happened to you back then? Can you tell me anything about it, Lone Wolf?"_

"_My… my family was killed in a nuclear raid at Waldreich. I was the only survivor."_

"_I'm sorry to hear that, Lone Wolf. I didn't know you…"_

"_It's been a long time, Henrietta. I can barely remember it now. I'd rather avoid talking about it."_

"_Oh… alright, then."_

He woke up. Shaking his dizzied head, Wolfe tried getting up before he winced in pain. Unable to sit upright, he lied down on the bed and gazed at the empty ceiling, hands on his bandaged chest. His mind was too clouded to think of anything, as so did his sense, yet the first thing he noticed was he was no longer at outdoor.

"Where am I?"

"Ah, you wake up."

He turned to the direction of the voice. It was a man, and he was accompanied by a girl as he entered the room. "You've got a strong will to survive the nuclear detonation, kid. Normally someone like you would have perished, but you were a different case," said the man.

Wolfe stared at him, and noticed the patch on his upper sleeve. He remembered him as the man who had caught him when he fainted. "You were the person who saved me," he uttered.

"I happened to walk outside the ground zero when I saw you," he spoke as he and the girl sat next to the bed. "I don't want to be a busybody, but what were you doing out there? You could've been exposed to the radiation, you see."

Wolfe did not say anything. His memory flew back to the very time he found the charred hand of Sister Sophia. Tightly he clenched the white blanket that was covering his half-naked body. He did not want to remember anything about the tragic day.

"Oh, I think we should introduce each other," the man spoke and corrected his sitting posture. "Pilot of Ustian Air Force, 6th Division, Drake Hartmann. I'm the custodian to this girl, Illiya."

The girl childishly giggled and waved to Wolfe. "Hello!" she said with a smile.

"The name's Wolfe," Wolfe lazily spoke. "Where am I?"

"Wolfe, you're now at Valais," Drake answered. "Now before you get the idea wrong, you were taken here because the situation at Belka was unsafe. There were still fighting going on, and the Allies were moving onward to eradicate the remaining Belkan force."

"Anyway, it's a pleasure that the three of us know each other," he later spoke before he stood up. "Now, will you excuse me for a while? I'm going to take the medicines for you. Illiya, can you watch him for me?"

"Certainly, Drake!" excitedly she replied.

Wolfe stared at Drake, as he walked out of the room and closed the door. He no longer trusted anyone since the day: the Allies, the Belkans, Ustians, mercenaries, everyone. He blamed them for failing to stop the bombers from dropping their nuclear payload onto Waldreich. His hatred was as immense as his burning eyes. His hatred was so great he felt he wanted to kill the pilot right away.

"Say, can we have a talk?"

His concentration was disturbed. Wolfe turned to the cat-hatter Illiya. "What?" he snarled.

Illiya growled. "You look upset. I don't like upset people," she replied.

"What do you want?" Wolfe chided. "I don't have the mood to talk."

"But Drake told me to look after you," Illiya insisted. "And you look scary when you make that face. I don't like it, either."

"So what? If you don't like it, then you can leave," Wolfe spoke.

"I don't want to!" Illiya cried out.

"Oh really?" he replied.

"Yeah, really!" she replied back.

He glowered at the persistent young girl. She returned the glare. Both of them were staring at each other, refusing to give up or break the gaze. Wolfe's fists became taut, and her pout became delightfully, if not tediously, cuter.

Then, much to his surprise, Illiya laughed. "I know! You were upset because there's no one to play with you, right?" So saying, she threw herself toward him and seized his neck, choking him in a tight embrace. "If that's the case, then let me become your playmate!" she declared.

"You're choking me!" Wolfe gasped. "Let me go!"

"Never!" Illiya insisted as she pressed her ample-sized bosom against Wolfe's head, happily rubbing her cheek against his. "I'll let you go WHEN I want to let go!"

x-x-x-x-x

"For the next three months, Drake, Illiya and I stayed near Valais Air Base. During the stay, I was taught on the basis of flight as Drake realized my interest toward flying. He even told me he would take me for personal flight training at the airfield after everything became stable."

"How would you describe them, Lone Wolf? I'm curious."

Lone Wolf took a deep breath before he continued. "Drake was not the kind person you'd see talking much. He'd rather focus on his job as a pilot, but he was a good guy. I learned from him that not everybody had the same reasons of fighting the war, and I had this chance to learn about… the legendary ace Cipher."

"Cipher? I've heard stories about him," Henrietta cut in. "He was the Demon Lord of the Round Table, wasn't he?"

"You certainly know a lot about the Belkan War, don't you 'Etta?" Lone Wolf spoke.

Henrietta blushed at the mention of the moniker. "Lone Wolf, you call me with that nickname for the first time…? You're embarrassing me!" she replied and hid her flushed face behind the violin.

Lone Wolf laughed. "I'm sorry; I didn't know you don't like being called with nicknames." As his laughs faded, he grimly smiled at the new thought that arrived. "As for Illiya…"

"What about her?"

"She didn't care whether I was injured or not," he spoke and started laughing again. "Oh, that Ren… she just refused to let me go even when Drake wanted to administer medical check-up on me. Yet she was the only friend I had after I lost my family." He smiled. "I'll introduce you to her when we arrive at Greenwood; she lives there now."

"Oh, I would like to; she sounds friendly to me," Henrietta spoke. "Say, how long you stayed at Valais? Did you get to begin your training?"

"We didn't stay there long enough, because Drake was transferred to Aurelia just after Christmas," Lone Wolf spoke. "Civil war broke out in the Southern Hemisphere, and Drake was called up to lead the peacekeeping soldiers. Illiya and I had to follow him as there was practically nothing to do if we stayed at Valais."

"And I missed the chance to meet the Demon Lord, on top of that…"

x-x-x-x-x

Valais Air Base was hectic. The raid of the Hresvelgr was as shocking as the emergence of a terrorist organization that dubbed itself 'A World With No Boundaries'. Every personnel in and around the base had to work extra hard to restore the airbase, heavily damaged in the air raid as the war against AWWNB had just began.

Yet Wolfe had a very little time to spend. Earlier that day, Drake received orders from the United Nations to report at the capital city Directus. He was chosen to lead a group of Ustian peacekeeper soldiers sent to Aurelia to secure the country following the outbreak of Leasath Civil War.

"Wolfe! Hurry up!" shouted Illiya as she and Drake began boarding the helicopter. "We can't leave you behind! Come on!"

He did not hear. His mind, eyes and concentration were focused on the runway. He was waiting for the Demon Lord to show up, and he was waiting for the chance to shake hand with the enigmatic ace. He was eager to; Cipher's achievement was beyond imagination, and he was curious as to know how one man could turn the tide of the Belkan War and achieved the impossible.

"He won't show up real soon," a mechanic suddenly told him. "He must be having a hard time shooting that giant bird down."

Wolfe looked up at him. "Are you sure he can win the battle, sir?" he asked.

The mechanic shrugged. "Who knows? But he had achieved what everybody else thought was impossible. He destroyed the sword of annihilation Excalibur, he slaughtered the vultures of the Round Table and he was the one who liberated our capital city. His buddy the Solo Red Wing once fought with him, but he betrayed him for a reason nobody knows."

Wolfe frowned. "I wish I could meet him, but…"

The mechanic nodded and patted his head. "I know, kid. You have to leave Valais and head south; I can see that," he said with a chuckle. "I see if I can let Cipher know about your wish."

"Wolfe!" Illiya became restless as she called him out loud.

"Alright! I'm coming!" Wolfe glanced at the mechanic, bowed to him and hurried to the awaiting Pave Low III. As he looked up into the sky, he saw the glimpse of an F-15C flying over the airbase, closely tailed by an F-16C. He halted and could see the blue stripes that decorated the Eagle's wingtips. "That's him…!"

Wolfe was immediately strangled by an angry Illiya as he boarded the helicopter. While the little girl squealed in annoyance over his ignorance, he could not help thinking of the plane he saw.

x-x

"_After Drake reported in at Directus, we moved to Aurelia afterwards and stayed there for a couple of years. I spent the time learning from Drake the basics of combat flight and the thumb's rule of an air force pilot. It was not an easy lesson to follow, though; there was so many things to remember, and Drake wasn't exactly nice when it came to teaching somebody."_

"_I bet he punished you a lot during classes, wasn't he?"_

"_You know, 'Etta, you haven't seen the scary part of him yet."_

"_Lone Wolf, stop calling me 'Etta!"_

"_Well, I'm sorry for that. To continue the story, the threat of the civil war didn't show up. Everybody was relieved that Aurelia was not under threat of invasion. Drake and Illiya returned to Ustio and later moved to Greenwood Province. I was the only one who stayed behind; Drake said I should continue where he had started and trained on my own. Ten years later, I was enlisted into Aurelian Air Force and became a pilot."_

"_It was surely lonely living there, wasn't it?"_

"_Yes, it was. Throw in the Southern Hemisphere's weird season, and you've got yourself an anomaly. Not everyone from the Northern Hemisphere, me included, could adjust with the strange season. Well, at least, live was simple and easygoing, unlike the time when Belkan War spread across the northern land."_

"_Was there anything interesting about Aurelia, Lone Wolf?"_

"_For one thing, the weather's fairly cool all year round. Even during summer once can see snows coming down. The people are quite nice and friendly. And…"_

"_And?"_

"_And there was this person… I can't seem to remember her name, but she always talked of stars and constellations, like she was a stargazer."_

"_Had you met her?"_

"_As far as I can remember, no. She never left her home- I don't know why; maybe it's because she had illness or something. Yet I always heard a song played from her home, and whenever I asked people about it, they always said…"_

x-x

"That's Jena, for your information," said the flight leader (Jackpot 1) as the dual Aurelian Su-35s patrolled over the northern border. "It's quite popular around the base. Everybody listens to it on daily basis; even our Air Boss likes it."

"Jena? Is that her name?" Wolfe asked from onboard Su-35 "Jackpot 2".

"Nope. As far as everyone at the base is concerned, that's the name of the song. She has a real name, though, but we don't know what it is," Jackpot 1 replied. "What do we know is that the name's stuck on her ever since she started playing the song."

"How long everybody knows her?" Wolfe asked again.

"Well, since the owner of the planetarium set up the observatory near our base and showed us around. That's around two years ago," Jackpot 1 answered and broke left; Wolfe followed his lead and the two planes were now heading south. "She never leaves her home because she has this… weird illness that prevents her from walking under the sun."

"That's too bad, because she never realizes she has so many fans captivated by her talents," Wolfe replied.

"I hope you're right, Jackpot 2," Jackpot 1 said.

"_This is AWACS. We've detected a huge concentration of Leasath fighters at vector 121-333. Please intercept."_

"Those Leasath… they never want to learn from their war," Jackpot 1 chided. "Alright, then. Jackpot 2, follow my lead. Let's show us and them what you've learned so far."

"Roger, Jackpot 1."

The two fighters headed back to north.

x-x-x-x-x

The session stopped. Lone Wolf stooped his head, tired after sharing his past without taking a break. Henrietta stared at him for a long time, waiting for him to continue his narration, yet after several minutes of silent he did not speak. Only when she approached him did Henrietta realize he was soundly asleep. Gently, as she tried waking him up, she stirred him by poking his elbow, but he did not respond. She even shook his body, yet even the attempt did not work.

"Oh, dear. You fell asleep, Lone Wolf? At this time?"

Henrietta stared at his sleepy face. She giggled. "You surely look cute when you're asleep." She moved closer toward him and rested her head upon his shoulder; he seemed to be oblivious of it as she closed her eyes and positioned herself so that she did not fall.

_She closed her eyes. "Good night, Lone Wolf."_


	24. Silver Moon Arc: Silver Moon

**Ace Combat  
Heart of Melting Blood  
Written by:** Lone Wolf NEO  
**Conceived by:** Lone Wolf NEO

**Author's note:** Ace Combat is copyrighted by NAMCO, and Lone Wolf NEO does not own any or all real-life features or whatever facts featured in this story. Some of the characters featured in this story may have been inspired by anime series, but the resemblances are purely coincidental. He does, however, own the copyright to all his original ideas in this fiction. The author would really appreciate it if readers do not plagiarize everything inside this story without his knowledge.

**Take note:**_Ritter de Silbermonde_ is German (or Belkan in Strangereal World) for _Knight of Silver Moon_. The author has very poor German language skill, so please spare him.

**Chapter 22  
Silver Moon**

"Well, here we are."

Lone Wolf and Henrietta disembarked from the bus. They walked down the street and went to the town square. "Greenwood Town, the administration centre of the Neutral Province of Greenwood," he uttered and pointed to the hilltop shrine. "And that, Henrietta, is where we're going to next. Magnolia Shrine."

Henrietta looked around. "It's so quiet here," she spoke. "Where's everybody?"

"Most of the people live in the countryside," Lone Wolf explained. "Even this town is small. Only a handful of citizens live here."

Henrietta closed her eyes. She put her hand over her ear, as if listening to the serene whispers of the region. "It's very peaceful. I can feel it." She, then, looked up at Lone Wolf. "How long have you known this place?"

"Long enough." He undid his jacket and hung it over his arms. He headed to the road that led to the downtown. "Come. I want to show you around."

"Ah! Lone Wolf, wait!" Hurriedly she picked up her violin case and chased after Lone Wolf.

Along the trip around the sleepy town, Lone Wolf and Henrietta spent their time chatting to each other. Occasionally they would stumble across local townspeople who would invite them to tea session, and they would politely decline the invitation before continuing their trip. Lone Wolf never saw the conversation he had with Henrietta as a bid to gain her attention, although he did find her endless questions tiring. Yet if he had problems regarding it, he chose not to openly talk about it, and he did as the trip lasted to the evening.

They reached a junction. Lone Wolf looked around, and Henrietta watched at him in intrigue. "The road to the left takes us to the airport," he said, "while the one to the right will lead us to the temple. Of course, both places are not very far from each other; it's only ten minutes' walk away."

Henrietta cooed. "You seem to have knowledge on this place, Lone Wolf. I'm very amazed."

Lone Wolf shrugged. "Come on. We're going to have a look at the airport."

The couple headed to the airport. Snow had settled on the road, and they began to have difficulty walking on the icy road. Henrietta had hard times keeping her walking pace steady and almost slipped off her feet when Lone Wolf caught her. "Be careful. The road can be slippery after snowfall."

"Thank… you, Lone Wolf," shyly she replied.

They arrived at the airport. No bigger than Radiance Island AFB, it was nothing more than a stretch of runway that was drawn across the two-mile-square plain. Facilities were adequate for any operation, although they would not be sufficient to handle huge aircrafts. Its overall atmosphere suggested that the airport was more suited to domestic flights than international routes.

Lone Wolf observed the airport. Planes were few and scattered, most of which were privately owned. There were no ground crews to be seen, either, and he began to wonder whether they were still on winter holiday.

That is, until Henrietta spotted an anomaly among the planes.

"Lone Wolf, look over there."

He threw his sight to the direction Henrietta was pointing. He was surprised.

Hornets. Seven of them. All were painted in Osea's presidential blue/white scheme. Air Force One. There could only be one explanation for the plane's presence.

"Wolfie!"

He turned around. A pair of arms seized his head and pulled it into an overwhelming embrace as a petite body was crashing onto him. The cat-hatter Illiya cried his name many times as she buried his face in her bosom. "Wolfie! I thought you were dead! Oh, how glad I am to see you in one piece!"

"Ren, your hug is killing me!" Lone Wolf shouted, his voice muffled by Illiya's shrine maiden dress.

Illiya let go off him. She started to weep. "Wolfie, I'm so worried about you since I received the news from the base. You…" She was unable to continue her words when tears began to flood her eyes, but Lone Wolf took the initiative to dry them before they flowed down her cheeks.

"Hey, look at me," Lone Wolf said and cupped her supple cheeks. "I'm right in front of your eyes, and that means I'm alive. So stop crying, okay? I have someone with me."

"Really?" Illiya stopped crying and glanced at Henrietta. "Oh. I'm so sorry. I didn't know you have a guest. I shouldn't cry in front of her." After drying her tears, she approached the red-haired girl. "Hello, dear. What's your name?"

"Second Lieutenant Henrietta Milano, 210th Tactical Fighter Squadron, Osean Air Defence Force," she spoke in proper military form and saluted Illiya. "Pleased to meet you, ma'am."

Illiya cackled at the formal introduction. She responded by giving Henrietta a very tight embrace. "Aww! You're so cute in that salute!" she squealed and tightened her embrace. Henrietta was gasping for air and was helpless against the voluptuous woman's possessive hug as she rubbed her cheek against hers and cuddled her like teddy bear. Lone Wolf ignored the commotion and glanced back at the parked F-18s. He wanted to know what brought Air Force to Greenwood, and he wanted to know now.

"Ren." Illiya stopped her playful snuggle on Henrietta and looked at him. "Where's the president?"

"You mean Mister Howard? He's at the hangar with my wingmen." Immediately Lone Wolf rushed to the said place, left Illiya and Henrietta chasing after him, and saw the man discussing with Magnolia Squadron pilots.

"Mister President!"

President Howard turned around. He was surprised at Lone Wolf's presence. "Lone Wolf! Thank goodness you come. Are you alright?"

"How am I supposed to be alright when you've been missing from the West Wing for weeks?" he retorted. "Mister President, I demand an explanation for this. And I want it right now."

Just then one of the pilots approached President Howard. He whispered something into his ears, and President Howard nodded several times in acknowledgment. He later told the pilot to leave and turned back to Lone Wolf. "We have very little time to argue over my absence in the office," he spoke.

Lone Wolf was now intrigued. "What do you mean?"

"The Allied Force carried out a strike mission on Bohemia's ground fortress during your absence." He paused. (Illiya and Henrietta had caught up with Lone Wolf, and were now listening to him.) Then he continued. "The mission allegedly failed, and they were shot down while retreating to our operation area."

Lone Wolf's eyes widened. "What? What really happened?"

Henrietta, too, was equally shocked. "But how?"

The former Belkan War ace coughed. "I was told the briefing was poorly conveyed. They were led to the regime's death trap… I'm afraid Raider Squadron was involved, too."

Lone Wolf was appalled. "No! How could they be shot down?! It's impossible!"

"My men are trying very hard to locate their whereabouts at this moment, Lone Wolf," President Howard assured. "As soon as they're found, I'll send my men to evacuate them. That is, if Bohemian soldiers haven't got them first."

Lone Wolf ignored him. Instead, he left the hangar and left the rest of the people behind. The news was the most painful thing he had to accept, and it happened when he thought he could finally have his mind a peaceful rest.

He stopped. Everyone looked at him.

"This is madness!"

He punched the wall.

x-x-x-x-x

Night time.

Preparations were made for rescuing Raider pilots. Intelligence had pointed to Tauberg where the pilots were last spotted, and both Air Force One and Magnolia Squadron were getting ready to fly to the area. It had to be done in the quickest time, as any delay would put the pilots' live on the verge of being captured by Bohemian soldiers. The sooner they got the pilots out of the area, the better their chance of winning the war would be.

Lone Wolf did not participate in the briefing, nor would he take part in the joint operation. He was in serious need for privacy, and did not want to burden his mind with the mission or anything related to it. His hand was bandaged, injured after delivering a hard punch onto the hangar. He was angry for many reasons, and yet he found it hard to vent his rage without putting him in foolish situation.

"You look lonely out here." He looked left and saw Yumemi sitting next to him without him realizing. "Can I sit here?"

He shrugged. He threw his sight to the starry sky. "Yeah, go ahead. It's not that I need someone to look after me tonight. Go figure."

Yumemi giggled. She moved a bit closer until her elbowed nudged his. He slightly tensed up at the purportedly affectionate physical contact. "I know you need someone to share your emotion," she began to speak, "that's why I'm here. To help you getting through today."

Lone Wolf stooped his head. "I never asked for help, but thanks for the offer," he said. "I don't have any mood to talk."

The handmaiden merely smiled. "Say, Lone Wolf."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"I understand if you refuse to seek for guidance," she spoke, "but do you have any story to share with me?"

He sighed. "I… I'm not a good storyteller. I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter." Slowly she took his bandaged hand and softly massaged it. "If your feeling is hurt, you must never hide it because it will slowly poison your body. It is best if you seek for advice from someone you know."

"But how?" He tried clenching his hand and winced at the pain he felt. "I… I don't have the strength to carry out my responsibility. I… I'm angry at my inability to help those who need me. Did you know that I had lost my wingmen to the regime?"

"You are not at fault, Lone Wolf," Yumemi assured. "A hero is not a hero if he is not ready to be put under ordeals. You must learn to accept them, even though your heart is pained. You must learn to face them, even though your feeling is going to be torn apart."

He stared at her. Sadly. "Look into my eyes." There was a tone of melancholy in his voice as he asked her to stare into his eyes. "I'm an outcast. Everyone's hunting me for some crime I never commit. I now lose everything I used to have. What do you see inside my eyes?"

"I see in your eyes the same doubt that he faces," she replied and stroked his cheek. He slightly tensed at the delicate touch he felt, yet he could not resist holding it; it felt so rightfully soft in his hand, and he wanted to hold it a bit longer. "He asks me the same question everyday, and I always give him the same answer."

"He? You mean…?"

"Lone Wolf, I can see the burning flame of hope that awaits the moment to glow the dark night. I can see the determination of a man to prove what is right and what is wrong. I can see the free spirit of the warrior of the free sky that screams to be set free." Gently she cupped his cheek and smiled into his eyes. "That's why Handmaidens of Fate like I never have doubt on anyone they're commended to look after."

"How am I supposed to believe in a woman who never leaves the confinement of the temple?" he replied.

"If you don't want to believe us, that is fine, but you must never lose faith on your self."

Lone Wolf tried reasoning himself. "I…"

"Do you feel sleepy, Lone Wolf?"

He nodded lazily. "Sorry; if there's something that can put me to sleep, it's listening to babbles."

She chuckled. "Then allow me to accompany you for tonight. Is it alright with you?" Without giving him any chance of speaking his thought, the handmaiden pulled him towards her and rested his head upon her lap. "I'm very sorry if this course of action startles you, but this is the only thing I can possibly think of. Are you surprised?"

"Yes, I really am." Lone Wolf waited for her to answer, and instead of giving him what he needed she started singing a lullaby. He was startled and could not say anything to express his amazement. Awed by the sweetness of the voice he was listening to, slowly he immersed in the lullaby.

"Say, Yumemi."

She stopped singing. She stared into his eyes. "Yes, Lone Wolf?"

"You remind me of someone when you sing the lullaby," he spoke and closed his eyes. "I just don't know who."

She shyly blushed. "I'm flattered to hear if, Lone Wolf. I'd be happier if the person is me, though."

He smiled. "I know. Good night, Yumemi."

"_Oyasuminasai,_ Lone Wolf._"_

Lone Wolf fell asleep. He peacefully dozed under the caring gaze of the handmaiden. Softly she caressed his face, occasionally tracing her fingers down the battle-ridden cheek. It felt rough, and yet it felt so right to her delicate touch. She stared at the sleepy face, and bent down as to kiss his forehead. "Your lack of mercy in battle is daunting, and your fearless spirit is the source of inspiration to your friends and foes," she whispered.

Carefully she cradled his head. "Yet when you're sleeping, you're like a helpless child." She later giggled. "And you're so cute in the sleeping face."

She gazed at his face lovingly, adoringly. Then her smile turned melancholic. "If only you could remember, Wolfe…"

x-x-x-x-x

Morning arrived. The golden ray of January sun pierced through the temple's window and stirred Lone Wolf from his sleep. He opened his eyes and found himself lying next to the sliding door in _futon_. Puzzled, he woke up and saw no one inside the temple. "Oh, it must be her," he pondered, thinking that Yumemi must have prepared the _futon_ for him last night.

The sliding door was opened. Yumemi was seated next to it, dressed up in her usual shrine maiden dress. "_Ohayou gozaimasu_, Lone Wolf. How was your sleep?" she asked.

He scratched the back of his head. "Refreshed, I guess." He later looked all over himself. "You… didn't do anything weird on me last night, did you?"

Yumemi laughed. "You even have the same sense of humour as him. Please, Lone Wolf. I learn to value the limit a man and a woman can come close."

"That's right. I forgot to tell you that I'm a loud snorer. Silly me." The two of them laughed together; he never fully understood why he was laughing with a woman who called herself a Handmaiden, and he certainly did not want to think of it.

"Lone Wolf," Yumemi called him as her laugh faded. "The handmaidens have reached the words of agreement last night."

He stopped laughing. "That's interesting. Well, what did you achieve?"

Yumemi stared at him. Deeply into his eyes. "You can fly again. However…" There was a tense moment of pause as her gaze became serious. "You will no longer use your old wing. It is time to take up new title and responsibility."

He became puzzled. "What does that suppose to mean?"

"Lone Wolf, please get prepared. The initiation rite will be held at the airport," she said and ceremonially stood up. "I'll be waiting under the arc."

She left, without clarifying what she had said to him. Lone Wolf remained seated in the _futon_, his mind too convoluted to think rationally. He gazed at the morning sky, long enough for him to clear his mind and continue the day.

"Oh, well."

x-x

"With all due respects, ma'am, Lone Wolf cannot participate in this operation," President Howard answered when Yumemi explained the decision the Handmaidens of Fate had agreed upon. "The situation is too dire for him to fly. The regime might still be hunting for him. Or worse."

Yumemi shook her head. "Whether you want him to fly or not it's out of our concern," calmly she said. "But the decision has been made. Lone Wolf will fly."

"But Yumemi, Wolfie's being hunted by the CIA," Illiya told her. "Who knows what happens if they find out where he is."

"Magnolia Squadron and Air Force One alone can accomplish this rescue operation," President Howard insisted. "If he joins us in this operation, God forbids… I don't want to think of the consequences."

"Mister President, you're more powerful than the CIA or the Secret Service," Henrietta suddenly interfered. "Can't you do anything about them?"

President Howard shook his head. "I'm afraid my current status prohibits me from using my veto, miss."

"Sir!" An Air Force One pilot ran from the hangar and approached the Osean president. "A Bohemian helicopter was shot down at Tauberg 15 minutes ago. It crashed exactly at where Raider Squadron set up their beacon."

"It seems they've found out where the Raiders are," President Howard uttered, "but why would they attack their own units?" He later turned to the pilots. "We don't have much time. Whatever it is, we have downed pilots to extract."

At the same time the radio began to buzz with incoming transmission. _"This is Crowbar! Base Command, do you read?"_ Reception was poor due to the valley's location, and the voice was almost drowned by radio static. _"Base Command! Anyone!"_

"This is Base Command. Crowbar, proceed," the radio operator replied.

"_The Bohemians are attacking our position! We can't pull out of the area! We need close air support immediately!"_

"Stay wherever you are. Reinforcements are on the way."

"_How the hell are we supposed to stay here when we have so many victims onboard? You ought to get your ass up here! Now!"_

Lone Wolf raised his hand. "Allow me to go." President Howard and Illiya protested and insisted that he stayed. "I could use the elements of surprise. Besides, nobody will expect it if a _Belkan_ goes there."

"But Wolfie, you don't know the situation out there! How are you going to deal with the Bohemians?" Illiya asked.

"If I don't do it, then who else?" He, then, turned to President Howard. "Mister President, as the leader of Raider Squadron, it is my responsibility to ensure the safety of my wingmen. I hereby request for you permission to fly this mission."

The Osean president was reluctant. He did not have the authority as squadron leader to allow Lone Wolf to fly the mission. "Mister President, please," Henrietta pleaded. "We don't have much time. My friends must be saved."

President Howard could only sigh. "Very well. I grant your request to fly this mission, but I must warn you that you are taking very high risk by flying this mission solo. As a safety precaution, I will arrange for both squadrons to keep you covered throughout this mission."

"Thank you, Mister President," Lone Wolf replied and saluted him.

President Howard returned the salute and turned to Yumemi. "Looks like the Handmaidens win for now. Ma'am, please take over from here."

"Certainly."

The Handmaiden of Fate led the way as she headed to a parking lot at the end of the taxiway. Lone Wolf followed her (and everybody in the hangar did). Soon he found himself facing face to face with a group of shrine maidens encircling a fighter plane. The women, fully clad and elaborately decorated, were chanting in ancient languages as they swirled paper fans in unison. He recognized the 'lunar white' plane: it was a Su-37 Flanker-F, otherwise known as Terminator. He was amazed that he would be flying this model after three years, but was let down because it was not the same plane he had used during his mercenary days.

Yumemi approached him. She held his palms and clenched it firmly. "Lone Wolf, you know the time has come." She let go off his hands and approached the parked jet; the maidens stopped their chants, giving way for Yumemi to initiate the ceremonial rite. Lone Wolf just watched and was awed by the elegance of the handmaiden as she flawlessly danced before the majestic fighter, while accompanied by ceremonial music played by the maidens.

The dance stopped. Yumemi glanced at one of the maidens; she nodded and handed over a scroll to her. She gestured to Lone Wolf to approach her closer. "You no longer are the pilot of Osean Air Defence Force," she said and gave him the scroll. "You are now member of the Belkan Resistance Force, leader of the _Ritter de Silbermonde_ division. From now on, you will be known as Ritter 1."

Lone Wolf stared at the scroll. Then at Yumemi. Next, he turned to Henrietta and the rest of the people. They awaited his response.

_He looked back at Yumemi. He nodded. "Yes, Handmaiden Yumemi."_


	25. Silver Moon Arc: Smoke In The Eyes

**Ace Combat  
Heart of Melting Blood  
Written by:** Lone Wolf NEO  
**Conceived by:** Lone Wolf NEO

**Author's note:** Ace Combat is copyrighted by NAMCO, and Lone Wolf NEO does not own any or all real-life features or whatever facts featured in this story. Some of the characters featured in this story may have been inspired by anime series, but the resemblances are purely coincidental. He does, however, own the copyright to all his original ideas in this fiction. The author would really appreciate it if readers do not plagiarize everything inside this story without his knowledge.

**Chapter 23  
Smoke in the Eyes**

"_AWACS to Ritter 1. Can you hear?"_

"This is Ritter 1. Proceed."

"_Commence operation. Your objective is to prevent enemy from approaching rescue team. Head to Tauberg and neutralize all threats. Fly low to avoid detection."_

The white Terminator descended to lower altitude. Carefully Lone Wolf navigated the plane across the hostile airspace, dodging radar coverage riddling the area. He could already see the ruins of Excalibur laser tower up ahead, silhouetted by the gloomy sky of Tauberg.

"_You're about to approach the detention camp. Ritter 1, can you see it?"_

Lone Wolf glanced at the LCD screen, switched to daylight mode. The tell-tale shape of a building, the only one of its kinds in the area, clearly became visible. "Visual sighting of enemy structure confirmed," he reported and slowed the plane down. He spotted an MH-53J parked on a helipad nearby. "I saw a chopper on the helipad. Probably the rescue team."

The radio was intercepted. He heard a voice shouting in panic amidst the static. _"This is Crowbar! Are you the reinforcement we had requested? If you are, then get over here and cover us!"_

"Crowbar, this is Ritter 1," he replied in Belkan accent; his wing-mates were among the POWs and he did not want to blow his cover. "Are you alright?"

"_Yes, we're fine, but we almost didn't make it through! The Bohemians almost set us up! We managed to capture some of the soldiers, though. They're with us here." _

"I see."

"_Ritter 1, the POWs are with us right now, but we can't leave this area yet. Can you do a favour and provide aerial escort?"_

Lone Wolf looked around. There was no sign of enemy planes, but he knew it was just the calm before the storm. "Crowbar, stay in your position until I say it's okay."

"_Roger, Ritter 1. We'll wait for further orders."_

Lone Wolf glanced at his radar scope. "Speaking of the devil…" Abruptly he made an evasive manoeuvre and dodged two Meteors fired at him. "That was close."

"_This is Crowbar. We heard explosion at the outside. Ritter 1, is there anything wrong?"_

Lone Wolf climbed high and saw several Typhoons on visual sight. "Nah, I just had some smokes inside my eyes," he uttered and turned his planes toward the enemy.

"_We won't allow your fight to continue, Belkan rebels,"_ one of the enemy pilots chided.

"_This is AWACS. Ritter 1, we detected enemy formations to the north of your position. Don't let them approach Crowbar."_

"Roger. Preparing to engage."

"_Go back to where you're supposed to be,"_ the voice continued. "_You are helpless against the Bohemian's will."_

"I don't think so."

Lone Wolf broke away. Two of the Typhoons chased after him and started firing at his six. He nimbly turned on the dime, applying thrust vectoring as to dodge the attacks and performed tight manoeuvres just hundreds of feet over the ground. He laughed amidst the danger of being shot down; it was the kind of feeling he had never felt before, and his adrenaline was rushing through his body, tingling in excitement.

"_He's not like anyone we used to take on,"_ one of the pilots said. _"He's relentless!"_

"_Impossible! I thought we are the best,"_ his buddy replied and fired a missile at Lone Wolf. It missed, and the MDBA missile glided aimlessly into the ground. _"Damn it! I missed!"_

"You surely don't know how to make a proper shot, do you?" Lone Wolf taunted and made a Kulbit. The white Terminator glided over the pursuing fighters, causing them to overshoot. "Gotcha. Fox 3!" Two of the onboard ASRAAMs glided away from their triple-ejector racks and chased after the planes. One of the missiles hit, and Lone Wolf watched as the pilot ejected from the damaged plane.

"_Jones is shot down!"_ the other Typhoon pilot shouted. He turned around and pursued Lone Wolf again. _"Just who the hell are you!? What do you want from us?!"_

Lone Wolf again made a thrust-vectored evasion, dodging the plane's Sidewinders altogether. "Who am I? Your worst nightmare? Or your closest enemy? You decide," he chided and fired an R-73. The quick-manoeuvring missile rocketed toward the plane and exploded behind the exhaust. The plane spun uncontrollably toward the ground and crashed; there was parachute sighted.

"_He's like nothing we ever encountered!"_ the rest of the Bohemian pilots exclaimed and disengaged from formation.

"_His style… it resembles the demon of the silver moon,"_ one of them uttered.

"_It can't be! He was supposed to be dead!"_ his friend replied._ "Then who we are dealing with now? A ghost?"_

Lone Wolf silently chuckled. "So what are you going to do now?" he pondered and armed all Meteors. "If you want me, come and get me."

The Meteors fired.

x-x-x-x-x

_// 30,000 feet above sea level //_

Magnolia Squadron were cruising through the clouds, escorting Air Force One's AWACS. They were outside combat area, away from contact with Lone Wolf. The Magnolias were anxious: AWACS had reported a combat activity over Tauberg, and yet they were prohibited from interfering. The success of the mission depended entirely on Ritter 1, and they could only pray for him to survive the day.

Illiya rested her head against the seat's headrest. She was nervous at Lone Wolf's safety and for many reasons. She was upset for not able to accompany him to Tauberg, and was angry at him for not permitting her to be his wingman. _He's so going to have a talk with me after this, that Wolfie_, she growled.

"Captain!"

Illiya looked at her port side. Four YF-23As approached the squadron from behind, followed by four F-16XLs at the front. The formation of JAS-39C, Harrier II and E-2C was outnumbered, and all pilots found themselves surrounded by enemy.

"We're ambushed," one of the wingmen interjected.

"It's them," another wingman chided. "The Baron Legions."

"Not at this time," Illiya pondered. "All units prepare to engage."

"_Hold you fire,"_ a female voice demanded. _"We don't want to provoke confrontation here."_

"Who are you? Identify yourself," Illiya replied.

"_This is Baron 7 from JG-711,"_ the voice replied. _"The name's Triela. Red Baron asked us not to let anyone interfere with the operation."_

"What do you think you're doing? You'll only jeopardize the rescue mission," Illiya retorted. "Please disengage."

"_I would like to, but he said he has personal matter to do firsthand,"_ the voice replied. _"By the way, Illiya."_

Illiya was startled. "Wait a minute. How did you know my name?

"_Red Baron sent his regards. He said he's sorry for not coming home as he had promised last week."_

"Red Baron? Coming home?" Then she gasped. "It can't be!"

"_All planes,"_ the voice continued, _"remain on course until Red Baron gives his signal. Our mission is to prevent anyone from interfering with his operation."_

"_Roger, Baron 7,"_ the pilots replied.

"_As for now…"_ the voice later chuckled. _"What do you say if we pay you a visit next week?"_

"From the enemy? Never in a million years," Illiya retorted. "I'd rather die in the battlefield than to accept your invitation."

"_Aw, I thought I could befriend some of you," _the voice grumbled. _"Or perhaps because you don't want to meet Red Baron again?"_

"You…"

"_Baron 7, he's coming!"_

"_Already? That was so fast. Alright; it's time."_

x-x-x-x-x

The dogfight was fierce. The initial intercept fleet was accompanied by more fighters, and Lone Wolf was outnumbered 10 to 1. Lone Wolf was not intimidated by the numbers; already he shot down quarter of the planes, and the prospect of scoring many kills was making him enthralled.

"_Ritter 1! We're ready to leave this area! Please advice!"_

Lone Wolf dodged a Sidewinder fired from the pursuing Typhoon. "Crowbar, leave this area immediately! Stay low and don't climb to high altitude! Meet up with Magnolia Squadron once you leave this airspace!"

"_What about you, Ritter 1?"_

He turned his plane. "I'll keep the busy," he replied and shot down an oncoming Rafalé. "Go!"

"_Roger. Please be careful."_

The MH-53J took off from the helipad. Hastily it headed south, flying as fast as it could to avoid the aerial battle up above. Several Bohemian fighters spotted the escaping helicopter and chased after it, only to be facing Lone Wolf who then fiercely drove them away from the chopper. He continued fending off the opposition, going back and forth between the planes and the rescue helicopter.

"_Warning! Warning! Unknown plane approaching at high speed!"_

Lone Wolf was not sure what the AWACS was talking of, but he saw a red arrow on his radar scope entering the airspace in high speed. Was it the dreaded Dragoon Regiment? He could not tell, because he was too busy defending himself from the enemy planes.

The plane later turned around and flew past him. Here Lone Wolf spotted the distinctive black cross painted on the plane's fuselage. He breathed very deeply. It was it.

_The very same red F-15S/MTD_.

"_What the hell is Red Baron doing here?"_ one Bohemian pilot shouted.

Red Baron. So the mysterious pilot had a name after all, Lone Wolf pondered.

"_Our objective is clear! We must shoot down the enemy!"_ another Bohemian pilot interjected. _"Don't let him escape!"_

"_Attention to all Bohemian pilots, abort your mission and return to base. This is a direct command from the highest office."_

"Are you trying to say we must let them live?" yet another pilot demanded. "Madness! This is an outrage!"

"_You have failed to comply with the order. Very well."_

"_Red Baron! What are you trying to do?!"_

"_Forgive me, but my order is to engage all units."_

"_Don't shoot!"_

It was too late. The F-15S/MTD shot down one of the planes. Confusion ensued, and the air fleet was put in disarray when Red Baron engaged them. Lone Wolf watched in faraway, and was baffled by the "friendly fire" act that was taking place before him.

Yet he could not help feeling awed by Red Baron's flight skill. It was flawless, and the way he fought the planes was as if he was dancing to the best swing music in the world. It was as if Red Baron was showing him the proper way to handle a dogfight.

The onslaught stopped. The rest of the planes escaped and left the airspace. The undamaged F-15S/MTD flew past Lone Wolf again, made a 180-degree turn and approached his left wing. Lone Wolf glanced at the plane, long enough for him to see a tell-tale magnolia flower emblem under the cockpit. It was similar to that he saw on Magnolia Squadron. _What was this about_?

"_Ritter 1, I presume,"_ Red Baron spoke. "Or should I say… Lone Wolf?"

"You know me," Lone Wolf replied. "What do you want?"

Red Baron chuckled. "Nothing much. I just wanted to see your action up close."

"Answer my question, Red Baron," Lone Wolf spoke. "Why are you helping me? We are enemies, and you know I could have shot you down."

He chuckled. Again. Somehow, Red Baron was not treating him as an enemy despite the difference in their reason of fighting the war. "I knew you would say that. Then why you didn't do it?"

"…I…" Lone Wolf was confused. He did not even know the true answer. "…I don't know. There's something about you that prevented me from killing you."

"Ah, I see." Red Baron moved his plane closer, and Lone Wolf could clearly see the pilot's bright red helmet. "I, too, have many questions to ask, but it would be better if I do so the next time."

"You're leaving again," Lone Wolf retorted.

"I understand your emotion, Lone Wolf. I would like to have a vibrant conversation with you over here, but alas," Red Baron uttered, "my… apprentices are awaiting me. We will meet again."

Red Baron threw a salute. Then the F-15S/MTD applied full thrust, and in seconds it climbed high into the sky before disappeared beneath the clouds. Lone Wolf watched and took a very deep breath.

"_This is Crowbar! We've safely left the airspace!"_

Lone Wolf shook his head. "Ritter 1 to Crowbar, have you rendezvoused with Magnolia Squadron?"

"_Yes, we have! They are with us right now! Thanks for the cover up, Ritter 1. We couldn't have made it without your assistance."_

"_This is AWACS. Ritter 1, are you alright?"_

Lone Wolf activated the plane's auto-pilot. He leaned against the ejection seat, opened the breathing mask and gazed into the sky. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me." His mind was not; throughout the return trip he kept thinking of Red Baron, the mysterious pilot of the blood red F-15S/MTD. Somehow, he wanted to know the true reason behind his existence.

_Somehow…_


	26. Silver Moon Arc: Letter to A Hero

**CHAPTER 24  
LETTER TO A HERO**

_// Radiance Island, Osean Federation //_

The air base was closed. Blizzard was blowing violently from the north, forcing all air traffics bound to and from the island to be cancelled or diverted somewhere else. All planes were grounded, all personnel were sheltered and all activities were annulled. It was late January, and winter was at its peak. If winter could not cool down the blazing fire of war, then what else could?

The hangar was unusually quiet. No one was to be seen; only planes were parked inside the fortified building. The lively atmosphere it once contained was no longer there. The hangar had lost its most prominent occupants, and it would take a very long time for the void to be filled in.

And General Mercury understood the situation very well.

He had to swallow the bitter fact that Raider Squadron, Osea's leading fighter squadron, was shot down over the Round Table after their failed aerial strike over the Mammoth Fortress and presumed missing. He repeatedly had to convince himself the Raiders would survive, and yet latest intelligence showed the pilots were captured by Bohemian soldiers and hidden in undisclosed area. With the threat of the Mammoth Fortress still looming, his option was limited to either massive aerial bombardment or surgical nuclear strike, both of which would not worth the sacrifice the Raiders had done.

"General."

His private moment was stirred as his secretary approached him. He turned at her and said "what is it, Lindy?"

"You have a letter," she said and gave him the letter.

"Now who wanted to mail me at this time?" General Mercury opened the envelope, read the handwritten content and inexplicably laughed. His loud voice echoed across the entire structure and he kept on laughing for an indefinite amount of time.

"General, what's the matter?" his concerned secretary asked.

"Well, what do you know," he said and closed the homemade paper sheet. "This letter isn't for me. It's for _him_."

-x-x-x-x-x-

_// Magnolia Valley //_

There was no time for resting.

Intelligence suggested the Mammoth Fortress was preparing its second Longinus Storm assault onto the remaining Allied airbases. Air and ground crews were racing against time for a rapid counterattack onto the ground super-weapon amidst the raging snowstorm. Tension was high; if they couldn't get airborne in time, the Mammoth Fortress would wipe out all forms of aerial supremacy and the Bohemian regime would be unstoppable.

And it would all rest upon Lone Wolf's shoulders to accomplish the seemingly impossible mission.

"Sir! The plane's ready!"

He approached the Su-37. It was fully loaded with air-to-ground ordnances: bunker-buster bombs, fuel-air explosive bombs, Maverick missiles and rocket launchers. Tonight, he and his trustworthy "Ritter 1" would fly to the Mammoth Fortress with a handful of pilots willing to join him. He knew the calculated risk of flying such mission, and he was prepared to gamble the unforgiving bet.

"Lone Wolf." Henrietta's voice stopped him as he was about to climb up the ladder. He looked at her and saw a scarf held in her hand. "I made this for you. Please take it."

Lone Wolf took the scarf. It felt rightfully smooth in his hand, and it smelt of lavender as he sniffed it. "I didn't know you can make this kind of stuff," he said.

"I… I asked Yumemi to teach me," Henrietta replied and was blushing as Lone Wolf stared at her. "Was its design not good? It's my first embroidery experience, you see…"

"What are you talking of?" Lone Wolf tied the scarf around his neck, adjusting it to have it fit in perfection. "I like it. It's simple, not too complex, and it's beautiful, too."

Henrietta smiled. "Thank goodness. I'll try my best to make better scarves," she said and giggled in childish manners when Lone Wolf patted her head.

"Thanks." It was all he said before he returned to climb aboard the Su-37. "It's going to be one long snowy night."

"Lone Wolf?"

He stopped. He looked back at Henrietta. "What is it?"

The young woman merely smiled. "Please be careful."

He nodded. "I will."

-

-

Ritter 1 had taken off. It was now climbing to altitude where Lone Wolf met up with the hardy Magnolia Squadron pilots. _"It's good to be flying with you again, sir,"_ one of them greeted.

"Sorry to put all of you in this situation," Lone Wolf replied.

"_We're more than honoured to join force with you, sir,_" another pilot spoke. "It is our duty to protect our freedom."

"_How's it going down there, Ritter 1? Hope you can find your way through the blizzard."_

"Snapper, don't tempt us to do something stupid," Lone Wolf reminded in joking tone. "You're lucky to be supporting us from _up there_. Don't underestimate us just because you have the stand-off advantage."

"_I only want to cheer you up. You don't have to be that serious."_

The 11-plane formation kept on flying for twenty minutes and immediately descended below radar as they were entering the battlefield. In spite of the thick snowfall (although the blizzard was slowly dissipating) the team could see in clear vision the Mammoth Fortress, the scourge of Allied air force.

"_I can't see a thing. Are you sure this is why we're here?"_

"_Listen. The only difference between their victory and our demise is this mission," _Snapper spoke. _"If we can't bring that monster to its knees, God forbids, the path of this war will become out of reach."_

"Gentlemen, this may not be our final mission," Lone Wolf spoke and slowed down the Su-37. "But let's give the regime our New Year presents. They'll certainly love it."

"_Roger, Ritter 1."_

"_This is AWACS. All units, follow Ritter 1."_

"_For freedom!"_

"_For our glory!"_

The formation split. The Harrier team flanked the fortress from the west, while the all-Gripen group attacked the fortress' eastern perimeter. The solo Su-37 headed straight towards the fortress' entrance passage, flying low to treetop level.

"Bombs away."

One of the two bunker-busters was released. The Su-37 bucked due to the decrease of weight and climbed vertically upward, leaving behind it a fireball when the precision-guided bomb pierced through the armoured door and detonated. Lone Wolf made a tight turn and brought the plane into a dive-bombing path -- directly over the fortress' hemispherical dome.

"Got you."

The Su-37 rocked when the central-mounted FAEB was ejected. A barrage of 64 HE-tipped rockets followed on, and the plane made a tight recovery climb to fee the explosion. "Confirmation of clearance of passage. Proceeding to main target."

An alarm was set off. It did not come from the Su-37 but from the Mammoth Fortress. Instantly the entire structure burst into life, searchlights and tracer bullets lighting the night sky. The formation was thrown into disarray as each plane outran everything thrown at their tail.

"_Who the hell they think they are?"_ the fortress' crews' voice was heard over the radio.

"_They must be crazy to carry out an air attack in the middle of a blizzard!"_

"_We can't get our fighters airborne! The runway's cratered!"_

"_Then do something about it!"_

The air raid continued. Although no longer in their intended formation, the fighter pilots were doing they had been trained to, and relentlessly they attacked their targets as if there would be no second chance. Even Lone Wolf was fighting hard to cripple the monstrous structure despite the difficulties he and his team-mates faced.

He did not have time to loiter around.

"_The fortress' main control panel is located under the hemispherical dome,"_ he recalled the emergency briefing he had. _"Attacking it from above, even after it's exposed, is impossible due to its defensive armour. The only way to destroy it is by attacking it from the side, and for this to succeed you have to fly into the fortress."_

A tunnel flight was one thing, but how on earth would destroy a simple control cripple an entire structure that served as a super weapon? He did not have the time to answer the question because he had uninvited guests in the airspace.

"_Dragoon 1 to all units. Commence operation. Attack at will."_

Eight blood red Su-47s dived from their high-altitude cruise and began their systematic onslaught on the attackers. Confusion arose, and chaos later ensued as all pilots had to defend themselves from the Dragoon fliers.

"_We can't fight the Dragoons!"_

"_Damn it! They come at this critical moment!"_

"_Protect Ritter 1! Don't let them get close to him!"_

"_Useless. Your flight skills are nothing to compare with ours. We will erase your existence from this sky."_

The battle had gone awry. The attacking force now had to take care of the Dragoons while dodging the AA artilleries from below. With time running out it would not be long before the Mammoth Fortress became fully operational. And Lone Wolf had to choose between attacking the control panel or protecting his team-mates.

"_Wolfe."_

He was startled. Whose voice was it?

"_Follow not your mind but your heart."_

He was unsure whether the voice came from inside his earpiece or his subconscious but he did not hesitate. Immediately he set course and flew towards the open gate, speeding well ahead of the Dragoons who were pursuing him as soon as they noticed his breakaway.

"_Ritter 1 has entered Mammoth Fortress tunnel!"_ AWACS announced.

He was now inside the massive fortress. The tunnel was claustrophobic, and its end seemed to be running away from him. There was no way he could -- or would -- turn back in such a tight space. The Dragoons persistently chased after him, firing missiles and guns at the solo Su-37 (and missing the plane by great degree). He could not shake them off, either, and he wa facing a situation impossible for normal fliers.

All in a sudden, his memory flew back two years in time to review a day. All in a sudden, it became clear to him he did not fear tunnel flight. It was clear to him, he _had braved the tunnel_.

And suddenly a familiar smile flashed in his memory.

And then there was a name.

"…Jena…?"

-x-x-

"_That was the best tunnel flight we have seen yet, Wolfe," the general praised. "The air force is impressed by your skill."_

_He could only laugh. "It's nothing, sir. I had been taught to follow my guts before. Claustrophobia isn't my fear factor."_

_The general chuckled at the seemingly straightforward answer and patted his shoulder. "You've done much for today. You deserve to have a holiday break." So saying he turned to the sight of a young woman waiting outside the gate. "Miss Jena is here. I cannot afford to keep her waiting for her ace."_

_He laughed again. "Her ace, General?"_

_The two military officers exchanged salutes. Hastily Wolfe approached the gorgeous-looking woman who was talking with the MPs. She noticed his arrival and thanked the MPs for spending time with her before she turned to greet him._

"_You could've waited for me to change clothes," he sighed._

"_Unfortunately, you look more charming in the flight suit," the woman replied._

"_And what makes you think you can go out in broad daylight? You could've waited for me at the planetarium, right?" he asked._

"_I find watching at you in the sky like a free swallow more enjoying than sitting inside the room," she said._

_He could only shake his head. "Persistent Jena is persistent. Oh well." He offered the woman his hand. "So, shall we?"_

_The woman smiled and took his hand. "Certainly." _

-x-x-

The Su-37 rocked. Lone Wolf snapped out of his daydream and glanced at the damaged left wing. "Great. Now I know why daydreaming is bad for safety," he grumbled and slowed the plane.

"_You can't escape, Ritter 1," _the pursuing Dragoon taunted. _"Even if we die in this tunnel, we're going to take you with us!"_ The three Su-47s pumped out their arsenals, firing at the Su-37 to bring it crashing into the tunnel.

"_You can't reach the control panel with that amount of damage,"_ another Dragoon said. _"Give it up, Ritter 1! You can't withstand the might of Bohemia!"_

Lone Wolf ignored the Dragoons. He almost reached his destination and, not taking care of the threats behind him, he prepared the payloads he had saved specifically for the attack. He knew he only got one shot; miss the target, and the mission would fail.

The Su-37 rocked again. This time the tail-plane was hit, and he began losing flight control. "Come on! Not here! Not now!" his thought screamed and held the flight stick steady.

"_Die, Ritter 1!"_

The pursuing Su-47s mysteriously exploded. Lone Wolf was shocked by the sudden turn of event, until he saw the outlines of F-15S/MTD flying out of the fireball.

"It's you again."

This time Red Baron said nothing. He simply flew out of the tunnel through the opening. Lone Wolf watched as the red plane disappeared from sight. He did no hesitate to let his focus slip when his plane was approaching the target.

"Arming all weapons."

He locked on the target.

"Firing all missiles!"

In one continuous salvo the six Maverick missiles rocketed away from its triple ejector racks and destroyed the protective barriers that shielded the frontal panel.

"Target's on sight. Releasing all bombs!"

The FAEBs were dropped. The abrupt decrease of weight caused the Su-37 to accelerate, and Lone Wolf applied full thrust to escape the explosion and the tunnel that started collapsing. A blinding flash of orange and red flames erupted out of the opening and light the night sky in full brightness.

"_This is AWACS. Confirmation of control panel's destruction. The giant has fallen onto its knees!"_

Everybody from the attacking side cheered in victory, and hollered even louder when cruise missiles launched from Snapper's position during the raid breached the dam and flooded the entire basin with billions of tonnes of water.

"_Mammoth Fortress is destroyed? Impossible!"_

"_We shall get you next time, Ritter 1!"_

The remaining Dragoons fled and disappeared in the dark sky.

"_AWACS to Ritter 1. Are you alright?"_

Lone Wolf examined the damage. "Nah. Just a little scratch here and there. I'm still in one piece, right?" He, then, looked at the flooded basin; the Mammoth Fortress, the pride of Bohemia, was slowly engulfed by the rushing flood and disappeared under the surface. "The road to victor is still long and windy."

"_Did you just say anything, Ritter 1?"_

He brought the Su-37 to its homebound route. "Ritter 1 to all units. Mission accomplished. Let's go home."

"_Roger, Ritter 1. Lead the way."_

"_Say, Lone Wolf,"_ Snapper radioed in. _"I've been thinking of this since we came to Magnolia Valley, but a trip to the hot spring is good for our health, don't you think?"_

Lone Wolf had to laugh. "Hot spring? I see if I can consider the suggestion."

"_Consider? How about agreeing instead and bringing the ladies?"_

"You're not hiding something, are you Azali?"

"Oh, snap! You got me."

The Su-37 was set to its automated flight course. Lone Wolf took the time to rest upon the comfort of the ejector seat and closed his eyes. The image of the woman knocked his memory box again, and he began wondering whether it was the sign of things to come.

"_Jena… how she's doing, I wonder…"_


	27. Silver Moon Arc: Peace

**CHAPTER 27  
PEACE**

_// 5000 feet. Arctic //_

The lone F/A-18F cruised lazily across the afternoon sky. Its outline was clearly silhouetted against the white vastness of the cold desert, and amidst the low visibility due to the recently receding snowstorm the Super Hornet still kept itself in straight flight. It was heading to a small island deep in the Arctic Circle, and its destination slowly came to sight.

"_Draco 3. You are cleared for landing."_

The plan made a low approach to what looked like a runway made of ice and snow, and its arrester hook snatched one of the cables as it made a touchdown. The plane slowed down after halfway along the runway and began its detour towards the awaiting ground crews.

"_Ground Control to Draco 3. Welcome back."_

The pilot of the Super Hornet undid his mask. "Thank you, Ground Control," he spoke and jumped off the plane to meet up with several naval officers who, then, escorted him to the nearby bunker and directly to an underground dry dock. There, inside the vast natural cave made of ice, floated the mighty super battleship Cerberus, damaged in the fated encounter at the Razgriz Straits but still seaworthy.

The commander of the floating fortress approached the pilot. "My friend Lancelot," the person greeted in thick Belkan accent and gave him a welcoming hug. "Still looking as good as he used to be 20 years ago."

Grandpa returned the embrace. "My old comrade Admiral Bismarck," he uttered. "How good it is to be reunited." The two war veterans exchanged laughs and shoulder pats, as if they were close friends, before the bearded man invited him for a quick toast. "Red wine," he spoke as the waitress served him with the drink. "The symbol of human spirit, bloodboth, despair and hope for a better future."

"My friend, this also symbolizes the return of our former glory," Admiral Bismarkc spoke and lifted the wine glass. "For the Motherland."

Grandpa nodded. "For the love of Belka."

The glasses clanked.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_// Magnolia Valley //_

The meeting still could not reach its conclusion. The important pieces needed to solve the conspiracy that loomed over the shooting down of Raider Squadron at Airspace B7R and the sudden pullout of the Allied force from all fronts were still missing. Presideng Howard, his Air Force One subordinates and the Belkan rebels were at the end of their road: if they still could not solve the mysteries, time would slowly shifted to the regime's favour.

And the worst of all news was still at large.

"Satellite images show that the two remaining super weapons – super battleship Cerberus and strategic reconnaissance plane Black Phoenix – are still combat-capable," President Howard spoke and showed the attendants photos of the said scourge. "As far as intelligence is concerned, they still have the capability of delivering surgical strike and mass destruction over major military and civilian installations."

"We thought the regime has agreed not to involve civilians!" one of the rebels barked.

"I'm afraid something has changed the Premier's policy," President Howard answered. "In any case, if we don't act fast, God help us all if any of the cities becomes the super weapons' target practice."

"But we don't know where the weapons are, or what the regime's planning with them," another rebel spoke. "Even if we do have the know-how to diminish the threat, our air power is not capable to take the challenge."

"Sir, as far as I understand, only the Raiders can deal with this kind of threat," the rebel from earlier stated. "We all know they have overcome all odds many times, aren't we? If only we can take them back to the air."

"Then let us assume the Raiders are dead," along came Azali's voice as he, Felix and a masked man entered the room. "Gentlemen, looks like tonight's meeting is going to have an unexpected turning point. Captain Erickson here has just escaped Osean interceptors to bring documents he had confiscated at Radiance Island."

"I have the answer to what has been recently happening," Felix said and gave the documents to President Howard. "I don't care of what your thought is, because I have been chased by those Black Roses and Dragoons up there. If this fellow didn't show up, I'd be already toast."

The masked man nodded. "I realize that by working with my enemy, my brave legions and I will be labelled as traitors, but I'm sure Andrew Lancelot must be thinking the same when he instructed the interceptors to shoot down Raider Squadron over the Round Table," he spoke.

"That's a bullshit!" one of the Air Force One pilots interjected. "There's no way Grandpa could turn against his own team-mates!"

"On what basis would you make such statement," President Howard spoke and surprised all but Azali when he revealed the identity of the masked man. "Victor Richthofen? Or should I call you... Red Baron?"

"You're the legendary Red Baron!" the rebels barked. "Bohemian dog! Who do you think you are stepping your rotten feet on this virgin land? Get out of here!"

Red Baron laughed. "Why, my presence is on special stop-over," he answered. "My planes need to be refuelled, and my crews need every bit of refreshment they can get. Besides, isnt Magnolia Valley one of the best hot spring destination in the continent?" Everybody was now looking at one another in confusion, dumbfounded by the sudden plot twist.

"Can we trust you, Red Baron?" President Howard asked.

Red Baron sported a confident-looking, if not cynical, grin. "A red baron is only as trusted as the plane he flies."

-x-x-x-x-x-

_// Magnolia Hot Spring Villa //_

The women were having fun at the outdoor hot spring. After days of fighting the enemy in the air, they finally had the chance to sooth their tired body. They were surprised, though, to have members of JG-711 joining the gathering, although they had nothing to argue about their participants since it had been pre-arranged by Yumemi prior to the gathering.

"Finally, after days of lock-up and poor treatment, hot spring bath," Hibiki sighed as she slowly sank into the warmth of the natural hot spring. "Isn't it great, to have a hot spring in the middle of a battlefield?"

Illiya simply giggled and rinsed her face. "You should be lucky to be "detained" by us, Major," she teased. "Right, Henrietta cutie?"

"Y... yes, it is," timidly Henrietta replied and squealed in surprise when Illiya seized her naked body. "Miss Illiya! You're embarrassing me! Stop!"

"How can I resist this cute and innocent look?" Illiya murmured and proceeded to pinch Henrietta's cheeks. "I'm sure many cute boys will fall into your cuteness. What do you say? What do you say?"

"Childish," Hibiki snobbed. "If this is really the additude of the respected Magnolia Squadron leader, then she should be ashamed of herself." She noticed Illiya giving her a foxy, naughty glare as she let Henrietta off her 'physical examination', and immediately backed away. "Stop giving me those dirty look -IYAH!!" Illiya already caught her body and tightly embraced her, never letting her go. "Let me go! Let me GO! AH!"

"I wonder if you have the qualities Wolfie is seeking for," Illiya whispered as her hands started the expertise in 'close physical contact', which further distressed Hibiki. "Hey, don't move! I'm not done yet."

"But you're disgracing me!" Hibiki yelped and gasped when Illiya's hands temporarily clasped her breasts. "Not that part! Illiya, let me go! People might be looking!"

Illiya, instead, ignored the plea and continued her dangerously intimate touch upon the swordswoman's silky smooth body. "You know what? Wolfie likes it when he has a fully... "prepared" girlfriend," she spoke into Hibiki's ears. "Then let me do it. _Just. For. You._"

"Illiya! Stop! I don't want it anymore! Ah! You're touching me! _Dame_! Lone Wolf-san, help..."

Their activity continued, even after JG-711 female crews joined in. Tension between the two rivalling factions seemed to disappear as the female occupants started frolicking and playing with each other, and with clear starry sky accompanying them from the above they seemed to forget the war they were facing in the midst of the hot spring fog.

"This is fun!" Triela said and splashed water at her colleagues. "Just as I thought! Magnolia Valley really has the best hot spring! Don't you all agree?" They nodded and continued splashing water at one another; even the usually shy Henrietta was having fun as she attacked Hibiki and Illiya with well-aimed water spouts.

"Aren't the boy supposed to use this place after us?" one of Triela's team-mates asked.

"I don't know, but I heard they won't be here until after midnight," Triela said. "They said they wanted to party themselves at the bar until they drop. Oh, I overheard someone mentioning a free performance by Mister Jackson."

"No way! You mean the sweet Prince Jackson?!" her other partner cried out. "Aw! I wish I were there! I want to see him live!"

"What about Lone Wolf?" Henrietta asked.

"Didn't anyone already tell you? He's out to visit a place," Illiya said and later pouted. "Hmph. Why wouldn't he take me along? He should consider having a partner, at least."

Hibiki coughed. "Excuse me, but I don't think he can concentrate on his work if you keep on pestering him."

"But I have to!" Illiya moaned. "Otherwise he'd break down and go emotional. You don't know him as much as I do."

"Don't worry about him. He's a man, alright. All men know how to control their emotion," Triela said and turned to Henrietta. "Say. Didn't we meet before?"

Henrietta blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

"Just as I thought!" Triela instantly seized Henrietta's petite body. "You're the girl who always hangs around a lot with him, aren't you?" The question made Hibiki turn green in envy; whether Triela meant to annoy her or not she could not tell, but she was certainly not pleased.

"Uhh... well, yeah. Sort of," Henrietta replied, feeling uneasy by the close proximity of Triela's body. Again, Hibiki fumed in anger at the honest answer. "But we're just... friends. Nothing more."

Triela batted an eyebrow. "Really? According to intelligence report, you and _the other twos_ share the same feeling for him." At the same time Hibiki and Illiya jumped out of the water and protested at denial; the reaction caused everybody to look at them in intrigue. "Hello? I'm only asking this cute red-haired. What's up with you two?"

hibiki and Illiya lost their words. It was clear to all the women that their face was burning in great embarrassment, and they had to hide their face beneath the water. "It's not that we share the same feeling," Hibiki muttered.

"It's just that we care for him we... don't know what we should do," Illiya mumbled.

"I don't get you." Noise suddenly came outside the bamboo fence. All the women were startled by the 'unwelcomed guests' and grabbed wooden buckets to be thrown at the assailants. Only Triela remained still, and she was shivering in anger as she screamed, "I know you're too eager to meet her but can't you at least WAIT UNTIL WE'RE FINISHED, JOSE!!??"

Confusion took place at the other side of the fence as the stalkers scrammed for safety. Then a boyish voice broke the silence as he repleid: "but it was Red Baron's idea! I only did what he told me to do!"

"What?!" Triela's face changed from horrified shock to burning annoyance, aghast at what she had heard. Then her face turned black, and she clenched a shaking fist as she said: "oh, boy! He's going to pay, that Victor..."

_(At the meeting room, Red Baron was briefing on the Black Phoenix's last whereabouts when he suddenly sneezed. "Bless you," President Howard said._

"_Thanks," Red Baron said and rubbed his nose. "Who could that be?")_

This time, it was Henrietta's turn to have her face turning red. "Someone... wants to meet me?" she asked.

"Apparently, someone here took pictures of you and gave them to Jose," Triela explained. "He got infatuated and couldn't stop asking about you ever since."

"You're kidding!" Hibiki and Illiya rushed to get Henrietta, who was by now sinking into the pond, unable to hide her emotion. "Henrietta! You have yourself a secret admirer! This is great!" Hibiki exclaimed.

"You surely are lucky to have someone falling in love with you," Illiya cooed. "Right, Hibiki?"

"Right," Hibiki agreed. "That reminds me; where's Yumemi-san? I thought she'd be joining us."

"How should I know? She isn't the socialable type of girl, you see," Illiya said. "Heck, she'd only come here when everybody else is sleeping."

-x-x-x-x-x-

_// midnight //_

It was well over midnight. Cougar and Marksman were the first to leave the night club, which was still vibrant with parties and techno music played around the clock. The two Raider pilots were obviouslyt exhausted after another encore of their special performance, but they were pleased after two endless hours of energetic musical play that had inspired all who had seen them. Theyr only complain was Lone Wolf, who they had figured out as Ritter 1 from countless rumours of the new silver knight, did not come to watch them, a sentiment which was shared among the JG-711 pilots.

They were heading back to the airport when they stumbled across Yumemi on the way to the temple. "You're the lady who always hangs around with Lone Wolf, right?" Cougar guessed.

"You must be Lone Wolf's acquaintances," Yumemi spoke and bowed to them. "It's my pleasure to meet both of you."

"How I'm glad to meet you, too," Cougar replied. "Say, what if I walk you all the way up there?"

"Thank you for the offer, but it's alright," Yumemi said.

"Aw, come on! It's just a walk," Cougar insisted and told Marksman to go ahead to the airport. "Or maybe it's because you _have_something you don't want to say unless he's around." When Yumemi asked for explanation, Cougar simply pointed to her eyes. "Edge has those sparks of concern in her eys whenever she tries to avoid talking about him. I've gone through that many times, you know."

"Then..." Yumemi slightly frowned, her hans clenching the cloth of her shrine maiden dress. "What should I do?"

"What should you do?" Cougar headed towards the temple and began climbing the stairwars, stopping at the tenth step to wait for her to follow him. "Then why don't you tell me everything you know about him?"

Yumemi looked up at him. "How can I trust you? We've just met only once-"

"Trust me; I know him closer than you can ever imagine," Cougar answered. "Oh, and for record, just call me Jackson."

The trip to the shrine was slow-paced, mainly becaue Cougar and Yumemi took their time talking to each other about themselves. For the most of the time Cougar entertained the handmaiden with the same antics he had ployed against Hibiki, and Yumemi would laugh whenever he complained on how furious he was every time his teases backfired. Occassionally the conversation would take a serious path as both of them began talking about their thoughts on Lone Wolf, although Cougar would still joke about his infamous "woman magnetism".

"So you and Lone Wolf have known each other for quite a long time, huh?" Cougar spoke. "That shouldn't be a surprise, since he always gets the best ladies first and leaves us crawling behind."

Yumemi giggled. "Have you ever thought of looking for a girlfriend, Jackson-sama?"

"Girlfriend? Hah! I had failed to take a move on Illiya! Forget it," he snorted. "Well, that was partially my fault for tackling his childhood friend, but hey! It doesn't mean I still haven't lost my charm." They arrived at the temple and Cougar took seat on the verandah. "Though I've been thinking."

"Thinking of what?" Yumemi asked.

"You know, Lone Wolf never talks of his past. I don't get it; why would someone, whom people have worshipped like a hero, be that secretive about his own life?" He looked back at Yumemi. "Do you?"

Yumemi shook her head. "I wish I could, but he wouldn't even tell."

"You shouldn't be surprised if he didn't." Saxophone lowered, Cougar took his time gazing into the stars, and there was a look of acceptance as he took a deep breath. "Pops is the descendant of this Medieval Osean aristocrat, and he always pressed me to follow his footsteps. We often argued about my role as the family's eldest son, and about my dream of becoming an Air Force pilot." He paused, as to gather his words, before he continued. "Pops once told me I wouldn't be able to reach for the heavens as long as my foundation on the earth remained weak, but I was just a brash kid who wanted to follow his instinct."

Yumemi seated next to him. "Then what happened next?"

"Oh, you know. Father-son conflict. Son going for his dream, father opposing of such dream, son getting kicked out of family for not listening." Cougar laughed and pointed to the Big Dipper. "Here I am, seven years later, flying with my buddy and still wondering whether Pops' still angry at me."

"I have to admit I never fully understand him," Yumemi spoke. "Even... after knowing each other for almost ten years there's still much to learn about him."

"You know what? From all the women I know who have met him, I think you stand the best chance," Cougar said. "Want to know something? He once showed me this photo of him and his flight instructor with this cute girl." Yumemi blushed at the mention of the photo, making him grin at the revelation. "Let me guess. That cute girl was you, right?" The shrine maiden shyly nodded. "You like him, right?" She nodded again. "But you haven't told him about it, have you?" Once again, she nodded. "Well, what do you know. We have ourselves a secret admirer. I'm becoming more jealous at him than before."

"But will he ever listen to me?" Yumemi asked. "He looks so... disturbed recently. I don't want to approach him and tell him that... I like him when he has lost his friends."

Cougar placed his hand upon her scalp. "I understand that feeling. I know how it feels to lose your wing-mates right in front of your eyes," he said. "Give him some time."

"But what if he wouldn't listen?" she murmured.

"Then you can always complain to me," Cougar told her.

Yumemi nodded; tears were now flowing down her supple cheeks and trickled onto her clothes. "Thank you, Jackson-sama..."

_// to be continued //_


	28. Silver Moon Arc: Flame of Inspiration

**CHAPTER 28  
****FLAME OF INSPIRATION**

"On my mark… go!!"

The prison was breached. Amidst the confusion as smoke bombs and flash bangs detonated in the alley, four dark-clad figures stormed in and headed straight to the very end of the building. Their efficiency in neutralizing threat was undisputed as they, members of the Special Operation Service, was among the world's top elite forces, were trained to kill on sight and their rapid deployment meant that they were able to reach the designated location in a matter of minutes.

The team breached the prison cell. Inside it was a man, dazed by the blitz but unharmed, and they identified him as Belkan informant Gustavo. One of the S.O.S ordered his team-mates to help the inmate standing up while he himself greeted the battered man.

"Good to see you in one piece, Gustavo."

The informant snickered as he took a G36C from the S.O.S. "Yeah. Now let's get the hell out of here before somebody raises the alarm."

The S.O.S and the inmate fled the prison complex. Chaos and disorder now engulfed the occupied Magellan City as deafening alarms pierced through the otherwise silent night. The news of the breakout shivered the regime's spine since Gustavo had confiscated sensitive documents on Bohemia's military expansion programme that included the Four Guardians super weapons. It was vital that Gustavo never left Magellan City, dead or alive, and the regime was desperate to prevent their secret from falling to the separatists' hands.

"Bravo 6 to Eagle's Lair. Package is secured. Heading to EZ."

"_(This is Eagle__'s Lair, copy that. Papa Tango 7 is on the way. ETA in ten minutes.)"_

"Ten minutes? We've got less than five minutes to outrun the guards!"

"Gaz, calm down. They won't know our location in this pitch darkness."

The escapees zigzagged through the seemingly deserted city, avoiding contact with the pursuers whenever possible while using the advantage of the moonless night as cover. Occasionally they stumbled across sympathetic city dwellers that showed them alternative routes to the extraction zone; sometimes they also received unexpected help from Bohemian soldiers who were fed-up with their leaders' megalomaniac ambitions.

They finally reached their destination: a helipad 200 yards from the city centre. They immediately established contact with their base and received disheartening news: Papa Tango 7 had been intercepted by Bohemian fighters and was forced to abort the mission.

"Bloody hell? They're going to leave us down here with the Bohemians!" an S.O.S cursed.

"We have no choice but to leave the city by foot," the team's captain spoke.

"But the nearest safe location is twenty miles from here, Captain," another S.O.S said. "How are we going to outrun the guards in time?"

"Then we have to go to the airport," Gustavo said. "We can steal a plane and leave this city. The problem is the regime's installed anti-air batteries around the airport. We have to disable them first."

"We'll never leave this place alive, Captain!" the S.O.S from earlier moaned. "What are we going to do now?"

"I said calm down, Gaz! There is still chance," the captain said.

Gunfire showered the helipad. The pursuers had found the escapees and were advancing towards their position. The escapees immediately took shelters behind the sole structure in the open area, enduring the heavy barrages of HMGs and RPGs while returning fire with their SMGs and assault rifles. Mayhem later ruptured when defecting Bohemian soldiers joined the melee and suppressed the pursuers from concealed locations. The S.O.S knew that, despite the support fire, it would not be long before they were overwhelmed by the pursuers' massive number.

"_(Eagle__'s Lair to Bravo 6. Umm… we've received a message from Magnolia Squadron. They'll be taking over the operation. Please confirm your status.)"_

"Just about damn time! We are pinned down by huge enemy force and we are retreating to the airport! Get them here ASAP!"

"_(Roger, __Bravo 6. We'll relay the message.)"_

The captain signalled to his team-mates. "We're moving out! Follow my lead!"

"This better be good, Captain," the S.O.S said.

"It will be," the captain later told him. "Because it's not the Magnolias they're sending. It's the knights."

-x-x-x-x-x-

_/ 10,000 feet above sea level /_

"You feeling alright, buddy?"

Lone Wolf shrugged. "Just clearing up my mind. Nothing really important."

"You better be. It's not wise to fly after a cemetery visit; your focus would be distracted by stuffs like it," Howard reminded.

"Yeah, I know that," Lone Wolf replied. "It was kind of lonely and empty back there. Wish I could use some company."

"You could've brought someone along. You know, one of them?"

"Oh, Cougar. Stop hinting me, will you?"

"Hey. If isn't them, then who else? I know I'm out of question, so no comment."

"_Magnolia 1 to all planes. __Cut your chatters. Eagle's Lair has cleared us to engage. Proceed to operation zone."_

In sequence the mixed-plane formation broke away from the KC-10 and flew southwest towards Magellan City. They took ten minutes to reach combat zone, where fierce gun exchanges between the S.O.S and the Bohemian pursuers had begun heating up. Lone Wolf looked at the battle captured on his plane's camera and nodded.

"Alright, folks. You know the drill. Let's split up."

The formation split into two elements. The first element, Magnolia Flight, carried out the ground attack while the second element, Ritter Flight, took on the aerial threat. Under cover of darkness they carried out their task in protecting friendly troopers from the enemy until they were safely extracted from danger zone.

And Jackson was all too eager to reshape his skill.

"Watch, people. This is how real men use their gun." He brought his A-10 (which he had salvaged at the airbase before it was cannibalized for parts) into firing distance and let loose one-second burst of depleted uranium. The pursuers scattered in terror and dived for cover; the armoured vehicles could not run for their lives and fell victim to the mighty Avenger. "How's that for opening meal?"

"_Magnolia 5, watch where you__'re shooting at! We don't want any friendly fire incident!"_

Jackson climbed upward, avoiding ground fire thrown at his six. He circled back and delivered a volley of rockets at ground troops before climbing back to avoid another ground fire. "Did someone take a picture of that pass?" he joked.

"Cougar! SAM at your six! Evade!"

Jackson pulled the stick hard. His plane rolled and slid o the left, avoiding the SAM that zoomed into the sky harmlessly. "I thought we've had the telephone pole launcher cleared already!" Before anyone knew it the sky over Magellan City lit up in bedazzling light display as tracers from triple-As and missiles zipped around hem. "Is this firework display a part of our flight?" Jackson yelled.

"This is why we're here." Illiya dived towards the first AAA battery she spotted and strafed the gunners with the Gripen's Mauser cannon. Pulling out in a high-G climb before she crashed into the ground, Illiya radioed her wingmen to neutralize the air defence network around the city.

"_(Bravo 6 to Magnolia Team. Enemy tanks are shelling us 200 yards to the north of the runway. Please provide cover, over.)"_

"Magnolia 1 to Bravo 6, pinpoint their location with IR beacon so we won't overshoot. Over."

"_(Copy that, __Magnolia 1. Over.)"_

The attacking force headed to the airport where the S.O.S had located the tanks' position. Illiya lined up for strafing run but had to abort after she was caught in crossfire from Bohemian fighters. "They came out of nowhere! All planes watch your six!"

"Leave those tanks to me," Jackson said. "Tank-busting is my middle name."

While Jackson began his tank-busting run with the help of some Magnolia pilots, the dark sky turned into furball as Bohemian fighters ambushed the strike team from all directions. Massive confusion started arising as pilots from both sides out-turned and outran each other in high-octane, high-G dogfight over the sky of Magellan City. They had very little realization that two predators were lurking high above, ready to strike.

"Let's dance with the masses."

Lone Wolf and Howard made an inverted Immelman turn and dived into the furball. The lunar white Su-37 and the white F-15C flew in almost perfect synchronization as they shot down three enemy fighters in one pass and took out two more planes in another. Their almost "dramatic" entrance, coupled with the moon that began emerging from the clouds, struck fer among the opposing pilots because they knew their fate would be sealed once the "demon of silver moon" arrived.

"I didn't know you still pack serious punch."

Howard broke away from the two-plane formation and chased after an enemy Flanker. "Never underestimate this old warhorse. It will kick you at where you least expect. Bull's eye!"

Lone Wolf made a high yo-yo and brought his plane behind a bomb-laden Mirage. Frightened the pilot jettisoned his payload and fled the airspace but the hungry wolf didn't give him a chance. He fired a missile and watched as the AA-11 sliced his prey's tail and sent the plane into a death spiral.

"He's here! We're all going to die!"

"Just when we thought we wouldn't have to face him again!"

"Watch out! He's going to get you!"

The aerial dance of death continued throughout the fiery night, even after more Bohemian fighters entered the fray. Outnumbered as they might be, Ritter 1 and 2 pressed on the offensive, twisting and turning their planes to outwit the vastly numerous but panic-stricken enemies. Like a pair of tigers lurking in the woods, they caught every victim by surprise and dashed out of enemy's reach before they could catch up. Occasionally they would deliberately disperse, pursue individual targets and regroup in manoeuvres that left everyone gaping in awe.

"Hey, Stallion, how many kills did you score during the Belkan war?" Lone Wolf asked during a brief pause of their rolling scissors.

"Not much," Howard replied. "20, 21, maybe 22."

"Not much? That's too much," Lone Wolf said in awe. "There's no way I'll reach that figure."

The two planes made a half-Cuban and returned to the battlefield. "But I know someone who's scored more than I am," Howard said and fired a Sparrow at an oncoming plane.

"Let me guess: _him_."

"Oh, yeah. The undisputed ace Red Baron," Howard started. "120 kills under his belt, and some say still rising."

"I can see that. Cougar, done taking care of the tanks?"

Cougar pulled up, his plane shuddering under the high-G strain. "Almost there, buddy!" He dived back into the ground and fired the last volley of Maverick missiles at the remaining tanks. "It's like a slug fest down here! Lots of tanks everywhere!"

"Lots of cannon fodders to be had, too. Feel kind of sorry for those fellows," Howard spoke.

The sky and the ground were finally freed, and the remaining Bohemian forces were forced to retreat. Magnolia and Ritter Flights lingered over the city, scanning the airspace for any potential threat. No sooner would they have to wait when four red arrows blipped on their radar screen.

"Here comes trouble."

"_Ritter 1! Missiles at your twelve! Break!"_

Lone Wolf twisted the flight stick. In seconds, his Su-37 went into a tight barrel roll, barely getting hit by the oncoming Meteors by feet. Not intimidated by the new threat, he brought his plane towards the newcomers. "I know this tactic," he pondered. "All planes stay wherever you are!"

"_Magnolia 1 to Ritter 1, negative. Let me assist."_

"Magnolia 1, hold your ground! They're coming after me alone!"

The enemy revealed themselves. Everybody split up the moment the Dragoons entered the airspace, but Lone Wolf stayed. Bravely he faced the Dragoon Typhoons and, ignoring Illiya's plea to let her help, flew past the formation as to accept the elite pilots' challenge for dogfight.

"_(Have we met before?)"_

"Maybe," Lone Wolf replied and pulled out a high yo-yo so his plane was above the Typhoons. "I accept your challenge, Dragoons!"

"_(Well, then. We shall erase your existence. Dragoon 1 to all pilots, target__'s in sight. Engage.)"_

Lunar white Su-37 versus blood red Typhoons. A battle all too familiar, since the two rivals had met each other in countless encounters before Lone Wolf was shot down. A battle all too familiar, since both had deep grudge against each other. The only difference was that the Dragoons did not know who they were dealing with and expecting the lone ace to be another pilot working for the rebels. All the rest of the pilots could only do was watch from faraway and pray for Lone Wolf's success.

The dogfight had gone for ten minutes, yet neither Lone Wolf nor the Dragoons was showing any sign of tiring. The S.O.S. had already been evacuated from the area, leaving the empty city and the moonlit sky to witness the fierce dogfight. Already both sides fired projectiles and shot cannons at each other, without ever getting a hit and yet neither of them wanted to give up: living or dying was depending on them getting the first shot.

The leading Dragoon shot a missile at the Su-37; it missed and left him frustrated._"(Your flying skill is familiar to someone we had fought before.)"_

"I'm sorry, but I think you're dealing with the wrong person," Lone Wolf replied and fired an AA-11 at the Dragoon; it slipped past the Typhoon's tail and, by luck, hit the wingman's plane. The rest of the planes retreated from the airspace, leaving their leader to deal with the "demon of the silver moon" alone.

"_(Who are you in the first place?)"_ the Dragoon asked.

"You never heard of Ritter 1, have you?" Lone Wolf brought his plane behind the leading Dragoon and fired his cannon at the Typhoon. The shot missed as the Dragoon dodged the bullets, and the Typhoon made a high yo-yo to get behind the Su-37. He never got the aim as Lone Wolf already pulled out of sight, and the chase continued.

"_(So you__'re the demon of the silver moon everybody's talking of. No wonder why the cannon fodders were terrified by your name.)"_

Lone Wolf finally positioned himself behind the Typhoon. "Then I'll let you experience their fear. Fox 3!" He launched the last piece of the AA-11, which recklessly chased after the Typhoon despite the Dragoon's best effort to dodge. The missile detonated near the tail's exhaust and the Typhoon shuddered due to the explosion.

"_(I hit. My fate is sealed.)"_

"You don't sound discouraged," Lone Wolf said as he flew beside the damaged Typhoon.

"_(It is an honour to fight with you, demon of silver moon. Enemy as you may be, I admire you for your __charisma. Your reputation has reached far beyond the heavens as far as I know.)"_

"…"

The Dragoon chuckled. _"(Dragoon 13 is not going to like this encounter. Oh, well. Until we meet again, demon of silver moon.)"_

The Typhoon burst into flame started entering a flat roll, but the Dragoon did not make any attempt to eject and he stayed as his plane got dangerously close to the ground. Lone Wolf heard his last chuckles moments before the Typhoon crashed, and he took a deep breath as he thought of the chivalrous spirit of his opponent.

"_Magnolia 1 to Ritter 1. Are you alright?"_

Lone Wolf put on his mask. "Ritter 1 here. Bingo fuel. Returning to base."

"_Roger, Ritter 1.__ Meet us up at rendezvous point."_

Lone Wolf fell silent. True, he thought, his presence was despised by the enemy but he also had to accept the fact that his existence as Ritter 1, the demon of the silver moon, had sparked flame of inspiration on both sides of the war.

"…_Wolfie?"_

He shrugged. "Yes, Illiya?"

"_Are you alright?"_

He shook his head. "I don't know. I just don't know. I… maybe I should have a talk with you. Will you wait for me at the airbase?"

"_I__'ll wait for you at the end of the runway, Wolfie."_

Lone Wolf took another deep breath. "Thanks, Ren."

"_You__'re always welcomed, Wolfie."_


	29. Silver Moon Arc: Maiden's Capriccio

**CHAPTER 29  
MAIDEN'S CAPRICCIO**

"Is everyone ready yet?"

"Just a minute! Now there, Hibiki. Why can't you ever agree for once and wear this?"

"But Illiya, it's embarrassing! I don't want to go out in this revealing dress!"

"Oh, you, it's just the armpit. Besides it's been the Magnolia maidens' attires for generations. You should get used to it after wearing it."

"There is time and place in doing it!"

"Hibiki, you still don't know the cultural environment of Magnolia Valley. You have to learn to live in it."

"But still-"

"Look at Henrietta. She may be an outsider, but she's adapting to this culture quicker than an eye can blink."

"That's because you compelled her!"

"Now, Hibiki, try to relax and be as comfortable as you can."

"I can only hope this will work…!"

The last two of the Magnolia temple dancers finally left the changing room and met up with their partners. Now that they were together they could now head to the field to initiate the ceremonial dance of the valley. Gracefully, amidst the crowd that reached hundreds, they took their position encircling a small statue and stayed still as the lead dancers approached them.

"Isn't she gorgeous?" Jackson cooed at the sight of Yumemi that night.

"She isn't the Magnolia shrine maiden for nothing," Azali said.

"I second this notion, although I must question their dress of choice," Marksman added. "Why are they showing off their armpits? Aren't they bothered by the cold?"

"That, my friend, is what people call service," Azali reminded with a nod of approval. "Nothing can beat the quality of Magnolia special treatment."

"You sound like you have a fetish or something," Marksman snorted.

Azali chuckled. "Admit it. Shrine maiden is better seen with her armpit revealed."

Marksman could only palm his face. "I can't believe I have a pervert as my team-mate…"

The crowd fell silent. The dancers lifted their arms, and with the cue of the Taiko drummer, they opened steps for what would be the most magnificent ritual dance citizens of the neutral province had seen in their life so far. Despite the tight security the masses seemed to be mesmerized, as the dancers rhythmically danced on the courtyard, spicing it up with ceremonial songs sung by Yumemi.

"Isn't it ironic?" Howard began as he and Red Baron were watching the dance from the comfort of the tent, "to have a dance of peace carried out when threat looms just over the horizon, while two of the war's most prominent figures sit down and talk like old friends?"

"I wouldn't consider taking it as a compliment, thank you," Red Baron answered. "But I can see your reasons." He looked back at the dancers, whose steps became more apparent with the passing time. "You and I have many things in common, but nothing drives us forward than our role to lead the wings, which has taken our entire life," he continued. "We both know it is time for the old timers to leave the sky to the new generations."

"My friend, my rival, as long as this old stallion can still run it will run," Howard added. "Let us be safe to assume we have one through the hard times and still live to tell the tale."

"I understand that sentiment, but alas there are some who still refuse to accept the wind of change," Red Baron said and refilled the empty glass with lemon juice. "Two more Guardians to overcome and the regime will reconsider their expansion plan."

"Unless, of course, your leader has something else in their mind," Howard said. "But again, what's use of discussing war plans when we have beautiful maidens dancing for us?"

Red Baron snickered. "True, my fellow ace, true."

The dance ended, thus marking the beginning of the Magnolia Night Festival. Everybody cheered for the dancing maidens with loud whistles and wild applauses before they dispersed to visit booths and venues set up around the town. The dancers, having bowed to the crowd in unified respect, were preparing to visit the venues and they could not help getting excited about the people they would come across.

"I know! Let's give Wolfie a very big surprise visit!" the overjoyed Illiya suggested. "He won't expect to see us wearing this, and he's going to love it!"

"D-do I have to meet Lone Wolf-san in this dress?" Hibiki moaned and covered her armpit. "Can't we first change to better outfit first?"

"Hibiki, we don't have time for that," Illiya said. "You won't be able to wear this dress until next year, you know."

"But it's too embarrassing!" Hibiki protested. "What will he say when he sees us like this?"

"Stop being too paranoid," Illiya sighed. "It's not that people here would stalk on us. Besides, we're travelling in group, so nobody's going to bother us."

"Then allow me to accompany Hibiki-sama," Yumemi offered.

"See? Even Yumemi likes wearing it," Illiya said.

"That's because she's a miko!" Hibiki barked.

The group began their journey and headed to the airfield as their first visit, walking past visitors who were more than enthusiastic to take pictures with the exotic dancers. Not just mere ceremonial dancers, they also had the duty of blessing the community, especially staffs at the airbase, as the Magnolia shrine maidens had been doing for many years. Their presence provided the morale support needed by the military personnel after hectic days at the battlefield, and what response they were getting from the people.

"Well, that concludes our tour," Illiya said as they finished their work. "Thanks for the cooperation, guys. I really appreciate it."

"It was really exciting," Henrietta said and examined the flamboyant dress that snug her petite body in perfection. "I never got any chance of wearing beautiful clothes. I have to thank the shrine after this."

"Hey, don't mind it," Illiya replied with a giggle. "It was Yumemi's request in the first place. She'd asked me to invite you and Hibiki to take part in the dance."

Yumemi bowed to them. "I must first and foremost apology if my request has been misunderstood," she spoke.

"N-no! We don't really mine," Hibiki said. "But I have to question the dresses you chose for the ceremony. Wouldn't it be better if we just wore the regular one?"

"Hibiki, why are you being so paranoid?" Illiya sighed and startled Hibiki when she seized her body from behind. "Just admit it. Deep inside your heart you really want to wear this, right?"

"Illiya, stop harassing me!" Hibiki pleaded and squealed when Illiya's hands reached up to grab her armpits. "What are you doing? Stop it! The people are watching at us!"

"Who cares of the people, as long as I get to teach you a thing or two?" Illiya murmured and went to tickle her. Hibiki yelped at the dangerously intimate touch and pleaded Illiya to stop, but it was ignored as Illiya continued her foreplay. "Oh, you _do have_ sensitive spots, don't you?" she teased.

"Illiya! Stop it!" Hibiki moaned and gasped in distress when Illiya's fingers prodded deep into the crevasse of her skin. To make it worse, all personnel were gaping at the spontaneous, outrageous 'special' service in total shock; some of them started to silently cheer for the shrine maidens without having a second thought.

"Is she always like that?" Henrietta asked as she found herself blushing in embarrassment. Her question was answered by a light tap on the shoulder, and she turned around to see Yumemi smiling at her. "Umm… yes?"

"You have yet to see the most interesting part," Yumemi said, her smile turning childlike.

Henrietta blinked. "What was that about?"

"Okay, what's going on here?" Everybody turned to the direction of the voice. It was Lone Wolf, and he was leaving the hangar after talking with some of the crews. Illiya's reaction was to give him a very tight embrace as she pounced at him in a tackling manoeuvre that almost knocked him off his feet.

"Wolfie! Good to see you here," she giggled. "Where have you been? We were planning to look for you here."

Lone Wolf barely had the chance to let himself off the possessive hug. "I had stuffs with the crews. What was that about you asked?"

"You don't have to be that ignorant, Wolfie!" Illiya whined and tightened her arms.

Lone Wolf shrugged. "Ren."

"Yes?" Illiya replied, all childish and affectionate.

"You know," Lone Wolf said with a couple of coughs. "A shrine maiden is compelled to flash her armpit a lot. Didn't I teach you about it years ago?" Hibiki could not believe what he had heard, and hell hath no fury a woman scorned. So she approached Lone Wolf and gave him a very good smacking on the head, taking everybody around the vicinity by surprise. "What the hell was that for?"

"Lone Wolf-san! I can't believe how perverted your mind really is!" Hibiki barked.

"Perverted? What in the world did you just take?" Lone Wolf replied while rubbing his head. "It is not wrong for a shrine maiden to wear this garment, is it? It's just a part of the culture."

"You're the same- no, you're worse than Illiya!" Hibiki exclaimed.

Lone Wolf batted an eyebrow and pointed to the dress. "Then will you kindly volunteer to explain what are you doing in that instead?"

"That- that's because everybody's forced me!" she protested.

"How is it, Wolfie? She does look good in it, doesn't she?" Illiya asked.

Lone Wolf fell silent. He examined the very sight of his wingman, his Number 2, took some time comparing her to the rest of the shrine maidens and suddenly flicked a thumb's up. "Excellent!"

"Excellent? What in the name of heavens?" Hibiki demanded.

"It means you passed!" Illiya exclaimed with a smile. "See? I knew Wolfie's going to like it."

"W-w-w-w-w-what??" By now Hibiki's face turned red from embarrassment to absolute anger. In a move she never knew she could have done she seized Yumemi's prayer's staff and drove it onto his head with such force the man fell onto the asphalt face first. She later realized what she had done and quickly rushed to attend him, apologizing to her flight leader in frantic.

"He's bleeding! Somebody get me the medic kit!"

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Geez, you could've calmed down," Lone Wolf grumbled and twitched as Illiya applied the last piece of bandage onto his head. "Ouch! Easy there, Ren. Don't want the cut to open up again."

"I'm very sorry," Hibiki murmured. "I didn't mean to hit you that hard."

"You alright now?" Illiya asked and brushed her lips upon the bruise.

"I think so," Lone Wolf answered.

"I'm glad your head's still in one piece," Illiya said and poked his cheek. "Now that you're here, I think I'll go and meet the rest of people after this. Be nice while I'm not around, okay?"

"You aren't staying?" Lone Wolf asked.

Illiya, instead, gave a wink. "It's an opportunity you shouldn't miss. Besides, we still have forever to spend, right?" she said and bent down to blow gently into Hibiki's ear. "Now's your chance. Go get it." She left the swordswoman reeling in embarrassment as she met up with Henrietta and Yumemi, the latter engaged in a conversation with Jackson and Azali.

"You'll have to excuse Ren for her free spirit," Lone Wolf apologized. "She can sometimes be unpredictable."

"N-no! I'm alright with it," Hibiki answered. "I'm sorry again for hitting you."

"Don't mind me."

Hibiki was not satisfied with the answer. "What? After what I just did, you don't want to think of it? At least… yelling or anything?"

Lone Wolf glanced at her. "What's really wrong with you tonight? I thought you're supposed to enjoy the festival."

Hibiki frowned. "I… I'm so sorry…"

He shrugged. "I can never understand you." He threw his sight to the congregation across the hangar where various activities were seen; Illiya and her antics, Henrietta's timidity, Jackson's music appreciation session, Yumemi's ever-needed morale-boosting prayers; the party that had already started. "How about we go outside?" he suggested. "The plane's pretty much unattended; we could use it as a shelter."

Hibiki blinked. "But we're in the middle of the night. It's cold outside, and-" She yelped when Lone Wolf took her hand and brought her out of the bustling hangar, directly heading towards the Ritter Su-37. "Lone Wolf-san!"

"You're just making up excuses," Lone Wolf told her. "Stop it."

"But I'm not!" She frowned. "At least… not when you're around…"

The pair arrived. Lone Wolf looked around to make sure the people were occupied with the shrine maidens' presence. "The situation's favouring to us now." He let go off Hibiki's hand and looked for a spot around the plane's nose landing gear, all while she watched in uncertainty.

"Lone Wolf-san, at least we could look for something to cover the asphalt," she reminded.

"It's not that dirty," Lone Wolf replied and finally settled down. "Come here. I believe we have lots to talk about tonight."

Reluctantly Hibiki approached him and was hesitant for a few seconds before she sat next to him. "So, umm… what is it that you want to talk of?" she asked.

"First, it's about Ren." He paused; there was a slight tension coming from his eyes, as if what he was going to say about Illiya had some degree of importance. "She may be committed to Belka's independence, and she may be compassionate to her underlings' welfare, but…" He paused again.

"But what?"

Lone Wolf sighed. "I… I guess you'll be the first person other than me… to know the truth."

-x-x-

_/ __two years ago… /_

"Congratulations on the marriage."

Illiya smiled widely. "Thank you so much, Wolfie," she said. "Maybe I should repay your deeds after this."

"Hey, you deserved it," he said and gestured to her Bohemian Air Force husband. "I just played my role as the matchmaker, right?"

The young officer laughed sheepishly. "I… I don't know what to say, sir," he replied. "I mean… to be married to my own senior? What will my buddies say about this, I don't know."

Illiya's response was to give the young officer a very tight hug about his waist. "But we're in love for each other. Age doesn't count as far as our feeling is concerned," she told him and proceeded to rub her face against his. "Right, Wolfie?"

"Just don't scare him, and everything will be fine," Lone Wolf answered.

"Wolfie! You aren't even helping, you know?" she protested.

"Helping? Aw, yeah right," he snorted. "Being a matchmaker doesn't mean I get the chance to look for my ideal one."

Illiya beamed at him. "I doubt you wouldn't find anyone in the nearest future," she said.

"Don't try me, Ren," he warned.

Illiya let go off the young officer. "As if I would," she said and turned to the recipients. "Everybody! I will heartily announce that I have placed my bet on not seeing our matchmaker meeting his first girlfriend in the next six months!"

"Nice try, Illiya, but you know he's one hungry wolf!" one of her colleagues joked.

"Then I'll make sure he won't even form a pack," Illiya replied with an even louder voice.

"Go for it, wolf man!" a recipient cheered.

"Show her you aren't a push-over!" another recipient added.

He could only sigh. "Just give me a break…"

-

-

"Shortly after the marriage… which I believe was three days later, they were attacked during their honey moon," Lone Wolf continued. "Ren survived but her husband didn't make it; he died on the way to hospital."

Hibiki covered her mouth in shock. "That… that was horrible!" she gasped.

"I know." Lone Wolf let out an exasperated sigh before he continued. "At first we thought the rebels were responsible- go figure, Ren was a top officer in the air force, and everybody had their reason in disliking her. But when rumours of the regime's involvement in the attack started circulating… well, that's when Ren finally lost her temper. It was the first time I ever saw her that angry. She could destroy Hell with only the look of her eyes alone."

-

-

"Damn the Bohemians!" Illiya shivered in a mixture of anger and frustration. "If they really wanted me dead then why didn't they just face me head-on?" she barked. "Coward! How could they use booby traps to attack us?!"

"Ren, calm down."

"How am I supposed to calm down after my life's gone in the explosion?" Illiya continued.

Nothing needed to be said. He extended his arms and pulled the woman into his arms, gathering her weakening body into a secured embrace. "That's enough, Ren. That's just enough."

Her body trembled, and she slowly broke into tears before she burst out in a loud wail. "I don't want to lose him! I don't want to!" Crying bitterly in his arms, she clung onto him and started pounding her fists against his chest. "Why would they do this, Wolfie? Why!?"

"I don't know, Ren…"

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Since then Ren decided she would channel her efforts into the liberation," Lone Wolf wrapped up the narration. "I decided I could help her in some other way but not by joining the rebels. I had already been enlisted, so…"

He paused, noticing that Hibiki was shivering due to the cold air. "You okay? I think you need to warm up a bit."

"I'm fine…" she said whilst holding onto her. "I should've gone back to my room and change…" She was startled when Lone Wolf pulled her into his arms and put her on his lap as he securely held her in a comforting embrace. "Lone Wolf-san?"

"There, happy now?" he asked. "Now don't get the wrong idea. I was just helping."

She remained speechless; her face started burning furiously as she felt her heart thumping against her cheek, and her breaths raced wildly when she felt his arms encircling her waist. "Do you think Illiya's going to jump at us anytime? I mean… she isn't the kind of person who'd leave her childhood friend unattended, is it?"

"While still in her 'party hard' mood? I doubt it," he answered. "We'll be fine, as long as it doesn't rain."

She smiled. With a happy sigh, she closed her eyes and rested her chin on his shoulder. "Thank you so much, Lone Wolf-san…"

He took his time examining the 'shrine maiden' as she went to cling onto him. She felt extremely good. Smelled nice, too. Fresh and clean would be the words of choice to describe it, but with something delicious just under that. If a person could make his mouth water like the smell of baking bread, then Hibiki would be doing that right now. He knew the temptation of wanting to rove his hands over her delicate figure was overwhelming, and he knew he could not deny the sheer plump softness against his body.

_Calm down, wolf boy__._ He told himself. _Just freaking calm down. She's not your little red riding hood._

"Lone Wolf-san."

He looked down at her and could not help noticing the blush on her cheeks. "Hmm?"

"Do you mind if I settle myself against you? It makes me more comfortable," she said.

"Of course I don't mind. Go ahead."

Hibiki relaxed onto him, leaning forward lightly with her hands on his stoic shoulders. Whether it was deliberate or accidental, he could not tell, but right now he had something to tell her, so he settled down and let her finish adjusting up.

"I have a mission tomorrow." It was blunt. Sharp, and direct to the point. His voice tone suggested it was of vital level.

She sighed. "Again?"

He nodded. "Can't do anything about it."

She grumbled. She was protesting it, he knew, and the way she clenched his jacket only seemed to enforce it. "When I thought I could spend more quality time with you…" Then she giggled. "But then, it's your duty, right?"

"…sorry…"

"What are you being sorry at? I understand the responsibility, that should be enough," she answered. "Besides, nobody else I know have the chance to admire the knight of silver moon this close."

"How close, if I may ask?"

She giggled again. Somehow, she acted really different this time. It was unlike the usual Kawasumi Hibiki he knew. Not the overprotective, aggressive swordswoman pilot who knew no fear; just a regular woman with the needs to care and be cared. It might be her experience as a POW that triggered the change, he thought. "Not too close to make him uncomfortable," she murmured. "I know. Someone as heroic like you may have more enemies than he can make friends. Who am I to question the fact?"

"Sorry…"

"Lone Wolf-san…" She took her time making herself secure in his arms, occasionally moving a bit to make sure she wouldn't slip. "What are you going to do after the war ends?"

He shrugged. "I don't know," he said. "I just don't know."

"As long as I can be with you, it doesn't really matter," she said. "Right?"

It would be a very long pause before he said "…I hope so…" When he did not hear any answer, he looked back at Hibiki and realized she had fallen asleep. She was so pure in the sleeping face, he pondered. Too pure, in fact, that he felt like he needed to admire the sheer beauty that was lying before him. He felt he wanted to touch the supple cheeks, taste the vibrant lips, feel her warm breaths, and…

He shook his head.

Something was telling him to resist the urge. Not of adamant warning, but more of a gentle reminder. He stared at her face for the second time, and with a very deep sigh of defeat he held her closer and rolled his eyes to the heavens.

"_I'm sorry, Hibiki, but it does matter…"_


	30. Silver Moon Arc: Rise from the Ashes

**CHAPTER 30  
RISE FROM THE ASHES**

_/ 30,000 feet __over sea level, 20 miles north off Bohemia's southern frontier /_

The last plane had detached from the KC-10 tanker and was regrouping with the rest of the formation. Today the flight was assigned to rendezvous with defecting Bohemian pilots over Southern Frontier, as intelligence department had learned from the documents confiscated during the prison breakout at Magellan City. The formation was bigger this time, having been reinforced with the likes of Stingray the veteran Naval Air Arm pilot and Snapper and his trustworthy Backfire bomber; the Air Force One also participated per request from President Howard for extra measures. It was a tense day, as everybody realized, but they knew they had the upper edge in the war from all sorts. Morale was high, and already there were talks of having post-mission parties.

"Look at that," Marksman cooed as the formation flew over vast pine forest. "I can't believe some people would choose to fight their war in this beautiful place."

"Seeing can be deceiving," Azali said. "If war has to be fought, then it will be fought even at the gate of hell."

"_(__AWACS to all planes. The defecting pilots will be arriving in two minutes. Cover their escape and shoot down any plane that approaches them.)"_

"Ritter 2 to AWACS, roger."

"Magnolia 1, roger."

"Snapper here, ready to roll out."

"_(Ritter 1, what's the problem? You're behind.)"_

Lone Wolf shrugged; his plane was way behind the formation and flying well under speed. "I'll catch up. Don't worry."

"This is Magnolia 1. Ritter 1, is there any problem with your plane?"

He shook his head. "I'm… a bit uncertain." He did not know what else he should say; the promise of returning home alive he had made with Hibiki still lingered inside of his memory box, and he could still recall the moment vividly.

-

-

"_I'm sorry, but you will have to stay."_

_Hibiki sulked. From the way her face changed, he knew she had longed to return to the sky with him. He realized she still had the strong sense of duty as a fighter pilot, but right now her presence was very much needed at the airbase as a Magnolia shrine maiden. "I know you're very eager to go up there again, but-"_

"_I __understand," she said. "I won't force you again."_

"_Hey, I didn't say you would give up your role," he told her. "Besides, Cougar's staying. You could use some quality time to talk with him."_

_Hibiki shook her head. "I… I only want to be with you. It's so lonely here…" So saying she took his hand and squeezed it, as if telling him not to leave her. "Onegai?"_

_He sighed. "Cheer up, will you? It won't be a long mission."_

"_Then you must promise to come back," she said with a blush. _

_He could only smile. Carefully he pulled the woman into his arms to give her an embrace. "I will," he said. "Happy now?"_

"_Thank you, Lone Wolf-san," she murmured and returned the hug._

-

-

The truth, Lone Wolf told himself, was he was reluctant to take up the mission. He had an ill omen foreshadowing the mission, yet he could not clarify its meaning (not even Yumemi would give him the answer; she, instead, advised him to trust his own feeling). Thank heavens Illiya was leading the flight, so he could have ample time to consider his position.

The mixed-plane formation approached the sky of Southern Frontier. There was no sign of enemy planes, and neither were the defectors. Everybody looked around at the empty piece of land, riddled with relics from the previous war, and the sight was as ugly as the memory of the war itself.

"_(Warning! Enemy bombers detected.)"_

"Bombers? I didn't remember being briefed for interception," Marksman growled.

"Calm down, Marksman. They might be defectors, too," Stingray said.

"My IFF is identifying their signal as hostile. AWACS, please confirm," Howard said.

"_(We're analysing the situation. All planes stay on your course and meet with the defectors.)"_

"You're expecting us to let the bombers escape? Let me have at it!" Marksman said.

Lone Wolf could see why: a formation of bombers closely guarded by escorts, barely visible at the horizon but could still be identified nevertheless. Something had to be done quickly. "Ritter 1 to AWACS, permission to engage enemy bombers."

"_(Negative, Ritter 1. We don't know the __enemy's strength as of now. Hold your position.)"_

"Then what are we supposed to do? Wait?" There was no time for further argument as the defecting Bohemian pilots arrived at the area with their pursuers chasing after their tail.

"_This is Cameron Flight! We're __in hot pursuit! Somebody get our ass covered up here! Now!"_

"This is Magnolia 1, roger. We'll have you covered. All planes, we'll have to split into two elements. I'll lead my team to meet the escapees. Ritter 1, can you stop the bombers?" Lone Wolf was not answering; his mind was deluded by the confusion of the battle and he could not concentrate on the mission. "Ritter 1, do you read me? Ritter 1, are you there?"

"Ritter 1 to Magnolia 1, copy that," Lone Wolf answered. "Stallion, Marksman, Stingray, follow my lead. I'll need some extra hands later."

"Stallion ready to kick butt."

"Stingray here, roger."

"Marksman reporting in!"

The flight separated. In less than seconds, Ritter element lit up their afterburners and headed towards the bombers. Their arrival was greeted by tracer bullets fired from the B-52s and the Tu-95s and the four-plane formation split to engage the bombers. One after another, they shot down or severely damaged the bombers and destroyed the escort in the process. (At the same time, Magnolia element was fighting their own battle, as Bohemian fighters had entered the airspace to prevent the defectors from escaping.)

"We were told we wouldn't face the separatists! The briefing was screwed up!"

"Don't bother them! We have to reach the southern frontier!"

"All crews watch out for the silver plane! It's the demon!"

Lone Wolf had shot down his second plane when his IFF buzzed. Unable to pinpoint the location, he threw his view outside the canopy and spotted Dragoon Su-47s headed towards him. "Ritter 1, missiles at your twelve! Break!" He pulled and twisted the stick hard, and the Su-37 did a barrel roll to evade the missiles.

"Dragoon 13 to all pilots, we have a target to annihilate," the flight leader spoke.

"A target? They're going after Ritter 1 alone!" Marksman cried.

The five Su-47s broke away from formation and began pursuing Lone Wolf. The 'silver moon demon' manoeuvred his plane in a series of high and low barrel rolls, all done to thwart the Dragoon's radar lock. The aerial dance of death became more heated when Marksman rushed in to help; his F-2A was strained to its very limit as he relentlessly drove the Dragoons out of the way.

"Captain! Aren't we supposed to shoot down the defectors first?" one of the Dragoons asked.

"To hell with the defectors! I want the demon dead!" Dragoon 13 replied in harsh voice. She shrugged off Marksman's chase and had her plane above Su-37 Ritter 1. "For failing to kill that dreaded lone wolf, I'll shoot him down instead!"

This battle had become all too personal, Lone Wolf pondered. He had no time to take care of the personal vendetta but he knew he could not focus on the bombers either. So he radioed in his team-mates and told them to go after the bombers. "You nuts, Lone Wolf? Let me help you!" Marksman insisted.

"I can't believe what I just heard," Dragoon 13 gasped. "The lone wolf is alive? But the reports said he was dead in the crash!"

"So what are you going to do? Ignore the dead?" Lone Wolf hit the brake and caused Dragoon 13 to overshoot as his plane dropped into a stall. He had his target and fired a burst from the 30mm cannon; the bullet sprayed onto the Su-47, but to his amazement it did not destroy the plane. "Some tough luck here," he muttered and prepared for another shot.

"Lone Wolf! Bandit at your six o'clock!"

He did what Marksman told him, and barely missed the Dragoon Su-47 that was rushing up at him. He turned at the Berkut at the end of his barrel roll and shot down the plane. Another Dragoon Su-47 rocketed towards him, and Lone Wolf nimbly dodged the missile before he fired a missile of his own at the plane.

"Dragoon 2 here. I can no longer fight. Retreating to base."

"Dragoon 3 to Dragoon 13, I'm losing flight control. I'm bailing out."

"Dragoon 2! Dragoon 3! Come in!" Dragoon 13 barked. "Dragoon 13 to base! We're losing aerial superiority! Requesting backup! Damn it! The radio's out!"

"Giving up? I know Dragoon 13 isn't the type who easily surrenders," Lone Wolf taunted.

"You bastard!" Dragoon 13 cursed. "All planes retreat! We're at huge disadvantages now! This is an order!"

"Jumbo 1 to Dragoon 13, negative! We still need to reach the southern frontier! Please provide cover," one of the bombers pleaded.

"Forget the frontier! Save your own ass first, pilots! We're pulling back," Dragoon 13 replied.

There was no other choice. They could continue heading south and risk getting shot by the separatists, or they could retreat and face court martial afterwards. It was a tough choice, but in the end they opted to abort mission and head back to the mainland. Except for Dragoon 13; she still had to make sure she was fighting with the lone wolf of the OADF, and she had to convince herself she was not imagining things.

"It's really you, Lone Wolf. I never thought I would meet you again here."

Lone Wolf shrugged. "A wolf can still bite, even after it's injured," he said.

"Next time I'm back, I shall shred your flesh into tiny pieces," Dragoon 13 hissed. "Mark my words, Lone Wolf."

"_Cameron Flight here. Thanks for saving our ass, buddy. We owe you one."_

"_Damn. For once we thought we wouldn't even make it. Thanks a lot!"_

"Magnolia 1 to Cameron Flight, we read you loud and clear," Illiya said.

"_(__AWACS to all planes. Excellent work, everyone. Mission accomplished. Return to base.)" _Everybody breathed out in relief. Mission accomplished, all they had to do was to return home and celebrate their triumph.

"_(Alert! Cruise missiles heading towards our position! __All planes stay put! What the?!)"_

The sky lit up in bright flash.

-x-x-

The flash reached as far as the border. Every pilot of the Baron Legion and their allying Ustian units could see it, and although they were out of the electromagnetic pulse the shockwave still managed to reach their planes and almost knocked them out of formation.

"What on earth was that?" Jose asked.

"It was coming from Southern Frontier," Triela answered. "Crap! They might be caught in the explosion! Victor, you got any reading on your radar?"

"This can't be happening," Red Baron said. "All planes follow my lead!"

-x-x-

The flash dissipated. Lone Wolf opened his eyes. He found himself flying in serious electronic failure caused by the electromagnetic pulse. There was confusion that was created after the detonation, and everybody was asking what had happened or who had set off the explosion. Several planes, which he could not identify as either friend or foe, were lingering over the barren land as if searching for safe passage.

"What the hell was that?!" Marksman exclaimed.

"All planes situation reports!" Illiya shouted.

"We lost our radio! We can't get in touch with AWACS or base!" one Magnolia pilot shouted.

"It was coming from Bohemia!" the stunned Dragoon 13 gasped.

The Baron Legions arrived, and met up with the remaining planes. "Red Baron! I thought they wouldn't carry out nuclear attacks like the treaty had stated!" Dragoon 13 asked. "What the hell is going on?!"

"How the hell should he know?" Triela barked. "He didn't carry out the order! Right, Victor?"

"_Victor__, Scarlet, do you read me? Your old man is here, the peacekeeper."_

Lone Wolf was startled. It was Grandpa! What was he doing in the radio frequency?

"How can you say that after all that's happened, old scum?!" Dragoon 13 screamed.

"_Today's our lucky day. The goddess of luck has granted our wish."_

"Wish? You mean after forsaking all hopes and kicking every piece of reason to curb? Like hell I suppose…" Red Baron added.

"_You have no understanding of the situation, Red Baron. I suppose your loyalty has blinded you from seeing the truth__ in its purest form."_

"_(__This is AWACS! We've received news update from HQ. There has been a mutiny in the Bohemian armed force and they've overtaken the presidential office. We're currently assessing the situation with intelligence department.)"_

"Mutiny… I don't like the sound of it," Howard muttered.

"What's the meaning of all this?" Red Baron demanded. "Lancelot! Explain!"

"_The leadership __is corrupt. They are weak, pathetic and have failed to fulfil what they had promised during the revolution. All they know is to brag of their prowess as the new world superpower, but they have failed to see the most basic necessity of the people. As a result, we've commenced a revolution of our own, but this time we'll restore our former glory to the place it so deserved to be."_

"This is an outrage!" Dragoon 13 barked. "Madness!"

"_Outrage? Madness? They are__ nothing compared to the corruption of the society and the government it controls. It doesn't matter now, Scarlet. Osea, Bohemia, they don't matter to us anymore. It's time for us to rise from the ashes."_

"Rise from what?" both Red Baron and Dragoon 13 asked.

"_My current position prohibits me from detailing in my words. Perhaps __you have to wait until fate decides it's safe to… release the cat? Until we meet again."_

Lone Wolf saw a plane coming towards him. He waited to see it appearing, only to be shocked to identify it as the EA-18G Grandpa frequently flew in. Both planes passed over one another, and Lone Wolf had a quick glance of the opposing pilot who simply gave him a salute before the plane disappeared in the cloud.

"_(__Unidentified planes are approaching the airspace. Confirmed ID signals to be Osean.)"_

"Indeed. We shall rise from the ashes." It was Black Rose Squadron, and their presence was not welcomed with an open heart.

"Not even the Oseans, too?" Marksman demanded.

"I don't like where this is heading," Azali said.

"_(Black Rose Squadron! __What are you doing? These are not enemy forces! Disengage!"_

"Black Rose 1 to AWACS, negative. We have our orders. All pilots arm your missiles."

"_(Black Rose Squadron! __Cease fire!)" _

The Black Roses released a volley of AMRAAMS that were aimed not at the planes but at the defectors. Almost simultaneously the unarmed planes were shot down like a fly swatted out of the sky.

"What is really going on?!" Marksman demanded.

"Nobody's going to leave this area alive," Black Rose 1 said. "Black Rose squadron, engage."

"Magnolia Team, Ritter Team, Dragoon 13, leave this area and head back to Greenwood," Red Baron ordered. "Ustian fighters will be greeting you once you reach their airspace."

"What about you, Victor?" Howard asked.

"We have a score to settle with the black roses," Red Baron answered. "Baron Legions, engage and attack at will. Don't hold back."

"Smart move, Red Baron," Black Rose 1 chided. "However this is not the reason we're here."

"What do you mean?" Red Baron's question was answered by another pair of cruise missiles coming from the north-east. The projectiles detonated and released powerful electromagnetic pulses that wiped off Baron Legions' electronics; some of the pilots had to disengage and leave the battlefield, leaving only Red Baron, Jose and Triela to deal with the Black Roses. "You set us up!" he shouted.

"Like Lancelot said, your loyalty towards the new leadership has blinded you from seeing your true purpose," Black Rose 1 said. "Now, Red Baron, prepare to meet your creator."

"Not if I can allow it." Out of nowhere, Lone Wolf dashed towards the Black Roses and enticed them to go after him. "Using nuclear missiles to wipe out everything… friends and foes alike… where has the regime gone to?" he muttered.

"Ritter 1, you are not cleared to engage. Return to base, this is an order," Red Baron ordered.

"Sorry, Red Baron, but I can't," Lone Wolf answered.

"Have you gone insane? Disengage! You're not in the best position to fight them!" Red Baron replied.

"Then are you going to run away?" Lone Wolf spoke and made a thrust-vectored barrel roll and opened fire at the Black Rose F-22s; one of his missiles hit and the F-22 dived into the canal. "Not me, Red Baron. Not here, not now. Not after they reopened that memory box," he continued.

"Captain, I believe that's the demon moon everyone's talking of," a Black Rose pilot said.

"Ah, yes, the demon of the silver moon," Black Rose 1 replied. "Well then, let's see how he can live up to his name."

"You never -- and I say it again: NEVER -- hurt my buddy!" Lone Wolf flew his plane wildly across the canal, crisscrossing his path to in random manoeuvre to spoil the Black Roses' aim. He managed to shot down another Black Rose and was narrowing the margin between him and the Osean squadron.

"Victor! We've got to help him!"

"He's not going to make it, sir! They're outnumbering him!"

"Jose's right! Victor! Do something!"

"Baron 7, Baron 8, hold your ground! This is his fight! We cannot interfere."

"His fight? What do you mean by his fight? He won't make it!"

"Sir, it's you who don't want him to die until you fight him, isn't it? Are you going to let the enemy take away your adversary?"

"This guy is tough," Black Rose 1 said after he evaded Lone Wolf's gunfire. His flight had been reduced to just two planes, and his remaining wingman was struggling to keep the Su-37 in his gun sight. "So you think you're tough? You've yet to see the best of Osea's pride." Black Rose 1 made a Cobra, skidded away from Lone Wolf's pursuit and caught him on sight. "I have you now, demon of silver moon."

Or so he thought.

In a tactic neither Black Rose 1 nor his wingman could anticipate, Lone Wolf deployed the braking chute and obscured Black Rose 1's aim. The manoeuvre allowed Lone Wolf to escape but he was headed to different direction. "He's escaping! We can't allow him to escape!" Black Rose 1's wingman shouted. "I'm going to shoot him down!"

"Black Rose 2! Hold your fire! Our order is _not_ to shoot down demon of silver moon!" The wingman already fired his missile, and the AMRAAM chased after its target in speed over twice the speed of sound. Red Baron's warning came a little too late, and the Su-37 took a direct hit on the exhaust. Lone Wolf's reaction was clear, and he turned back to deliver the final coup de grace.

"Firing all missiles."

He fired his last payload, and the Archers screamed like a falcon as they went after the Black Roses. Black Rose 2 took a direct hit from the missile and spun uncontrollably into the ground in a flat spin, while Black Rose 1's swift reaction only caused his plane its slanted stabilizers.

"Satisfied?" Lone Wolf asked, his voice was heard hoarse after the intense dogfight he had gone through.

"This is not the end of the road yet, demon of silver moon. I shall return," Black Rose 1 said and retreated.

"Ritter 1, your plane is heavily damaged. You need to return to base." The damage had distorted the transmission and the Baron Legions could not pick up the message Lone Wolf was conveying. Yet from the direction Lone Wolf was going to, they knew he was not intending to return.

"_(Ritter 1, where are you headed to? Ritter 1, please come in!)"_

Despite his plane missing one tailpipe and losing vital control, Lone Wolf persisted to continue heading south, well away from the pre-designated escape route. The Baron Legions tried their best to establish contact with him to no avail; even the AWACS was unsuccessful in their attempt.

"Ritter 1… AWACS… hear me?"

The AWACS was reluctant. Lone Wolf would not make it, the crews thought, but they would not give up without one final try. _"(…proceed, Ritter 1. We're here for you.)"_

With damage reaching critical level, Lone Wolf transmitted his last message. "…tell Edge… sorry… not keeping… promise…"

"_(AWACS to Ritter 1, unable to copy the last message. Please repeat.)"_

"Lone Wolf! Listen to me; don't die on me!" Red Baron pleaded. "Don't die on me!"

"_(AWACS to Ritter 1, do you read me? Ritter 1?)"_

The Su-37 exploded. The cockpit was thrown away from its main fuselage and was spinning dangerously into the mountains. Red Baron's frantic screams as he told Lone Wolf to eject was not heeded, and the horrified airmen could only watch in despair as the plane dived into its final destiny.

"_Ritter 1! Please come in! Ritter 1! Ritter 1!__"_


	31. Silver Moon Arc: Lavender Dream

**CHAPTER 31  
LAVENDER DREAM**

_// Magnolia Valley__ //_

"You lie! You said he'd come back!" the infuriated Marksman screamed, even as he was strangled by his fellow airmen after he punched Red Baron to the floor.

"Marksman, calm down!" an appalled Illiya begged. "Please let him explain!"

"How the hell am I supposed to calm down when he himself had assured us Lone Wolf would return?" Marksman cried out.

"Silence!" Howard's order was clear, and everybody in the briefing room fell silent. "This is not the best time to argue over his… loss."

"But he _killed_ Lone Wolf!" Marksman insisted. "Are you going to let this man free just like that?"

"What the hell's wrong with you, soldier?! This is war, anything can happen!" Howard barked.

"War or not war, he's a murderer!" Marksman replied with a hot stream of tears flowing down his face. "Aren't you ever going to do something about it?" He later fell onto the floor and broke into a bitter cry, shaking his head in total disbelief at the ill luck that had befallen. "Aren't _you all_ ever going to do something?" he whined whilst Illiya approached him to give him a comforting embrace. "I only want him to live…"

"Whatever our situation now is, the nuclear attack has left many of us in deep surprise," Azali said. "Whoever carried it out had intended to see both sides to die."

"And this incident had somewhat brought the two warring factions to the same table," Howard said, referring to Dragoon 13's presence in the airbase. "Whether we like it or not, we now have a common enemy, although we don't have any clear idea of the real culprit."

Everyone turned to Dragoon 13. Realizing she needed to speak to clarify her intention of being present, she stooped her head. "I… I'll try persuading my comrades to join you people," she said with a sad voice. "This is no longer a fight I used to believe… not after the Premier's ousted…"

"Don't worry, Scarlet, we all know the feeling," Azali assured. "But we still need to hear the words from the only man who has close contact with the Premier."

Then the people turned to Red Baron. He shrugged off the punch mark on his face and stood up, hastily helped by Triela and Jose. "Until I get the answer from the Premier himself, none of the separatists or the alliance shall attempt a counter-offensive," he said. "Your strength is at its weakest point now. So don't."

"Have we got anything from the intelligence?" Azali asked.

"They're working on deciphering a code they intercepted after the incident," Howard said.

"Mister President?" one of the Air Force One personnel asked.

Howard nodded. "Have the broadcast station ready. I'll issue a speech regarding the situation."

"Right away, Mister President."

As the personnel prepared the broadcast station Howard turned his attention to the weary pilots. "Soldiers, our state is grave. I must admit I don't have any clear idea of the situation, nor do I have the knowledge of the supposed mutiny. But one thing is clear for each and every one of us." He cleared his throat and continued: "We shall never let our loss hamper our struggle to maintain peace in this region."

"What are we going to do after this?" Illiya asked while still holding Marksman in the manners of a concerned mother.

"All we can do after this, unfortunately," Howard spoke with a dejected sigh at the end of his words, "is to pray to the goddess of war we won't have to suffer anymore."

-

-

The debriefing ended. Red Baron left the hangar and headed to the shrine, accompanied by Triela and Jose. Neither of them had any certainty of the fate of their team-mates but there was still hope as Ustian forces had dispatched their search-and-rescue team to disaster zone.

The trio arrived. The first thing that greeted them was the sight of the shrine maidens gathering in ceremonial mass prayer around the altar. "I may not be a religious man," Red Baron told his protégés, "but every time I get into troubles I always ask these people for advices."

"How long have you known them?" Triela asked.

Red Baron sighed. "It's a very long story. Now, if you'll please excuse me for a while." He approached the altar and joined the shrine maidens in offering the deities, keeping his profile low. The maidens seemed to accept his presence and allowed him to do his bidding, and he used the opportunity to spend his private moments.

His obligation fulfilled, Red Baron turned away from the altar and found himself bumping into Hibiki, Henrietta and Yumemi, the former twos surprised by his presence at the shrine. "You must be Edge, am I right?" he asked Hibiki.

"Have we met before?" Hibiki asked in confusion.

"You might have forgotten, that's alright," Red Baron said. "I suppose you have heard of the news, haven't you?"

Henrietta nodded. "Yes, we have. Is everyone alright?"

"I'm afraid not all of us made it alive," Red Baron answered.

Hibiki frowned. "Lone Wolf-san… is he…?"

"His whereabouts remain unknown, but the Ustian forces are putting their efforts in rescuing him," Red Baron added. "It doesn't matter. My presence here is merely to give the deities some offering, so I'm sorry for not telling you further." He excused himself and met up with Triela and Jose when Yumemi called him.

"Eric, isn't it time to let go off the truth?" Everybody was in shock, and each of the people was staring at the handmaiden of fate as she continued. "The man with a thousand disguises; the masses call him Red Baron; his comrades know him by his Belkan identity Victor Richthofen. But the Magnolia shrine maidens know him better as Eric Hartman the family man."

Red Baron shook his head and took off the mask, revealing a scar starkly visible across his face. "Also a man who had lost every piece of his life in the Waldreich fallout," he spoke with a dejected smile. "This mask… is supposed to hide this scar of life and not show it to the cruel world. Oh, well…"

-

-

It turned out that Eric Hartman was a former member of the Cherry Blossom Community Centre and had been in charge of Lone Wolf's welfare after the young boy was administered into the orphanage. He also knew the young child was the only survivor of the nuclear attack and felt the obligation to look after him on behalf of the nuns who had died in the explosion.

"I'll be very guilty of myself if he never learns the truth of what I really am, but it's better for him to look up at me as his opponent," Eric continued as he, Hibiki, Yumemi, Henrietta, Triela and Jose sat on the wooden floor. "Because unless he can forsake his past and embrace his true self, he'll never know his destiny as free swallow." He laughed in a miserable tone. "But that's what makes him so well-known: ignorant to the core and never takes care of everything he knows."

"Sir, if I-"

"There's no point of calling me that, miss. Please; Eric is enough," Eric reminded.

"Please forgive me, Eric," Hibiki said. "If I may ask, will you… kindly tell us everything you know about him?"

Eric snickered. "Even if I have the answer, I doubt I'll be able to answer the question." He took a very deep breath and tossed his sight into the starry heavens. "Though I was still surprised when he decided to head south instead of taking the escape route. We thought he was going to end his life in the mountains, until I realized…"

"Then are you saying he's still alive?" Hibiki asked.

"I cannot assure he is, but we must never lose hope," Eric said. "Lone Wolf we know won't easily surrender to the environments. If he can survive the countryside, he'll survive almost everything."

"Sir, it's time to go."

"Right." Donning back his Red Baron mask, he bowed to the maidens and followed his protégés' lead as they returned to the airbase. His only words before he left the temple was "…the dream of a little world will finally become true…"

The shrine fell into a deep silence. None of the remaining maidens had anything to speak, except for Henrietta who later told the other twos she would be heading to the airbase. All it left for the pair to do was to sit close to each other and endure the chilling night.

Hibiki broke into a silent, voiceless cry. Knowing she was not in the best position to inquiry her, Yumemi pulled her up close and held her as softly as she possibly could. "I'm sorry…" she spoke. "I didn't know you admire Lone Wolf this much…"

"He's the only one I can truly rely on…" she sobbed. "And right now… I need him…" She cried again and buried her face beneath Yumemi's dress. "What should I do, Yumemi?"

"Like Eric had told us, we mustn't lose our hope," Yumemi assured. "Because only those who have given up will lose hope." She bent down and placed soft kisses upon Hibiki's forehead. "Of course the Handmaidens of Fate are always prepared to restore hope to those who need their service."

"Thank you. I owe you for everything," Hibiki murmured and closed her eyes. "I know I'll be embarrassing myself for the rest of my life, but will you… hold me for a while?" Yumemi nodded, but instead of doing what she was asked to she pulled Hibiki up close and pressed her lips against hers. The seemingly brazen gesture took Hibiki by complete surprise and she became motionless in Yumemi's arms as she deepened the kiss.

The kiss disengaged. Yumemi stared into Hibiki's widened eyes. The swordswoman returned the gaze with her feelings reeling from the kiss she had never seen it coming, and her face began to burn at the thought of her first kiss stolen by _a girl_. Before she could even open her mouth Yumemi placed a finger upon her swollen lips as to hush her. "Your heart is deeply troubled," she whispered. "Let me liberate it for you."

"Yumemi…"

"Yes, Hibiki-sama?"

Hibiki closed her eyes. "Please… be gentle…"

The shrine maiden nodded. "Yes, Hibiki-sama. I will."

-x-x-x-x-x-

_// unknown //_

He gave up.

The journey he was undertaking after he survived the crash was too much for his battered body to take. The impact from the crash had taken its toll, and he was now limping across the snowy no-man's land, heading to a place he never knew it existed. The blizzard only made things worse, as he had to navigate his way in total blindness.

He fell into the snow. Already weakened by the cold, his limb became numb and he was slowly falling into vegetative state. He shrugged off the snow and pressed on, knowing he must never surrender to himself or the environment. He stood back, only to fall back for the second time; he refused to surrender and tried getting up, and again fell back into the snow.

"_Wolfe, it's enough…"_

He turned to the direction of the voice. It was only an imagination, he told himself because he knew he started hallucinating and thinking of nonsense. Yet the voice was too real to be a delusion, and it was too familiar to be disregarded as a fantasy.

"_Wolfe… it's enough. You can rest now."_

It was Sister Sophia -- or at least that's what he wanted to believe. The figure was smiling down to him, her silky hair fluttering in the blizzard. Was it an ice fairy enticing him to follow her to his demise, or was it an angel kindly sent to accompany him in his last minutes?

"But I can't rest now…!" He pushed himself upward, only to break his arm and he collapsed into the snow for the third time. "Not now…! Please!"

The figure smiled and disappeared in thin air, to be replaced by a shadowy shape of a timber wolf. The creature approached him and gave him a nudge on his face, repeatedly licking his cheek as to tell him not to surrender to the snowstorm. He was too weak to reply, but then he managed to lift his head just a bit to see the wolf staring down at him.

"What… do you want?"

The wolf howled. The whole area reverberated with howls as wolves across the area responded to the call. Mysteriously the blizzard calmed down, as if subdued by the howl's magical force.

He finally had the strength to recuperate. He looked at the wolf, which gestured at him to follow its lead. Not knowing where the wolf would bring him he just did what the wolf asked. And days would follow before the seemingly perfect duo reached their destination, and he could not believe where he finally was.

_Valais._

"Why am I here…?"

Twelve years ago, he was forced to go south after losing his family in the Waldreich bombing, and he arrived at Valais to be greeted by Illiya and Eric. Surely someone would be waiting for him at the very place a decade later, but who? There was no one to be seen here, and the airbase itself looked as if it had been deserted for ages.

His vision blurred. He wavered for a couple of seconds before his world spun around. His body had broken its physiological limit, and he quickly felt dried out as energy was cruelly stolen away from him, leaving him with no other options but to go down to the ground.

Then the goddess of miracle decided to smile.

His fall was broken when, out of nowhere, a pair of arms seized his body and pulled him into an embrace. For a while he did not know who performed the act of Good Samaritan until a familiar scent captured his nose.

"The smell of lavender…" The embrace tightened, even as he dropped onto his knees and taking the owner of the arms with him. "…impossible… how…?"

"_Hush now. You need to __rest."_

He looked up, finding himself in the caring gaze of a pair of emerald eyes. He noticed a beret and transparent ribbons decorating her silvery azure hair. It was a woman, he realized, and she was the one who had the nostalgic scent. She reminded him a lot of Sister Sophia, but how could someone return from the dead and hold him this kindly?

"Hello, Icarus."

_Icarus. _The name echoed inside his head. His mind reeled and reeled until he recalled the time someone similar to this woman christening him with the name of a mythical flier. The name kept echoing…

He suddenly remembered: this woman was more than a mere stranger, and she was not coming from the realm of the dead either. He could not have been more wrong. He knew the woman very well. She was the one who gave him the mythical name. In fact, she was the very person that had captured his heart when he thought his existence was forsaken for all eternity.

And she was smiling to him.

"Do you still remember me?"

He buried his face in the embrace for the second time. He had been reunited with his first, and perhaps, true love, and his heart was overflowing with emotions he was shedding tears of pure joy.

_H__e nodded. "…yes, Mriya…"_


	32. Reverie Arc: A Boy, a Girl and a Plane

CHAPTER 31

**CHAPTER 32**

**A BOY, A GIRL AND A PLANE**

"Good morning, Icarus."

He moaned. Slowly he opened his eyelids to be greeted by the warm smile that decorating her face. Still reeling from the seemingly long journey to the dreamland, he gave the calm and beautiful face a long, static gaze. For a minute or so he stared into the embalming expression, which in turn bent down to kiss his forehead.

"What do you want?"

The smile widened. "Wake up. Early bird gets early breakfast."

He groaned. He hadn't felt this tired for ages, and he was so spent he barely had the strength to ask: "How long… I've fallen asleep?"

She giggled and sat next to him. "Not long enough to miss the beautiful snow scene." She, then, rested him upon her lap and began massaging his throbbing head. "Or would you like to rest for a bit longer?"

"I don't really care," he murmured. "Just give me some more minutes…" She sulked, although her smile remained intact. "Sorry. Didn't mean to make you upset."

She shook her head. "It's alright. I understand you're still tired. Please take your time."

He closed his eyes. As he was enjoying the blissful experience of being pampered by the woman, his mind started rewinding all the memories. Everything seemed to slowly materialize before his vision and it became clearer with each passing second.

"Say, Icarus."

He turned to her. "Hmm?"

"You remember the first time we met, don't you?" Mriya asked.

"Let me refresh my memory." He rose from the bed and approached the open window to watch the morning scenery. He laughed when his memory finally caught up. "Yeah. Guess I still do."

-x-x-x-x-x-

_/ __Foughten Ravine, Aurelia. Five years ago… /_

"_Jackpot One to Jackpot Two. Commencing Scarlet Devil Manoeuvre."_

In an instant the two-plane formation broke away from the KC-135 and dived into Foughten Ravine thousands of feet below. The pilots applied full thrust to their planes and flew through the tight crevasse in full speed, something most regular pilots would avoid for being suicidal. Yet they made the manoeuvre ridiculously and effortlessly easy, as if canyon flight had been their second nature.

Ten minutes after the hectic manoeuvre Jackpot Flight left the ravine. "Good job, Jackpot Two," the flight leader said. "I see you have remembered your lessons well."

Wolfe took off his mask. "Easier said than done, thank you," he replied in joking manner. "I was struggling down there, if you so like to know."

"Don't be ridiculous," Jackpot One said. "You're improving. The flight data can prove me right."

"Oh, whatever," Wolfe snorted.

"_This is Crux. Jackpot Flight, do you read?"_

"Jackpot One to Crux. Proceed."

"_I have detected unknown aircraft__s heading towards your position from vector 232-111. Please investigate."_

"Jackpot One to Crux, we're in the middle of training mission. Can you direct other units to the location instead?"

"_Negative. You're the nearest__ unit to the area. Please head to the area and investigate." _

Jackpot One took a deep breath. "There seems to be a problem with the interceptor squad," he chided. "They're always missing whenever we need them."

"I know the feeling, flight leader," Wolfe replied.

"Alright. Jackpot One to Crux, be advised we aren't equipped for this mission. Send in reinforcements as soon as possible."

"_Roger, Jackpot One."_

The double Su-35s headed to the said location. Upon arrival they spotted dark blots dotting the otherwise clear skies, and the IFF confirmed them to be hostile. "How many of them can you see, flight leader?" Wolfe asked.

"Five of them, but my radar's not picking anything," Jackpot One replied. "Must be jammer or stealth aircrafts. What do you think?"

"I don't know," Wolfe answered. "We better investigate their intention. Something is telling me-" The "hostile" planes attacked. Jackpot Flight reflexively made evasive manoeuvre and dodged the missiles that were fired at them. "Damn it! They really have something against us!" he gasped.

"Jackpot One to Crux! We're under attack! I repeat: we're under attack!"

The intruders revealed themselves to be F-22As and their eccentric paintjob identified them as Leasath. There were none to be said from the intruders as they chased after Jackpot Flight. Knowing the only option was to escape Jackpot Flight made haste to the frontier, while shaking off the Raptors from their six.

"Jackpot Two! Head back to base and send backups!" Jackpot One shouted.

"I'm not going to leave you, flight leader," Wolfe objected and turned his plane so he was facing the F-22s. He fired a volley of metal slugs that made the planes disperse and quickly became their target. "Not today."

"Jackpot Two! What are you doing? Disengage!"

"Let's see if you people can chase this!" Wolfe flew into the ravine with the pursuers hotly behind his tail. Under high pressure he manoeuvred his plane under arches and over boulders and through tight gaps, all while the F-22s were struggling to keep on track. Occasionally he would shake off the pursuers' aim while flying very low and kick in the dust before suddenly climbed sharply upward.

"_This is Crux! Jackpot One, what's going on? __The enemy is chasing your wingman!"_

"Crux, we need reinforcements! Where the hell are they?!"

"_Grounder Squad will arrive __in ten minutes! Please hold on!"_

The chase had lasted for fifteen minutes and by now the rabbit and the bloodhounds were inside a valley twenty miles to the north of Foughten Ravine. This time it became more hectic as there was very little space to move in the slightly longer valley; the slightest of mistake could cost either side their life.

Finally after what seemed to be an eternity one of the Leasath pilots spoke: _"Say, Lucius, we're supposed to be on recon, right? Then how come we end up chasing after this guy?"_

"_My friend, this fellow proves to be a worthy adversary,"_ another pilot uttered. _"He's willing to bait himself to keep us away from our objective. He has the quality each of us needs as fighter pilots."_

Wolfe was listening to the conversation when he heard a loud "low altitude" warning. He looked up front and saw an arch directly in front. He pulled up in a frantic reflex, but it was a little too late. The Su-35 hit the natural structure and loud bang was heard when the left engine exploded on impact. Then another bang when its starboard wing crashed on the wall. Losing control of the plane, he struggled to bring it out of the valley and could not respond to radio calls from Jackpot One or Crux.

"Ejecting!"

In milliseconds he rocketed out of the cockpit and was slung hundreds of feet away from the plane. The ill-fated fighter crashed into the grassland and he was left dangling thousands of feet over the ground. The Leasath F-22s circled around the crash site before they retreated, leaving Wolfe to the mercy of Mother Nature.

He crash-landed on the grass. He thought he heard cracking voice but his attention was shifted towards a lone structure standing in the middle of the seemingly nowhere. _A planetarium_, he recognized. At first he tried to get up but fell back to the floor after realizing he had broken his legs during the landing.

Then he heard someone running towards him. He did not know who the person was and kept himself rigid on his back, but the agonizing pain finally made him moan in despair. Slightly he opened his eyes and saw the person kneeling beside him as to attend his injury.

"Are you alright?"

He could not answer. All he knew was that his vision became dark and the world fell silent.

-

-

"_When I approached you, you were fainting and could not hear me. So I brought you to the hospital. I was worried I couldn't make it in time."_

"_You could've alerted the authorities about the incident."_

"_I didn't know what to do at that time, until I recognized the patch on your suit. I quickly contacted the airbase and they came in. You could imagine how worried they were to see you."_

"_Well, I guess I did freak them out."_

-

-

"How is he doing?"

"Apart from sprained shoulders, broken arms and two fractured ribs, he sustains no serious injuries."

"That's a relief. We seriously thought he wouldn't make it. He surely looks messed up right now. Will he be alright?"

"As a matter of fact, he may be allowed to return to active duty in a week, given he doesn't push himself too far firsthand."

"If I may ask. Earlier you said that he was taken to custody by a civilian. May we know who the Good Samaritan is?"

"Oh, you mean the adorable planetarium worker? Yes, she's with your chief as we speak."

"Hey, guys! He's waking up. Hold on. Hold on."

Slowly he opened his eyes. He found himself lying on a bed, and the strong odour of medicine suggested him that he was hospitalised. With a weak groan he looked up and saw his team-mates looking down at him in a cocktail of emotions he could not apprehend.

"Dude, you surely know how to scare the hell of us," one of his team-mates said.

"What… did I do?" Wolfe asked.

"What did you do? Dude, you had been chased by Leasath fighters and destroyed a 50-million-dollar plane. What do you think you just did?" the pilot interjected.

"Easy there. You don't want to channel your rage at him," the doctor reminded.

"But he- look at him! He's in bad shape, and he doesn't even know what he's just done. The general's not going to approve of his action." The door was knocked. Everybody turned around and saw the Good Samaritan coming in with the base commander. "You're so screwed this time, Wolfe," the team-mate chided. "The big boss is here."

"I've received the reports regarding the incident with the Leasath," the base commander said. "Wolfe had done what every Aurelian defender is supposed to do. He won't be brought before court martial for his course of action."

"But sir! He's wasted the nation's asset," the team-mate objected. "On top of that-"

"That's enough, soldier," the base commander reprimanded. "Our honorary guest is here with us. Mind your manners."

The "honorary guest" was merely smiling to see their dumbfounded reaction and bowed to the pilots. "I hope my good deed hasn't caused you too much trouble," she said.

"Oh, Miss Jena, it isn't!" the team-mate declined. "We're very happy that you saved our fellow here. Are you here to give us your lecture on stargazing again?"

She giggled. "Actually, I want to know whether he's alright," she said and looked over their shoulders at Wolfe. "Of course, if he's willing to accept visitors."

He said nothing. His unwilling reaction caused the soldiers to persuade him and the tumult soon made him tick off. "Damn you all!" In an instant they, including the base commander and the girl, backed off from the bed. "Are you idiot or what? Look at me!"

"Oh, my. Has my presence bothered him?" the woman said. "I am very sorry for bothering. I believe I will let him have enough rest." So saying she bowed to the people and left the ward, leaving all eyes to shift at Wolfe.

"Dude! Look what you did," the team-mate said. "You just turned her down."

"What? I did nothing," Wolfe denied.

"But you yelled at her!" the team-mate insisted. "I mean, didn't you see her eyes? Didn't you understand how sad she was when you said those words? Didn't you see the tears that are flowing down her face?"

"I did not!" Wolfe cried out. "What do you expect me to do? Apologize?"

The doctor, who had been watching at the antics as silent witness, coughed. "Gentlemen, I agree with Mister Wolfe. He is tired and he needs to be left alone. So." He corrected his eyeglasses to enforce his words. "Would you please?"

Dejectedly the people complied and left the ward. The doctor continued attending Wolfe before he too left. All that the downed pilot had to do was to fall back on the bed and gaze into the otherwise featureless ceiling. His head was throbbing as he rewound the memories of the encounter with Leasath pilots.

The door was knocked. It was the "honorary guest" again and she was coming alone. "May I come in?" He said nothing, although he did nod a little. The woman thanked him and approached the bed. "I know I shouldn't be bothering you, so I hope you don't mind having a company."

"Sorry for yelling at you," he finally apologized.

"It's alright. I understand you were still hurt from the crash," she said and softly soothed his aching hand. "Are you feeling alright?"

He shook his head. "I don't know if I am," he mumbled. Then he fell silent again, and the woman eagerly anticipated his next speech. "For what you did back there… thanks."

She smiled. "It is my obligation to keep my customers satisfied with the service."

-

-

"_For the next seven days, yo__u were - and had been - the only other person to visit me. Everybody else- well, they had other commitments to focus on."_

"_I only wanted to make sure you're recovering. Besides from the look of it you needed someone to talk to, weren't you?"_

"_I guess. It was like hell being detained at the hospital. Couldn't do anything about the protocol, though." _

-

-

It was the end of the "honorary guest's" visit, and she was taking Wolfe for a quick stroll at the lake garden. They were engaged in vibrant conversations, most of which leaned towards the woman's fascination towards stargazing, and Wolfe just listened to her endless rambles about "the beautiful night and the twinkling stars". (Little they knew that the airbase people were stalking on them from faraway, curious of the couple's progress.)

"Didn't realize your parents wouldn't let you come out," Wolfe said as they rested next to the lake.

"For the most of the time, yes," the woman answered. "But since I've been personally involved with the incident, they give me a bit of independence. They are just worried of my health, that's all."

"So, umm…" Wolfe had a butterfly sensation inside of him; it was reasonable since he never had close contact with any woman after his arrival in Aurelia, and the "honorary guest" was among the first. "What made you decide to visit me along this week? I'm not really someone you would consider special… is it, Miss Jena?" She laughed. Why was she laughing? Was it because he called her with the wrong name? This concerned him, so he asked her: "Did I say something?"

"Of course not; everybody's been calling me Jena for a long time," she answered. "But you upset me with the words you had spoken and because of it…" She paused as to walk to the front. She bent down and gave him a long, affectionate gaze that made his heart inevitably skip. (Wolfe's colleagues held their breaths in deep anticipation).

Then she smiled and continued: "I should give you a small and nice reminder."

"Oh, screw it." If it was going to be a slap, then so be it. He didn't care whether he would be openly humiliated by the woman after what he had done to her, so he braced himself for the inevitable. "Just do whatever you like. My fault for yelling at you in the first place." He gulped when she leaned forward until her face was an inch over his, and blushed when he felt her warm breath tickling his cheek.

She giggled.

There was a moment of voiceless surprise as the woman gave him the least expected of all: **a soft kiss on his scarred cheek.** The people gaped. They could not believe what they had seen. Whether they wanted to believe it as a joke they could not tell, because right now they were witnessing something that was clearly against the rule of nature.

_Their wolf boy getting kissed by__ the adorable planetarium worker._

"There." The woman pulled herself away from him, a timid smile carved upon her face. The way she giggled was telling him she had succeeded in accomplishing something that was her first. He was in complete blow; it had to be the most shocking revelation in his entire life. His mind was more convoluted than a tangled bird's nest: what in the name of heavens was that gesture for?

She looked at the sunset. "There's going to be showcase on solar system at the observatory hall tonight. I can't afford to delay the schedule, so I believe it is time for us to say goodbye." As she turned back to him, she put a finger upon her scarlet lips and gave him a friendly wink. "We will, however, meet again. Don't ever forget, okay?"

Without giving him any chance to speak his mind, she bowed to him and hurriedly left the lake garden and the hospital altogether. While his spying colleagues cried foul at his dumb luck for getting the first kiss, he was in the most confused state he had ever confronted.

Then he snapped. "Why the hell did she leave me here alone?"

-x-x-x-x-x-

Mriya laughed. It was such a pleasant laughter that he could not resist laughing as well. "Oh, dear. You just have to bring that back, don't you?" she asked.

"What else can I do? You shamelessly kissed me in front of the people. That's why," he said. "Besides, you didn't even tell me what you meant back there. It had left me wondering for years."

"I'm very sorry, but my tight schedule wouldn't allow for such occasion to happen," she uttered as her giggles faded. "You know, it's been a while since we were engaged in vibrant conversations like this." She paused as to take his hand into a clench. "I thought for sure when you left me and the town, we would never meet again. I miss you so much, Icarus."

He frowned. She had every reason to miss him dearly. For him, three years of absence was felt like eternity. Three years were very long to cope with, especially since it involved the very woman he considered as his only love, and he felt alienated by her sudden appearance. _What is she doing here? Why is she persistent on meeting him? What does she want from him?_

"I… I don't know what I should say," he spoke and returned to the bed to sit with her. "Truth to be told, I'm very happy to see you again, but…"

"But?"

He took a deep breath. He gazed at the woman, who was staring back in curiosity. "But Mriya, you… what brought you here? You're supposed to look after the planetarium, aren't you? And… how did you know where to look for me? I was… I was--"

"Surprised?" She smiled. Somehow, he felt comfortable with the smile and never had any doubt on its sincerity. It was the kind of feeling he never got the chance to have. "Now tell me, is my presence a burden to you? Am I not wanted for you?"

He shook his head. "No! Of course not! What do you want to expect from me?"

She just smiled. She moved closer toward him, until he felt her left arm touching his sleeve. She giggled at his shocked reaction and rested her head upon his shoulder. "How are things at your side?" she asked.

He sighed. "I stopped becoming mercenary. The air force offered me a place in their squadron. I agreed and became a part of the unit. I met a lot of people I didn't expect to meet since then, and…" He muted. The part he wanted to tell her -- the woman he had promised to come back before he was forced out -- was also the most bitter to ingest.

"And?" she continued. "Go on, Icarus. I'm listening."

"And many things had happened ever since." He sighed again. He lifted his head and turned to the glass ceiling above them, realizing they were inside the former aircraft hangar now converted to a greenhouse. "Didn't know some would go as far as renovating this building."

"It's fitting, isn't it?"

"I guess some people like to admire natural beauty in secluded place." He turned to her, only to find her sleeping. "Well, so much for being the early bird," he sighed and adjusted himself so she would not slip. "You haven't changed at all. Falling asleep after just a few minutes of talking."

_/ to be continued /_


	33. Reverie Arc: Memories of Cherry Blossom

**CHAPTER 3****3  
MEMORIES OF CHERRY BLOSSOM**

"Good morning, Icarus."

Again, he moaned in laziness. Not the "early morning" kind he was, he stayed still on the bed as Mriya approached him and sat next to his head. "What is it again? Don't tell me you want me to wake up early," he grumbled.

"Because you never want to change your ill habit," Mriya said as her hands began a methodical caress upon his head. "Oh, Icarus. Is it because you want me pampering you every morning? What will others say?"

"What do you mean there will be others?" he said with a simper. "There are only two of us here, right?"

She shyly giggled. "Yes, it's just the two of us now. You and me. Alone in this abandoned airfield." She continued massaging his head, occasionally brushing away strands of hair hanging over his face. "You do like having your head massaged, don't you?"

"What else you'd expect from me?"

"Silly Icarus. I was just asking," she said with a teasing poke on his cheek. "Did you remember when you were christened Icarus?"

"Hmm… let me refresh my memory first." He rose from his back and took a seat next to Mriya; this gave the adorable woman the opportunity to rest her head upon his shoulder, in which he did not seem to be bothered. "Wasn't it during the cherry blossom festival?"

"Yes, it was," she said in contemplation and slightly gasped when she felt his hand resting upon her shoulder. "Back then, only two of us were there under the cherry tree…"

-x-x-x-x-x-

_// __Grimoire Air Base //_

He grumbled.

Ever since he left the hospital everybody in the air base had been giving him cold shoulders, especially his team-mates of 22nd Air Reserve Squadron. Even his usually nonchalant flight leader avoided talking to him for reasons only God knows, and he desperately wanted to know the reason before he died of frustrations.

"A wolf can only get as lucky as getting kissed by the adorable planetarium worker," one of the members spoke without even looking at him during an assembly at the hangar.

"A what?" Wolfe barked.

Instantly the whole squadron diverted their attention from the assembly to give Wolfe a very deep look of resentment. "Wolfe is trying to act innocent," another squad member jeered, "when in truth he wanted to claim the little red for his own greed."

"True, true," his friend agreed. "A lucky wolf is a _happy_ wolf, isn't it?"

"There is something fishy going on, dude," another pilot said. "For two weeks he never stops asking Big Boss about Miss Jena. Could it be that he's… secretly becoming her admirer?"

"No way!!!" the loudmouthed pilot exclaimed. "Nobody here harbours secret feeling for Miss Jena! Only cowards would do that!!"

"Unless if it's Mister Wolfe," Jackpot 1 added. "He isn't the lone wolf of 22nd ARS for nothing. Guys like him always get the most gorgeous ladies in the whole world."

"What the hell's wrong with you guys?" Wolfe finally asked. "And what's with this commotion? I thought we're being briefed on the exercise."

"Wolfe, you're just too ignorant to realize how outraged we have been along this passing week," Jackpot 1 said. "I can forgive you, but the rest? You better pray to God they won't burn you in stakes."

"What the hell did I just do, flight leader?" Wolfe asked.

The loudmouthed pilot seized him by the collar and yelled: "You let our planetarium worker kiss you, YOU THICK-HEAD!!"

Silent. Neither Wolfe nor anyone from the squadron spoke anything. All it took to bring them back to life was Wolfe's cry of protest: "but she did it first! I couldn't even do anything to prevent that from coming!"

"This means war, Mister Wolfe! This means WAR!!" the loudmouthed pilot declared, in which his team-mates responded by battle of sorts.

A low-sounding cough was all it took to silence the protesters. All eyes turned around to see the boss commander accompanied by the 'adorable planetarium worker', who in turn bowed to them in respect. "Miss Jena here wants to pay you a visit, so behave," the base commander said and gestured at Wolfe to follow him out of the hangar. "Miss Jena, I'm very sorry but the invitation will have to wait for a while."

"Please, sir, don't worry about me," she said even as the whole squadron was swooning over her. "I'll keep them busy."

Leaving the awestruck pilots behind with the woman Wolfe followed the base commander outside. "This better be important," he said. "Otherwise, you're just buying those guys time to kill me."

"I will take care of those lads," the base commander assured. "On the meantime the military brass has asked me to handpick someone to do a clandestine mission. It's got to do with the Leasath intruders you had encountered, and you're the first person I thought of."

Wolfe found himself batting an eyebrow. "What's up with them?"

"The intruders you met belonged to a secret paramilitary movement linked to the previous Leasath-Aurelia war," the base commander said. "We have no further information regarding them as of now, as they were supposed to have been disbanded years ago."

"But why me instead of someone else?" he asked in protesting voice.

"The military brass has evaluated your profile and flight experience, and concluded that…" The base commander paused as to clear his throat. "You fit this mission's nature better than anyone else. Besides, you were lucky to have your path cross with theirs during training mission. People who have met them never come back alive to tell the story."

"Alright. I'm listening," Wolfe shrugged.

After a lengthy conversation regarding details of the clandestine mission Wolfe and the base commander returned to the hangar, only to find the whole squadron whining over something Wolfe wished he would not have to guess.

"But why can't we go instead of him, Miss Jena?!" the loudmouthed pilot moaned.

"I'm so sorry, but the park only gave tickets for two," the woman apologized with a silly smile. "I promise I'll ask them to let the whole group join next year."

"I don't think we can afford to wait for next year!" the loudmouthed pilot protested. "Not with the wolf boy around!"

"Stand down, soldiers!" the base commander scolded. "At the very least, Grimoire Air Base will have representative to the flower-viewing festival. This is our best opportunity to connect our role in the sky with those on the ground."

"Even the Big Boss is on his side, too?" the rest of the squadron objected. "Jeez."

Ignoring the frustrated pilots (some of them started punching the pavement while others cried foul at Wolfe's sheer luck) the base commander turned to both Wolfe and the woman, the latter smiling pleasantly to him. "Captain Wolfe."

"Yes, General!" he replied.

The middle-aged man smiled. "Enjoy yourself. You deserve the invitation as much as she does."

-x-x-

"_Oh, the marvel of blinded jealousy… I wonder if those guys are still at me today…"_

"_At least they won't have to complain on being uninvited to the flower viewing anymore. They're like a group of happy children inside candy shop."_

"_Happy kids, huh? And where were we just now?"_

"_I don't know. You stopped, weren't you?"_

_  
-x-x-_

She was giggling. He was grumbling. The children were cheering.

When Wolfe thought he could spend the quality time with the planetarium worker alone she had insisted to bring the children along as a sign of gratitude for their endless support to the planetarium. What's more, with people greeting him wherever he went around the festival site (and teasing him for accompanying the planetarium worker) he had to ask himself whether it was worth his presence.

"Big brother and big sister so perfectly match each other!!" one of the children exclaimed, much to the embarrassment of Wolfe who in turn chased her out of sight. "Boo-hoo! Big brother doesn't want to admit his feeling! Big brother is very shy!!"

"I can't stand them!" Wolfe grumbled.

"I'm sorry. They're always full of energy, can't do anything about it," the woman apologized.

"At least you should tell them to behave, jeez," Wolfe sighed. "And you, Miss Jena. You didn't even flinch when the girl teased you. What's up with that kind of laid-back attitude?"

"Why should I?" She threw him a smile that was enough to suppress his protesting mind. "It isn't right to conceal your own feeling, is it Captain Wolfe? Or is it because you don't mind having the people teasing you in front of me?"

"Hey! Look! Puppet show!" the children shouted. "Big Sister, can we go watch the puppet show for a while? We won't go anywhere else, we promise!"

She knelt in front of the group. "Alright, then. We'll meet here again after the festival. Don't go anywhere, okay?" she told them.

"Okay, big sister!"

Leaving the children who later rushed to the puppet show she stood back and turned to Wolfe. "I believe it is just the two of us, isn't it?"

"Nice. Very nice," he chided. "Now where's the cherry tree you've been telling me earlier?"

They headed to the said cherry tree, which was perfectly situated on the lakeside. "No one seems to be present," he said after looking around the vicinity. "Either we're the last, or we're way too early. In any case, let's find somewhere to seat." They found a spot under the tree and took seat underneath it, comfortably adjusting themselves to the rough surfaces. "So what ticked your mind into inviting me to this… flower sightseeing?"

"Nothing."

It was simple as that, and yet it made Wolfe gape in utmost curiosity. "Nothing? What do you mean 'nothing'? There's got to be a reason behind it, right?"

The woman blushed. "To tell you the truth… I didn't even know why I was doing this. All I knew was that I was cleaning the telescope when I had this moment of inspiration," she murmured. "And so…"

"Oh." He sighed. "Oh. Just _a moment of inspiration_, huh?"

She hid her flushed face beneath her sleeve. "I'm sorry if I had to barge in your schedule," timidly she spoke.

"Jeez. At least you saved me from those guys," he shrugged. "They were the ones at fault for accusing me. Rabid fan boys…" He looked up, and noticed that the spring breeze had blown the cherry petals off the tree. "Spring time in the Southern Hemisphere… never thought to actually be in one this close."

"Is this your first flower sightseeing?" she asked.

He nodded. "The first in my entire life. My home place didn't have cherry trees, so I didn't have the kind of chance."

"I'm sorry to hear that," she said.

"Don't worry. It's a distant memory, if you ask me," he assured. "A very _distant_ memory… of a loner, wolf-like person who doesn't care of anything else but his-"

"But the way your soul was flying with the free swallows told me it doesn't fit the nature of a solitary wolf," she cut off his monologue. He turned to her and found that her bright eyes were staring into his, as if telling him what he had said was all wrong. "Tell me. How do you feel every time you take your wing? How do you feel every time you're flying across the heavens?"

He sighed. "I don't know. It's just that… every time I go there, I always enjoy the sense of freedom and the desire to escape the world below. If can…" He paused as to stare into the woman's emerald eyes, shrugged when she smiled at him, and continued. "If can, I'd like to stay there for as long as I can."

"Why is it?"

"That's… that's what I've always dreamt of."

She smiled. "I like that. You're never afraid to share your dream with people when others choose to keep it to themselves. Will it be alright if," she said and let one cherry petal fall onto her palm, "to commemorate your dream, I call you Icarus?"

"Icarus?"

She nodded and blew the petal away. "The name suits you, doesn't it?"

He blinked. _Icarus_. The ancient flier told in many myths and folklores. He never saw the name coming, and would certainly never expect be called with it. "But didn't he die because he flew too close to the sun?"

"Yes, he did die, but remember: he had achieved his dreams of flying with the birds." She smiled and put her palm upon his. "What do you dream of? Do you dream of becoming one with the free sky? Do you dream of flying with the free swallows?"

"I… I guess so, but Icarus? Why him?"

She giggled. "Well, wouldn't it sound strange if I call you Winged Fangs instead?"

He laughed. He had to laugh. "Now that's funny. Really funny." He calmed down as to lean into the cherry tree. "Wish the petals will continue falling," he said.

She moved closer and startled him by resting her head upon his shoulder. "It's the best time in the whole season, isn't it?" she murmured. "Just the two of us…"

"Just the two of us, huh?"

She nodded. "Yes. Just the two of us."

-

-

"It was very enjoying back there," the woman said as she accompanied Wolfe all the way back to Grimoire Airbase. "I appreciate your willingness to listen to my stories."

"Well, it was you _who_ insisted me in the first place," Wolfe replied. "But I wasn't in the position to complain. Besides it was full of knowledge to start with."

She giggled. "I see that you like listening to stories about the universe."

"Oh, whatever."

They arrived at the gate. "I hope we can meet each other again soon," she continued. "It's been an honour to take part in the festival with you. I really enjoy the time both of us have spent."

"Guess I should become more sociable after this," he sighed. "On the other hand, I should probably visit you sometimes. Just because you like to see me doesn't mean you can leave the observatory unattended."

She giggled. "Why, thank you, Icarus. I shall have the planetarium ready for your visit."

"Don't force yourself, though. Oh, before I forget. Miss Jena?" She stopped as to turn to him, who was waiting at the MP post. "You never told me your name even once. I do know that Miss Jena isn't your real name, so…" He took a deep breath to calm himself a bit. "Will you tell me the name? Please?"

With a smile as warm as the blowing spring breeze she said: "Mriya. Pleased to meet you, Icarus."

"Mriya. Mriya." He repeated the name inside his head to make sure he would remember the next time he met her. "Eastern Yuke dialect for 'dream', I see. It fits the adorable planetarium worker very well."

She smiled, even as her face started to flush a little. "Thank you, Icarus."

After bidding the woman named Mriya farewell Wolfe wasted no time and headed to the tarmac where a brand-new Su-35 was awaiting him. Standing beside the plane was the base commander with several escorting bodyguards of his, holding what looked like an envelope in his hand. "Am I late?" he asked.

"The mission starts as soon as you take off, so time isn't the problem," the base commander answered and handed him the envelope. "Once you leave our airspace, open this envelope and follow its instructions." Wolfe took the envelope and kept it inside his pocket. "Be aware that none of any friendly elements will be available, so you will have to fend for yourself."

"I will, General," he nodded.

"Words of advice: there will be no turning back once you leave," the base commander spoke. "Either accomplish this mission or perish in midway."

"I will not fail you, General."

He returned to his quarters to change to his flight suit. Along the time the name Mriya and Icarus continued ringing inside his head, wanting to be embedded deep inside his memory box so they would not be forgotten. He began to wonder if she really meant to call him with the mystical name.

"Captain Wolfe?"

He turned to the awaiting crew. "I'm ready," he answered and took the helmet.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_// present day //_

"After that, you were absent for three days. Nobody at the airbase would tell me where you were headed to, but it's alright. I understand it was your duty, so…"

Mriya looked back at him, only to find him falling asleep in the seated position. She could only smile at the sight; he indeed never changed even slightly. "Falling asleep after telling stories… this is the Icarus I will always know and remember," she said and brought his head down to her lap. Softly she caressed his face, occasionally tracing her fingers down the scars on his cheeks. It felt rough, and yet it felt so right to her delicate touch. She stared into the sleeping face and bent down as to kiss his forehead, in which he stirred at the featherlike touch and mumbled in low voice.

_She gazed at his face lovingly, adoringly. __"You really belong to the free skies, Icarus."_


	34. Reverie Arc: Nostalgic Memories

**CHAPTER 3****3  
NOSTALGIC MEMORIES**

"Icarus! Can you help me?"

Lazily he rose from his feet. Wondering what in the world Mriya was up to he headed out of the hangar, only to be greeted by the sight he never expected to see. There, just across the runway, the 'adorable planetarium worker' was surrounded by a pack of wolves, feeding one canine after another while kneeling on the ground.

"Mriya!" The cry echoed across the airbase so loud the pack looked at him with ears raised. They paid no attention to him afterwards and resumed their pestering on Mriya. "What… what are the wolves doing here?"

Mriya giggled and scratched one of the wolves on the chin. "They're so cute, aren't they?" The wolf whined in excitement when she moved her hand to scratch the back of its ear. "See? It likes it. Don't you think, little wolf?"

"But Mriya!" His words were cut off when he spotted a timber wolf approaching him from the other end of the runway. It was the same wolf he had encountered at the outback, and its presence brought the restless pack into a dead silence. The lone wolf kept on its pace, stopping only after it was about a couple of feet away from him.

Mriya noticed the confused look on his face. "That's Hannibal," she introduced the wolf to him. "He's the oldest in the pack."

Icarus gave the wolf a deep glance into its eyes. The canine responded by staring into his. For a while, it was as if the partners were forging an alliance of sorts from the exchanging of sight. Then, out of the blue, the wolf howled loudly and turned its back at him, returning to the forest without any clear resolution.

"What… did I just do?" Icarus asked.

"I think you've gained Hannibal approval," Mriya said. "Don't worry. He's always like that."

He frowned. "Oh. Thought he's not going to like me here."

"Don't be silly," she giggled even as she let another wolf lick her face. "Yes, honey. Your turn will come up later. Please be patient," she told the seemingly excited wolf.

Icarus remained motionless at where he was standing, awed at Mriya's affection for wildlife. It was another side of the planetarium worker he never got to learn, and just now he realized how inspiring the sight was. He wished he had more time to learn everything about her back in Aurelia. _If only…_

Then there was the roaring noise of jet engine inside his eyes.

He rolled his eyes to the heavens. He realized, for many years, he had never talked to anyone about the _isolated dogfight_ or events that led to it. Yet ever since his arrival in Valais, he knew the urge was rising.

Once again his memories started recalling…

-x-x-x-x-x-

_// Leasath airspace //_

It was not going as exactly as planned.

The mission had originally involved Wolfe getting "shot down" by Leasath interceptor after he left the airbase and rescued by local separatists before infiltrating Leasath secret base to retrieve classified documents on the country military expansion scheme. It was supposed to be a piece of cake, yet somehow the Leasath had sniffed the plan and waited until the last moment as Wolfe was preparing to leave the base.

And now he was entangled in a fight for his life, as the Harrier GR.3 the separatists had stolen for him was pitted against an entire Leasath squadron. Without any friendly units to support, added with the fact that he was in the middle of remote wilderness, he was no other option but to oblige the only rule in battlefield.

_Survive_.

"_Attention __to all pilots! Your order is to shoot down the enemy!"_ the GCI spoke. _"He must not be allowed to reach Aurelia. I repeat: DO NOT let him reach Aurelia."_

"Spade 1 to Ground Control, roger." In less than seconds all the Mirage 2000s headed towards the lone VSTOL fighter and began swarming it. In spite of the overwhelming number Wolfe wasn't about to let them intimidate him and turned to face the approaching fighters.

"Come on."

He twisted the flight stick, and the Harrier performed a series of dizzying aerial manoeuvre that took the opposing pilots off-guard. Aggressively he flew the plane, never giving the Leasath fighters any chance of getting lock-on, using every piece of knowledge he had acquired from his trainings with his squadron. He held himself from shooting at any of the planes; the best way to stay alive in the frenzy was to use the interceptors' number to his advantage and he knew the pilots would not be able to shoot him down without jeopardizing their life.

"_Ground Control to all pilots! What are you doing? Shoot the enemy down!"_

"_We can't have clear shot! There are too many friendly planes up here!"_

"_This guy's damn good! He knows how to force us to shoot each other!"_

Wolfe looked over his shoulder and could see tracer rounds shot from one of the pursuing fighters. "That level of determination isn't going to help there," he pondered and dived into low altitude, all while the Mirage kept showering his tail with hot lead. The rest of the fighters did the same, without realizing they were entering the wolf boy's territory.

"How about a nice cup of canyon flight?"

The Harrier entered a ravine. The pursuing Leasath pilot tried to follow but had misjudged the distance and crashed into the cliff. The remaining Mirages were forced to dodge the fireball; some of them faced the same fate and collided with the rock overhang. Wolfe, meanwhile, remained inside the ravine, flying as close to the ground as possible, flying out into open air only after he had lost sight of the interceptors.

"_This is 12__th__ Interceptor Wing. All Leasath fighters return to base. We'll take it from here."_

Wolfe had a glimpse of five F-22s heading from ten o'clock above in a finger-five formation. _It's them_, he thought. _The same bloodhounds that had almost captured the poor rabbit._

"_Ground Control to Swallow Squadron. Your order is clear. Do not let the enemy escape."_

Wolfe then heard the flight leader chuckling. "When I thought I could have a bit of fun today," he chided. "This is Lucius. All planes commence intercept formation."

The F-22s split from their finger-five. One after another they swarmed the lone Harrier in a cartwheel formation, encircling the fighter to prevent it from gaining any upper edge. Wolfe held his breath; what else could he do? He obviously could not break through the cartwheel or flying over it; the F-22s would easily get a kill out of him. Taking them on would be foolish; his plane was not properly equipped prior to the dogfight.

_Stay calm.__ There's no problem that cannot be solved._

Then the inevitable had happened. One after another, the F-22s broke away from the cartwheel and started swarming him from all directions. He knew he would have to rely on their numbers for his own safety, and that was exactly what he was going to do. So he brought the VSTOL fighter into irregular manoeuvres, continually changing directions and altitudes as to spoil the Leasath fighters' effort.

"_Swallow Squadron, what are you delaying for? Shoot down the enemy!"_

"_Relax. The game's just starting to get heated."_

"_Swallow Squadron, this is not a game! I repeat: this is NOT a game!"_

"_You ground control have no idea of how fun it feels to be up here. Let Lucius say his words!"_

Suddenly, there was a stroke of idea.

He looked back at the ravine. He knew he had better chance of survival if he had avoided direct confrontation. He wasted no time and dived straight into the gorge, and he was sure he heard expressions of shock from the pilots.

"He's flying into the valley for cover!"

"Is he nuts? His plane will have to squeeze through that narrow passage!"

"I have seen this tactic before… of course!!" The lead F-22 broke away from the cartwheel and chased after the Harrier. "You! You're the same Aurelian pilot we had dealt with!" he barked.

"I don't remember having a grudge against you," Wolfe replied amidst the wild RWR buzz he was hearing.

"Of course we don't," the F-22 pilot said and opened fire; the Sidewinder missed and crashed into the cliff. Wolfe responded by deploying flares and skimming over the river, flying so low he almost hit the bedrock. The F-22 pursued, constantly showering the Harrier with bullets fired from its Gatling gun. Wolfe did what he could to dodge and graze, not taking care of the risk of crashing into the ground due to the ultra-low-level flight.

"That guy's amazing!" one of the pilot's wingmen uttered. "He's pushing Lucius like nothing! What is he?"

"Why is he taking so long?" another wingman asked. "Lucius! Goddamn it! Just shoot freaking him down!"

"This fellow is too worthy of an adversary to be shot down!" the pilot replied. "Why don't I… have some fun with him?!!"

It had been ten minutes since the 'bloodhounds' arrived. By now the Harrier and the F-22 had entered the rolling scissor, and both planes were flying so close Wolfe could actually see the opposing pilot as their canopies crossed path. At this point he started questioning the rationale of having the dogfight in the first place, particularly since the F-22 pilot could easily put an end to his life. He needed to end the fight any way he could, so he could accomplish the mission and return home.

Wolfe screwed up. Somehow he had accidentally added in extra thrust and brought the Harrier in front of the F-22. "That's one mistake you should have not done, Aurelian pilot," Lucius said as he was closing in.

"Damn…" he could only mutter under his breath.

"I have never bore hatred against you ever since that day, Aurelian pilot," Lucius continued. "Not even a single piece of revulsion… but! Today only one of us shall emerge as the winner!"

"…I don't think so." He rotated the thrust-vectoring lever, pulled the stick hard and brought the Harrier into inverted half-Cuban. The sudden manoeuvre shook everyone because it brought the Harrier dangerously close to the ground, and Wolfe even made their jaw drop by making the VSTOL fighter virtually stand on its tail.

"How did he do that?"

"That's suicidal! He almost got himself killed!"

"What the hell is he really?!"

"He's got Lucius! Lucius! Behind you!"

"Thrust vectoring rules the sky," Wolfe spoke as he positioned himself behind the overshot F-22. "Have at you!" The twin cannons barraged the wings and destroyed the vector-tailpipe; some of the bullets penetrated the cockpit and destroyed the flight panel, riddling Lucius' body during the process.

"Lucius!" The remaining planes tried to approach the damaged plane but their leader would not allow them. "But Lucius, you were hit! Let us take care of him!"

"It appears I have underestimated him," Lucius spoke in calm, if anguished, voice. "What a foolish man I am." He ordered his wingmen to leave him alone and return to base, reminding them to keep the encounter off-record.

He, then, turned to the Harrier. "Aurelian pilot! What's… your name?"

Wolfe was silent. Why was he asking his name? For what? Yet he figured that this pilot named Lucius was meeting the end of his road, so it did not matter telling. "Captain Wolfe, 22nd Air Reserve Squadron, Aurelian Air Force."

Lucius laughed. Not of desperation; not of sarcasm; not of agony. _Just a plain laugh_. "Wolfe… isn't it? Yes, yes. Full of inspiration, that name, yet so enigmatic. I shall remember." He coughed and wheezed, and Wolfe just listened as he continued laughing. "You have fought very bravely, Captain Wolfe. I will be privileged if you inherit the title my ancestors have carried for generations."

Wolfe tried to refuse. What use of such title would it be if it came from a dying man, an enemy who had almost killed him? "I'm sorry, but I'm not in-"

The F-22 started losing altitude and got engulfed in smoke. "Never refuse your fate, Captain Wolfe!" Lucius spoke, his voice more tormented than before. "For a mere rabbit… that had outsmarted the bloodhound… and kicked it in the face… you have gone far beyond anything I have expected."

"…"

"It has been… an honour to fight with you. May your spirit soar over… the reach of heavens and transcend… beyond the tomorrow. Until we meet again, Captain Wolfe."

The F-22 burst into flame and entered a flat roll, yet Lucius chose to stay as his plane entered its death spin. Wolfe heard his last laughs moments before the plane crashed, and he took a deep breath as he reviewed the final moments he had shared with his opponent.

It only took him a few minutes before he got a transmission from a friendly unit.

"_Jackpot 2? This is your fairy godmother. Good to see you alive."_

He shrugged. Beaten and tired he set course for Aurelia and leaned into the ejection seat as the autopilot engaged.

-x-x-x-x-

_// present day //_

"Remembering something, aren't you?" Mriya asked as she approached him.

He shook his head. "Yeah, just some… nostalgic memories."

"May I know what kind of nostalgic memories you were having?" she asked.

He eyed at her. "Mriya, it's not the time for-"

She silenced him with a soft press of her finger on his lips. "It isn't alright to hide memories forever, you know," she spoke. "The more you keep them, the more they're going to haunt you. You have to let go off them, even though it's going to hurt."

He sighed. He knew he would never win an argument with Mriya no matter how hard he tried. "Alright."

Icarus opened the story behind his three-day absence from Grimoire, from the day he was briefed to the moment he barely escaped death to the Leasath hands. He also told her of the pilot he had encountered, who might just be Leasath Air Force's decorated ace: Lieutenant Colonel Franco "Lucius" Estrada. Veteran of the previous Aurelia-Leasath war he was known to his colleagues as the _Free Swallow of Seven Skies_ for his exquisite display of aerial combat skill, and gained the personal moniker _Swallow Seven_ because of that. A role model for many younger pilots, he was regarded as national hero and considered by many as a modern knight.

And he also revealed to her another portion of Lucius' story, including a mysterious old woman…

-

-

"_Never before in his life was he so excited like that day," the old woman continued__ soon after the ceremony ended. "That day, he came back home with a look of stern determination on his face. It was like… he had just found a candidate for his wife. When I asked him what had happened, he said he had found the meaning of his life- his entire life as a fighter pilot and that he was going to achieve it." _

_He just listened. What was to be an incognito visit to Lucius' funeral, held two weeks after search-and-rescue team had recovered remains of his body, became an ad lib conversation with the old woman. Who she was or what her connection with Lucius was never revealed, and would never be, although she did tell him she was Lucius' one and only relative._

"_What was he so thrilled about, ma'am?" he asked._

_The old woman chuckled. "Young man, when a warrior has found an opponent worthy of defeating… he will never let anything stand in his path just to achieve it. You have to get into his shoes to understand."_

"_I have never had such experience, sorry," he apologized._

"_No need to apologize, young man. Not everybody gets to experience such," she assured. __"Franco told me during our last dinner that he was going to give the nickname he so cherished to that pilot he had deemed more worthy. He felt that it was time to pass down the honour of his bloodline as a knight… what was it again? Swallow Seven? Yes, Swallow Seven."_

"…_Swallow Seven? Why would he do that? It's… his precious treasure, isn't it?"_

_The old woman shrugged. "I don't know. Franco never even spoke to this old lady. He likes to keep everything secret; his habit, really."_

"_Knowing that he would never return to your home… and yet…__ he's still holding on to his beliefs." His heart skipped a little at the memory of the dogfight. "A true noble, he is…"_

_The old woman chuckled. "Franco might be smiling if he hears that. And speaking of which…" She lifted her head as to look up at him. "Are you a close friend of his? Franco I know never speaks of having any friends; he prefers to have partners over friends, you know."_

"_I… happened to overhear his heroic… demise," he spoke and looked down at the tombstone, never even gazing at the old woman. "I'm… just another pilot."_

_The old woman smiled. "He's such an inspiration, isn't he?"_

_He just nodded__. "…yeah…"_

-

-

He fell silent. He had told her everything she needed to know, and now he was running out of words. He knew she was waiting for him, and that he could not afford to make her wait longer.

"Were you feeling guilty?"

"Excuse me?"

She reinforced the question by holding his hand. "Were you feeling guilty for downing a man who had strong beliefs in honour, Icarus?" she asked.

He frowned "I don't know… I mean, how was I supposed to feel guilty? It was more like of… dilemma. Knowing that you had to kill your enemy for your own survival and yet… could not help respecting his sense of honour. I-"

"Icarus." The squeeze tightened. She gazed straight into his eyes. "You will never become like him, even though you're going to forsake the whole world. I don't want you to become anybody else." She stepped forward and leaned onto him, her head rested comfortably upon his chest. "I want you to become who you are. Icarus, the mythical flier who always dreams of flying free with the swallows. Is it not alright?"

"…sorry…" he murmured and held her close, wrapping his arms about her slender waist. "I'm… sorry for worrying you, Mriya."

"It's alright," she spoke. "Come to think about it… when was the first time we ever hugged like this?"

"I can't tell," he replied and softly patted her scalp. "Why asking?"

Shyly she giggled. "…I don't know. Wish I could remember…"

"Me too." He continued cuddling her, making sure she would not slip off his arms. "Say, Mriya."

"Yes, Icarus?"

_He sighed. __"Have I told you… anything about my family?"_


End file.
